


El castigo del silencio

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic italiano Il castigo del silenzio de martaparrilla. Fic AU.<br/>Henry tiene 8 años y lleva 18 meses sin hablar. Su madre, Regina, está convencida de que eso es su justa condena por no haber sabido protegerlo del dolor por la pérdida de su padre. Un día, sus vidas se cruzan con la de Emma que, cauta y silenciosa, logrará conquistar la confianza  del pequeño Henry. Y quizás, también la de su madre. ¿Bastará eso para hacerlo volver a hablar? ¿Odia de verdad Henry a su madre como esta afirma?<br/>El fic está contado desde los puntos de vista de Regina y Emma, cada capítulo lo vemos desde los ojos de una de ellas.<br/>http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstoryv.php?sid=3364872</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry

**Author's Note:**

> ¿En serio estos fics que estoy subiendo no se merecen un comentario? He visto que Quiero un bebé tiene 105 visitas, pero nadie se ha dignado a dejar un mísero "me gusta mucho" o "no me gusta lo otro", "estoy de acuerdo o no", etc... en ningún capítulo. 
> 
> No sé, creo que estas plataformas están para que entre autor/traductor y lector haya una comunicación.

 

**1\. Henry**

Peggy, Wolf, Shila, Red y Sally. Ok, están todos.

Sus correas están divididas entre mi mano derecha y la izquierda y tiran casi hasta ahogarse. Siempre me han gustado los animales, pero nunca he encontrado un trabajo adaptado a esta pasión. Así que finalmente me decidí: después de haber sido despedida de la cafetería donde trabajaba desde hacía cinco años, he tenido que buscarme una actividad desde cero. Mi gran patio me permite tener cómodamente diez perros con una distancia de seguridad y gracias a los panfletos dejados en las clínicas veterinarias y en las perreras he encontrado tres clientes. Humanos, obviamente. No es mucho, pero como comienzo debo contentarme. Y por eso me encuentro teniendo que pasear durante tres horas al día a Peggy, pequinesa de color miel, a Wolf, pastor alemán tierno como un bebé, a Shila, una perra labrador terrible, y a Red y Sally, una pareja de viejos pachones.

Es divertido cuidarlos.

No, no es divertido.

Lo es por la edad que tengo ahora, pero no podré sacar de paseo a perros toda la vida. Por eso me estoy moviendo para crear un especie de “campamento para animales”, una casa donde quien quiera puede dejar sus bestias si tiene que marchase o por asuntos ineludibles. Todo, obviamente, a módicos precios. Esto es algo más estable aunque se necesitará mucho dinero para llevarlo a cabo.

Me siento en el banco del parque, teniendo cuidado de atar bien dos de los cinco perros que han dejado a mi cuidado. Soltarlos a todos juntos sería como ir a buscar la muerte voluntariamente, y aún no estoy lista para morir.

No a los 25 años.

Como de costumbre, hay mamás y papás con sus hijos, mientras yo estoy con mis perros. Pero ni siquiera son míos. Digamos que los perros son un buen comienzo para tomar responsabilidades sobre otro ser vivo, practicaría a la espera de que se insinuase en mí también aquel lejano deseo de ser madre. Antes de conocer a Elisabeth quería de verdad tener hijos, en el momento oportuno, con una casa, un trabajo estable, todo eso. Ella consiguió que odiara también eso.

Elisabeth es mi ex novia, una persona que aún no sé si colocar en el grupo de las que hay que olvidar o recordar para siempre. Solo sé que no le perdonaré nunca el haber insistido tanto en querer tener un hijo, porque ahora ni siquiera quiero oír hablar del tema. Es un capítulo cerrado desde ese momento y así debe permanecer.

Habitualmente, mi amiga Ruby me acompaña por las tardes, pero hoy se ha quedado en mi ex cafetería con mi ex jefe y mis ex clientes que aún se preguntan si he sido encerrada en algún hospital psiquiátrico. Digamos que mi adiós de la cafetería no fue propiamente tranquilo. Si mi jefe pretende que los clientes se sientan libres para toquetearme sin que les rompa la nariz, se equivoca de lado a lado. Las manos se meten en los bolsillos y no me interesa si levantar la mano a seres humanos poco respetuosos le quita prestigio al local. Y así me tiró a la calle, mientras Ruby, definitivamente más libertina desde ese punto de vista, sigue allí, y esta tarde está de turno hasta las ocho.

Suspiro antes de darle un golpecito a Shila en la cabeza. Es mi tormento, siempre logra crear pelea con los otros perros, es tremenda.

«Debes dejar de agitarte, ¿he sido clara?» la miro seriamente, con el dedo índice apoyado en mi nariz. Ella se echa bajo el banco, ofendida.

Suelto a Red y Sally que, coleando, van a olisquear a algún ser vivo que encuentran en su camino, poniéndoles ojos tiernos para recibir una caricia. Una cosa es cierta, siempre la obtienen.

Mientras mantengo un ojo  en aquellas dos y acarició a Wolf que duerme, pacíficamente, abro la bolsa para coger un poco de agua. En ese momento, alguien se sienta a mi lado. Me giro lentamente y veo a un niño que puede tener diez años más o menos, respirando entrecortadamente, que mira alrededor con expresión asustada. Recorro con la mirada los alrededores, para asegurarme de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, pero no veo a ninguna persona.

Shila, al ver al recién llegado, se acerca a él antes de olisquearlo y alzarse sobre las dos patas posteriores para llegar a sus manos. El niño comienza a acariciarla y parece que se calma.

«Shila, no molestes» digo yo en tono severo, pero como de costumbre no me hace caso. Los belfos del perro hacen cosquillas en la mano del niño que se echa a reír.

Se tensa un segundo cuando escucha mi voz, antes de volver a reír y jugar con ella. Parece más relajado como para darse la vuelta y mirarme. Me mira intensamente a los ojos sin proferir una palabra y después, avergonzado vuelve a concentrarse en Shila.

«Hola, muchacho» digo amablemente. Al sonido de mi voz comienza a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás en el banco

«¿Te sientes bien?» añado poco después. Intento descubrir en su cuerpo algo que me haga comprender si tenía algún déficit de algún tipo. No es sordo ya que se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó mi voz. Quizás alguna deficiencia intelectual que no le permite interactuar con el mundo exterior.

«Ok, no quieres hablar. ¿Sabes? A mí también me pasa a veces de no tener ganas de hablar, las personas son aburridas. Mejor los perros, al menos ellos están callados» asiento para auto convencerme de mis palabras.

«Puedes  seguir jugando con Shila si quieres, yo me pongo a leer y ya no te molesto»

Ahora que todos los animales se han colocado, decido relajarme un poco con el libro que he traído conmigo. Hace semanas que quiero empezarlo, pero por un motivo u otro, no he conseguido cogerlo seriamente. No tengo una vida para nada movida, pero últimamente un poco por la pérdida del trabajo, un poco por amigos que no pueden definirse exactamente como tales y ex novias poco tranquilas, mi cabeza ha soportado un estrés bastante importante y los libros son el último de mis problemas.

Ojeo  las primeras páginas mientras cada cierto tiempo desvío la mirada hacia el niño que continúa jugando con Shila. Al finalizar el primer capítulo, una vocecita interrumpe mi concentración.

«¿Son tuyos estos perros?» pregunta arrodillándose para mirarla de cerca, con voz débil y la mirada baja. Sin prestar demasiada atención, respondo

«Más o menos, los saco a pasear todos los días» De repente Shila se coloca sobre dos patas y lo tira. El niño se echa a reír y yo con él.

«Creo que le gustas» tiro de la correa para que él pueda volver a levantarse. Del bolsillo del chaquetón saca un paquete de pañuelos, y con cautela saca uno. Se sienta de nuevo y se limpia el polvo. Se concentra minuciosamente en cada dedo, palma, dorso y también bajo las uñas. Parece que quisiera limpiarse de algo mucho más sucio que un poco de tierra. Se aleja para tirarlo.

«¿Estás solo aquí?» pregunto con curiosidad

«Más o menos» su rostro cambia de expresión

«¿Cómo te llamas?» intento cambiar de tema

«Henry, me llamo Henry» voz tímida, mirada siempre baja.

«Oh, encantada Henry, yo soy Emma» extiendo la mano para apretar la suya, y él vuelve a acariciar al perro. Avergonzada la retiro.

«¿Puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Te apetece darles una vuelta? Así quizás deja de moverse tanto y a ti te aparece una sonrisa en la cara» al sonido de mis palabras, y por segunda vez, me mira a los ojos. Fue un momento antes de ver que esbozaba un débil sonrisa entre sus labios.

«Ok, pero mira, hagamos una cosa» meto los dos índices en la boca y haciendo un poco de presión con la lengua, emito un silbido.

«¡Red, Sally, venid aquí!» los dos perritos se acercan coleando, y rodean a Henry que ya no sabe cómo acariciarlos. Con algo de dificultad, los ato a sus respectivas correas antes de soltar a Peggy y Wolf, definitivamente los más tranquilos de los cinco.

«Ahora, puedes ir» digo satisfecha

«Ok»

Se levanta lentamente, se coloca bien su chaqueta y comienza a caminar

«Te llamo yo cuando tenga que llevarlos de nuevo a casa» le digo mientras lo veo alejarse

«¡Ven Shila, ven!» dice él en voz baja mientras la perra colea feliz por tener un poco de atención solo para ella.

Todavía sostengo el libro entre mis manos, pero el comportamiento del niño ha captado mi atención. Pasea lentamente, cuidando de no hacer pasos demasiado diferentes unos de otros. Siempre mira el sendero de piedras sobre el que camina con Shila a su lado y cada vez que encuentra un obstáculo en su camino, ya sean personas o animales, se para hasta que el obstáculo se haya apartado. No quiere perder el ritmo o la cuenta. Cada cierto tiempo se detiene, mira alrededor, hace cálculos con las manos que solo él conoce y continúa. El parque tiene un recorrido de piedra ovalado, por lo que en cierto momento lo pierdo de vista tras algunos árboles y lo veo aparecer poco después en la parte opuesta. Shila está extrañamente tranquila con él a su lado, normalmente arrastra al que lleva la correa como si no hubiese un mañana, en cambio, lo sigue en sus movimientos, en sus pausas y ni una vez ha ladrado o tirado más de lo debido. Ni siquiera parece ella. Es como si se comprendieran el uno al otro.

Piernas cruzadas, cabeza apoyada en la mano que a su vez está apoyada en la rodilla. Mi posición no me permite ver ni a derecha ni a izquierda, y mi mirada está completamente perdida observando a aquel extrañísimo niño, no me he dado cuenta de que alguien de lejos me observa. No le hago mucho caso, pero, un poco la insistencia de su mirada, un poco por la llamativa imagen, aquella mujer ha capturado mi atención. Está apoyada en un árbol a la entrada del parque, tomando cuidado de esconderse cuando Henry pasa a su lado, no logro comprender si es ella la que tiene miedo o al revés. Ciertamente, ha comprendido que estoy interesada en aquel niño al menos tanto como ella y, en el momento en que Henry aparece tras los árboles, en el punto más alejado de mi banco, la veo acercarse a mí.

Paso seguro, zapatos de tacón, negros, impecables, traje sastre gris con escote asimétrico, que ciñe su cuerpo definitivamente perfecto. Si al principio sentía curiosidad por su postura ahora la tengo por sus piernas. Cabellos oscuros, en un peinado impecable, ojos marrones oscuros, abrigo beige. El golpe de gracia me lo dan sus labios cubiertos con un rojo encendido. La miro intensamente.

«Hola» me dice con fingida cordialidad. Su tono controlado, la voz absolutamente paradisíaca me sacan del estado de trance en el que, involuntariamente, he caído. Permanezco exactamente en la misma posición, la cabeza alzada para cruzar su mirada, y ella a dos pasos de mí, mientras sostiene tristemente un bolso entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

«Buenas tardes» digo en tono sinceramente cordial, al contrario que ella

«Veo que conoce a mi hijo» suelta alzando el tono de voz. El sol está a sus espaldas y aquella luz no me permite verla bien. Apoyo la espalda en el banco, apretando los ojos.

«¿Cómo? ¿Perdón? ¿Nos conocemos?» digo arriesgadamente. Claro que me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero francamente no tengo ni idea de qué está hablando. Después, me acuerdo de Henry, desvío mi mirada para buscarlo y lo encuentro sentado en un banco con el hocico de Shila apoyado en sus piernas, y en silencio la está acariciando. Él mira un punto impreciso en el vacío. La cabeza de la mujer sigue mi mirada y cuando comprendo a quién se refiere, suspiro

«¿Usted es la madre de Henry?»

Irritada, se lleva las manos  a las caderas.

«¿Cómo diablos conoce también su nombre?»

Frunzo el ceño, desorientada

«Se lo he preguntado y me lo ha dicho, esto es todo» sus manos abandonan las caderas y caen a los lados, haciendo que el bolso se desplomara en el suelo. Ella parece que no se da cuenta, así que se lo recojo y  extiendo la mano para devolvérselo.

«¿Cómo, perdón?» añade asombrada

«Obviamente se lo he preguntado, todavía no leo en pensamiento» dado que parece que ella no ha visto mi brazo que sostiene su pesado bolso, lo dejo en el banco a mi lado.

«¿Y él ha respondido?» la pierna derecha avanza sobre la izquierda, anulando la distancia entre ella y el banco, para sentarse a mi lado. Su busto gira hacia mí, los ojos brillantes, los labios húmedos.

Emma Swan, haz trabajar a tu autocontrol,  por favor.

«Sí, claro que me ha respondido» con la boca abierta en una gran O de sorpresa vuelve a buscar al que parece ser su hijo y vuelve a fijarse en mí

«¿Cómo ha hecho para hacerlo hablar?»

«He esperado a que tuviese ganas de responder a mi pregunta»  es lo que realmente he hecho. Vi que no quería hablar y me puse a lo mío. Solo después me dirige la palabra.

«No abría la boca desde hacía dos años, no…» su mano izquierda sube rápidamente hacia su boca, cubriéndola. Una lágrima desciende por su rostro y de repente, me siento incómoda. Inmensamente incómoda. Cojo un pañuelo de mi bolso y se lo doy.

«Gracias» responde ella. Seca delicadamente ambos ojos para no hacer correr su perfecto maquillaje.

«Se ha sentado a mi lado hace poco más de una hora, estaba asustado y uno de mis perros se acercó a él para jugar. Ha acariciado a Shila, que es la perra que está con él ahora y ha sonreído. Le he saludado y preguntado cómo estaba, pero nada. Entonces, me puse a leer y después de un cuarto de hora, más o menos, me ha preguntado si esta banda de perros era mía» le señalo a Red y Sally a mi lado «y logré sacarle su nombre. Después le he preguntado si quería darle un paseo a Shila y ha consentido» le dirijo una sonrisa a ella.

«No…no sabe lo que significa para mí que Henry haya hablado»

«Probablemente no, pero lo puedo intuir fácilmente por su reacción» inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe. Y en ese momento, un pinchazo en el corazón me hace perder la respiración. Es inmensamente hermosa. Me llevo una mano al pecho intentando recomponerme. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de poner de nuevo mi atención en ella. Su mirada vaga a través de todo el parque hasta Henry, que está acariciando a Shila, ignorante de todo. Largos y fuertes dedos de uñas pintadas de negro se apoyan sobre las rodillas descubiertas, apretándolas, casi aferrándose a ellas.

«Si quiere, lo llamo, le he dicho que lo llamaría cuando la hora del paseo hubiese acabado»

«No, yo» duda si continuar «prefiero mirarlo aún un poco más, de lejos. Quizás para él haya todavía una esperanza de contacto con el mundo exterior. Estábamos paseando por el centro comercial, y lo perdí de vista. Últimamente se escapa a menudo»

Se humedece los labios cada vez que tiene que hablar.

«De acuerdo, de todas maneras comprendo, también yo me escapaba a menudo a su edad» a lo lejos escuché a los perros ladrar y mi lado de _dog sitter_ se puso en alerta. Me levanto y apoyo la mano en la frente, a modo de visera, para poder ver a lo lejos sin el fastidioso sol sobre los ojos. A lo lejos diviso a Wolf y Peggy con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol. Seguramente han visto algún animalillo al que aterrorizar.

«Perdóneme un momento, mis niños me dan trabajo» me dirijo a la mujer aún sin nombre antes de coger las dos correas y llegar a ellos corriendo.

«¡Vosotros dos, abajo, dejad de ladrar como dos desesperados!» los recrimino severamente

«Wolf, me asombras, deberías dar buen ejemplo, pero…» alzo la cabeza antes de ver a un gato gris con la mirada de cualquier cosa, menos de simpatía «comprendo tu rabia, tesoro, los gatos también irritan mi sistema nervioso» Parece comprender mis palabras porque se sienta y, moviendo la cola, emite un breve ladrido de aprobación. Agarro el collar para enganchar la correa y deprisa hago lo mismo con Peggy, algo contrariada por haberle quitado su diversión.

Un ladrido familiar se acerca a nosotros, y al girar la vista, veo a Henry con Shila,  extramente tranquila y feliz.

«Hey, chico, ¿te has cansado de ella?» me pongo recta

Él, siempre silencioso, se pone detrás de mí y mira más allá de mis hombros, en dirección a aquella mujer.

«Tu madre está preocupada» se puso a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Solo la cercanía de Shila a su lado lo hace venir a mí. Al mundo real.

«¿Acaso se porta mal contigo?» pregunto preocupada. Aquella diosa no me parece violenta, pero la experiencia enseña que las apariencias engañan, siempre. De nuevo aquel resplandor en sus ojos, mi mira unos segundos para después decir que no con la cabeza, seguro y convencido.

«Ok, entonces ¿qué te parece si vamos con ella? ¿Sabes? No se cree que me hayas dicho tu nombre, porque no hablas mucho, o al menos, eso es lo que dice ella. Pero yo prefiero preguntártelo a ti» cerca de mí, Wolf y Peggy dan saltitos.

«No tengo mucho que decir» Otro débil sonido sale de su boca

«Oh, bien, no todos podemos ser grandes oradores, diría que dices lo indispensable, eres una compañía interesante para quien no quiere tener dolor de cabeza» él sonríe casi avergonzado y encuentro que, a pesar del verde de sus ojos, tiene la misma luz de los de su madre. No habla, pero sus ojos dicen muchas, muchas cosas.

«Mira, te propongo un trato, ¿quieres escucharlo?» he captado su curiosidad. Alza las cejas frunciendo su frente.

«Vengo aquí todos los días y estos cinco son mi condena, ¿y si vinieras tú también todos los días a echarme una mano? Siempre que quieras» Meto mis manos en los bolsillos y me quedo observando su cuerpo. Si no hubiera hablado, habría tenido que descifrar su respuesta a través de su cuerpo. Su mirada pasa de Wolf y Peggy a Shila, que con su mirada de adoración espera la enésima caricia.

«Ok» dice con un tono más alto que el usado hasta ahora.     

«¡Uhhh, fantástico!» exclamo «Ahora, ha llegado el momento de marcharse, ¿vamos juntos a decírselo a tu madre? En mi opinión, dirá que sí, ¿verdad, Shila? ¡Piensa tú en cómo convencerla!» sonríe de nuevo. Cada vez que hablo a los perros como si fueran humanos, Henry sonríe. Y su sonrisa es su ok para acercarse a la madre. Los cinco recorremos lentamente la distancia que nos separa del banco donde aquella mujer está aún sentada y a la espera de nuestro regreso y, probablemente, espera también escuchar la voz de su hijo.

«Aquí estamos, he recogido a mis niños y también al suyo» digo intentando suavizar la tensión

«Hola, Henry» se levanta del banco. Su intento de acercarse al hijo no tiene buen fin.

«Henry, Shila y yo tenemos una propuesta que hacerle» añado yo «Vengo aquí todos los días y no sé cuáles son los compromisos de Henry o los suyos, pero me gustaría que Henry pudiera venir a echarme una mano. ¡Como puede ver, Shila está loca por él!» me giro hacia Henry que mira fijamente al suelo.

«Le he preguntado a Henry y me dicho que le gustaría, pero obviamente debemos primero preguntarle a usted» aquella mujer me mira aturdida, casi como si tuviera miedo de emitir cualquier respuesta que condicionara a Henry. La hago una señal de aprobación con la cabeza para animarla y solo entonces comienza a hablar.

«Creo que es una buena idea, mañana yo misma lo traeré aquí a las…¿a qué hora llega usted cada día?» me pregunta con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro

«¡A las cuatro y media estará bien! ¿De acuerdo, Henry?»

Asiente en silencio.

«¡Shila, creo que deberás pedirle a tus dueños una paga más alta ya que tendrás dos personas que cuidarán de ti!» el reloj de mi muñeca marca las siete y media, debo irme a devolver las bestias a sus respectivos dueños.

«Debo macharme ya, ¿nos vemos mañana?» recupero las correas de Red y Sally, y rápidamente Henry me entrega la de Shila antes de colocarse al lado de la madre.

Una vez más me mira asombrada, pero ha desaparecido de su mirada aquella arrogancia de quien piensa que lo sabe todo.

«Adiós señora, y ciao, Henry, nos vemos mañana»

Y de nuevo me dirijo a casa, con los brazos doloridos por la fuerza que debo ejercer para tener controlados a aquellas cinco bestias, pero con una buena y nueva sensación encima. De alguna manera he ayudado a aquel niño y, saber que he hecho ese pequeño acto, me da unas energías inesperadas.

 

 


	2. La desconocida

 

Teniendo que tener a Henry a la vista cada dos segundos, hacer la compra se ha vuelto una pesadilla. No es que alguna vez me haya gustado, pero al menos antes era divertido decirle que no a todas las porquerías varias que quería meter en el carrito. Ahora es mucho si lo convenzo a bajar del coche y venir conmigo.

El trámite es siempre el mismo: baja, se coloca a tres metros de mí y se va a buscar las toallitas húmedas (al menos tres paquetes), y el gel desinfectante para meter en el carro. Una vez que ha hecho eso, se pone aparte inmerso en lo suyo sin una meta, y el 90% de las veces me olvido de lo que tengo que comprar. Seguirlo es cansado, pero sus psicólogos me han aconsejado que no lo fuerce a estarse quieto en un sitio si no quiere. Y él nunca quiere.

Han pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que escuché su voz. Dieciocho.

Sus últimas palabras fueron: «Te odio, ya no quiero hablarte más»

Y solo digo que ha mantenido su palabra.

Este mediodía parece tranquilo, sigue mi paso, detrás de mí y yo me concentro en los estantes del supermercado, echando cada cierto tiempo una mirada hacia él.

«Henry, ¿qué te parece si cogemos estos nuevos bollos?» me ignora, pero no por eso debo dejar de hablarle

Como era previsible, ya no estaba. Me dirijo velozmente a la caja para pagar, rogando a la cajera que llamara a Henry por el altavoz esperando verlo aparecer por cualquier parte como de costumbre.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres intentos.

Al tercero, mis nervios, ya a flor de piel, me impiden pensar con claridad. Retroceso y recorro todos los pasillos  como si estuviera en una piscina compitiendo en los doscientos metros libre. Henry, sin embargo, no está. Comienzo a preguntar a los otros clientes enseñándoles una foto, pero nadie parece haberlo visto.

La vigilante del supermercado sigue preguntándome si es posible que se hubiera fugado por su propia voluntad y en ese momento exploto

«Claro que se ha escapado por su propia voluntad, es la centésima vez que pasa, eso no significa que no deba preocuparme, ¿o me equivoco?»

Me doy la vuelta metiendo mis manos entre los cabellos, ¿por qué me odia tanto? ¿Por qué quiere llamar así mi atención? ¿Por qué no me habla?

No es la primera vez que me hago estas preguntas, lo hago todos los días desde hace un año y medio, pero no encontrar respuestas no hace que me rinda, es más, me ha vuelto aún más combativa y enfadada con él, pero sobre todo conmigo misma.

Rápidamente, me disculpo con las personas que de algún modo han intentado ayudarme y, aferradas las bolsas en las manos, recorro con la mente todos los sitios en los que Henry normalmente se refugia cuando decide volverme loca.

Primera parada: cementerio. La tumba del padre es definitivamente el lugar más frecuentado. Lo había encontrado echado sobre la tierra, frente a la lápida, al menos siete veces, dos de ellas con la policía, después de casi doce horas de búsqueda. Solo pensarlo me pone la piel de gallina. Me había aterrorizado. El padre había muerto exactamente dieciocho meses antes, poco después de que hubiéramos  tenido una brutal pelea. Durante la pelea (seguida de mi «lárgate y no aparezcas más»)  ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de negar que, durante varios años, se había llevado a la cama a una tal Marian, que, palabras textuales de él «es ella la mujer de mi vida»

Pues buena suerte.

Siento que no llegara a tiempo a su amada. Y en todo esto obviamente yo he quedado como la mala, he cargado con toda la culpa, ya que Henry no sabe ni debe nunca saber qué tipo de hombre, cabrón y cobarde, era su padre. Prefiero que me odie a mí, antes que a un nombre muerto a quien adoraba.

Pero, de todas maneras, la primera parada había resultado fallida, y probablemente no había tenido tiempo de llegar a pie, ya lo habría alcanzado con el coche.

Segunda parada: castillo de madera a orillas del lago.

Para mi suerte el pueblo donde vivíamos no es muy grande, así que es fácil llegar a pie a todas partes en poco tiempo. En la zona oeste hay un pequeño lago con una especie de palaya y un castillo de madera que había sido construido hace tiempo para que los niños jugasen. Ahora está casi todo derruido y, a decir verdad, es peligroso, pero a él le gusta ir ahí, se sienta sobre el pequeño puente levadizo y se queda mirando el lago. Pero, esta vez, tampoco está allí.

Tercer intento: biblioteca. Unas diez veces lo había encontrado sentado en una escondida esquina leyendo un pesado libro de cuentos de hadas que, al final, decidí comprárselo. Pero obviamente, el que le había comprado, ni siquiera lo había abierto, prefería escaparse y leer el original en la biblioteca.

Cuarto intento: la piscina. Ignoraba el motivo por el cual se sentaba en las gradas mirando a los otros niños nadar, sobre todo cuando él iba a natación dos veces a la semana. Quizás lo hacía sencillamente para volver loca, no había en realidad un porqué.

Para llegar a la piscina tenía que necesariamente pasar por el centro del pueblo donde hay situado un pequeño parque con árboles y columpios para los niños. Distraídamente, viro la mirada hacia la derecha, y distingo un abrigo verde algo familiar. Me paro al otro lado de la calle y aguzo la vista. Es definitivamente él. Está en compañía de una joven mujer rubia y parece sonriente.

Henry está sonriendo mientras acaricia un gran perro de color miel. No recuerdo la última vez  que lo vi sonreír.

Bajo del coche y, a paso acelerado, me dirijo hacia ellos, pero veo algo que me deja sin palabras: asiente a la joven rubia, agarra la correa del perro, que poco antes estaba acariciando, y se alejan. El perro lo sigue sin darle tirones y Henry parece relajado como nunca lo he visto antes. Apoyo una mano en el árbol que tengo al lado y detrás del cual me escondo y sigo a Henry con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras la curva del recorrido de piedras. En ese momento mi mirada se vuelve hacia ELLA.

Aquella mujer.

Aquella niña, diría.

Ha logrado, de alguna manera, comunicarse con mi hijo y no puedo hacer otra cosa sino odiarla profundamente porque si no lo logro yo, no pueden y no deben logarlo los otros.

Vaqueros, botas, camisa…difícil de ver, y chaqueta de piel marrón. Tendrá más o menos veinte años, de hecho podría ser tranquilamente mi hija.

Tomo valor. A grandes zancadas recorro la distancia que nos separa y me coloco frente a ella con expresión de desafío, lista a luchar.

«Hola» finjo cordialidad. Una sonrisa a medias aparece en los labios, pero no parece dispuesta a responder.

«Buenas tardes» una voz tierna y cordial se dirige a mí, descuadrándome.

«Veo que conoce a mi hijo» alzó automáticamente el tono de voz, me siento como un perro que marca su territorio ladrando.

«¿Cómo? ¿Perdón? ¿Nos conocemos?» Estúpida muchacha. ¿Cómo se atreve? Parece tener dificultad para mirarme a la cara, quizás por el sol que le da directamente en sus ojos cerúleos. No, son verdes, un verde muy claro. Se gira buscando a mi hijo que mientras se ha sentado en un banco y juguetea con aquel perro.

«¿Usted es la madre de Henry?»

Y no, eso es demasiado. Pongo las manos en mis caderas y exclamo

«¿Cómo diablos conoce también su nombre?»

El corazón comienza a latir más rápidamente de lo normal mientras espero su respuesta.

«Se lo he preguntado y me lo ha dicho, solo eso» la sencillez casi incómoda de su respuesta abate la rigidez de  mi cuerpo. Las manos caen a los costados. No logro creerlo. Ella continúa mirando mis ojos como si quisiera leer quién sabe qué cosa.

«¿Cómo? ¿Perdón?» añado

«Obviamente se lo he preguntado,  aún no leo los pensamientos» parece sincera.

«¿Y él ha respondido?» pregunto antes de sentarme a su lado en el banco

«Sí, claro que me ha respondido»

Estupefacta.

Esa es la única palabra que me viene a la cabeza para describir mi estado de ánimo en ese momento. Con la boca semi abierta, giro la mirada hacia Henry, para a continuación volver a los ojos de aquella chica.

«¿Cómo ha hecho para hacerlo hablar?» su respuesta no se hace esperar

«He esperado a que tuviera ganas de responder a mi pregunta» Está tan segura y tan desconocedora del milagro que acaba de pasar que no consigo retener las lágrimas.

«No abría la boca desde hace dos años, no…» me tiende un pañuelo con el que enjugo mis ojos, lentamente

«Gracias» digo

La miro, miro a Henry, la vuelvo a mirar, buscando algo, una señal, un punto que me hiciera comprender qué había llevado a Henry a comunicarse con aquella mujer, algo que ningún otro psicólogo había logrado a hacer en un año y medio de terapia. Quizás por eso ella vuelve a hablar, mi comportamiento es fácilmente interpretable, quería saber más.

«Se ha sentado a mi lado hace poco más de una hora, estaba asustado y uno de mis perros se acercó a él para jugar. Ha acariciado a Shila, que es la perra que está con él ahora, y ha sonreído. Le he saludado y preguntado cómo estaba, pero nada» tiene los labios ligeramente rosados y habla con un tono amigable « Entonces, me puse a leer y después de un cuarto de hora, más o menos, me ha preguntado si esta banda de perros era mía» le señalo a Red y Sally a mi lado «y logré sacarle su nombre. Después le he preguntado si quería darle un paseo a Shila y ha consentido»

Él ha consentido. Él ha dicho su nombre. Ha hecho vibrar las cuerdas vocales y ha hecho salir un sonido de su boca. Probablemente está cambiando la voz y no puedo saberlo.

«Usted…usted no sabe qué significa para mí que Henry haya hablado»

Más para mí que para él.

«Probablemente no, pero lo puedo intuir fácilmente por su reacción» Quizás no es tan joven como parece. Quizás no debí haberla juzgado solo porque ha conseguido triunfar donde yo he fracasado. En el fondo no es la primera vez que fracaso en las relaciones humanas. No puedo hacer otra cosa sino sonreírle, esperando transmitirle mi gratitud. Después, desvío mi  mirada de nuevo hacia Henry. Acaricia a aquel perro de una manera que nunca le he visto hacer. Siempre le he prohibido tener un perro, quizás porque acabaría ocupándome yo de él, porque no quería animales en casa, porque mi ex marido, ahora difunto, era alérgico al pelo de los perros.

Pensando en ello, habría podido echarlo fuera antes con eso.

«Si quiere lo llamo, le he dicho que lo llamaría cuando la hora del paseo hubiese acabado» gracias al cielo ha interrumpido mi flujo malvado de pensamiento. Últimamente me pasa a menudo, pensar en él de una manera más negativa de lo habitual.

«No, yo… prefiero mirarlo aún un poco más, de lejos. Quizás para él haya todavía una esperanza de contacto con el mundo exterior. Estábamos paseando por el centro comercial, y lo perdí de vista. Últimamente se escapa a menudo»

Asiente comprensiva. Las mejillas se han ligeramente sonrojado desde el momento en que habíamos empezado a hablar y aquellos ojos solo me dan confianza. De repente, un ladrido a lo lejos capta su atención y se aleja después de haber cogido dos correas.

Es una joven mujer que aún no ha tenido preocupaciones. En su mirada cristalina se lee perfectamente serenidad y tanto amor. Probablemente, desde pequeña ha sido consentida incluso más de lo debido aunque no parece mimada. A lo lejos, capto que sus perros están deseosos de jugar con un gatito que está en el árbol. Me inclino hacia delante y entre cierro los ojos: tengo que ponerme gafas, de verdad que no veo bien. Entonces, en ese momento, Henry se acerca a ellos con aquel perro y su rostro está de nuevo contraído y preocupado: me ha visto.

Suspiro profundamente, pero me mantengo pegada al banco. Las piernas tiemblan e intento pararlas apretando las manos sobre las rodillas. Me muerdo el labio mientras observo a mi hijo. ¿Cómo puede  una criatura que hemos llevado dentro nueve meses, criado y amado como si fuese el único motivo de nuestra existencia, hacernos sufrir de este modo? ¿Por qué ser madre es tan debilitante para mí? Ciertamente con la madre que he tenido, no podía contar con un buen ejemplo en quien inspirarme, pero al menos con Henry ella está presente, disponible y sobre todo, comprensiva. Un poco menos conmigo, ya que me ha inculcado la idea de que nadie tenía que saber que mi amado marido me engañaba desde hacía años. Ha sido tan convincente que nadie lo ha sabido nunca. Así que él sigue siendo el santo y yo la cretina. Solo le doy las gracias por una cosa: Henry. Me dio un hijo maravilloso y estoy segura de que un día lograré volver a traerlo a mi vida.

Henry y la desconocida siguen hablando o mejor, ella habla y él asiente, después, todos dan la vuelta y la cara de ella está realmente radiante.

« Aquí estamos, he recogido a mis niños y también al suyo» mi mirada se posa en Henry que obviamente me ignora.

«Hola, Henry» silencio. La miro a ella que sonriente comienza de repente a hablar.

«Henry, Shila y yo tenemos una propuesta que hacerle. Vengo aquí todos los días y no sé cuáles son los compromisos de Henry o los suyos, pero me gustaría que Henry pudiera venir a echarme una mano. ¡Como puede ver, Shila está loca por él!» Henry continúa con la mirada baja. Ella acaricia uno de los perros y se aparta un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

«Le he preguntado a Henry y me dicho que le gustaría, pero obviamente debemos primero preguntarle a usted»

Le ha preguntado a Henry y él ha respondido. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me falta la respiración. Aquella mujer me mira de manera alentadora y yo estoy totalmente aterrorizada. Impedirle que viniera me habría alejado definitivamente de él. Y ella, aunque  parece una persona fiable, no la conozco y la idea de confiarle mi hijo no me gusta, sin embargo, al menos debo probar. Aunque tenga que ponerme todos los días por fuera del parque a vigilarlos. Así que tomo valor y respondo.

«Creo que es una buena idea, mañana yo misma lo traeré aquí a las…¿a qué hora llega usted cada día?» solo después de haber hablado, logro sonreír. Ella emite un gran suspiro y Henry se sobresalta un poco.

«¡A las cuatro y media estará bien! ¿De acuerdo, Henry?»

Hace una pequeña señal con la cabeza de consentimiento, como si tuviese miedo de que yo lo viera.

La joven mujer mira el reloj y se disculpa, pero tiene que devolver los perros a sus respectivos dueños. Las manos de Henry, antes de despedirse, se alargan hacia ella para devolverle la correa del perro color miel que, por lo que parece, se llama Shila. La miro alejarse y me asalta el miedo de dirigirle la palabra a mi hijo.

«¿Vamos a casa Henry?»

Un suspiro, después se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia la salida.

Cojo el bolso dejado en el banco, y camino a su lado. Voy un paso por delante de él, para que pueda seguirme hasta el coche. La mirada siempre baja, coge un pañuelo y se limpia las manos de manera compulsiva, como siempre que está en mi compañía.

«Parece una buena muchacha, es simpática» intento acercarme a él cuando nos sentamos en el coche, pero el muro que ha levantado es alto e impenetrable.

«No quieres hablar conmigo, está bien, pero te lo ruego, te lo suplico, deja de escapar, no te atormentaré más con psicólogos y preguntas intentando hacerme perdonar, pero por favor, te lo suplico» las palabras se me traban en la garganta, las lágrimas comienzan a caer, y al contrario que otras veces, no intento frenarlas. Quiero que comprenda que me hiere. Quiero que sienta mi preocupación, quiero que deje de escaparse. Puedo renunciar a sus palabras, pero no a su presencia.

«No te escapes más»

Dos lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas y rápidamente las seco con el dorso de la mano. Alza la mirada hacia la ventana antes de asentir. Después se pone el cinturón y vuelve a mirar hacia fuera por la ventana.

Ha asentido.

Se ha comunicado conmigo. Después de un año y medio, ha respondido a una petición.

Ha bastado una tarde diferente para cambiar algo en él, aquella muchacha le hace de verdad mucho bien. O quizás los perros. O quizás, no lo sé y francamente no me interesa. Aquella tarde la recordaría por tanto tiempo.

Recorro la calle de vuelta segura de una cosa: Henry puede ser salvado

Hasta ahora me he equivocado, he puesto la vida de mi hijo en manos de expertos que solo han dicho cosas que yo ya sabía. Aquella muchacha, de la que ignoro su nombre, ha hablado con él. Lo ha hecho sonreír, le ha dado una meta, un objetivo cotidiano que Henry ya no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y algo aún más positivo, me ha incluido a mí en todo esto, lo tengo que acompañar, eso significa que comprende que lo estoy apoyando y que estoy feliz de que haga esto, ¡en fin, esto debe valer para algo! Sé que aquella pequeña respuesta de Henry sería la única por mucho tiempo, pero ahora tengo de nuevo esperanza que algo, con mi dedicación y la suya, puede cambiar de verdad.

Bajo del coche con la sonrisa en los labios. La compra en el maletero solo espera ser colocada, pero ya son las ocho de la tarde y la cena debe ser puesta en la mesa, así que caliento el estofado que había preparado por la mañana y pongo la mesa. Henry se refugia en sus dibujos animados preferidos frente a la tele y, por hoy, puedo decir que esa indiferencia ya no es tan dolorosa.

 


	3. Acechanzas

Amo los sábados y los domingos. No tengo correas o perros como continuación directa de mis brazos y solo Dios sabe cuánto necesito descansar al menos una vez a la semana. Normalmente voy a ver a mi familia. Mamá Mary, papá David y mi hermanito Neal. Mis padres son la pareja más empalagosa  y feliz de esta tierra, tan feliz que cada vez que voy a su casa me asalta la certidumbre de que nunca encontraré una mujer que me ame y que yo la ame como sucede con ellos.

No fue difícil contarles lo de mi homosexualidad, creo que la fase de enamoramiento que ellos, después de treinta años, aún no habían pasado, ayudó a amortiguar el golpe. O quizás eran las hormonas del embarazo de mamá que esperaba a Neal. Se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándome a mí y a la primera chica que les presenté, cuando tenía dieciocho años, como si estuviesen delante de una aparición divina. No me preguntaron por qué, cómo, cuándo…me abrazaron y me dijeron que estaban felices. Como en las mejores películas que, por otra parte, nunca había visto.

No montaron historias, ni siquiera cuando me fui de casa para vivir sola y a causa de esto había abandonado los estudios. Es más me alquilaron una casa de la que no conocía su existencia para poder vivir sola, y desde entonces nunca he parado de trabajar.

«Encontrarás tu camino en el momento debido» decían. En mi opinión, solo tenían la cabeza llena del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Este domingo, en cambio, necesito algo de soledad.

No sé cómo, pero creo que Henry ha tenido un papel importante en este estado de ánimo que tengo. Ha venido todos los días durante las dos semanas siguientes a nuestro primer encuentro, y poco a poco, ha aumentado el número de palabras pronunciadas. He intentado no forzarlo y al final, me había preguntado también el nombre, a su modo, es verdad, pero lo había hecho. Ningún contacto físico o visual, solo oral, y Shila siempre a su lado, como fiel protectora. La madre, de quien aún ignoro el nombre, lo acompaña y la mayor parte de las veces se queda en su coche observándonos de lejos. Sufre viendo a su hijo hablar con alguien que no sea ella, espero ayudarlos también con eso, ya que no sé cómo, soy el único ser humano con el que Henry, al parecer, habla. Y eso me hace sentir importante y útil como nunca antes, es una sensación que me gusta y me estimula a hacer más. Pero, sobre todo, quiero tener respuestas.

¿Por qué no habla con nadie?

¿Por qué no le gusta el contacto físico con otras personas?

¿Por qué se restriega las manos con toallitas húmedas continuamente?

Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué no mira nunca a su madre a la cara?

He intentado hacer suposiciones, pero no quiero hacerme una idea que después se habría deshecho en el momento en que supiera la verdad. Porque, antes o después, la sabría. Aquel niño parece estar bien conmigo, y la madre se preguntaría por qué, al menos tanto como me lo estoy preguntando yo.

Mis pensamientos son morosos  y confusos como ese día. Una sutil capa de nubes amenaza sobre mi cabeza, el sol no brilla, pero el ambiente es, de todas maneras, extremadamente luminoso aquella tarde de marzo. Gafas de sol indispensable, porque el agua del arroyo hace de espejo y esa luz me habría dejado, literalmente, ciega. Estoy completamente sola y no puedo desear nada mejor para mi domingo.

«Buenos días»

Una voz casi desconocida me despierta del torpor en el que me había adentrado. Abro ligeramente los ojos, mirando fijamente frente a mí, desde mi posición supina, encima de mi manta.

He pensado, por un momento, que estaba muerta y aquella visión era un ángel, el que me habría llevado al paraíso. O al infierno, depende el punto de vista.

Alzo el busto.

«Buenos días también para usted» intento localizar a Henry por los alrededores, pero está totalmente sola.

Lo estamos.

Lleva tacones vertiginosos también ese día, cómo hace para caminar por la hierba con esos zapatos, solo ella lo sabe. Me levanto para saludarla mejor, cuidando de quitarme las gafas de sol, me gusta no tener barreras cuando miro a alguien a los ojos.

«¿Cómo me ha encontrado?»

«La he seguido» responde sin vacilación

«Me da miedo…¿cómo es que me ha seguido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Henry? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«No, no le ha pasado nada a Henry, quería hablar de él y de su situación»

Tensa los labios en cuanto pronuncio el nombre de Henry. Sostiene el bolso con ambas manos por delante de su cuerpo, como una colegiala con la maleta el primer día de escuela. No logro descifrar su expresión, es una mezcla entre «odio el hecho que hables con mi hijo» y «te ruego, dime cómo lo haces»

«¿No podía hacerlo en estas semanas cuando acompaña a Henry al parque?»

Me balanceo y coloco el pie derecho atrás, alejándose un poco de ella.

«No quería que Henry nos viese, tiene celos  y si nos viese juntos, creería que quiero alejarla de él y es lo último que quiero»

«Bueno, no tengo asiento en donde pueda acomodarse o algo que ofrecerle, si se conforma con una manta sobre la hierba…» quiero que se sienta cómoda, pero no sé si triunfaré en el intento. Y además parece una mujer demasiado sofisticada. Por fortuna hoy lleva un pantalón y no falda. O desafortunadamente. Se acomoda a un lado y apoya un brazo sobre la manta para sostenerse. Yo la imito y me coloco a su lado.

«Antes que nada, quería presentarme, me llamo Regina Mills»

Regina. Regio como un reina. El nombre le va que ni pintado.

«Oh, yo soy Emma, Emma Swan» alargo la mano para presentarme y ella la estrecha, vigorosamente. Después, con la misma mano, se aparta el pelo detrás de la oreja. Solo entonces siento su perfume. Cierro los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Cuando los abro, su rostro es un enigma.

«Tiene un perfume muy bueno» siento que me pongo colorada, pero ella no hace caso. Con una mano aparto mis cabellos hacia un lado, haciéndolos recaer sobre el pecho.

«La escucho» cruzo las piernas y con una sonrisa alentadora espero a que ella comience a hablar.

«No es fácil hablarle a una completa desconocida de mi hijo»

«No creo comprenderla, no tengo hijos, pero si me ha estado vigilando, evidentemente el miedo de hablar conmigo no es tan grande  como el de no lograr hacer nada por Henry. Y además, ahora sabe mi nombre, si quiere puedo darle otra información sobre mí, a su debido momento»

Estoy dispuesta a escucharla, pero no quiero forzarla. No insistiré si no quiere hablar. Tengo razón, tiene la misma mirada perdida de Henry cerca de un desconocido. Juguetea con una hoja que el viento ha hecho llegar hasta la manta.

Pasan los minutos. Minutos en los que espero en religioso silencio. A la manta llega dos saltamontes, algunas hormigas, diez suspiros de Regina y dos golpes de tos míos.

«Henry no habla desde que eché brutalmente de casa a su padre que me había engañado con la primera zorra que se encontró por la calle y tuvo la brillante idea de irse a morir esa misma noche en un accidente de tráfico»

Esa sí que es una revelación. Su mirada continua baja, casi como si se avergonzase. Las manos aferradas a las rodillas.

«No quería que asistiese a la pelea, pero sucedió. Y Henry le rogó al padre que se quedara, pero él se giró sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Y cuando tuve que contarle lo del accidente, me gritó que me odiaba. Esas son las últimas palabras que le he escuchado»

Asiento aunque sé que ella no me está mirando.

«Lo he llevado a varios psicólogos, pero nunca, nunca ninguno ha logrado hacerlo hablar. En la escuela es muy bueno es los escritos, pero no contesta a las preguntas. Dicen que tiene algún shock post traumático debido al estrés» suelta una risa triste «el que yo no he podido tener por cuidarlo a él»

«Querría…» la voz rota por el llanto, finalmente alza la mirada para poner sus luminosos ojos en los míos.

«Solo querría que comprendiera que lo quiero mucho, y no quería separarlo de su padre. Quería solo que no estuviera en nuestra casa, que me tocase» pronuncia esta palabra con un gran desprecio «sin embargo, tuve que también llorarlo en el funeral, sin poder decir qué asqueroso bastardo y manipulador era»

«¿Ha hablado de esto con alguien?» las palabras salen espontáneamente de mi boca

«Pero, ¿ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?» responde algo irritada

«Con extrema atención, pero me ha hablado solo de Henry y de lo que ha hecho por él. ¿Por usted ha hecho algo? ¿Le ha contado a alguien sobre la traición?»

Su expresión cambia, de nuevo. De la rabia al estupor. Insegura de qué responder, se limita a decir «no» como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

«Entonces, él es el santo y usted la cretina. Es lo que piensa Henry, evidentemente»

«Exacto, pero fue su imprevista muerte lo que lo ha herido mayormente»

«Imagino que alguien le ha dicho que eso es normal. Pero creo que es menos normal que usted viva con este enorme peso encima. El sentimiento de culpa que la atormente no le permite ni siquiera tener un comportamiento adecuado para relacionarse con Henry»

Resopla, antes de llevarse atrás el pelo con ambas manos.

«No soy psicóloga, no comprendo nada de niños, pero le aseguro que no estar en paz con uno mismo lleva a comportamientos y reacciones absolutamente inapropiadas. Experiencia personal»

Sus ojos son brillantes, pero de ellos no cae ni una lágrima. No sé por qué se pone tantos límites, por qué se controla tanto. La nada nos rodea, y a parte de mí, nadie se daría cuenta de su debilidad. En el dorso de su mano diviso, solo en ese momento, un enorme hematoma violáceo con pequeñas marcas rojas en los nudillos. Mis dedos, sin control, lo rozan delicadamente, después la miro. La respuesta me aparece clara en sus ojos, no es necesario soltar ni una palabra.

«Henry es un buen chico y no creo que la odie» quizás saber eso la ayudaría a comprender su dolor.

«Oh, sí que mi odia» añade ella, testarudamente convencida

«Un día me dijo, claramente, que quería hablar con usted, pero que no lo lograba, y no sabía cómo hacer para dar marcha atrás» pienso en ese día y en mi mente aparece claramente su pequeño rostro y las manos que apretaban nerviosamente la correa de Shila. Regina está pendiente de mis labios, espera que continúe con esa historia y me disgusta no poder añadir nada más, porque Henry, ese día, no me dijo nada más.

«Intenté que me dijera más, pero se levantó y se llevó a Shila a dar una vuelta, y ese día no volvió a abrir la boca, y yo como de costumbre, no lo forcé. Creo que tiene algo extremadamente importante que decir, algo que lo oprime y…»

«Lo sé» me interrumpe bruscamente «es lo mismo que me han dicho los otros psicólogos, solo que ninguno ha entendido que puede ser o ha logrado que se lo diga, y hasta ahora nadie lee el pensamiento»

No me asombra que sea así, a veces los psicólogos saben ser tan insistentes como fastidiosos.

«Bueno, estoy contenta de haber llegado a la misma conclusión, pero no veo cómo puedo llegar más lejos que alguien que tiene un diploma, especialización y clases de psicoterapia»

«Usted en dos semanas ha logrado hacer mucho más de lo que han hecho ellos en dos años de terapia, pagando una fortuna»

«Yo solo he esperado que tuviera algo que contarme» digo sinceramente

«Exactamente. Le pido, por favor…¿podría ocuparse de él, más o menos, a tiempo completo? Conmigo, obviamente» Su rostro se ilumina de esperanzas, y de repente me siento sobrepasada por la situación y llena de responsabilidades. Una responsabilidad que no puedo ni quiero tener.

«No creo que esté en condiciones ni que tenga las competencias para…»

«Venga, no diga tonterías» me interrumpe «usted no ha hecho nada, ¡y sin embargo ha logrado hacerlo hablar! Obviamente, le pagaré, sería un trabajo, le daría al menos el doble de cuanto le están dando por pasear a los perros, esa es otra, Henry los adora, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Por la mañana tiene el colegio, pero por las tardes, a parte de la piscina dos veces en semana, no tiene nada más, no ve a otros niños, es difícil relacionarse con un niño de ocho años que no habla. Es difícil para un adulto, figúrese para otros niños»

Ha hablado a una velocidad impresionante y de un modo tan convincente que casi he capitulado. Ha usado un tono de voz bajo, casi ronco, que habría convencido a cualquier ser vivo de esta tierra, y permanezco encantada con el movimiento de sus labios. Con aquella boca habría podido pedir el mundo y el mundo se le hubiera ofrecido, sin vacilación.

«Tengo 25 años y trabajo como cuidadora de perros, ¿cómo cree que pueda hacer mejor un trabajo que las personas que han estudiado para ello?» vuelvo a la realidad rápidamente porque si aquella mujer continuaba  con aquel tono y usando aquella mirada, me arriesgaría a encontrarme bailando desnuda en mitad de la calle si me lo hubiera pedido. Me pongo de pie con un salto y comienzo a caminar  hacia delante y hacia atrás por el borde del arroyo. Me pongo las gafas de sol de nuevo, arrugar los ojos para soportar la luz del sol me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

No soy adecuada para resolver problemas psicológicos, no me gusta enredarme la existencia con personas problemáticas, intento mantenerlos alejados porque cuando comienzo a preocuparme por ellos, después se convierte en una obsesión y si no lo logro, me pongo peor que ellos. No puedo estar de nuevo así, después de haberme desintoxicado de ella y de todos. 

«Emma» de nuevo aquella voz. Me giro abruptamente y la encuentro a un paso de mí. Ojos suplicantes y mirada contraída por el dolor.

«No me miré de ese modo, no soy buena diciendo que no»

«Entonces no lo haga» otro paso destruye la distancia entre nosotras «se lo ruego»

Desde aquella distancia, puedo notar algunas particularidades de su rostro. La cicatriz sobre el labio superior es más grande de lo que pareciera a una primera mirada rápida. Pequeñas, casi imperceptibles arrugas enmarcan el  contorno de sus ojos, pero parecen más bien arrugas de cansancio que debidas a la edad. La piel, absolutamente lisa y perfecta, está cubierta por una capa de maquillaje brillante, y eso hace su rostro más luminoso. Y enmarcando todo eso, los enormes ojos, prácticamente negros, con las pupilas dilatadas, me parecen un pozo sin fondo en el quiero hundirme.

Y es malvadamente bella. Y quizás verla me ayudaría en el recorrido con Henry.

«No me está ayudando en nada. Apenas me he desintoxicado de una ex novia por la que me preocupada las 24 horas al día, no quiero volver a estar mal por algo que no puedo controlar» el miedo me está sobrepasando. Tener alguna responsabilidad hace nacer en mí un trastorno tal  hasta el punto de producirme una crisis de pánico. Con el tiempo he aprendido, más o menos, a afrontarlas.

«No quiero meterla en ninguna dificultad, lo siento» está verdaderamente desolada, pero no ha dicho que se excusa y retira la extraña oferta

Me quito las gafas antes de arrodillarme junto al arroyo y meter en el agua helada las manos, echarme agua en el rostro y pensar. He pasado dos semanas con él y no me ha molestado. No he pensado en él de manera obsesiva, buscando constantemente una manera para hacerlo hablar más o para que se comunique con la madre, ha sido sencillo estar en su compañía. Quizás pueda logarlo sin perder la salud y enloquecer como quizás estaba enloqueciendo él.  Es un buen chico. El agua bajo de mí corre velozmente y el reflejo de mi rostro está levemente distorsionado por las ondulaciones que la corriente le produce. Me enderezo, teniendo cuidado de sacudirme los vaqueros. Ella está aún ahí, en trepidante espera.

«Ok. Pero usted debe estar conmigo, a parte  los momentos en que estoy con mis perros»

«¿Está diciendo que acepta?»

«Sí, estoy diciendo que acepto» inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de darme las gracias.

«¿Sabe ya cómo proceder? ¿Tiene alguna idea?» pregunto mientras vuelvo a sentarme sobre la manta

«Sinceramente, no» responde con cautela desde detrás de mí. Tras algunos segundos, las pociones vuelven a ser las del principio.

«Pero pensaba que podría venir a nuestra casa, quizás Henry en un impulso de felicidad, le enseñe su habitación o le diga algo»

«Si me presentase en su casa creo que se asustaría» añado «quizás es mejor que todo suceda por casualidad, por ejemplo, usted lo trae al parque donde estaré yo, y después me pide que me quede con él porque tiene algo importante que hacer. Usted, obviamente, estará en su casa, pero él no sospechará de nada»

No tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo, pero Regina está tan desesperada que acepta todo lo que digo como si fuera oro.

«Y quizás podría proponerle pasar tiempo juntos, en su casa y en la mía, podría enseñarle mi proyecto del refugio para animales que tengo en mente  y hacer que colabore conmigo»

Continúa asintiendo. Es más, yo podría ser un monstruo asesino y ella me confía la salud psicológica de su hijo. Ser madre hace que se vuelvan completamente locas.

«Sé qué está pensando» me dice poco después

«No estoy pensando nada»

«Adelante, no mienta, sé bien que piensa que soy una madre desnaturalizada que confía su hijo a una desconocida» no puedo sino sonreír

«Su sonrisa lo confirma, pero realmente haría lo que fuera para que Henry tenga una vida normal, quiero que esté bien. En sus ojos creo ver exactamente qué le pasa por la mente, cristalinos al menos como los míos»

Ok, Emma, intenta respirar. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé que si la mente tiene carencia de oxígeno, los músculos  de la caja torácica tendrán  necesariamente que moverse y hacer entrar aire, oxígeno.

Inhalo, exhalo.

Ciertas palabras pronunciadas por ciertas mujeres siempre me han producido un intenso efecto.

Alrededor de nosotros, el aire, de repente, se hace más ligero. La tensión inicial desaparece para dejar paso a una silenciosa complicidad que, en cualquier momento, formaría parte de nuestras vidas.

Algunos minutos de silencio.

«Se está bien aquí» dice ella con los ojos cerrados y la cara alzada hacia el cielo. Al final ha salido un poco el sol, discretamente.

«Sí, lo sé. Por eso vengo al menos una vez a la semana, me relajo un poco, reflexiono, encuentro soluciones»

«Quizás deberías venir yo de vez en cuando»

«Sí, creo que le haría bien» la observó aún. Su rostro está preocupado. Suspira, antes de echar una mirada al reloj en su muñeca y levantarse de la manta.

«Ahora tengo que irme, he dejado a Henry con su abuela durante unas horas. Si no fuera porque trastocaríamos el equilibrio de Henry, la invitaría»

Otro sobresalto del corazón.

«Si no fuera porque trastocaríamos el equilibrio de Henry, aceptaría, pero mejor que no» vuelvo a levantarme para despedirnos

«Entonces, nos vemos» se gira y camina hacia su coche, aparcado a uno cien metros de nosotras

«Regina» la llamo. Se gira rápidamente provocando que sus cabellos color azabache ondeen.

«Todo irá bien»

Una sincera sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de girarse y alejarse de nuevo.

Quizás no me haya equivocado al aceptar. Quizás, por una vez, logre  vigilar mi necesidad de sentirme útil y sencillamente hacer algo sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar que si fracaso sería totalmente culpa mía. A veces, son también los otros los que tienen que hacer algo, y Henry, en este caso, tiene un trabajo durísimo que afrontar. Yo solo debo sostenerlo en el proceso.


	4. Ayuda

Tras varias semanas de seguimiento para conocer las costumbres de aquella mujer de quien aún ignoro el nombre, decido dar un paso hacia delante. Últimamente he cogido muchos permisos en el hospital, pero con la excusa de Henry mis colegas me dejan espacio, que obviamente devuelvo cubriendo turnos incómodos, concediéndome de esta manera dos o tres horas de permiso.

Es un justo compromiso.

La nueva “amiga de Henry”

No sé de qué otra manera definirla.

Obviamente no puedo dejar a mi hijo solo con una desconocida.

Soy consciente de eso, es una cosa de maniaca, pero por lo que a mí respecta, la maniaca psicópata puede ser ella y quiero tener la certeza de que no estoy mandando a mi hijo a las manos de un verdugo.

El primer día de seguimiento fue un martes, primer descanso semanal en aquel mes.

Descubrí, poco después, dónde vivía, una casita bastante particular, ciertamente a restaurar, con un gran patio, mucho más cuidado que la casa y un coche amarillo que me había dado escalofríos. En efecto, parecía una casa del horror, toda de madera deteriorada. Esperaba, por ella, que solo fuese una cuestión de fachada.

Al terminar el día, ya había comprendido una cosa: tenía una vida aburrida al igual que la mía. Se levantaba, ordenaba el patio y probablemente la casa, después iba a pasear a sus perros y volvía a casa.

Por supuesto con el tiempo efectué otros seguimientos, por el hecho de ser precisos. Una vez la vi interactuar con un hombre, un vecino que le tiró descaradamente los tejos y a quien ella dijo que no; otra vez fue a casa de sus padres, o al menos parecían sus padres, dos personas super empalagosas, muy afectuosas y comprensivas con ella; en otro momento se encontró con una amiga, digamos que particularmente acalorada y, por eso, poco vestida.

Al final, en el sexto intento, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de poder hablarle a solas, encontré lo que buscaba: su lugar secreto.

Allí tengo la intención de asaltarla y exprimirla como un limón. O una naranja. En fin, como a cualquier cítrico, y hacia allí me dirijo esta tarde.

Mi madre está particularmente alegre este domingo. Eso hace las cosas más sencillas, ya que de ese modo el domingo será definitivamente calmado, porque soportarle con sus habituales críticas no sería posible.

La comida, como siempre, en silencio (con un niño como Henry no puede ser de otra maneras) y terminó rápidamente.

«Tesoro, últimamente estás siempre por ahí, ¿tienes que decirme algo?»

Pregunta mi madre con fingido interés. En realidad, solo quiere encontrar un pretexto, un motivo para enfrentárseme, criticarme y volverme pedazos.

Mi madre. Cora Mills, 1, 65 de pura cortesía, cabellos negros recogidos en una enorme y anticuada trenza, pocas arrugas en el rostro, traje elegante vaya donde vaya. Ha hecho de mí la diana de sus puyas, de sus insultos y de los sueños que ella no realizó empujándome a casarme con un hombre al que no amaba, del que después me divorcié para casarme con el que creía que era el hombre de mi vida. Obviamente tras su muerte, en lugar de un abrazo y de apoyo, recibí solo acusaciones de cómo dejé escapar también a Robin, subrayando cómo no fui capaz ni mantener eso. Definirla como madre es una ofensa para esa figura.

Sin embargo, es verdad que es una abuela excepcional. Probablemente hubiera querido un hijo varón, así que vuelca en Henry todo el afecto que nunca me dio a mí y eso es lo único por lo que en un futuro le daré las gracias, si alguna vez sucede.

«No, mamá, tengo que ir al hospital a visitar a un paciente que fue operado ayer» respondo a toda prisa, mientras lleno el lavaplatos «en dos horas como máximo estoy en casa»

Ni siquiera levanto la mirada de lo que estoy haciendo, conozco perfectamente aquellos ojos cargados de ira y desprecio. Los últimos platos están colocados y con el rabillo del ojo veo a Henry doblar el mantel y colocarlo en su sitio en el cajón.

«Gracias tesoro» le digo. Como de costumbre, ninguna respuesta. Me pongo recta mientras él se sienta en el sofá junto a su abuela. Juntos ven la tele, en silencio.

Ni siquiera aquel comportamiento hostil me aleja de mi intento. Debo hablar inmediatamente con aquella mujer.

Salgo de casa sin despedirme, dudo mucho que aquellos dos hubieran devuelto la cortesía.

El cielo está cubierto, pero el calor del sol detrás de aquellas nubes, de todas maneras, se puede apreciar.

«Podía elegir un lugar menos aislado para pensar, Dios santo» el navegador me ha hecho equivocarme de camino dos veces y los buenos propósitos de esta mañana me están abandonando.

Finalmente encuentro la entrada al perdido parque. Aparco bien lejos del punto en que a ella, como es su costumbre, le  gusta relajarse. Recorro el camino del arroyo durante, más o menos, un kilómetro, teniendo cuidado para no romper mis tacones entre la hierba.

Un ligero aleteo en el pecho hace que ralentice. No logro definir esa sensación en este momento, siento miedo, pero también curiosidad y esperanza y  gratitud anticipada. No tendría que haberme puesto tacones, pero pensé jugar también la carta de la fascinación que siempre había funcionado tanto con los hombres como con las mujeres, independientemente de sus orientaciones sexuales. Y las formas de esa joven rubia, observadas durante sus encuentros con Henry, me decían que daría en el clavo, de alguna manera.

La diviso echada sobre una manta, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y las gafas de sol puestas. Llego a pocos metros de ella, pero aun así no alza la mirada, quizás tiene los auriculares y no me oye, pero no veo ningún cable a su alrededor.

Suspiro profundamente

«Buenos días»

Un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza me sugiere que estaba dormida. No puedo verle los ojos, cubiertos con las gafas oscuras, pero noto un sincero estupor al verme. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras ella se sienta, me devuelve el saludo y me mira de arriba abajo.

«¿Cómo me ha encontrado?»

Pero qué pregunta banal. Finalmente se pone en pie y se quita las gafas del sol.

«La he seguido» ¿De qué otra maneras la habría encontrado? Por supuesto no le había puesto un microchip en la oreja como a sus perros.

Sostengo el bolso frente a mis piernas, temerosa de su reacción, pero lista para tranquilizarla sobre el motivo de mi visita improvisada.

«Me da miedo…¿cómo es que me ha seguido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Henry? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

La facilidad con la que pronuncia el nombre de mi hijo me golpea y no logro controlar la expresión contrariada que, seguro, aparece en mi rostro.

«No, no le ha pasado nada a Henry, quería hablar de él y de su situación»

««¿No podía hacerlo en estas semanas cuando acompaña a Henry al parque?»

Pregunta lícita. Henry me habría tirado a la cara los pedazos del muro que ya estaba levantado entre nosotros, no quería empeorar las cosas.

«No quería que Henry nos viese, tiene celos  y si nos viese juntos, creería que quiero alejarla de él y es lo último que quiero»

Aquella explicación parece hacerle comprender mis intenciones, el rostro se relaja, pero continúa jugueteando con la manga de la camisa a cuadros que lleva.

«Bueno, no tengo asiento en donde pueda acomodarse o algo que ofrecerle, si se conforma con una manta sobre la hierba…» señala con la mano la manta bajo nuestros ojos.

Lentamente, tras haber dejado el bolso a mi lado, me siento, un poco ladeada, vestigio de las enseñanzas de mi madre, y tomo aliento, comienzo con lo único que no había hecho hasta ahora.

«Antes que nada, quería presentarme, me llamo Regina Mills»

«Oh, yo soy Emma, Emma Swan» me alarga la mano, que estrecho rápidamente. Otro aleteo en el pecho. Ciertamente extrasístoles, tendré que hacerme un electrocardiograma, por control, me digo. Con los ojos cerrados y la nariz parecida a la de sus perros cuando buscan una caricia, se acerca a mí. Levanto la ceja e inclino la espalda un poco hacia atrás, intentando comprender qué diablos está haciendo.

«Tiene un perfume muy bueno»

Asiento algo asustada. Es una muchacha de verdad extraña.

«La escucho»

«No es fácil hablarle a una completa desconocida de mi hijo»

Digo, de repente a la defensiva.

«No creo comprenderla, no tengo hijos, pero si me ha estado vigilando, evidentemente el miedo de hablar conmigo no es tan grande  como el de no lograr hacer nada por Henry. Y además, ahora sabe mi nombre, si quiere puedo darle otra información sobre mí, a su debido momento»

Su amabilidad me tranquiliza y me aterroriza al mismo tiempo. Las personas demasiado amables, afables, fascinantes y disponibles siempre tienen un lado oscuro en su carácter que me pone en alerta. Basta mirar a aquel asqueroso de mi ex marido, que tras haberme hechizado y robarme el corazón, lo tiró a la basura sin tener la decencia siquiera de devolvérmelo para poder curarlo. No, prefirió negar la evidencia, escupiendo sobre mí, nuestro matrimonio y nuestro hijo, como si ni quiera él contara algo.

Continúo suspirando mientras reúno caóticos pensamientos, aún incierta sobre la posibilidad de confiárselos.

Pero si no lo hago ahora, ¿de qué ha servido todo este tiempo persiguiéndola? Me siento vencida. Y cuando este sentimiento prevalece entre los otros solo hay una cosa que hacer: apagar el control y abrir la boca. Así comienzo a hablar, teniendo cuidado de no volver a alzar la mirada de la manta, torturando y haciendo pedacitos la hojita que había acabado  entre mis manos, traída por el viento. 

En el fondo, cuando encierro los sentimientos en el interior del fantasma que es mi corazón, todo es más fácil. Enfrentar a mi madre, el trabajo, a quien aún elogia a aquel «santo» de mi marido, los psicólogos de Henry. La única persona con quien no logro tener este comportamiento es mi hijo. He intentado ser fría, he intentado cerrar con llave la angustia que me acompaña cada vez que le dirijo una palabra, pero su hostilidad tiene el poder de hacer pedazos cada muro que levanto para no herirme. Es más siempre lo consigue.

Solo que hablar de él tiene casi el mismo efecto que hablar con él. Lentamente, con el corazón martilleando y la cabeza a un paso de la locura, la conexión entre razón y sentimiento vuelve, primero sofocada por una triste risa, después por la garganta cerrada y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

«Solo querría que comprendiera que lo quiero mucho, y no quería separarlo de su padre. Quería solo que no estuviera en nuestra casa, que me tocase, sin embargo, tuve que también llorarlo en el funeral, sin poder decir qué asqueroso bastardo y manipulador era»

Y es en ese momento que alzo la mirada hacia ella para terminar mi discurso hecho de rabia, frustración y desilusión.

Frente a mí una mirada atenta y contrariada.

«¿Ha hablado de esto con alguien?» abre inmediatamente la boca para preguntarme algo. Algo que considero absolutamente inoportuno.

«Pero, ¿ha escuchado lo que he dicho?»

«Con extrema atención, pero me ha hablado solo de Henry y de lo que ha hecho por él. ¿Por usted ha hecho algo? ¿Le ha contado a alguien sobre la traición?»

Obviamente no. Quizás no era tan inoportuna.

« Entonces, él es el santo y usted la cretina. Es lo que piensa Henry, evidentemente»

Asiento.

«Exacto, pero fue su imprevista muerte lo que lo ha herido mayormente»

«Imagino que alguien le ha dicho que eso es normal. Pero creo que es menos normal que usted viva con este enorme peso encima. El sentimiento de culpa que la atormente no le permite ni siquiera tener un comportamiento adecuado para relacionarse con Henry»

No soy yo el problema en este momento, es más nunca lo he sido. Así que, ¿por qué detenerse en lo que siento yo? Noto que las lágrimas están ahí, preparadas a salir, pero no quiero que salgan, no quiero mostrar nada. Retiro el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. Permanezco concentrada en el nudo de la garganta que llevo sintiendo desde hace unos minutos.

«No soy psicóloga, no comprendo nada de niños, pero le aseguro que no estar en paz con uno mismo lleva a comportamientos y reacciones absolutamente inapropiadas. Experiencia personal»

Para no ser una psicóloga hacía razonamientos dignos de mi profesor de psiquiatría en la universidad. Solo entonces recuerdo la rabia incontrolada de hace dos días, cuando Henry se había negado a comer porque yo había levantado la voz. Al meterse en su cuarto, yo había pegado dos golpes violentos en la pared y el resultado fue un hematoma en la mano izquierda (la derecha la había protegido, en el trabajo no sabía hacer nada con la mano izquierda), con algunas escoriaciones en dos de los nudillos. En fin, un acto de una verdadera vándala. Mientras pienso en ese episodio, en mi campo de visión aparece su mano que, con cautela, roza la mía. Fijo mi mirada en ella. Ninguna palabra, solo comprensión en sus ojos.

«Henry es un buen chico y no creo que la odie»

Sonrío tristemente. Claro que me odia, digo.

«Un día me dijo, claramente, que quería hablar con usted, pero que no lo lograba, y no sabía cómo hacer para dar marcha atrás»

No. No puede haberle dicho eso también. No puede haberle dicho eso después de un mes de conocerse, cuando en dos años nadie ha sabido sonsacarle una sílaba.

«Intenté que me dijera más, pero se levantó y se llevó a Shila a dar una vuelta, y ese día no volvió a abrir la boca, y yo como de costumbre, no lo forcé. Creo que tiene algo extremadamente importante que decir, algo que lo oprime y…»

«Lo sé, es lo mismo que me han dicho los otros psicólogos, solo que ninguno ha entendido que puede ser o ha logrado que se lo diga, y hasta ahora nadie lee el pensamiento»

Pero ella ya ha hecho mucho. Sin un título ni preparación adecuada  ha asomado la cabeza en el mundo en que Henry se ha encerrado.

«Usted en dos semanas ha logrado hacer mucho más de lo que han hecho ellos en dos años de terapia, pagando una fortuna»

Ha llegado el momento de pedirle que se encargue de Henry, que sea su educadora, psicóloga, amiga, todo lo que Henry quiere. Todo lo que mi hijo necesita. Cuánto me cuesta no ser yo la salvadora de mi hijo. Cuánto me hace sufrir saber que no tengo ningún poder sobre él, pero ahora tengo oportunidad. Una verdadera oportunidad, palpable, real, no palabras al viento. No dinero tirado, será dinero gastado muy bien. Le daré un trabajo de verdad a esta muchacha y ayudaré a mi hijo. Dejaré de usar el dinero de la herencia de su padre para pagar psicólogos y todo irá bien.

Sigo repitiéndome esto en mi cabeza, mientras intento convencerla usando palabras, gestos, el tono de la voz, todo. Pierdo casi las esperanzas en el momento en que se levanta y se lava el rostro con las aguas del arroyo.

«No me está ayudando en nada. Apenas me he desintoxicado de una ex novia por la que me preocupada las 24 horas al día, no quiero volver a estar mal por algo que no puedo controlar»

Al final, mi sexto sentido sobre su sexualidad era correcto. Y también es verdadero su miedo. No puede controlar a Henry o su malestar como no puedo controlarlo yo, pero quizás juntas podamos hacer algo. No dejaría todo sobre sus hombros, la idea es crear un puente entro él y yo, y ella puede ser ese puente.

Finalmente, tras una hora de conversación, acepta.

Mi humor cambia.

Recorro la distancia que hay entre ella y el coche con una nueva certeza.

Volver a mi casa ahora ya no es tan malo. Ver a mi madre no me perturba tanto, ni siquiera sus puntaditas.

Estoy satisfecha por la conversación, pero como madre, el miedo de haber hecho la cosa errada está presente de todas maneras. Pero, al final, ¿qué tengo que perder? Como máximo, las cosas permanecían exactamente como están y Henry tendría una nueva amiga. Cierto, no es normal que tenga una amiga que sobrepasa con mucho la mayoría de edad, pero es una persona con la que logra comunicarse, y quizás su presencia lo ayude a abrirse con personas de su edad.

Por primera vez, veo el lado positivo de la situación. Bajo las sábanas de mi cama vuelvo a pensar en la conversación con ella, en la delicadeza de su silencio, en el descaro de sus convicciones dictadas por la experiencia, y el miedo de adquirir una gran responsabilidad con un niño de ocho años. Tiene la cabeza en su sitio. Al menos para lo que a mí me sirve.

De todas maneras, hemos hecho que suceda, ella entraría en nuestra casa y también en el mundo cotidiano de Henry.

Todo saldría bien.

Todo debía salir bien.

 


	5. Humillación

 

Abro los ojos. La habitación, aún inmersa en la oscuridad, está demasiado caliente e, inmediatamente con la mano, aparto hacia un lado las sábanas.

«¡Dios, qué calor!» digo en voz alta, como si alguien pudiese escucharme

Las últimas  noches han sido difíciles, no lograba coger el sueño, pensaba y volvía a pensar en cómo entrar más a fondo en la vida de Henry y aunque me había  prometido no utilizar más energías de las estrictamente necesarias, aquella situación ya me estaba consumiendo mucho. Y cuanto más luchaba para que así no fuera, peor era.

La cabeza me estallaba, son solo las ocho de la mañana y la extraña sensación que tengo encima me sugiere que sería un pésimo día, que sucedería algo desagradable a lo que no podría poner remedio. Cansinamente saco las piernas fuera de la cama, poniendo un pie delante de otro con las energías encontradas quién sabe dónde. Me pongo la vieja camisa de mi padre como una bata. Sí, una camisa. Las batas de mamá son, como poco, ofensivas para mis gustos no muy femeninos, mientras que las camisas de mi padre son anchas y cómodas, definitivamente lo ideal.

Como siempre, desde que vivo sola, compruebo que la puerta de la entrada no haya sido abierta o forzada, tener a desconocidos en casa no me parece lo apropiado para comer el día. La cerradura está aún en su lugar y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en el pasador, lo hago saltar. Abro la puerta y miro a mi alrededor. El sol despunta desde detrás de los árboles y una ligera tibieza calienta el portón. Estrecho contra mí la camisa que tengo la costumbre de ponerme apenas me despierto, respiro profundamente y vuelvo a cerrar la puerta antes de dirigirme a la cocina.

Oh. Dios. Mío

La cocina está hecha un desastre.

Intento recordar la última vez que recogí y…no lo recuerdo. Lo que significa que ha pasado de verdad demasiado, demasiado tiempo. La bolsa de la basura pide clemencia. Rodeo la mesa para controlar de cerca el desastre que es mi cocina y escribo en la pizarra, al lado de la nevera, tres cosas: hacer la compra, tirar la basura y como de costumbre, el tercer punto estaba siempre ahí, imborrable: aprender a cocinar. Mamá lo había intentado, pero sin éxito. Es que no me apasiona estar quieta mirando cómo hierve lentamente la salsa o la carne o el estofado. Es mucho más cómodo ir a comprar una pizza, aunque mi estómago se resiente como nunca.

Un rugido proveniente de mi estómago me recuerda que tengo hambre. Mi taza, que puede contener medio litro de leche, aún está en el fregadero, así que renuncio a mi habitual desayuno. Cojo la caja de cereales integrales, lo único que recordé comprar la tarde anterior en el supermercado y, distraídamente, comienzo a mordisquearlos sentada en el sofá del salón. El móvil está en la mesita que tengo enfrente y tras cogerlo, comienzo a leer los mensajes. El primero es de Ruby que me recuerda nuestra cita por el cumpleaños de Belle esta tarde. El segundo de mi madre, que como de costumbre, quería endosarme sopa de verdura super saludable si a lo mejor pasaba al mediodía a saludarla. Después está el acostumbrado mensaje del vecino, Killian, que con su _«buenos días rayo de sol»_ sigue con los intentos de hacerme salir con él…no se da cuenta de que no me siento atraída por su barba ni por sus pectorales, dice que un día me conquistará.

Cierto, si se convirtiera en una mujer seguramente lo habría logrado.

Y después helo ahí. Me parecía extraño que hubiese resistido dos días sin escribirme. El tercero necesariamente tenía que volver con las habituales palabras. «Necesito hablarte, ¿podemos vernos?»

Suspiro cansada. Después de un año, para ella no había cambiado nada, y solo Dios sabe cuánto me disgusta, pero repetir hasta el infinito sus convicciones no me haría cambiar de idea. Y ella no debe renunciar a nada por mi necesidad de soledad.

«¿Qué tienes que decirme esta vez que sea diferente de lo de siempre?» aprieto enviar

Miro un punto impreciso en el vacío esperando nerviosamente su respuesta que no tarda en llegar.

«Nada, ver cómo estás y hablar un poco»

Conozco muy bien el significado de ese «nada». Quiere decir por lo menos media hora de charla  y otra media hora de pelea.

«Al mediodía donde Ruby, antes tengo cosas que hacer» envío

Dejo el teléfono y me estiro en el sofá. Algunos cereales caen al suelo en el intento de llevarlos de la caja a la boca, pero de todas maneras tengo que limpiar, así que no me preocupo. El teléfono vibra tras la llegada de otro mensaje, pero no me pongo derecha para leerlo. Me quedo ahí, quieta, disfrutando de las últimas horas de tranquilidad antes de tener que verme con ella. Cierro los ojos. Pienso en todas las veces que me había hablado de hijos, en todas aquellas que me había atosigado hablando de convivencia, como si bastase eso para resolver nuestras diferencias de ver el futuro y la relación de pareja. Saber que iba a verla me quitaba las energías incluso antes de que sucediese de verdad. Se ha convertido en algo psicológico que no lograba controlar apropiadamente.

Presa de un ansia ya familiar, comienzo las tareas de la casa, teniendo cuidado para no gastar la mañana pegada al pc o viendo la tele: nada de tecnología durante al menos dos horas. La cocina está hecha un desastre, llena de papeles, incluso de cartones de pizza. Lleno otra bolsa y la coloco al lado de la puerta. Después pongo una lavadora, limpio el polvo de salón y de las habitaciones, fregó el suelo, la loza y también el baño.

A las doce menos cuarto la casa resplandece y yo estoy a punto de tener un colapso por el calor y por el estómago vacío. El agua lava solo el sudor, pero no la fea sensación con la que me levanté de la cama algunas horas antes. Envuelta en el albornoz, después de haber tendido la ropa limpia en el tendedero, me secó el pelo y seguidamente, frente al armario, busco algo cómodo y que sea rápido de poner.

Observo distraídamente la hora en el reloj de la pared que me regaló mi madre y una imprecación invade la estancia, sin control.

«¡Mierda, es tardísimo!» De hecho son las 12:15, Elisabeth, como mínimo, ha llamado a la policía o peor está de camino para acá a buscarme. Vuelvo al salón y miró el último mensaje recibido.

«No creo que pueda estar antes de la una menos cuarto, ¿va bien igualmente?» Es el último mensaje de Eli.

«Nos vemos dentro de poco entonces» envío

Peligro resuelto, al menos de momento. Vuelvo a mi armario y vaqueros y camisa se convierten, como de costumbre, en mis prendas de vestir del día. Un par de bailarinas complementan el todo. Una última mirada en el espejo y salgo de casa. El coche en la calle está negro de polvo y otras cosas, así que lavarlo estaba en la lista de cosas que hacer del día, quizás tras el trabajo, quizás con Henry, la madre seguro estaría de acuerdo. Afortunadamente para mí, no hay tráfico y en diez minutos llego frente al bar donde Ruby seguramente me está esperando.

Con hombros y mirada baja, llego a la puerta de la entrada exactamente en el momento en que  es abierta desde dentro.

«Discu…» una voz familiar capta mi atención

«Regina» digo apenas cruzo con sus ojos.

«Emma, hola, por lo que parece no soy la única que la sigue, usted hace lo mismo conmigo» sonríe. Su sonrisa me hace olvidar por un momento dónde estoy, pero sobre todo quién soy. Mi atención está totalmente robada por su inhabitual vestimenta. La miro de arriba abajo dos veces. Tiene un uniforme hospitalario azul eléctrico arrugado y un par de tenis. En la mano sostiene una taza de café humeante y colgada del hombro, una mochila tan fea y poco femenina que dudo que, incluso yo que en cuanto a femineidad dejaba que desear, la usara. 

«¿Ha visto a un fantasma?» me pregunta curiosa por mi silencio

«No, yo…» titubeo un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza y aclararme las ideas «Nunca la había visto con esta ropa y por un momento no la reconocí»

«¿Sabe? No puedo correr de un lado a otro de Urgencias con falda, tacones y medias de cristal» sobre su rostro aparece una sonrisa maliciosa y siento las mejillas ponerse de repente coloradas.

«No, imagino que es complicado, ¿es usted médico? Nunca lo habría dicho» le suelto ahí, quería picarle la curiosidad.

«¿Cómo nunca?» le da un sorbo a su café tras haberse colocado bien el pelo con la otra mano

Bingo.

«La imaginaba tras una mesa en una oficina dirigiendo a personas incapaces lanzandoles gritos poco humanos, algo así» gesticulo mientras digo las últimas palabras. La carcajada que siguió retumba en la entrada. Y también en mi pecho.

«Es usted simpática, comprendo por qué Henry la adora»

«Hablo poco con Henry, será por eso que le gusto, ¡lo estreso poco!» miro sus labios mientras acerca a ellos su vaso de café. Soy tan desvergonzada.

«¿Quiere un sorbo?» me pregunta alargando el brazo con el vaso.

«Oh, no, no» la detengo con la mano «pero muero de hambre, así que deme un minuto» abro la puerta y con la mirada busco a Ruby. La encuentro sirviendo a dos muchachos en una mesa del fondo.

«¡Rub!» intentó captar su atención. Alza la mirada y me sonríe

«¿Me pones un trozo de pizza y un zumo de frutas a la velocidad del rayo? Estoy por desmayarme de hambre o de algo parecido»

«Voy, preciosa» estrecho los labios para mandarle un beso antes de volver con ella

«¿Tiene cinco minutos para sentarse? Estoy baja de azúcar, necesito comer y descansar»

«Claro, al menos me acabo el café en santa paz»

«Bien, venga» recorro los tres escalones y me siento en una de las sillas de las mesas vacías en la entrada del bar. Ella, rápidamente, se acomoda frente a mí.

Me mira sonriente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Ruby interrumpe ese juego de miradas con la bandeja de mi almuerzo.

«Comida, Dios, te doy las gracias, a ti también Ruby, gracias» ella se agacha para darme un beso en la cabeza, después se queda parada mirando a Regina, después a mí y otra vez a Regina. Sé qué quiere, pero no tengo intención de llamar la atención sobre  Regina o peor, sobre Henry, por lo que le pido a Ruby que vuelva al trabajo con una excusa. Ella acepta un poco contrariada.

«Parecía curiosa por saber quién era yo» dice Regina

«Ella es curiosa en general, sé cómo distraerla, tengo muchas cosas que contarle, pero usted y Henry, no quiero que sean argumento de charla» cojo el tenedor y el cuchillo y corto la punta del pedazo de pizza, y me lo llevo desesperadamente a la boca. Masticarlo calma el dolor de estómago de inmediato. Siento cómo se relajan todos los músculos.

«Debo tener una expresión absolutamente indescifrable para usted, pero no he desayunado y me he pasado la mañana limpiando, de verdad estaba casi a punto de desmayarme»

Su rostro divertido pasa de mí a la pizza.

«Oh, sé qué quiere decir estar hambrienta, a veces estoy sin comer doce horas, el hospital no me permite hacer comidas regulares, por lo que estoy acostumbrada a tener una hambre de morir, un poco como usted ahora» la escucho, pero continúo comiendo. No sé, parece diferente, no tiene el rostro contraído por la preocupación, está extrañamente relajada.

«La veo mejor que la última vez, más sonriente, me alegro, ¿ha habido cambios con Henry?» mi curiosidad es sincera, pero en realidad estoy celosa de cualquier cosa que la haya hecho feliz, aunque solo sea por un momento.

«He salvado la vida de un niño de la edad de Henry esta noche. Esto cuenta tanto para mí. Pero en cuanto Henry me fulmine con su mirada cargada de odio, estoy segura de que esta sensación desaparecerá en un parpadeo, por lo que la disfruto una horita más» su café ya está acabado. Quita la tapa, comienza a romper en pedacitos el borde, hasta crear pequeñas franjas que comienza a separar del resto de la tapa, uno a uno.

«Henry no la odia» confirmo «¿Ha comido? ¿Quiere un trozo de pizza? Puedo hacer que Ruby le traiga otro pedazo, si le apetece» me llevo otro trozo de pizza a la boca

Ella mueve la cabeza en señal de negación.

«No, gracias, almorzaré con Henry, he cogido algo para no llegar moribunda como usted a encontrarme con mi hijo, necesito energía para enfrentarme a él» su mirada pasa a mi muñeca donde tengo el reloj. Desorbita lo ojos, me la aferra para asegurarse de  que lo que veía era verdad y a continuación se levanta.

«Es realmente tarde, tengo que poner a calentar el almuerzo antes de que llegue, ha sido un placer encontrarla» dice, jugueteando aún con su vaso. «Imagino que si hubiese habido novedad con Henry, me lo habría dicho hoy ¿verdad?» ahí estaba, su expresión seria y preocupada había vuelto.

«Obviamente sí» me levanto «le tengo aprecio, pero creo que se necesita más tiempo para instaurar esa relación que usted querría. Yo, de todas maneras…»

«Ciao Emma» el sonido de una voz que conocía a la perfección se insinúa en mis tímpanos, haciendo que  casi me estremeciera. Me giro lentamente y el rostro, cualquier cosa menos relajado, de Elisabeth mira a Regina con un odio explícito. Se cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho.

«¿Se puede saber quién es esta?» se dirige de nuevo a mí. Con tono lleno de odio y celos y con extremado desafío. Con una sonrisa forzada dirigida a Regina, le ruego que lea en mis ojos las excusas que le estoy dando por lo que en breve vería.

«Creo que no es asunto tuyo quién es ella, pero buenos días también a ti, veo que estás de buen humor»

Sus ojos cargados de odio se posan de nuevo en Regina que, mientas, ha cogido su mochila y se la ha puesto en los hombros.

«Yo me voy, hasta luego Emma»

«¿Usted dónde cree que va? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Quiere robarme a mi novia? Bien, ¡ante deberá pasar por encima de mi cadáver!» Está de nuevo totalmente fuera de control. Y ahora lo estoy yo también.

«Eli, pero, ¿qué coño dices? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirse así a una persona que no conoces cuando ni siquiera  sabes quién es o qué relación hay entre nosotras? ¿Quieres ponerte en ridículo? ¡Porque sabes que lograré desmontarte tu película, visto tu escaso autocontrol y tu propensión a llegar a conclusiones apresadas y erróneas!»

Sus ojos azules están desorbitados. Su pecho se mueve arriba y abajo velozmente y los cabellos rubios son movidos hacia atrás por el viento, parecía que una fuerza malvada salía de su cuerpo. A un metro de distancia puedo escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

«Ah, ¿acaso me quieres decir que esta mujer no te gusta?»

Reviro los ojos, cansada de la enésima e inútil escenita de celos.

«¡Ya no estamos juntas desde hace un año y por lo que a mí respecta, puedo tirarme a medio mundo y a ti te debe dar igual! ¿He sido clara?»

Un relámpago atraviesa sus ojos. Otro, mi rostro.

Su mano aterriza en mi mejilla derecha. Una fresca sensación, inmediatamente después, recorre mi mentón.

Aún aturdida, con una mano lo rozo. Los dedos advierten algo húmedo.

Es sangre.

No logro ver de dónde proviene, pero sé que quería golpear brutalmente a quien me ha hecho eso.

Otra mano, imprevistamente, se acerca a mí, con un pañuelo, y me tapona la boca. Es Regina. Le señalo que se aleje por diez segundos. Aferro con la mano el pañuelo manchado de sangre.

A continuación, tomo aliento, y tras haber recogido todas las briznas de calma que me quedaban, comienzo a hablar.

«Márchate inmediatamente y ni te atrevas a escribirme, llamarme, hacerte ver o hacerme saber que aún respiras. Tú para mí estás muerta»

Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas. Me mira y después al anillo en la mano con la que me ha golpeado, ha sido eso lo que me ha hecho la herida.

«Lo…lo siento mucho…»

«¡Desaparece!» grito repentinamente

Su cuerpo tiembla y tras retroceder unos pasos, se gira y se aleja, corriendo.

Regina, en ese momento, se acerca con otro pañuelo. Notaba la sangre deslizarse por mi cuello y bajo la camiseta. El labio me dolía.

«Tienes un corte en el labio inferior, quizás podamos evitar los puntos» se coloca frente a mí, oprime el pañuelo sobre el labio, y cada cierto tiempo lo retira para ver si la sangre dejaba de salir.

«Ven, te acompaño al hospital, necesitas ser medicada»

La estoy escuchando, pero todo a mi alrededor parece un eco lejano. La rabia que hasta ese momento sentía se está desvaneciendo y una sensación de frustración está tomando su lugar. Con lágrimas.

«No quiero ir al hospital» con una mano me sostiene el mentón, con la otra oprime sobre la herida.

«No vamos al hospital, ven a mi casa y veo si consigo curarte con lo que tengo allí, ¿de acuerdo?» su tono es premuroso, pero no quiero aprovecharme de ella. Y quizás Henry se asustaría.

«Emma, Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?» Ruby aparece detrás de nosotras. «Oh, mierda, entonces eran ciertas mis intuiciones. Eli te ha visto con esta mujer y se le han saltado los plomos, ¿verdad?»

No tenía ganas de responderle.

«Venga, vamos a curarte ese labio» dice Regina agarrándome por un brazo

«Perdone, ¿quién es usted?» pregunta Ruby

«Soy médico, querría ayudar a su amiga, ¿puedo o me reducirá como aquella mujer ha hecho con ella?» fastidiada y protectora, manos en las caderas y mirada de desafío. En otro momento, me sentiría casi halagada, ahora solo quiero volver a casa y echarme a dormir.

Ruby, visiblemente ofendida por las palabras de Regina, da un paso hacia atrás antes de decir

«Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa»

Continúo sin responder. Sigo, casi apática, los movimientos y las órdenes de Regina. Me siento en su coche, teniendo cuidado de no perder el pañuelo. Ella gira la llave y arranca. Cierro los ojos y pienso que la próxima vez que tenga aquella sensación, haré mejor en quedarme en casa.

 


	6. Auxilio

Ojos cerrados.

Con los pies sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y las luces de la sala de médicos apagada, disfruto de mi última hora de relax antes de volver a casa, donde tendría que combatir con el silencio de mi hijo. Y eso, con toda seguridad, me quita más energías que veinticuatro horas de trabajo interrumpidas.

Reflexiono de nuevo sobre la larga noche apenas pasada.

Después de dos horas de haber empezado, una ambulancia con las sirenas puestas nos había dejado, como la peor entrega postal, un niño de ocho años.

Los mismos que mi Henry.

Se había caído del segundo piso de su casa, de la terraza concretamente, mientras jugaba al escondite con su madre. Esta ni siquiera había sabido explicarnos cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza trepar las rejas, pero así lo había hecho. Y se había caído.

Fractura de pelvis, fémur, costillas y calota craneal.

La herida de la zona occipital sangraba copiosamente y la doble fractura del fémur y pelvis habían lesionado la arteria femoral profundamente. Hipotenso, sudado, inconsciente, no lograba no trasladar el rostro de mi hijo sobre el suyo, incentivándome a hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

La hemorragia intracraneal, durante los primeros auxilios practicados por nosotros, parecía haberse estabilizado. Así habíamos tenido tiempo para hacerle que volvieran los latidos y la presión y permitirle llegar vivo al quirófano.

Las dos horas siguientes en Urgencias fui asaltada con los acostumbrados temblores, consecuencia típica de una subida de adrenalina.

La fortuna me había asistido en ese lapso de tiempo, ya que solo tuve que encargarme de seis casos sencillos de gastroenteritis y sencillas fracturas o heridas. Nada que ver con el politraumatismo anterior.

Henry y Emma Swan

Henry y Emma Swan

Aunque mi mente intentara, de cualquier manera posible, alejar estos pensamientos, la imagen de ellos dos hablando juntos irrumpe de forma potente en mi consciencia, lista para atormentarme y avasallarme, como si recordarme su prioridad estuviese en la lista de cosas que resolver.

En efecto, saber que mi hijo hace vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para hablar con una persona que no soy yo es un problema que hay que resolver.

Aquella joven mujer de cabellos color del grano, aquella…desconocida llegó a Henry estando en silencio. Y yo, idiota, continúo gastando dinero en sesiones con el psicoterapeuta. El hecho de no saber prácticamente nada de ella me asusta mucho, pero, cuando ha llegado a mí en el intento de establecer una conexión con él, he decidido darle una oportunidad. Mi hijo lo merece, y también yo.

Me siento en el sillón, aún con los ojos cerrados.

La alarma de mi reloj de muñeca me aparta de la paz. Son las doce, mi turno ha acabado, puedo volver a casa.

Mi humor al acabar un turno de trabajo es siempre  de resignación. Volver a casa no es descanso para mí. Pero hoy es diferente. Salvar la vida a aquel niño me ha dado una carga nueva para afrontar el día, también el mutismo de mi hijo.

Recojo la mochila de mi taquilla y me pongo el cortavientos. Marzo está extrañamente cálido este año, tanto que, al llegar al coche, decido quitarme la chaqueta y disfrutar del sol con los brazos desnudos. Imponerme un humor algo decente me cansa más de lo debido, así que decido pararme en un bar y pedir un café.

La camarera, muy poco vestida, me recibe con una enorme sonrisa. Largos cabellos con varios mechones rojos enmarcan su rostro. Se despide cordialmente cuando salgo, sin mirar hacia delante.

Choco contra alguien.

Reconozco inmediatamente sus cabellos rubios. Mientras alza la mirada, intenta disculparse y después repite mi nombre casi en trance.

«Emma, hola, por lo que parece no soy la única que la sigue, usted hace lo mismo conmigo»

Le sonrío. También este encuentro se puede considerar positivo en este día. Ella parece verdaderamente confusa al verme, después comprendo que mis inhabituales ropas la han asombrado más que el encuentro casual. Mi mira intensamente a los ojos antes de sonrojarse. Nos sentamos en una mesa, después de pedir rápidamente a la muchacha poco vestida del bar, que me parece comprender que es su amiga.

Mientras ella se come su trozo de pizza previamente pedido, le cuento la noche pasada ocupándome del niño que me ha recordado a Henry.

La conversación es agradable, ella parece permanentemente incómoda y en más de una ocasión parece mirarme más de lo debido. Pero hablar con ella me da paz. También hablar de Henry con ella es agradable y no angustioso.

Después, mientras me levanto para seguir mi camino, una voz muy aguda se insinúa en nuestra conversación saludando a mi interlocutora. Alzo la mirada y un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Odio, leo odio puro en sus ojos que están fijos en mí. No quiero asistir en absoluto a todo ese rencor, así que tras despedirme de Emma, me dispongo a marcharme cuando aquella mujer se dirige a mí de un modo insolente. Emma, llena de odio, le responde a sus palabras y boom. Sucede.

Una de aquellas bombas que no te esperas explotan y que, cuando sucede, hacen daño.

La desconocida bate su mano derecha contra el rostro de Emma, golpeándolo violentamente.

El corazón se acelera vertiginosamente, la adrenalina asciende. Observo el rostro de Emma que, desconcertada, pone dos dedos en su labio del que comienza a salir mucha sangre. Me acerco, después de haber sacado unos pañuelos con los que quiero taponar la herida, pero Emma no me lo permite.

Sus ojos pasan del verdeazulado al casi negro. La pupila casi ha adquirido las dimensiones del iris,  escondiéndolo totalmente. Tras un breve, vano y susurrado intento de disculpas por parte de la mujer, Emma le grita que se vaya y no aparezca nunca más.

En ese único momento consigo acercarme a ella para taponar la herida. Parece profunda, pero sobre el labio es difícil saber antes de haberlo observado atentamente, dado que es una zona del cuerpo con muchas venitas que sangran abundantemente con la más mínima herida. Querría llevarla a urgencias, pero ella se niega, así que decido llevarla a casa donde tengo el material para auxiliarla.

Durante el viaje se queda en silencio y llora. Querría decirle algo, pero quizás está bien que sea ella quien se dirija a mí por su propia voluntad. Le ofrezco un pañuelo para las lágrimas que caen por su rostro, copiosas y continúas.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de la llegada a mi casa.

Al pasar la llave, la pesada puerta se abre.

«Entra, perdona si hay alguna cosa fuera de su sitio, pero entre Henry y el trabajo no me da tiempo para todo»

Digo intentando anticipar zapatos aquí y allá, cuadernos y bolsas de la piscina.

Al no escuchar respuesta, me giro para mirarla.

«Hey, Emma, estás temblando, ¿tienes frío?»

La miro a los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta, hasta que ella, al final, baja la mirada.

«Vete a enjuagarte la cara, yo cojo lo que necesito para curarte, ¿está bien?» sonrío con expresión alentadora

«El baño es la segunda puerta de aquel pequeño pasillo» le digo, rozándole los hombros para incitarla a que vaya.

Camina lentamente, como si transportase un enorme bloque atado a las espaldas.

Su mirada está apagada, muy diferente a la que conozco y que veo cuando está en compañía de sus perros o de Henry. Así que, después de haber cogido  gasas y desinfectante y haberlos dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, la sigo.

«¿Necesitas que te eche un mano?»

Me mira desde el espejo, pero no responde, en lugar de eso continúa restregándose violentamente el cuello con las palmas de las manos. En ese momento, intervengo, cogiéndole las muñecas.

«Ahora cálmate, me encargo yo»

De un mueble que hay detrás de nosotras, abro una puertecita y saco una pequeña toalla de mano. Humedezco una esquina bajo el agua y tras hacer que se girara hacia mí, le limpio todo lo que puedo.

Ha dejado de llorar, pero los ojos están aún muy rojos y su expresión me provoca una extraña punzada en el pecho. Estoy sinceramente disgustada por, indirectamente, haber desencadenado todo aquello. Noto que la herida sangra mucho menos y se lo digo.

«Ya no sangra casi nada, pondré solo dos pequeños apósitos» le miro también el resto del rostro y le coloco los cabellos detrás de las orejas, acariciándole  levemente el rostro.

En ese preciso momento es que vuelve a tomar la palabra.

«Siento la escena a la que has tenido que asistir y a este patético llanto al que no consigo poner freno» voz ronca, parece a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

Quisiera tanto estrecharla entre mis brazos, para devolverle esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que ella ha devuelto a mi Henry. Estaré, probablemente, en deuda con ella por eso el resto de mi vida. Pero un abrazo, quizás,  la haría derrumbarse más, por lo que decido permanecer apartada.

«No te preocupes, no tienes una cara muy diferente de la mía hace unos meses, estoy acostumbrada a ciertos desastres, no eres patética, estás solo herida» echó la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

«Y no solo físicamente. Pero estoy segura que lo está también ella»

«Probablemente sí» con una mano en su hombro la invito a salir del baño y la hago acomodarse en una silla de la cocina.

Me siento frente a ella y, agarrado el mentón con dos dedos, comienzo la cuidadosa cura del labio.

«Lo sé, arde un poco, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo» le digo cuando la siento retraerse.

Cuando finalmente pongo el último apósito, le pregunto si puede tensar los labios.

«¿Cómo están? ¿Tiran?»

«No, está todo bien, gracias»

Otro suspiro. He contado al menos diez desde que ha entrado en casa conmigo. Su mirada me sigue atenta mientras cojo la lasaña de la nevera y la meto en el horno.

«Hoy lasaña. Henry estará contento, la adora» digo como si hacer feliz a mi hijo fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

«Quizás deba irme, si Henry me ve aquí se asustará y no se fiará más de mí» la escucho pronunciar esas palabras mientras se pone en pie y la paro inmediatamente. Está visiblemente agitada, probablemente con la presión baja y un estado mental y físico poco adecuado para que vuelva a casa sola.

«Alto, párate ahí. Estás agitada, no te voy a dejar ir en estas condiciones, te hago una infusión. ¿Puedo llamar a alguien para que te venga a buscar?»

«Pero, ¿tú no has hecho noche en el hospital? ¿De dónde sacas las energías?»

Dejó en la mesa una taza rosa y una cucharita.

«Tengo un hijo que me odia y un trabajo que amo, pero estresante, las energías las encuentro a la fuerza, dormiré esta noche, hoy Henry tiene natación y tengo que acompañarlo»

La tetera sobre el fuego comienza a hervir y, armada de una manopla, echo un poco en la taza. Después añado el contenido de una bolsita soluble y comienzo a remover.

Cuando pongo de nuevo mi mirada en ella, una mano se apoya en su pecho.

«¿Te duele el pecho?» le cojo la muñeca lista a comprobar su latido. Taquicardia. Todo como preveía.

«Tienes taquicardia, pero el pulso es débil, debes de tener la presión baja, bebe un poco de esto y después llamamos a alguien para que te lleve a casa. Te llevaría yo, pero Henry, como has dicho tú, estará aquí en un momento»

Sonríe antes de coger la taza.

«Llamo a mi madre» mira alrededor para buscar el bolso

«El bolso, creo que está en el coche, te doy el teléfono fijo, ¡tú bébete eso!» grito mientras me dirijo al salón.

«Está caliente» dice mientras sorbe

«shhh, bebe» le aparto hacia atrás con una mano los cabellos, incapaz de contener las manos.

Le señalo que llame a la madre. Entonces, obedece.

«Mamá, soy yo»

_«Oh, hola, tesoro, ¿cómo estás?»_

El volumen alto del receptor me permite escuchar la conversación.

«Mamá, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en la zona residencial Graden, en el número…» susurro 108

«108 mamá, número 108»

_«Tesoro, tienes una voz rara, ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás preocupando»_

«Mamá, por favor, ven que estoy sin coche, después te explico todo, ¿ok? Por favor»

_«De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dame el tiempo de subir al coche, ya llego»_

«Gracias mamás, ciao»

Cierra la llamada, fastidiada.

«Las madres se preocupan siempre» ironizo

«La mía es definitivamente una exagerada»

«Una mamá no exagera nunca, lo siente» me encojo de hombros antes de sacar la lasaña del horno. La cocina, repentinamente, se llena de un increíble buen olor.

«¿No has logrado conquistarlo con esta delicia?» pregunta

«No…la adora, pero ni siquiera con esto me dirige una palabra. Tendré paciencia, tarde o temprano volverá a mí» dejo las manoplas en el poyo de la cocina.

Diez minutos después escucho el timbre. No puede ser ya su madre, así que seguramente tras la puerta estará Henry. Emma está aterrorizada y también yo, pero tengo que ir a abrirle.

Al contrario de lo previsto, la presencia de Emma en nuestra casa no es traumática. Henry la acoge con la más bella de las sonrisas. Yo lo sigo de lejos, constatando que Emma habla y Henry asiente o indica las cosas con las manos para hacerse comprender. Cuánto quisiera que se hiciera comprender también conmigo.

La llegada de la madre de Emma, en cambio, me alegra. Ser definida como la nueva luz de la hija es la cosa más divertida que nunca me han dicho y la risa gutural y visiblemente nerviosa de Emma me sugiere que Emma estaría pensando en cómo sacar a su madre de allí para luego escapar ella sin que yo la viera. Todo eso la hace particularmente dulce. Le dejo mi número para que me informe sobre la herida del labio y, tras algunas recomendaciones, salen de casa.

Henry está sentado y espera en silencio que ponga en su planto una abundante ración de lasaña.

No tiene la mirada sombría. Los ojos le brillan a pesar de mi presencia en la estancia.

«Pareces contento, ¿te ha gustado que Emma estuviera aquí?»

Se tensa inmediatamente.

Ok, no, quizás he corrido demasiado.

Hacerle a él directamente esa pregunta, pregunta a la que seguramente habría querido responder, no ha sido un movimiento sabio, por lo que después de haberle pedido disculpas, pongo dos trozos de lasaña en los platos  y comenzamos a comer. Aunque él no respondiera, al menos tengo la ilusión de que entre nosotros existe una relación normal.

Acompaño a Henry a la piscina, ordeno la cocina, plancho la ropa antes de que se acumule y preparo la cena. Estoy de verdad agotada, pero lo que me impide dormir y relajarme es el deseo de volver a ver a Henry con aquella mirada feliz.

En realidad también habría querido que Emma me escribiese para saber cómo estaba. Física y también psicológicamente. Actualmente aquella muchacha es lo que más se acerca a la figura de una amiga, una confidente, y hablar con ella me tranquiliza.

Pero ya son las siete y dudo mucho que ya dé noticias suyas.

Y también es previsible que, cuando una persona que amas te hiere así, todo se vuelva fatigoso, incluso beber agua, imagínense escribir a una desconocida o casi. Sé algo de eso.

Mientras Henry está en el baño duchándose, voy a buscar el móvil que parece que ha sido tragado en el vacío espacio temporal. Recorro la casa, pero es solo cuando abro la nevera que lo veo metido entre la verdura.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» exclamo yo sola. Lo cojo e intento reanimarlo como mejor puedo. Afortunadamente todavía está encendido. Veo una llamada perdida y un mensaje, pero antes de leer intento comprobar si el frío ha dejado daños. Las teclas funcionan, los sonidos también.

Abro el mensaje

_«Hola Regina, soy Emma. He intentado llamarte hace poco, pero evidentemente estás ocupada con Henry. He pensado que con una mujer adulta y madre era más oportuno una llamada más que un estúpido mensaje de whatsapp, y quería solo decirte que este es mi número y que el labio está ok aunque tira un poquito. Gracias otra vez por lo de hoy y perdona por haberte encontrado en medio de este desastre. ¿Cómo está Henry?»_

Una sonrisa incontrolada aparece en mi rostro. Ocho años de diferencia no son tantos en una amistad.

Y el hecho de ser madre es lo que me hace parecer de algún modo madura y adulta respecto a una joven mujer.

Guardo inmediatamente el número, y antes de responder pongo  la mesa.

 _«Querida Emma, comenzaba a pensar que te habías dormido y que te despertarías mañana por la mañana. Lo que te haría muy bien, pero imagino que no tienes la cabeza despejada para dormir. Estoy contenta de que el labio vaya bien. Henry se está duchando, estaba radiante cuando te marchaste, después le hice una pregunta y volvió a ser él. El de siempre»_ envío estas líneas. Estoy a punto de escribirle que deje de excusarse cuando Henry irrumpe en la cocina, así que, dejo el teléfono.

 

Nuestra cena silenciosa se termina rápido. Pero hoy soportarlo es menos fatigoso que de costumbre, un poco por la satisfactoria noche, un poco por aquella dulce muchacha que probablemente está salvando a Henry, pero también a mí.

Cuarenta y ocho horas en pie son de verdad largas y cansadas. Por lo que después de haber recogido la cocina, me hundo en el sofá al lado del sillón de Henry, intento ver un documental sobre leones.

Un ruido me asusta.

A mi alrededor está oscuro, pero los relámpagos iluminan el salón. No tengo idea de que hora es, pero debe ser noche cerrada. Sobre mis hombros está colocada mi chaqueta, pero yo no me la coloqué antes de sentarme en el sofá, creo una hipótesis sobre el buen corazón de Henry, aunque probablemente es más fácil que un fantasma haya llegado a mi casa a taparme. El reloj digital marca las tres de la madrugada.

Me siento mientras escucho el fuerte viento…parece de verdad un temporal.

Tras un bostezo y otro, decido ir a la habitación, y, tambaleándome, llego a las escaleras. Pero la luz rosa del móvil capta mi atención, dejado sobre el mueble al lado de la entrada a la lavandería.

Dos mensajes de Emma. No tengo realmente fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, así que con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan me arrastro a la habitación, me quito la camisa y los pantalones y me pongo velozmente el pijama.

Después me dispongo a leer los mensajes.

 _«Jajajajajajajaaj, me habría gustado caer redonda hasta mañana por la mañana, pero el tercer grado de mi madre es mejor afrontarlo rápidamente, para olvidar lo más rápido posible lo sucedido. Por fortuna, no ha estado pesada como de costumbre, es más ha comprendido y ha dado las gracias de que estuvieras tú. Ni siquiera ha preguntado quién eres, lo que para una fisgona como ella es un milagro. Siento que Henry te haya herido otra vez, ¡espero tener_ _buenos resultados sobre eso trabajando juntos! ¿También en la cena comieron lasaña? Tenía un olor delicioso»_

En efecto, la madre de Emma me había dado la sensación de ser un poco atosigadora, pero en buen sentido. No como la mía, lista para señalar con el dedo y juzgar.

« _Creo que ahora la que ha sucumbido eres tú, tras casi 48 horas era lo mínimo. Buenas noches y buenos días para mañana. ¿Le puedes decir a Henry que nos vemos pasado mañana en el parque? Mañana no me apetece salir…»_

Nada de Emma para Henry hoy, seguramente le sentará mal, pero a ella le vendrá bien quedarse en casa al menos por hoy.

Los ojos están de verdad demasiado cansados para continuar aquella conversación…los dedos comienzan a teclear fatigosamente sobre el teclado sin comprender realmente lo que estoy escribiendo…dejo el mensaje a mitad.

 


	7. Sentimiento de culpa

Me ha humillado una vez más.

La enésima. Me hace sentir que soy yo la equivocada como solo ella logra hacer, pero sé que esta será la última, aunque tenga que pedir una orden de alejamiento.

Vuelvo a ver su mirada malvada y celosa, como de costumbre por motivos infundados y aún peor, me hace sentir indefensa frente a otras personas. Me ha transformado en una mujer súcubo de la propia ex frente a la madre de Henry. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera pensar en ser un punto de referencia para él si no era capaz de hacerme respetar?

Miro un punto en el vacío más allá de la ventanilla, desconocedora de la calle que aquella mujer está recorriendo para llevarme a su casa. Tengo frío, los temblores recorren mi cuerpo, pero es más una reacción de miedo y ansia. Y me queman los ojos por culpa de las lágrimas que no han querido quedarse en su lugar. Pero ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para secarme el rostro, todo es demasiado…iba mucho más allá de mis más horribles pensamientos sobre aquello en  lo que nunca querría convertirme: una mujer débil incapaz de defenderse sola.

Me sorbo la nariz y un pañuelo aparece frente a mi rostro. Regina me lo está ofreciendo. Lo cojo para enjugarme los ojos. El labio continúa latiéndome, pero del pañuelo con que sigo taponándolo parece que ya no sale sangre.

Cierro los ojos haciendo que caigan dos lágrimas por las mejillas frías y húmedas.

Algunas imágenes colman mi mente. De la primera vez que la había visto, a la primera escena de celos, al primer choque sobre los objetivos de vida totalmente diferentes de los míos, que no hicieron otra cosa que hacernos perder trozos de nosotras mismas, en el intento de sobrevivir a aquel sinsentido que era nuestra historia. He amado a Elisabeth como nunca antes había amado a nadie en mi vida, pero mi independencia chocaba muy a menudo con su necesidad de tejer proyectos de futuro, un futuro donde yo era indispensable en su vida, yo era aire, oxigeno, esperanza y certeza de felicidad. Intenté hacerle cambiar de idea con la misma intensidad que  intenté ir en contra de sus demandas, pero cada vez que hacía algo para contentarla, una parte de mí se sentía sofocar en un modo que me hizo odiarla, a ella, nuestra relación y el amor en general. Quizás no estaba preparada para estar con nadie, quizás tenía que vivir con los perros y dos peces para no herirme a mí o a otras personas. Y las condiciones de mi cara me sugieren que el único modo para evitar el rostro marcado era mantener alejados de mi vida  los sentimientos. Lo máximo posible.

Sin embargo fue tan fácil enamorarse de ella y de su necesidad de afecto, de su necesidad incondicional de mí. Sus ojos y su sonrisa me hechizaron, habría catalogado su sonrisa seguramente como la más bella que nunca había visto y con la que nunca me había cruzado. No es su inconmensurable belleza, los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules lo que hacen a una mujer bella o fascinante, sino que si esos ojos brillan cuando escuchan tu voz, entonces sí que se hacen especiales. Y ella era así.

Pero todo eso no fue suficiente. El amor, la paciencia…me hicieron sentir indefensa frente a su seguridad. Me devastaron y me volvieron insegura como nunca lo había estado. Paradójicamente su paciencia, su amor incondicional me destruyeron en lugar de salvarme.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que el coche se ha parado hasta que la puerta se abre y Regina me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

«Ven, hemos llegado» me dice tranquila

Con la carga de pensamientos y sensaciones que no sé cómo expulsar, me arrastro tras ella, hasta la puerta de entrada. Una pesada puerta blanca se erigía bajo un pórtico colmado de rosas rojas. El olor era embriagador.

Empieza disculpándose por el desorden.

Miro a mi alrededor. La casa está inmaculada. No sé qué entiende ella con la palabra desorden, pero ciertamente no se ajusta a esa casa.

Atenta y premurosa, me señala el baño para que me lave la cara.

Ojos oscuros como la noche se fijan en mí como si quisieran estudiarme.

Sonríe sin cansarse y su sonrisa me produce una tal ternura…Pero solo deseo llorar. Más, más y más.

Diligente, me dirijo hacia donde ella me había indicado. Aferro la manivela y la bajo lentamente. Nunca había visto nada más limpio y ordenado.

Ciertamente era lo opuesto a mi reflejo en el espejo, peor de lo que pudiera imaginar. Los cabellos desgreñados rodean un rostro pálido y regado de lágrimas, y bajo el mentón había sangre ya seca. Los ojos rojos solo enmarcan aquel desastre. Con delicadeza alejo el pañuelo con que el que hasta ahora me había taponado el labio. Un pequeño hilo de sangre desciende para juntarse a la ya seca. Abro el grifo del agua fría, meto las manos y las acerco al rostro, poniendo atención para no ensuciar nada que no fuese el lavabo.

«¿Necesitas que te eche un mano?» pregunta una voz detrás de mí.

La observo desde el espejo mientras con rabia restriego la mano sobre el cuello para quitar la sangre incrustada. Ella me aferra la muñeca.

«Ahora cálmate, me encargo yo»

Tiene un modo de actuar totalmente calmado y controlado. Me trata como si me conociese de siempre y eso no hace otra cosa que confundirme. Se gira, abre una pequeña puerta de la que saca una pequeña toalla. Humedece una esquina y tras hacerme girar hacia ella, limpia lo que yo hubiera querido quitarme de encima de la piel: rabia, tristeza, frustración.

«Ya no sangra casi nada, pondré solo dos pequeños apósitos» con la parte seca de la toalla limpia el resto de la cara, después de haberme colocado el cabello tras las orejas. Ese gesto sencillo, sin embargo tan familiar e inocente, hace que vuelvan las lágrimas a mis ojos.

«Siento la escena a la que has tenido que asistir y a este patético llanto al que no consigo poner freno» digo de un soplo, con la voz rota por el llanto.

«No te preocupes, no tienes una cara muy diferente de la mía hace unos meses, estoy acostumbrada a ciertos desastres, no eres patética, estás solo herida» lanza la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

«Y no solo físicamente. Pero estoy segura que lo está también ella»

Suspiro.

«Probablemente sí» con una mano en el hombro me invita a salir del baño y hace que me sienta en una silla de la cocina. Pequeños apósitos y gasas, y desinfectante estaba en un recipiente metálico de forma ovalada.

Se sienta frente a mí. Agarra mi mentón con dos dedos y con la otra mano me limpia con desinfectante el labio. Arde y me inclino un poco hacia atrás, involuntariamente.

«Lo sé, arde un poco, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo»

Sus dedos viajan expertos entre las gasas y los apósitos y cuando el último es puesto en mi rostro, tardan en querer retirarse y se retraen en una pequeña caricia en un lado del mentón.

Pero estoy completamente segura de que todo es fruto de mi imaginación y de mi estado de shock.

«¿Cómo están? ¿Tiran?» pregunta preocupado.

Estiro los labios en una fingida sonrisa para evaluar la movilidad de los labios con las tiritas encima. Todo ok, no es tan molesto.

«No, está todo bien, gracias» no sé qué otra cosa decir.

Sacudo la cabeza, abrir la boca y hablar me parece una tarea  tan fatigosa en ese momento.

Ella se levanta, y recoge la mesa antes de poner una cazuela, que había sacado de la nevera, dentro del horno.

«Hoy lasaña. Henry estará contento, la adora»

«Quizás deba irme, si Henry me ve aquí se asustará y no se fiará más de mí» me estoy levantando, pero me detiene

«Alto, párate ahí. Estás agitada, no te voy a dejar ir en estas condiciones, te hago una infusión. ¿Puedo llamar a alguien para que te venga a buscar?»

Anda atrás y adelante en la cocina, sin tener el más mínimo hundimiento físico.

 «Pero, ¿tú no has hecho noche en el hospital? ¿De dónde sacas las energías?»

Apoya una taza rosa y una cucharita en la mesa.

«Tengo un hijo que me odia y un trabajo que amo, pero estresante, las energías las encuentro a la fuerza, dormiré esta noche, hoy Henry tiene natación y tengo que acompañarlo»

La tetera en el fuego comienzo a hervir, y armada con una manopla, echa un poco en la taza. Después añade el contenido de una bolsita soluble y comienza a remover.

Siento el corazón latir aceleradamente y una mano se coloca con naturalidad en mi pecho.

«¿Te duele el pecho?» me aferra la muñeca para comprobar el pulso. Se para algunos segundos mientras con atención mira su reloj de muñeca.

«Tienes taquicardia, pero el pulso es débil, debes de tener la presión baja, bebe un poco de esto y después llamamos a alguien para que te lleve a casa. Te llevaría yo, pero Henry, como has dicho tú, estará aquí en un momento»

Sonrío antes de coger la taza.

«Llamo a mi madre» busco mi bolso, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo tengo.

«El bolso, creo que está en el coche, te doy el teléfono fijo, ¡tú bébete eso!» me grita mientras se dirige a otra estancia. Poco después reaparece con un teléfono inalámbrico que deja en la mesa.

«Está caliente» digo mientras sorbo

«Shhh, bebe» una vez más separa mi cabello hacia atrás con una mano y un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de mi madre.

_«¿Diga?»_

«Mamá, soy yo»

« _Oh, hola, tesoro, ¿cómo estás?»_

«Mamá, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en la zona residencial Graden, en el número…» miro a Regina que me susurra 108 antes de ocuparse de la lasaña dentro del horno.

«108 mamá, número 108»

_«Tesoro, tienes una voz rara, ¿qué ha pasado? Me estás preocupando»_

Es insoportable cuando se pone a hacer preguntas fuera de lugar.

«Mamá, por favor, ven que estoy sin coche, después te explico todo, ¿ok? Por favor»

_«De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dame el tiempo de subir al coche, ya llego»_

«Gracias mamá, ciao»

Cuelgo.

«Las madres se preocupan siempre» me dice en modo irónico

«La mía es definitivamente una exagerada»

«Una mamá no exagera nunca, lo siente» se encoge de hombros antes de sacar la lasaña del horno.

«¿No has logrado conquistarlo con esta delicia?» pregunto sin pensarlo

«No…la adora, pero ni siquiera con esto me dirige una palabra. Tendré paciencia, tarde o temprano volverá a mí» deja las manoplas en el poyo  de la cocina

Poco después se escucha el timbre.

Es Henry.

Pánico en mis ojos. Y también en los suyos.

Me levanto de un salto.

«Ok, tú abre la puerta, después pienso yo en explicarle todo, ¿ok? No estropearemos esto también, fíate de mí, por favor» con tono convincente, me dirijo a ella, esperando tranquilizarla y esperando lograr hacer aquello que he dicho.

A pasos lentos, se dirige a la entrada, yo la sigo, haciendo que nada más entrar me vea.

«Hola Henry» dice Regina tras haber abierto la puerta.

Él, con la mirada baja, el rostro triste, atraviesa el umbral sin decir una palabra. Deja la mochila en la silla de la entrada antes de que Regina, rendida, cierre la puerta tras él.

«Hola Henry» intento sonreír. Lentamente alza el rostro y lo que veo es el agradecimiento más bello que pudiera darme. Una sonrisa, que nunca había tenido el valor de darme, aparece en su rostro, y lentamente se acerca a mí. Sonrío de vuelta.

Se vuelve a poner serio cuando su mirada recae en la tirita del labio. La señala con el dedo.

«Estoy bien, Henry, tranquilo. Esta mañana me he encontrado con mi ex novia, ¿la recuerdas? Hablamos de ella»

Arruga la frente para concentrarse en lo que estamos hablando.

«Se enfadó por cosas que se imaginaba y me dio una bofetada. Me ha salido un poco de sangre y tu madre estaba allí por casualidad, volvía del trabajo, vio la escena y me ha traído para curarme, ha sido muy amable» le toco dulcemente los cabellos y él no retrocede. Me giro hacia su madre que escucha en religioso silencio mi monólogo.

«¿Tú estás bien? ¿Ha ido bien la escuela?»

Sonríe mientas dice que sí con la cabeza

«Bien…ahora vas a comer, tu madre ha hecho lasaña, y tiene un olor increíblemente bueno. La mía, mi madre, está a punto de llegar a recogerme, nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad?»

Su rostro se entristece, pero no podía seguir allí dentro. La mirada de Regina mientras mantenía una tranquila conversación con su hijo me duele  y ya no puedo soportarlo.

«Irá todo bien, Henry, mañana hablamos, ahora ve a comer» lo empujo delicadamente hacia la cocina, antes de despedirme con un gesto de la mano.

La mirada recae en Regina.

«Querría tanto saber cómo logras comunicarte con él» con mirada afligida y resignada se aparta de la puerta. En ese momento, suena el timbre.

«Debe ser mi madre» digo andando hacia la puerta.

Regina aferra el pomo y abre.

A su lado, miro a mi madre sobre cuyo rostro se había dibujado una expresión definitivamente de preocupación, acentuada al ver la tirita en mi labio.

«Emma, tesoro» me abraza apretadamente y bajo la chaqueta siento su corazón latir velozmente.

«Mamá, cálmate, estoy bien» intento librarme de su abrazo, pero ella tiene otra idea. Detrás de mí, Regina observa, comprensivamente, a mi madre.

«Mamá, por favor, no estamos solas» solo al escuchar esas palabras se separa de mí y se da cuenta de la presencia de Regina

«Mamá, ella es Regina, Regina, ella es mi madre»

Amablemente, Regina alarga la mano hacia ella para estrechársela. Mi madre hace lo mismo.

«Encantada, me llamo Mary, ¿es usted, por casualidad, la nueva novia de mi hija?»

Desorbito los ojos, avergonzada, como nunca lo he estado en mi vida.

«Dios, mamá, ¿pero no te puedes estar callada ni una vez?» sonríe complacida frente a Regina, que mientras se echa a reír

«Oh, por ahora diría definitivamente que no, solo le he curado el corte del labio»

Ok, ok, ok.

Mi madre siempre hace que me quede en el más absoluto de los ridículos, eso seguro.

Pero Regina que le responde a su vez, eso no, no creo que logre soportarlo, no, después de la mañana que he pasado.

Una risita nerviosa sale de mi boca como un sonido gutural y ambas me miran curiosas. Después la atención de mi madre se dirige al fondo de la estancia, a la entrada de la cocina. Henry mira la escena, quieto.

«¿Y aquel hombrecito quién es?»

«Es Henry, mi hijo» responde rápidamente Regina, orgullosa

«Hola Henry, soy Mary, un pacer conocerte»

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Henry me mira un momento, como si esperase mi aprobación para contestar al saludo. Ante mi señal de aliento, alza la mano derecha y la mueve como para decir hola, después desaparece de nuevo tras la puerta.

«Es un poco tímido» añade Regina repentinamente

«Oh, a esa edad lo son todos, querida» la mano de mi madre se posa en mi mejilla, acariciando la tirita.

«No sé por qué se ha hecho daño, pero le doy las gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija»

«Oh, bueno, soy médico, diría que en primer lugar es un deber más que un placer»

Silencio embarazoso.

«Bien, creo que debemos irnos mamá, Henry tiene que comer, después tiene clases de natación» me dirijo a la puerta arrastrando a mi madre.

«Oh, claro, hasta luego, entonces, hasta la próxima, y gracias de verdad. Te espero en el coche, tesoro»

Al pasar el umbral, Regina me detiene agarrándome de la muñeca

«¿Puedo dejarte mi número? Quiero saber cómo va la herida del labio» escribe algo en un post-it que tenía en el mueble al lado de la entrada y me lo da.

Lo cojo y sonrío.

«No mojes la herida al menos en dos días» añade entrecerrando la puerta.

«Gracias otra vez por lo de hoy y disculpa por todo»

«¡Deja de excusarte y mantenme informada!»

«¡Claro, cuenta con ello, adiós!»

Me alejo.

Ahora mi madre comenzaría con el verdadero infierno.

«Emma, ¿me quieres decir que ha pasado, por favor?»

Una vez en casa, mi madre continúa insistiendo en conocer lo sucedido, pero, de verdad, en este momento lo último de lo que tengo ganas es escuchar su sermón sobre cómo debería haber alejado a Elisabeth de mi vida mucho tiempo antes. Antes de que las cosas degenerasen de esta manera.

Los escalones que llevan a la planta de arriba parecen más empinados que de costumbre y me cuesta mantener un paso rápido para llegar a mi habitación lo más rápidamente posible. Pero ella, con un movimiento, me agarra la muñeca para darme la vuelta. Y en ese momento, siento de nuevo los ojos arder y las lágrimas nublarme la vista, volviendo a aparecer desde el sitio en que, con dificultad, las había exiliado durante al menos una hora.

«Mamá, por favor, solo quiero dormir algunas horas, ¿me concedes al menos eso? Solo algunas horas»

¿Cómo habría reaccionado, siendo madre, frente a mi potencial hijo en lágrimas pidiéndome que lo dejara en paz?

Rendida y herida, abandona los brazos a un lado, incapaz de  dar un solo paso hacia mí. Mis lágrimas se transforman en sollozos. Estoy verdaderamente cansada de combatir aquella guerra contra ella.

Imágenes confusas y sensaciones contradictorias disturban las pocas horas de sueño. Pero en todos los momentos en que la realidad parece tragarme, las caricias de mi madre me hacen volver al limbo de mis sueños. No sé cuánto puede ser esto positivo, pero ciertamente, en ese momento, lo único que necesito es silencio, afecto y comprensión. Y no hay mejor comprensión que el silencio de una madre que está ahí, abrazándote mientras duermes.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, siento una suave y tranquila respiración a mi lado. Sé quién es, y él sabe que estoy despierta, pero no quiere de todas maneras molestarme.

«Hola, pequeñajo» susurro

«Hola, hermanota» un pequeño besito húmedo es dejado en mi nariz, y entonces abro los ojos.

Nos miramos intensamente por algunos segundos, después se acerca y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. Lo estrecho a mí.

Neal llegó cuando mis padres ya pensaban que no tendrían más hijos, y yo creía, de verdad, que era un pecado que una pareja enamorada como ellos no pudieran acunar a otro como habían hecho conmigo. Después, una mañana de mayo, nació, él, cuando yo tenía 18 años, y nunca habría podido pensar que un hermanito pudiera llenarme la vida como ha hecho él. Solo había una cosa negativa: la enorme diferencia de edad entre nosotros obviamente podía confundirlo, viéndome a mí también como una madre.

Un poco por eso, un poco porque quería tener algo de independencia, dos años después de su nacimiento me marché, pero iba a verlo dos o tres veces a la semana. De esa manera había aprendido que yo era la hermana mayor que lo sacaba a pasear con los perros, a comer helado y hacer todas aquellas cosas que a nuestros padres no les gustaba hacer. En pocas palabras lo malcriaba, en su justa medida, obviamente.

«¿Cómo te sientes, Emma?»

«Ahora que me estás abrazando todo está mucho mejor» y era verdad. Su calor me ha calmado. Alza la cabecita hacia mí y con su dedito me señala el labio.

«¿Te duele?» pregunta

«Ahora no, pollito, ahora no» le doy un beso en la frente

«¿Vamos a merendar? Tengo hambre» una sonrisa aparece inevitablemente en mi cara, y después también en la suya. Se parece a nuestra madre de una manera impresionante con aquellos enormes ojos color almendra.

«Creo que es una buena idea, vete tú con mamá, mientras yo me lavo la cara, ya voy, ¿ok?»

«Ok» salta de la cama y desaparece tras la puerta

Alargo los brazos sobre la cama. El labio me duele, lo siento latir. Aparto la manta con la que mi madre me ha tapado y me siento. Dolor de cabeza, taquicardia, ojos en llama, parece que acabo de ser atropellada por un camión. Me levanto titubeante y, con la manta sobre los hombros, me dirijo al baño donde asisto a un pésimo espectáculo. No me detengo. Me lavo la cara cuidando de no mojar el apósito, después recorro lentamente las escaleras y voy a la cocina donde encuentro a Neal y mi madre enfrascados con la Nutella.

«Bienvenida al mundo, tesoro, ¿estás mejor?» pregunta mi madre mientras intenta limpiar la boca de Neal completamente manchada de chocolate.

«Digamos que camino, ya es algo, tengo un atroz dolor de cabeza» me coloco en la mesa y observo a Neal revolverse.

«¿Quieres estarte quieto? No sé cómo has hecho para ensuciarte de esta manera, mira, tienes hasta en las orejas, ¡ahora me las como!» dice mi madre, acercándose a la oreja de Neal que lanza un grito digno de una película de terror y comienza a correr alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, con mi madre persiguiéndolo divertida. Al final, se para en una esquina, levanta las manos en signo de rendición.

«¡Basta, basta, me riendo! ¡Pero no me comas las orejas!» tiene una mirada de verdad asustada.

Mi madre lo mira desde arriba y cruza los brazos bajo el pecho.

«¡Ya veremos, solo si vuelves del baño limpio y resplandeciente como antes, venga!» lo empuja hacia el baño. Él, ya rendido, obedece.

Si gira hacia mí.

«He preparado una infusión, ¿la quieres?» pregunta pasándome una mano por la espalda

Asiento.

Frente a mí pone dos tazas, con sus respectivos saquitos, y la tetera con agua caliente. Se sienta a mi lado y las llena.

Enderezo la espalda y comienzo a hablar

«Me había pedido que nos viéramos para hablar, como de costumbre. Le dije que sí, y donde Ruby, me encontré, por casualidad a aquella mujer, pero ella es un tema aparte, en fin. Elisabeth me vio hablar con ella y se le cruzaron los cables, me dio una bofetada y como tenía un anillo, me hizo un corte y salió sangre, pero ese no es el tema. Me humilló frente a todos por algo que no he hecho, no he hecho nunca nada de lo que dijo, no tenía motivos para estar celosa, pero ella es celosa. Le he dicho que desaparezca de mi vida, no creo que vuelva a dar señales de vida»

Por primera vez en su vida no me ha interrumpido. Me ha dejado hablar desde el principio al fin, y ni siquiera ha cambiado de expresión al mencionar la palabra «bofetada» Aún en silencio, quita las bolsitas de la taza, y mete una cucharita de azúcar en cada una de ellas.

«¿Mamá?» estoy perpleja

«Bebe, amor, que te hará bien, después hablamos»

Frunzo el ceño, incrédula. Esta no es mi madre. Agarro la taza y bebo un sorbo. En ese momento, Neal vuelve y, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, se coloca frente a nuestra madre. Se ha mojado completamente la ropa, pero al menos no hay señal de chocolate.

«Amor mío, te he enseñado que para darte una ducha tienes que quitarte la ropa, ¿verdad?» dice irónica

«Sí, lo sé» dice él con la sonrisa puesta.

«Y entonces, ¿por qué tienes la camiseta totalmente mojada?»

Baja la mirada hacia sí mismo

«Ups» se encoge de hombro

«Ups, él dice ups, entendido. Ven conmigo que te cambio» se levanta y, agarrándolo por los hombros, lo guía hasta su habitación.

Qué verdad es que aquel niño llena la casa, sin él es un velatorio.

Sigo sorbiendo la infusión a la canela pensando en esa mañana apenas pasada. La mirada furiosa de Elisabeth y la preocupada de Regina. Pobre Regina, qué escena patética. Una mujer adulta con un hijo que se encuentra siendo la tercera en discordia de una ex pareja, tengo absolutamente que pedirle disculpas. Pensándolo bien, me ha dado su número de teléfono, después le mandaría un mensaje. No, la llamaría, es una mujer adulta, dudo mucho que mande sms.

Con la taza humeante, me siento en el sillón, frente a la tele, esperando que el torbellino y nuestra madre vuelvan a la cocina.

Quiero dejar de pensar, pero las imágenes de esta mañana corren por mi cabeza como una alocada película. La llamada de un móvil, por fortuna, interrumpe esos pensamientos. Es mi teléfono, solo que no recuerdo dónde he puesto el bolso. Lo encuentro en las escaleras, en el primer escalón, pero cuando lo alcanzo, el teléfono ya ha dejado de sonar. Mejor así, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

La llamada perdida es de Ruby. Definitivamente, no tengo ganas ni de hablar con ella. Enciendo la conexión de datos y recibo un número infinito de mensajes, tantos que me provoca mareos. Los toco y comienzo a leerlos. Dos son del trabajo, más tarde respondería, cuatro eran de Ruby que quería saber cómo estaba, en breve le respondería. Uno del vecino (ha llegado el momento de bloquearlo) Y otro de Elisabeth. Que extrañamente ya no tiene la foto de perfil. Leo

_«Siento de verdad tanto lo que ha pasado esta mañana. No quiero que me perdones, ni que comprendas, solo quiero excusarme inmensamente y excusarme también con la mujer que estaba contigo. Apenas me has echado, corrí a mi psiquiatra y estoy a punto de coger un avión, me voy a Europa por un tiempo. Es decir, no estoy ahora mismo en el aeropuerto, pero me marcharé en pocos días. Quiero olvidarte y también todo el mal que nos hemos hecho, y quiero volver a ser una persona normal. Espero que puedas estar bien y gracias por haberme soportado en mi locura. Te bloqueo aquí y cancelo tu número así en mis momentos de locura no me vendrá el deseo de escribirte. A pesar de amarte con locura, nunca me aprendí tu número de memoria, no comprendo por qué. Buena suerte»_

No creo lo que mis ojos están viendo. Se está alejando de mí por su propia voluntad. Quiere avanzar sola. No sé si estar feliz o triste por el cierre definitivo de aquel largo y triste capítulo de nuestra vida. Elisabeth fue aire puro en su tiempo. En cierto sentido me salvó…y nunca había pensado tener que decirle adiós definitivamente. Por eso siempre había estado cerca de ella cuando estaba mal, aunque el motivo fuera yo.

Ahora aquel mensaje me ha dejado un sentimiento de vacío. Y las lágrimas vuelven a bañar mi rostro. No es una reacción coherente con lo que quiero de verdad, es decir, separarme de ella, pero entre el deseo de algo y su realización, a menudo se crea un abismo de miedos que no se quieren atravesar ni superar.

Me refugio en el baño a llorar, no quiero que Neal me vea en ese estado. Me encojo entre el lavabo y la ducha, con las rodillas recogidas en el pecho y el móvil en la mano, mientras releo sin tregua su último sms. La voces de Neal y mi madre se acercan a la puerta y me madre toca.

«Mamá, estoy bien, tranquila»

Siento sus pasos alejarse y por un momento me siento mejor. Diez segundos después mi madre irrumpe en el baño.

«¿Por qué no consigues dejarme sola ni diez segundos?» digo con rabia.

Ella me mira con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y me sonríe

«Porque no quiero que llores sola, ¿ok?»

Se acerca a mí y me alarga la mano para levantarme. La aferro y con un tirón me levanto, acabando entre sus brazos.

Lloro todo lo que mi cuerpo puede. Ella, una vez más, en silencio, solo ocupada en abrazarme más fuerte cuando otro sollozo sacude mi cuerpo.

«Elisabeth me ha escrito también a mí hace unas horas»

Me aparto de ella y la miro a los ojos. En mi pecho sube una rabia inaudita.

«Me ha pedido perdón por lo que te había hecho aunque yo en ese momento aún no sabía lo que era. Le he aconsejado que se marchara durante un tiempo para cancelar todo lo que pudiera recordarle a ti. Le he dicho también que si lo necesitaba, también estaría para ella, pero si quería estar bien, esta era la única solución» la observo como si frente a mí hubiera un alienígena. ¿Desde cuándo Elisabeth tenía el número de mi madre? Enjugo una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y en los ojos de mi madre veo los míos, el deseo de ayudar a alguien que se ama.

«Yo solo quería ayudarla, mamá…»

«Yo lo sé, y también lo sabe ella…pero está bien que ahora se ayude ella sola. Lo conseguirá…Elisabeth es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido»

Cuánta verdad. Siempre ha sido fuerte por ambas.

«Le había prometido que estaría a su lado…»

«Amor, no puedes estar al lado de quien te ama si tú no sientes lo mismo. También ella necesita renacer, como has hecho tú, y tiene que hacerlo sola»

Me aferro a sus hombros y lloro otra vez. Un nudo que lleva la frase «sentimiento de culpa» se insinúa en mi pecho y parece decidido a no dejarme respirar. En la puerta aparecen dos manitas pequeñas y gordezuelas, seguidas de un pequeño rostro preocupado. Así que estiro una mano para atraerlo a mí. Me separo de mi madre y lo cojo en brazos. Después nuestra madre nos envuelve entre los suyos y nos quedamos así, como un sándwich, durante un tiempo indefinido.

«Me están escachando» se queja de repente Neal. Mi madre y yo nos miramos antes de apretarlo aún más, echándonos todos a reír.


	8. Mensajes

Han pasado poco más de tres semanas desde el desagradable suceso con la ex novia de Emma. Ella ha vuelto a estar con Henry casi todos los días, pero querría más. Querría que estuviese con él el tiempo entero, ya sea sola o conmigo. Le pagaría considerablemente bien, y seguro que habría ahorrado mucho dinero evitando a todos aquellos terapeutas que a Henry, claramente, no le gustaban.

Últimamente Henry vuelve del colegio con la sonrisa, por lo menos las dos mañanas que consigo verlo, en las otras trabajo, y es mi madre la que se ocupa de él algunas horas de la tarde, hasta que Emma se lo lleva. Pero parece feliz. Obviamente no puedo preguntarle por qué.

Después de algunas semanas, he comprendido que ignorar su sonrisa es la mejor manera de que la mantenga. Y me gusta verlo sonreír, aunque no hable.

En todo esto, clarísimamente Emma es una compañera indispensable, la relación con él crece. Aquellos años de diferencia no son un peso cuando tienes en mente un único objetivo para alcanzar y, aunque solo sea una ocupación para ella, un trabajo, lo hace parecer algo importante. Lo comprendo en la forma en cómo habla de ello, en la pasión que pone al decirme sus impresiones y cómo observa y me describe los comportamientos de mi hijo. También me ha preguntado en detalle todo lo que los psicólogos y terapeutas me han comunicado y ha comprado un manual sobre problemas en el comportamiento de los niños. En suma, es alguien de quien se puede uno fiar. Me fío de ella.

A pesar del refuerzo de nuestra relación, no encuentro la llave para desbloquear a Henry, y a pesar de haberle propuesto a Emma aquella colaboración continuada a tiempo completo en el parque, siempre tengo temor a discutir sobre horarios y compensaciones cuando Henry está por los alrededores. Mi sensación es siempre la misma: él tiene orejas y ojos en todas partes. Hablar de esta idea con él en las cercanías puede parecer un complot. Y no quiero que sienta que es un caso que hay que resolver.

Lo que me corre prisa ahora, entonces, es lograr hablar con Emma seriamente de mi propuesta. Una cosa que me había sugerido era de apoyar lo que parecía gustarle y la escuela era una de estas cosas. Por esto, esta mañana, lo acompañaré a la escuela para su primera salida escolar. Por parte de Emma he tenido toda la información que me serviría y fue ella quien me dijo que a Henry le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a Nueva York. Nuestra ciudad dista solo cuatro horas de tren de la Gran Manzana y Henry es un niño obediente aparte de silencioso. Obediente con los extraños, obviamente. He conversado largo y tendido con una de sus maestras sobre si era buena idea, y ella me ha asegurado que no le quitaría los ojos de encima a Henry ni medio segundo. Así que he consentido.

Emma ha sido mi portavoz en las últimas semanas, advirtiéndolo de  que no se separara de las maestras, que escuchara y que obedeciera siempre, que ordenara las cosas en la maleta y que no se olvidara nada en el hotel antes del regreso. Que hiciera muchas fotos y que sonriera siempre. Que tomara apuntes sobre lo que veía así podía contarle a ella todo en detalle…y después a mí. Sí, le había dicho también eso, si él quería, sería ella la que le contara a Regina la excursión. O quizás sería él mismo, según cómo se sintiera.

De esa manera, esta mañana estamos listos para la partida. O mejor él está listo. Yo solo estoy muy nerviosa. Por su silencio y por el hecho de que no podré ni siquiera abrazarlo. No me comprará un recuerdo, no me llamará a su llegada. Nada. La maestra dirá todo en su lugar. Y yo fingiré que está todo bien. «Su felicidad y tranquilidad están por delante de las tuyas, Regina», me había dicho Emma un día. Era verdad. Es verdad.

Mientras espero a que baje de su habitación, miro mecánicamente el contenido de su maleta. Mudas, dos pantalones, cuatro camisetas y tres suéteres. Tres camisillas, los calcetines, los otros zapatos. Gel de ducha y jabones varios están en un saquito _ad hoc_ que abro y cierro mecánicamente. Falta aún una hora y media para la partida. Estoy comenzando a hiperventilar. Miro el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana. Necesito hablar con alguien, así que cojo el teléfono del bolso y me siento en el sofá. En ese momento, el teléfono vibra entre mis manos y un lucecita roja en un ángulo, arriba a la derecha me dice que alguien me ha mandado un mensaje. Lo abro, pero ya sé de quién se trata.

_«Acuérdate de respirar, la maleta seguramente está perfecta, irá todo bien. ESTATE TRANQUILA»_

Emma. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Solo ella sabe tranquilizarme y hacer reír al mismo tiempo, aliviando la tensión que inevitablemente acumulo en mi vida con Henry.

 _«Acababa de coger el teléfono para decirte que estoy hiperventilando y que he estado comprobando compulsivamente la maleta. No consigo estar calmada»_ Envío.

Últimamente nos hemos mandado muchos mensajes en esta plataforma virtual  que es What’s app. Sus atenciones no me hacen sentir sola y estoy sola desde hace mucho, demasiado tiempo. Sus risas en el parque me infundían fe y era un momento de la vida en el que, de verdad, tenía la necesidad de fiarme de alguien. El teléfono vibra de nuevo.

_«Sí, sé que te sentías así, notaba extrañas vibraciones negativas a mi alrededor. De verdad, todo irá bien, le he dicho todo lo que me has dado en una lista, todo, todo. Ahora sonríe, porque sé que él va  a hacer algo que le gusta y estoy segura de que si te ve entusiasmada, se relajará más»_

«Pero yo estoy entusiasmada» me digo a mí mima. Por el rabillo del ojo veo las escaleras aún sin presencia de Henry, así que me coloco frente al espejo del baño. Intento estirar los labios en una sonrisa convincente y sincera. No soy muy buena sonriendo,  siento mi cara entorpecida. Tras varios minutos de tentativas, decido inmortalizar mi rostro sonriente en una foto, que después envío a Emma.

 _«¿Esta sonrisa es bastante convincente o crees que puedo hacerlo mejor? ¡Imagínate, me dolían las mejillas!»_ Envío.

Oigo pasos provenientes del piso de arriba, señal de que Henry bajaría en breve. Me pongo la chaqueta y cojo la maleta. No es muy pesada, él también podrá cargarla, ya que tiene ruedas. El cielo está ligeramente nublado, pero el sol se deja ver entre las nueves. Al volver, Henry me está esperando en la puerta.

«Hola tesoro, la maleta ya está en el coche. Ponte el abrigo y vamos a la escuela»

Obediente y silencioso, se pone el abrigo y se lo abrocha. Velozmente voy a la cocina, y cojo una bolsa de papel en la que le he metido un tentempié para el viaje, junto a una botella de agua.

«Toma, esta es la merienda» intento seguir el consejo de Emma y sonreír, aunque él no me mira. Aferra la bolsa.

«Bien, ¡vamos, que se hace tarde!» exclamo con fingido entusiasmo. Probablemente lo ha notado, se percibe por el tono de voz.

La escuela queda a veinte minutos en coche de nuestra casa. Normalmente, durante la semana, el tiempo se alarga por culpa del tráfico, pero hoy estamos fuera de la hora escolar con lo que los habituales embotellamientos ya han desaparecido.

No digo nada. Aún, una vez más, respeto su silencio.

Al llegar, casi todos los niños están en fila de dos con sus pequeñas maletas a los pies. Henry baja del coche sin ni siquiera esperarme y se coloca rápidamente al lado de una niña pelirroja que le habla. Él sonríe un poco turbado. Quizás es ella el motivo del buen humor de Henry de estas últimas semanas.

La maestra me sonríe y me saluda desde lejos, andando a mi encuentro mientras saco la maleta del maletero.

«Buenos días, señora Mills, pensaba que el pequeño Henry ya no venía» me sonríe como si tuviera parálisis facial.

«Hola, señorita Montgomey, Henry tiene su tiempo para salir de casa, como de costumbre lo he respetado. Aquí está su maleta, ¿puede dársela usted? A mí de todas maneras no me respondería» le paso el asa de la maleta. La coge antes de que yo pueda quitar mi mano. Mi mirada permanece fija en ese contacto que ella no tiene intención de interrumpir.

«Me gustaría invitarla a un café al regreso, si no es problema para usted, el caso de Henry me fascina mucho. Y también usted» Solo después de haberme vomitado ese desvergonzado intento de acercamiento, me suelta la mano.

Ella continúa mirándome de modo insistente como si esperase una respuesta inmediata. Que no quiero darle porque no quiero tomar un café con nadie.

«Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada últimamente, no creo que pueda liberarme, pero al regreso puedo escuchar el relato de cómo ha ido el viaje y qué ha hecho Henry junto a ustedes»

Su mirada está contrariada, de una manera excesiva. Lleva unos vaqueros oscuros ceñidos que resaltan sus largas piernas. Blusa y chaqueta roja. Los largos cabellos pelirrojos rodean un rostro perfectamente maquillado y aún joven, a pesar de que tiene, al menos, diez años más que yo.

«Discúlpeme, voy a despedirme de Henry» la dejo a mis espaldas, revirando los ojos. ¡Dios mío! Solo me falta esto. ¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en un modelo femenino a conquistar? Primero Emma, después ella.

¿Por qué he pensado en Emma? Ella nunca ha mostrado algún interés en mí, a pesar de que me  ha dicho claramente que es lesbiana. Siempre ha sido amable, pero no con expectativas de nada más. Es más, siempre soy yo la que le escribe pidiéndole consejo o para hablar. Por lo que mi pensamiento está, en este caso, completamente fuera de lugar.

Henry.

Sí, debo despedirme.

Me abro camino entre dos madres, antes de divisarlo con la niña pelirroja.

«Aquí estás. Tu maleta se la he dado a la señorita Montgomery, la pondrá con las otras, ¿de acuerdo?» la niña me mira a mí, después a Henry que no tiene intención de responder o asentir. Ni mirarme. Una vocecita interrumpe ese embarazoso momento.

«Yo ayudaré a Henry con su maleta, y nunca lo dejaré solo, prometido»

Esplendidos ojos, verdes y brillantes, me miran con expresión alentadora.

«Gracias tesoro, ¿tú eres?» le acarició el rostro

«Soy Sarah» dice ella. Pequeñísimas pecas salpicaban su nariz.

«Gracias Sarah, entonces te lo confío a ti» otra maestra llama a los niños.

«¡Nos vemos el domingo Henry, ciao, diviértete!» grito en medio de los otros niños y madres. Pero él ya estaba en el autobús que le llevaría a la estación, lejos de mí más que nunca. Mientras, su maestra continúa mirándome de manera lánguida y provocativa.

Necesito a Emma

¿Dónde diablos he metido el teléfono? Tras subir al coche, me pongo desesperadamente a buscar el móvil, sin fortuna. Después veo una lucecita roja bajo el freno de mano: el teléfono. Dejo el bolso bajo el asiento mientras leo el mensaje

_«Jajajajajajajajajaj, con esta puedo obtener de ti lo que quiera. ¡La conservaré como moneda de cambio! De todas maneras sonríes mucho mejor que  esto cuando estás relajada, ¡deberías hacerlo más a menudo!»_

Ella ríe y yo estoy en crisis mística.

El reloj del móvil marca las 09:10. Aún tengo tres horas antes de mi turno de trabajo.

 _«Dime que puedes concederme un café o un desayuno, necesito hablar contigo, esta partida me ha dejado muy agitada y la maestra de Henry no me ha ayudado a superarlo»_ Envío.

Espero realmente que no tenga nada que hacer.

El móvil suena. El nombre de Emma Swan resplandece en mi pantalla.

«¿Diga?» respondo con fingida calma

Una sonrosa risa llega desde el auricular.

_«Ok Regina, ¿te han tirado los tejos? Pareces traumatizada»_

«Deja de reír» el corazón saltaba en el pecho. Por el ansia y por ella que siempre se da cuenta de todo. Todo. La cabeza cae sobre el volante, pesadamente.

_«Veo tu cansancio desde aquí, golpeas las uñas sobre el salpicadero y tienes la cabeza apoyada en el volante»_

Levanto automáticamente la cabeza

«Ok, ¿me estás espiando?»

« _Gírate a tu izquierda»_

Apoyada sobre la puerta de su escarabajo amarillo, la dulcísima Emma me mira sonriente. Alzo la mano en señal de saludo y no logro realizar una acción tan anodina como levantarme e ir hacia ella. Los cabellos rubios revolotean a su alrededor, iluminados por el solo que ya ha salido por completo.

« _Si quieres, podemos hablar por el teléfono desde aquí, pero me habías pedido vernos»_

Miro hacia delante y cuelgo la llamada haciendo caer el móvil entre mis pies.

«Mierda» impreco malamente. Después salgo del coche y me la encuentro a un paso de mí.

«Tienes el pelo revuelto» alarga una mano para arreglar el desastre que seguramente tengo sobre la cabeza. Me quedo inmóvil, casi petrificada, en religiosa espera  a que sus atenciones y su premura terminen. Acaba por colocarme un mechón de pelo tras la oreja derecha.

«Ahora estás perfecta» mete sus manos en los bolsillos «Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Vamos al bar del delito y desayunamos?»

¿Cuál sería el bar del delito? Después recuerdo a la muchacha de la mano larga.

«Sí, creo que puede estar  bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?» ya me lo estaba preguntando desde hacía cinco minutos

«Tú me sigues a mí, yo te sigo a ti» Sobresalto

«Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, quería ver si la partida iba bien, los he observado de lejos, maestra incluida, clarísimamente lesbiana, te lo digo yo, y ya que iba todo bien, me estaba marchando cuando me has escrito» gesticula, manteniendo las manos dentro del largo y suave cárdigan que cubría una camiseta de escote asimétrico y un par de vaqueros. Huele a fresa. Continúo mirándola de forma inoportuna, embelesada, como si aquel ser delante de mí fuera un peligro o una salvación.

Después me sonríe. No necesito respuestas, aquella sonrisa lo dice todo. Finalmente mi rostro y mi corazón se relajan y ella lo nota inmediatamente.

«Esa es la mejor sonrisa que puedes dar, no aquella cosa que me has mandado, pero de verdad, he apreciado el esfuerzo, ahora, ¿vamos a comer?»

Espera impaciente mi respuesta.

«Ok, pero cada una con su coche, porque a las 12 debo estar en el trabajo» digo un poco triste.

«Ningún problema, ¡sígueme!» hace una señal con la mano mientras corre hacia su coche.

Quería ver cómo estaba Henry y cómo estaba yo, había sido amable, y estoy segura de que no tenía ninguna segunda intención. Y aunque lo hubiese tenido, utilizaba métodos más cariñosos que la maestra de Henry que, literalmente, me había aterrorizado. Hay modos y modos para pedir un café. Aquella mirada y aquella mano insistente sobre la mía no lo han sido para nada.

Finalmente llegamos al bar donde la extraña y poco vestida amiga de Emma está deseosa de conocerme, pero también esta vez Emma se la quita de encima  tras nuestros pedidos.

«¿No crees que se puede ofender si no le cuentas quién soy?» cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho, apoyándome en la mesa e inclinándome hacia ella.

«Le he dicho que eres mi dadora de trabajo» imita comillas en el aire al pronunciar dadora de trabajo «pero no me cree y francamente más que eso no sé qué decirle, porque en cierto sentido es lo que eres. Después, toda la cuestión de Henry es algo que no quiero pregonar, estamos hablando de un niño, no de un perro. Los niños tiene que ser protegidos»

«He hecho bien en fiarme de ti,  entonces…» dejo la frase en suspense, quiero que sea ella quien la termine. Y lo hace con las palabras que quiero escuchar

«Me interesa que Henry esté bien. Es una desperdicio que no hable contigo, tiene tanto que decir»

Sí, aquella mujer ya quiere mucho a mi hijo, definitivamente.

«¿Puedo hacerte la pregunta más inoportuna que puede hacerse a una mujer?»

Ella se echa a reír y parece comprender.

«Tengo veinticinco años y, sí, parezco una de veinte, me lo dicen prácticamente todos»

Tiene de verdad una hermosa sonrisa. Calurosa, sincera. Verdadera.

Entonces, llega su amiga con nuestros cappuccinos y croissants de chocolate.

«¿Me cuentas que te ha dicho la maestra de Henry?»

En ese momento casi me atraganto con el pedazo de croissant. Los ojos me lagrimean tanto que tengo que secarlos con un pañuelo.

Y ella ríe, como de costumbre.

«¿Te ha traumatizado tanto?» me pregunta entre carcajada y carcajada.

«Sí, en efecto» respondo intentando recomponerme, bebiéndome el cappuccino

«¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Me ha preguntado si al regreso quería tomar un café con ella. Eso en sí no es nada, pero lo ha dicho con un tono, una mirada y una provocación que me hicieron estremecer. Parecía un león preparado para morderme» solo de pensarlo un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

«Sí, esa es la clásica lesbiana depredadora, seguramente muy fascinante y segura de sí, que no está acostumbrada al rechazo, creo que lo intentará de nuevo»

Se envuelve en el cárdigan que el viento ha abierto descubriéndole el cuello.

«No sabía que hubiese varias especies de lesbianas, ¿tú de qué tipo eres?» ahora es ella la que casi se atraganta.

«Así aprenderás a atentar contra mi vida, te devuelvo el favor» alzo una ceja y pego la espalda a la silla.

«Menos mal que eres médico» dice limpiándose las migas del croissant «yo soy una que se mete en sus asuntos. Nunca doy el primer paso, no porque me guste ser cortejada, sino porque no me gusta molestar a la gente, solo eso»

Sí, que se mete en sus asuntos  es verdad. Es verdad.

«Entonces, el domingo, ¿me acompañarás a recoger a Henry en la estación? ¡Así evito un ataque de la mujer depredadora» imitó el rugido de un león y ella finalmente capitula.

«¡Oh, Dios, quiero grabarte si lo vuelves a hacer!» se aclara la voz «de todas maneras es comprensible que lo intente, eres una mujer muy hermosa y estoy segura de que lo sabes y antes de que te vengan extrañas ideas, no, no lo estoy intentando contigo» casi me desilusiona que no lo esté  intentando. Pero estoy feliz de que respete la relación que estamos construyendo y quiera ayudarme con Henry. No se tira a los brazos de la primera que encuentra solo porque sea una beldad.

«Eres, de verdad, una caja de sorpresas, señorita Swan, me gustan las sorpresas» una involuntaria sonrisa maliciosa aparece en mis labios y ella me la devuelve, enrojeciéndose un poco.

«Entonces sí, te acompaño gustosamente, así veo cómo reacciona Henry» se bebe el último sorbo del cappuccino «y la maestra. Si quieres puede hacer que no lo vuelva a intentar»

Oh, sí, esa es una gran idea. Apoyo mi mano en el dorso de la suya.

«Te lo ruego, sí» estoy desesperada. Baja, por un momento, la mirada a mi mano y aprieta los labios como queriéndose contener. Quizás el contacto la fastidiaba, entonces coloco mi mano donde estaba. Su rostro vuelve a relajarse.

«Querida salvadora mía, ahora tengo que ir a casa y después al trabajo, ¿te gustaría venir a casa a cenar mañana? Así te enseño el mundo de Henry y sabrás cómo llevar la situación el lunes cuando te ocupes de él» En fin, quería arreglar la cuestión del trabajo y del contrato. Me levanto y dejo diez dólares en la mesa

Se queda un momento asombrada con mi propuesta, después con voz más aguda de lo normal responde

«Con mucho gusto, hazme saber a qué hora» se levanta también ella y me devuelve el dinero

«Voy a donde Rub, espérame un momento» sale dando saltitos como un cervatillo por esos cuatro escalones y vuelve dos minutos después, satisfecha.

«Ok, hecho, nos vemos mañana entonces»

«A las ocho vendrá bien»

«Ok, de acuerdo, ¡buen trabajo!»

En efecto, no sé cómo despedirme. Para evitar escenas embarazosas con segundas intenciones me alejo haciéndole una señal con la mano y dándole las gracias en voz alta. Siento su mirada en mi espalda, pero prefiero fingir que no me doy cuenta. Subo al coche y vuelvo a casa.

No será tan pesada esa jornada.

 


	9. Contrato

Las semanas después del encontronazo con Elisabeth transcurrieron serenas y a gran velocidad. Veía a Henry cada tarde y parecía, de verdad, más tranquilo. Había dejado de limpiarse compulsivamente las manos y me hablaba constantemente del viaje de clase que tendría dentro de poco: Nueva York. Solo que tenía miedo de que su madre no le dejara ir, así que expuse a Regina mis dudas por teléfono, empujándola a que se fiara de él. Quizás esta amabilidad sería devuelta con un comportamiento más atento hacia la madre, aunque no tuviera aún intención de contarme el motivo de su falsa hostilidad hacia ella. Y yo no lo forzaba.

Regina, desde ese momento, no perdía ocasión para escribirme, ya fuera con relación a Henry, y obviamente era la mayoría de las veces, ya fuera para saber cómo estaba yo, sobre todo después del desagradable incidente. Se había quedado muy cerca de mí y ella se encargó de todas las curas, que siempre tenían lugar en su casa. Después de casi un mes, aún no había conseguido comprender cómo hacía para tener la casa en aquel orden maniaco: ¡nunca estaba en casa! ¡Quizás tenía poderes mágicos y se desdoblaba! No, dudo mucho que la magia tenga algo que ver.

Cada vez que acompañaba a Henry al parque para pasar aquellas tres horas conmigo, ella tenía miedo, literal, de hablar conmigo, se lo leía en los ojos. Miraba a Henry de lejos, como si fuese la cosa más bella del mundo, y estaba al mismo tiempo intimidada por  aquella criatura que tenía tal poder destructivo sobre ella. Era oxígeno y vacío al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué significaba tener un hijo, o preocuparse por él, pero ver a Regina me hacía darme cuenta de que era un amor totalmente incondicional y loco, mucho más loco que el amor hacia el compañero o compañera de vida.

Finalmente ha llegado para Henry el 2 de abril, fecha de la tan ansiada partida a Nueva York.

Aún son las 07:45 de la mañana, pero ya estoy despierta. He dormido muy poco y mal esta noche, pienso en las recomendaciones listadas por Regina para Henry, quiero estar segura de habérselas dichas todas claramente. Hacer de puente entre madre e hijo no es para nada fácil, pero a menudo recibo grandes satisfacciones.

Puedo sentir la angustia de Regina incluso desde mi cama. La veo respirar afanosamente inclinada sobre la maleta de Henry, controlando una y otra vez que lo lleva todo. Un espectáculo. Sí, definitivamente lo es, inútil es negarlo. Es un espectáculo para  los ojos y para todos los sentidos.

Y tal belleza no puede ni debe mostrar en su rostro la aflicción por demasiado tiempo, por lo que decido mandarle un mensaje de aliento.

 _«Acuérdate de respirar, la maleta seguramente está perfecta, irá todo bien. ESTATE TRANQUILA»_ envío

Lo envío. Mientas, me levanto. Ya tengo hambre, así que me dirijo a la cocina donde me espera mi café largo, sin azúcar. En fin, un chute de energía desmesurada. Calentada la taza, me dejó caer en el sofá, doblando las piernas y colocándolas debajo de mi trasero.

El teléfono vibra.

_«Acababa de coger el teléfono para decirte que estoy hiperventilando y que he estado comprobando compulsivamente la maleta. No consigo estar calmada»_

Entonces ella también piensa en mí a veces. Me doy prisa a responderle

. _«Sí, sé que te sentías así, notaba extrañas vibraciones negativas a mi alrededor. De verdad, todo irá bien, le he dicho todo lo que me has dado en una lista, todo, todo. Ahora sonríe, porque sé que él va  a hacer algo que le gusta y estoy segura de que si te ve entusiasmada, se relajará más» Envío._

Es la verdad. Lo notaba en Henry, cuando la madre no estaba al lado, él se relajaba y hablaba más. Me tomo tiempo sorbiendo el café y el teléfono vuelve a vibrar.

_«¿Esta sonrisa es bastante convincente o crees que puedo hacerlo mejor? ¡Imagínate, me dolían las mejillas!»_

Una sonora carcajada sale de mi boca. Adjunta al mensaje hay una foto de Regina maquillada a la perfección que intenta inultamente dibujar una sonrisa. ¡Esa debe ser forzada! Continúo riendo mientras tecleo el mensaje. Y mientras, mis ojos se vuelven a posar en la foto.

 _«Jajajajajajajajajaj, con esta puedo obtener de ti lo que quiera. ¡La conservaré como moneda de cambio! De todas maneras sonríes mucho mejor que  esto cuando estás relajada, ¡deberías hacerlo más a menudo!»_ envío

¿Cómo puede una mujer ser tan condenadamente bella sin darse cuenta de ello? Debo hacérselo comprender, es necesario.

«Sí, eres realmente bella, mi querida Regina» digo en voz alta. El café ya está acabado y una idea me recorre la mente: iré a la escuela a ver si todo iba bien, así si Henry tenía alguna crisis lo podría ayudar. Pero intervendría solo si fuera necesario, y siempre por su hijo.

Sí, es una buena idea.

Me levanto con un humor francamente positivo, ordenó la cocina y me lanzo bajo el chorro de la ducha para refrescarme un poco y afrontar aquel día.

Me pongo los acostumbrados vaqueros, una camiseta ancha y el cárdigan largo beige. Mis habituales Converse blancas y el bolso. Diría que estoy lista.

El tráfico es escaso, por lo que llego en menos de veinte minutos a la escuela y aparco mi coche demasiado llamativo en una zona algo escondida de los otros coches. Poco a poco los diferentes niños llegan acompañados de madres, padres, ambos, o abuelos, hermanos, tíos y hermanas.

Frente a la escuela hay un verdadero jaleo, pero de Regina y Henry todavía ni las sombras. Bajo del coche algo preocupada y echó una mirada al teléfono que no da señales de vida. Ninguna llamada o mensaje. Después, dos filas de coches delante de mí, veo  a Henry correr y alcanzar a su amiguita pelirroja. Poco después aparece Regina y…una mujer muy despampanante se le acerca con una sonrisa demasiado…demasiado, basta. Creo que es la maestra de Henry.

Regina saca la maleta del maletero y…¡Dios mío! No puedo escuchar ni ver. Bajo la cabeza y me adelanto dos coches para al menos poder ver.  Aquella mujer se ha acercado a Regina y mantiene su mano sobre la ella en el asa de la maleta. Por un momento, se me nubla la vista por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla y acercarse a ella de aquella manera? ¡Con qué valor!

Ya, Emma, valor. Solo se necesita valor, cosa que yo no tengo. Bajo la mirada, abatida. Vuelvo a mi sitio y por otros cinco minutos mira la escena de lejos. Después los niños son acompañados por las maestras hasta el autobús, y Regina se mete en el coche. Algunos coches, mientras, se han marchado y yo, para no ser notada, me refugio dentro del mío. Ella juguetea con el teléfono y poco después el mío vibra. Es ella

_«Dime que puedes concederme un café o un desayuno, necesito hablar contigo, esta partida me ha dejado muy agitada y la maestra de Henry no me ha ayudado a superarlo»_

Pobre mujer, no sabe gestionar los avances de otra mujer, debo darle algunos consejos.

O tomo la iniciativa y la sorprendo de manera menos agresiva.

«Llamar a Regina Mills» le digo a mi teléfono que rápidamente marca su número. Salgo del coche, comienzo a tener calor.

 _«¿Diga?»_ me dice. Está sin respiro y no consigo no reír.

«Ok Regina, ¿te han tirado los tejos? Pareces traumatizada» le digo. Apoya pesadamente la cabeza en el volante.

«Veo tu cansancio desde aquí, golpeas las uñas sobre el salpicadero y tienes la cabeza apoyada en el volante»

Con movimiento felino se pone derecha.

«Gírate a tu izquierda» le digo rápidamente

Se gira y le sonrío. Me hace una señal con la mano, pero, aún en silencio, no parece querer bajar de su coche.

«Si quieres, podemos hablar por el teléfono desde aquí, pero me habías pedido vernos» añado para suavizar su evidente incomodidad.

Cuelga rápidamente la llamada y el teléfono cae entre sus pies. Bella, dulce y torpe.

A paso apresurado llego a su coche y cuando cierra la puerta y se encuentra a dos pasos de mí, un golpe de viento le revuelve los cabellos.

Le hago notar que tiene el pelo revuelto, con delicadeza y lentitud se lo recoloco, rozándole lentamente el rostro. Tiene un olor muy bueno.

«Ahora estás perfecta» escondo las manos en los bolsillos. Tiemblan, pero finjo que no pasa nada «Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Vamos al bar del delito y desayunamos?»

En todo esto, ella aún no ha abierto la boca, y mi pregunta parece confundirla aún más. Lo comprendo en la forma de arrugar la frente.

«Sí, creo que puede estar  bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?» pregunta totalmente lógica.

«Tú me sigues a mí, yo te sigo a ti» le digo en tono serio

«Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, quería ver si la partida iba bien, los he observado de lejos, maestra incluida, clarísimamente lesbiana, te lo digo yo, y ya que iba todo bien, me estaba marchando cuando me has escrito»

Otro minuto de desconcierto total. Querría tranquilizarla, pero no sé cómo, por lo que le sonrió y es suficiente, ella responde del mismo modo, esta vez sin constricciones.

«Esa es la mejor sonrisa que puedes dar, no aquella cosa que me has mandado, pero de verdad, he apreciado el esfuerzo, ahora, ¿vamos a comer?» el café ya estará absolutamente digerido.

«Ok, pero cada una con su coche, porque a las 12 debo estar en el trabajo» dice casi contrariada.

«¡Ningún problema, sígueme!» corro hacia mi coche y arranco

En el bar de Ruby comenzamos una agradable conversación, centrada sobre todo en comprender y analizar el comportamiento de la maestra de Henry, tras haberme preguntado cuántos años tenía. El cappuccino y el croissant estaban frente a nosotras. La maestra, en este momento, es de prioritaria importancia. Para mí.

«¿Me cuentas que te ha dicho la maestra de Henry?»

Hasta el momento en que no había pronunciado esas palabras, ella bebía con una gracia nunca vista de la taza. Después se transforma en un ser humano al toser frenéticamente cuando lo que tenía en la boca se le va por el otro camino. Por supuesto río.

«¿Te ha traumatizado tanto?» intento preguntar

«En efecto, sí» me dice terminándose el cappuccino

«¿Qué te ha dicho?» vuelvo a repetir, impaciente.

«Me ha preguntado si al regreso quería tomar un café con ella. Eso en sí no es nada, pero lo ha dicho con un tono, una mirada y una provocación que me hicieron estremecer. Parecía un león preparado para morderme» mueve la columna fingiendo un escalofrío de miedo. Alzo las dos cejas en señal de comprensión.

«Sí, esa es la clásica lesbiana depredadora, seguramente muy fascinante y segura de sí, que no está acostumbrada al rechazo, creo que lo intentará de nuevo»

«No sabía que hubiese varias especies de lesbianas, ¿tú de qué tipo eres?»

Me ha devuelto el golpe, y casi muero ahogada también yo.

«Así aprenderás a atentar contra mi vida, te devuelvo el favor» me mira desde su silla con expresión satisfecha y desenvainando una sonrisita sesgada ilegal.

«Menos mal que eres médico» intento estar poco atenta a sus expresiones «yo soy una que se mete en sus asuntos. Nunca doy el primer paso, no porque me guste ser cortejada, sino porque no me gusta molestar a la gente, solo eso»

«Entonces, el domingo, ¿me acompañarás a recoger a Henry en la estación? ¡Así evito un ataque de la mujer depredadora» imita el rugido de un león y relaja definitivamente

«¡Oh, Dios, quiero grabarte si lo vuelves a hacer!» digo completamente extasiada

Otras palabras querrían salir de mi boca, pero tengo de verdad miedo a su reacción. Basta Emma, ¡con dos ovarios!

«De todas maneras es comprensible que lo intente, eres una mujer muy hermosa y estoy segura de que lo sabes y antes de que te vengan extrañas ideas, no, no lo estoy intentando contigo» esto debo aclararlo si no quiero matarla.

«Eres, de verdad, una caja de sorpresas, señorita Swan, me gustan las sorpresas» sonríe de modo malicioso (de nuevo) y esta vez no logro esconder la turbación: enrojezco.

«Entonces sí, te acompaño gustosamente, así veo cómo reacciona Henry y la maestra. Si quieres puede hacer que no lo vuelva a intentar»

Apoya su mano en la mía, como si nada. Yo la miro desconcertada. Estoy empezando a sudar sin control y la saliva…¿qué es la saliva?

«Te lo ruego, sí» añade con excesivo entusiasmo. «Querida salvadora mía, ahora tengo que ir a casa y después al trabajo, ¿te gustaría venir a casa a cenar mañana? Así te enseño el mundo de Henry y sabrás cómo llevar la situación el lunes cuando te ocupes de él.  En fin, quería arreglar la cuestión del trabajo y del contrato»

Mierda, Emma. Está haciendo todo lo que no se debe hacer. Y yo estoy reaccionando de la única manera en que no debería nunca reaccionar. Pero no puedo, de ninguna manera, perderme una cena a solas con ella.

«Con mucho gusto, hazme saber a qué hora» Emma, irá bien. Ella parece absolutamente cómoda conmigo, la propuesta, la cena, todo. Y eso me confunde a niveles estratosféricos.

Me despido de ella, y luego  se va en su coche.

Entro a saludar a Ruby con mi rostro un poco turbado. Y ella obviamente se da cuenta.

«Hey, planeta tierra llamando a Emma, pero ¿qué diablos tienes de un mes para acá?» me pregunta sin rodeos

«Nada» apoyo el mentón en la palma de la mano y continúo mirando un punto impreciso en el vacío.

«Aquella mujer es hetero, por si no te has dado cuenta»

Me estremezco.

Sí, la palabra hetero capta siempre mi atención, sobre todo si define a una mujer fascinante como Regina.

«Algún día te contaré lo que me une a esa mujer» le respondo. Pero su curiosidad va más allá de lo normal, y se siente con el derecho de abrir la boca sin pensar

«Con una así, diría que lo primero que se me ocurre es que comparten sexo»

Ahí está. Definitivamente ha ido lejos.

«¿Consigues pensar en algo importante en tu vida que no sea el sexo?» me levanto, de verdad fastidiada. Quiero mucho a Ruby, pero cuando se habla de cuestiones sentimentales su opinión pasa a ser pesada e inoportuna. Me despido, y la oigo gritar sus excusas mientras salgo del local.

 

Son las 20:00

Aunque aquella mujer me esté entrando en las venas como el más mortal de los venenos, aquel día hago todo lo que debo sin mirar con demasiada frecuencia el reloj y sin contar las horas que separan de ella.

Estoy comenzando a madurar.

Debo repetírmelo si quiero mantener la calma y considerar normal el malestar de estómago que arrastro desde hace dos días.

Lo único con lo que he tenido dificultad ha sido la cuestión de la ropa. En un primer momento, me decidí por un vestido, después llamé a mi madre para pedirle consejo sobre una posible entrevista de trabajo. Al final, decido ser sencillamente yo misma. Vaqueros y camiseta de algodón con un cisne dorado en el centro. Los cabellos los dejo sueltos, excepto por una pequeña gomilla con la que me recojo la parte superior en una pequeña cola.  Obviamente las Converse blancas son de rigor en mis pies. Puedo irme.

Ya conozco el camino para llegar a aquella casa y, en menos de media hora, me encuentro aparcando en una calle paralela a la suya: encontrar aparcamiento en aquella zona es prácticamente imposible.

Toco le timbre y la enorme cancela gris oscuro  abre lentamente sus puertas. El caminito hace una ligera curva a la derecha antes de acabar bajo el portón donde una pesada puerta blanca, con el numero 108 dorado, señala la entrada. Pero ella está ahí, lista para recibirme.

Ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios hace que mi corazón se salte un latido.

«Bienvenida, entra» me recibe con un vestido largo, negro. Nada de tacones, sino unas sandalias cerradas particularmente brillantes. Cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros. Una diosa.

Avanzo lentamente. Un pie delante del otro. Pasado el umbral, un intenso olor de lasaña me asalta.

«¡Oh Dios, qué maravilloso olor!» dijo rápidamente

Cierra la puerta tras mis espaldas y me hace acomodar en el comedor donde encuentro una mesa preparada sin demasiados barroquismos, dos platos rojos cuadrados, los cubiertos, dos vasos. Muy sencillo y esencial, elegante. Como centro de mesa, rosas blancas.

«Felicidades por la mesa, es muy bonita»

«Gracias, la lasaña está en el horno, mientras si quieres acomodarte…¿quieres vino?» me pregunta pasándome un vaso aparecido quién sabe cómo

«Con gusto, muchas gracias»

Echa un poco en ambos vasos, y brindamos.

«Por Henry» digo

«Por Henry» responde poco después, feliz de mi afirmación

«Ven a la cocina, así termino de controlar la cena»

La sigo. Parece un poco agitada, deseosa de comenzar alguna conversación para liberarse de sus enromes pesos.

«¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha ido bien en el trabajo? ¿Has sabido algo de Nueva York?»

Me siento, mientras ella, en dos minutos, logra hacer diez cosas diferentes a la vez.  Es una especie de robot perfecto.

«Sí, una de las maestras me ha dicho que se están divirtiendo y que está riendo mucho» coge la lasaña del horno y la coloca en la encimera de la cocina «no lo veía reír así desde hacía casi dos años»

Debería estar feliz con aquella noticia y sin embargo, parece fastidiada y triste. El cuerpo está rígido, los brazos demasiado veloces y torpes. Me levanto y me acerco a ella, antes que pueda hacerse daño con el horno.

«Ok, ¿me explicas qué ha pasado de verdad?» le mantengo cogida la muñeca. Primero mira mi mano, después mis ojos. Aplasta el labio superior con el inferior y la lengua los humedece. Después, inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y los cabellos, negros y relucientes, se mueven en la misma dirección. El aire comienza a faltarme.

«¿Entonces?» repito «solo estamos tú y yo aquí, nadie te juzgará si dices en voz alta lo que piensas, mucho menos yo» el agarre en su muñeca se desliza hacia la mano. De repente, siento su agarre en la mía.

Tiene la piel suave, la mano caliente, acogedora.

Y yo estoy soñando.

«Mi madre me ha llamado y me ha colmado de insultos como de costumbre cuando le he dicho mi deseo de contratar a una persona para que cuide de Henry, es decir, tú»

La escucho con atención, imponiéndome cierto control para no revelar el desesperado deseo que tengo de besarla. Para poner fin a aquella tristeza en su rostro, para hacerla reír como solo ella sabe hacer.

«Bueno, diría que eres bastante adulta para poder decidir sobre el bienestar de tu hijo y sobre todo para ignorar los consejos de una madre visiblemente frustrada. ¿Un consejo? Deja de contestarle al teléfono y te ahorrarás un montón de úlceras, ¡sabes mejor que yo qué puede hacer el estrés!»

Una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, antes de verla escapar quién sabe dónde.

«¿A dónde vas?» le pregunto girándome y siguiéndola.

«Quería hacerte leer esto, el contrato» me muestra unas hojas grapadas. He hecho las cosas bien.

«Sentémonos» me roza el hombro para que me siente en el sofá.

Cojo esos tres folios entre las manos y comienzo a leer. El contrato prevé una cantidad neta de 1000 dólares al mes.

Alzo la mirada  hacia ella, incrédula

«1000 dólares, pero, ¿acaso estás loca?» me parece un robo por pasar algunas horas con un chico que es autosuficiente.

«Bueno, si tienes en cuenta que puedo llamarte a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, diría que no es tanto»

Yo también tengo mis perros que cuidar, no quiero dejar aquel trabajillo, pienso.

«En todo esto, dado que a Henry le gustan los perros, las horas de trabajo con tus perros serán mantenidas» me lee el pensamiento

«Así parece interesante» apoyo la espalda en el respaldar del sofá y leo. Con aquel estipendio ella puede contactarme a cualquier hora. Si las llamadas nocturnas superan las cinco semanales o dos los fines de semana, el salario sube a 1400 dólares. Vacaciones pagadas y horarios flexibles, que dependen, obviamente, de los de Regina»

«¿Dónde tengo que firmar?» anuncio en voz alta

«¿No quieres enseñárselo a alguien que conozcas y de quien te fíes? Quizás hay cosas que no te van bien o que podemos modificar» añade ella preocupada.

«Me fío de ti y eso me basta»

Ella hace todo esto por el hijo. Dudo mucho que pueda de alguna forma crearme problemas y, si yo me fuera, Henry nunca se lo habría perdonado. Ella me mira sorprendida. Por un momento se acerca a mí, como se quisiera abrazarme. Después se pone recta, apoya las manos en sus rodillas y se levanta, para volver poco después con un bolígrafo.

«Toma entonces»

Lo cojo y firmo las tres páginas para dar por cerrado el contrato. Después le extiendo la mano.

«Será un placer trabajar para usted, jefa»

Ella se echa a reír.

Mi ego alcanza niveles desproporcionados cuando la hago reír así.

«Bien, tu jefa viene con la cena, siéntate, ahora comamos»

Sí, sería ciertamente una colaboración agotadora, bajo muchos puntos de vista.

 


	10. Cena de trabajo

Emma es puntual y no me sorprende.

En cambio lo que me sorprende es la continua sudoración, taquicardia y agitación que siento en el momento en que ha aparecido en mi puerta. Es más, desde que traspasó la verja.

En un primer momento no la reconozco. Normalmente lleva ropa deportiva y no muy femenina. Hoy, en cambio, se ha presentado con un par de vaqueros definitivamente femeninos, una camiseta blanca con un cisne dorado estampado delante y los cabello sueltos sobre los hombros.

Repentinamente, noto sus manos, cuyos dedos se restriegan unos contra otros, presas del nerviosismo, mientras sube, incierta, los tres escalones que nos separan.

Le sonrío.

Parece una princesa recién salida de un libro de cuentos de hadas, una princesa con las Converse.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento torpe con otro ser humano. Pero ella, desde la primera vez en que crucé su mirada en el banco del parque, me hizo comprender que no se dejaría atemorizar por mí, solo porque tengo mirada severa y tacones altos.  La invito a entrar y se queda extasiada ante el aroma de la lasaña que ya ha invadido cada centímetro de la casa.

Extrañamente hablo poco. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa y disimulo ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

El deseo de tener contacto físico con ella, en cierto momento, se vuelve insoportable.

Se sienta en el sofá dejando la espalda recta. En sus labios, solo ahora, noto el pintalabios de un color neutro. Las uñas cortas son brillantes, parece que tengan algún esmalte transparente. Sostiene el cáliz con el vino con los primeros tres dedos de la mano derecha y en el cristal no deja señal alguna de pintalabios: ni siquiera yo logro hacer eso. Me doy cuenta de que la estoy observando fijamente y huyo a la cocina con la excusa de la lasaña.

Sus preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo me dan el golpe de gracia. Así, vuelvo a encontrarme fingiendo un desaliento ante una conversación mantenida aquella tarde con mi madre. La conversación se produjo, pero no estoy angustiada por eso, aunque me ha escarnecido de modo más feroz que de costumbre. Pero no me interesa en absoluto.

Me doy cuenta de que lo que quiero es ser consolada por Emma y su dedicación no tarda en llegar. Y cuando su mano se desliza sobre la mía todo se hace más duro, incontenible, tanto que tengo que escapar para tomar un poco de aire, y con esa excusa, le muestro el contrato.

No comprendo mis sensaciones. No me explico ni siquiera por qué la he invitado a cenar, en fin, el contrato podía habérselo dado a leer en el bar y firmarlo allí mismo. Sentía que quería estar en su compañía.

Sus atenciones, su sinceridad me hacen respirar por primera vez después de la muerte de Robin. Por lo que a la vista de aquella camiseta blanca, de las Converse y los cabellos dorados sueltos sobre los hombros, cedo, porque al bienestar psicológico que ella me da se estaba sumando el físico…es hermosa. Muy bella. Tiene una belleza pulida, de aquellas que no han vivido nunca odio en su cotidianidad. De aquellas bellezas que aman lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren, a costa de ir contra corriente. Leo la pureza en sus ojos, como la leo en los de Henry. Su disponibilidad hacia mí no tiene segundas intenciones, aunque he comprendido que, de algún modo, le gusto.

Y gustarle me gusta a mí…y quiero disfrutarlo por Henry. Porque si Henry está bien, seguramente, yo también estoy bien.

La lasaña ha sido definitivamente un éxito, y también los entrantes y todo lo demás. Está extasiada por todo lo que le ofrezco. Y yo estoy feliz por ello.

«Creo que no lograré levantarme de aquí» me dice apoyando los codos en la mesa «he cogido al menos tres kilos»

Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas por culpa del vino.

Atenúo las luces del salón. Las tres velas encendidas en el centro de la mesa relajan el ambiente y lo vuelven más cómplice. Continúa arreglándose el cabello, poniendo todo hacia un lado, dejando descubierto uno de los hombros. Veo perfectamente la clavícula y bajo el cuello, divisó cómo late la carótida. Bajo la mirada y una risita emerge de mis labios. Se da cuenta.

«¿Qué ocurre?» pregunta curiosa

«Nada, he recordado la mirada enfurecida de tu ex cuando nos ha visto» lo primero que me viene a la mente

Ella parece entristecerse ante esa frase, pero no la elude.

«Créeme, me ha dado miedo hasta a mí, pero ya no se acercará más» me mira y permanezco en silencio «ha decidido marcharse y tomar las riendas de su vida. Es una gran persona y espero que esté bien» cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

«¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella por primera vez?» escupo esas palabras definitivamente de una manera poco medida. Pero el vino se me está subiendo a la cabeza

«Tenía…» hunde sus dedos en sus cabellos, llevándolo hacia atrás, desordenadamente

Eso, verdaderamente, no debía hacerlo.

«Dieciséis, creo. Estaba en un campamento de verano y una dulcísima muchachita de cabellos negros se portaba de una manera muy dulce conmigo, amable, atenta. Y yo había madurado un deseo malsano de besarla. Y un día lo hice. Y ella me dijo: eres la mejor amiga lesbiana que podía tener»

Me quedo un momento sin pestañear y después suelto una risa estruendosa.

«Quería el final feliz para escuchar tu lado romántico y me hablas de “zona de amistad”, ¡no es justo!»

Ella me mira divertida. Me mofo de ella, pero le gusta. Paso las manos por mi pelo, llevándomelo hacia atrás.

«Me sorprende que conozcas la expresión “zona de amistad”, pero evidentemente te creo mayor de lo que realmente eres» se enrojece un poco y baja la mirada, como si tuviera temor a mi reacción.

«Tengo 33 años, no soy tan vieja como piensas»

El tenedor con el que jugueteaba cae pesadamente sobre el plato haciendo un gran estruendo. Ojos desorbitados, y boca abierta.

«Tienes…es decir…» insegura de cómo continuar decido entrometerme en su frase.

«Sí, solo nos llevamos ocho años, ¿acaso pensabas que era una cuarentona?»

«Sí, en efecto» dice rápidamente «No porque los aparentes, sino que tienes un modo de actuar absolutamente de verdadera adulta y si tuviese que decir una edad, te daría 28 por tu piel, pero sí, 40 por tu comportamiento y tu forma de vestirte» se encoge de hombros.

Estoy un poco sorprendida y también entristecida por su análisis, ¿aparento de verdad tan triste y desconsolada?

«A tus ojos debo parecer una persona muy triste» echo un poco de vino en mi copa. Señalo la suya y ella asiente.

«En realidad creo que te endosas esas maneras para atemorizar a los demás, así estás más segura de que te van a tomar en serio, el hospital, por ejemplo» da un sorbo a la copa

Quizás  ha acertado en mi estado de ánimo cotidiano.

«¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste por primera vez?» me devuelve la pregunta

«A los 24 años. Hacía poco que había terminado la universidad, estaba casada con un hombre al que no amaba, con el que mi madre me había obligado a casarme a los 20 años. Conocí  al padre de Henry y…» volver a pensar en aquellos momentos es doloroso, pero siento que puedo hablar con ella, que puedo fiarme. No me juzgaría, no me dispararía frases sobre haberme dejado vampirizar por una madre severa hasta tal punto de no lograr huir de un matrimonio acordado que, por fortuna, no había engendrado ningún heredero. Por eso había usado aquello métodos que habían venido a mi auxilio. No tendría un hijo con un hombre 25 años mayor que yo solo porque mi madre ansiaba su herencia.

Emma espera en religioso silencio a que retome la palabra. En aquel silencio estoy bien. Puedo sentir las respiraciones de ambas, una ligera brisa que entra por la ventana y lento consumirse de las velas sobre la mesa.

«…y pensaba que el amor era de verdad aquello. La pasión, el deseo físico hacia una persona, el deseo de hacer proyectos. Me hacía explotar el corazón y estaba convencida de que podría hacer que mi madre volviera a creer, además de mí misma, en el amor. En cambio…»

«En cambio el amor más grande que jamás tendrás en tu vida es Henry, y a él nadie te lo quitará, nunca»

Mi corazón dejó de latir por amor hace tantos años. Fue necesario aislarlo de las desilusiones que la vida me había hecho conocer. Y lo único en que concentraba mis energías era Henry y mi trabajo.

Aquel ángel de cabellos dorados sabe lo que se trae entre manos.

«En cambio me escapé de casa con él y tras pocos meses ya estaba embarazada de Henry. Solo en ese momento volví con mi madre y pedí el divorcio de mi primer marido. Me casé con Robin. Dos años y medio después él comenzó a cambiar: volvía tarde por la noche y no avisaba, cada dos meses, más o menos, decía que había encontrado trabajo lejos de casa. Y prácticamente desaparecía»

Hay mucho más negro en mi pasado con él, pero no me apetece contárselo, no ahora.

Apoya la mejilla en la palma de la mano derecha y se inclina hacia mí. Yo la imito. Estamos a tres palmos de distancia, solo las flores separan nuestros rostros.

«No quería vivir así. Entonces comencé a investigar y descubrí que tenía una amante. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado. Aquel día lo eché de casa y aquella noche murió en un accidente de tráfico, ¡viva!» digo sarcásticamente. En realidad, las cosas no fueron precisamente así…pero no quería estropear el momento con sucesos traumáticos.

«No todas las mujeres lo habrían echado tan rápidamente. Algunas, es más, lo habrían perdonado»

La mirada que nace espontáneamente en mi rostro es muy inquisitiva. Y ella comprende

«Vale, no todas. Las mujeres, a menudo, tienen miedo de quedarse solas, pero tú no. Eres muy fuerte, aunque no te des cuenta» se interrumpe para doblar de nuevo la servilleta al lado de su plato.

«Nunca has dado señales de rendición con Henry, nunca has tenido una crisis nerviosa y, créeme, hubiera sido muy fácil que ocurriera. Si has llorado, lo has hecho en silencio, rodeada de las cuatro paredes de tu habitación, quizás bajo las sábanas, y quizás te sentiste culpable por ello» alza ligeramente el tono de voz.

Sí, había llorado. Sí, no había hablado de ello con nadie y sí, me sentí muy, muy culpable. Hace una señal con la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

«Es así como las mujeres como tú pierden la luz en sus ojos. Y es tal desperdicio que la sola idea me saca de mis casillas, literalmente»

Parece que está reteniendo las lágrimas, su voz no es tan clara como al comienzo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, solo hablando con nuestras miradas, escrutándonos, conociéndonos. Y los suyos están logrando conocer aquella parte de mí que pensaba que estaba muerta. Un leve ardor llega a mis ojos, que en un momento se empañan. Un nudo en la garganta me impide  casi respirar. De repente, su mano aferra la mía. Sus ojos están relucientes.

«Esconde las lágrimas. ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? Si la respuesta es no, tengo que ir al rio donde literalmente me acosaste y tengo que subir a un roca que hay algo más alejada. Verás lo que haré, y lo harás tú también, ¡te liberará!»

Coge la servilleta y seca los bordes de sus ojos. Poso la mirada sobre ella y después en su mano que sigue aferrando la mía.

«Yo no…quiero decir, mañana trabajo de tarde»

«Perfecto» exclama poniéndose en pie y soltándome la mano. Aquel calor ya me faltaba.

«Quiero ver la habitación de Henry, si puedo claro»

Está llena de energía, casi no he tenido tiempo de recobrarme de aquella conversación y ya ha encontrado otro tema.

Me levanto un poco tambaleante, creo que por culpa de un mareo, pero no, no es eso. Es solo que me siento cansada, no de ella, sino de cómo estar con ella absorbe cada gota de energía de mi cuerpo, física y mentalmente.

«Ven, sígueme»

Recorremos los veinte escalones que separan la planta baja de la planta alta. Ni siquiera siento sus pasos detrás de mí. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que hace deslizar la palma de la mano por la barandilla de la escalera.

«Me gusta tu casa, es grande, espaciosa, ordenada…limpia» me quedo en silencio escuchándola, como una niña que escucha embelesada la voz de su madre. Me gusta su voz.

«Gracias» me paro frente a la habitación de Henry y abro la puerta.

«Aquí está»

Da dos pasos, pero después se queda mirando todo desde lejos. A continuación, se  dirige hacia el escritorio y se queda mirando el libro que hay encima, _El Principito._ Pasada la cama, se asoma dentro de la tienda de campaña que Henry no ha querido desmontar desde la muerte del padre. Apoyo mi hombro en el marco de la puerta.

«¿Es esta?» pregunta con curiosidad

«Teníamos que ir de acampada una semana después de su muerte y no ha querido quitarla. De vez en cuando lo encuentro dormido ahí dentro, pero nunca he entrado, no tengo ni idea de que ha traído, no quiero invadir ese espacio que es solo suyo»

Me siento en la cama y acaricio suavemente la almohada.

«Bien, entonces intentaremos ir de acampada, quizás quiera ir contigo, ¿no?»

Se sienta a mi lado, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás y apoyándose en ellos.

«Claro, ¿cómo no?» digo desconsolada. Después se inclina sobre el escritorio que estaba delante de nosotras y me da una foto

«¿Este es su padre?» cojo aquel marco entre las manos. Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que aquella foto fue sacada. Henry tenía cuatro años, acababa de terminar la guardería y había recibido el premio como mejor niño del año. Mostraba orgulloso su medalla mientras su padre lo sostenía sobre sus hombros.

«Sí, es él» respondo sarcástica alzando una ceja

«Es una alegría que se parezca a ti el niño» una mirada culpable aparece en su rostro y, de repente, pone las manos hacia delante como para excusarse. Después, desorbita los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que es casi la una de la madrugada.

«¡Pero es tardísimo!» exclama desesperada.

«¿Te sueles acostar con las gallinas?» digo yo «No hay perros que  nos sigan, no hay ninguna prisa»

No quiero que se vaya. Estoy bien cuando está cerca de mí. Realmente bien. Y encuentro difícil renunciar a esta sensación ahora que tengo unas grandes ganas de llorar. Y sé que en cuanto salga de casa, ardientes lágrimas bañaran mi rostro.

«¡Nada de perros, pero mañana necesitamos energías!» dobla los antebrazos sobre los brazos para hacer relucir un bíceps, obviamente escondido por su camiseta blanca.

Se pone en pie y la imito, y la precedo mientras volvemos al salón. Coge su bolso.

«Ha estado todo muy bien y gracias por la cena. Mañana a las diez te quiero en la puerta. Ropa deportiva, ¡te lo recomiendo!» está totalmente entusiasmada y no quiero romper en pedazos sus expectativas.

«Lo haré lo mejor que pueda» la acompaño hasta la puerta.

«Gracias por la compañía, la próxima vez haremos que también Henry esté» asumo un tono de voz más alegre con respecto a antes.

«Oh, estoy segura de que tendremos hermosas charlas los tres juntos» baja los tres escalones de un salto y se despide de mí

«¡No me hagas trabar también hoy, pon atención! Hasta mañana»

Cierro la puerta.

Me deslizo lentamente hacia el suelo. Espero las lágrimas.

Nada. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no quieren salir. Espero de verdad que Emma tengo un buen medio para alejar de mi cabeza esta tensión o reventaré.

Meto los platos y las copas en el lavavajillas y en la nevera, lo que sobró de la lasaña. Mantel y servilletas van al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Finalmente, me encamino a mi habitación.

Y pienso en Henry, como todas las noches.

 


	11. Renacimiento

He pasado toda la noche en duermevela. La tensión, la emoción acumulada de la noche precedente y la idea de poder hacer algo que, seguramente, la haría estar mejor me hace sentir llena de energía. Espero con ansia el sonido del despertador, para no estar dando vueltas sin parar a los dedos durante horas. Imprevistamente suena.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

Salgo de la cama, sonriente, quitándome de encima las sábanas, casi saltando y haciendo crujir el suelo de madera ya viejo y chirriante. Con el nuevo sueldo podré cambiarlo rápidamente, pero amo ese viejo suelo, con las vetas de la madera muy a la vista, el blanco del barniz ya gastado, algunos tablones más estrechos que otros con hendiduras bastante grandes como para hacer desaparecer clips o monedas además de acumular tanto polvo. Algunas de esas pueden ser desmontadas, así, cuando se me ocurre, las limpio y arreglo.

Llego a la ventana para comprobar el cielo: el sol luce en todo su esplendor y no hay nubes en el horizonte. Exactamente lo que me venía bien.

El chorro del agua me relaja un poco y me dejo acunar por sus caricias, haciendo hipótesis sobre miles de posibles escenarios para aquella mañana. Aquella mujer y aquel niño literalmente me han puesto boca abajo mi existencia, para bien, y en este preciso instante no logro pensar en mi vida sin ellos. Simplemente no tendría sentido. Henry es mi desafío y estoy segura de que lograré vencerlo.

Y Regina…bah, también Regina de algún modo lo es. No necesita ser alentada: sabe bien cuánto vale, sabe que es excepcional, pero peca de modestia y ceguera cuando piensa que no merece la felicidad como mujer. Una mujer, una criatura femenina no puede ser solo una trabajadora, o solo una mujer, o solo una madre. Hay mujeres que quieren ser solo una de esas cosas y me siento muy triste por ellas porque se pierden, de verdad, tantas cosas que podrían enriquecer su vida de manera inimaginable. Regina tiene un trabajo y un niño a quien ama. Pero leo en sus ojos y siento en su deseo de contacto físico que le falta ser mujer. Mujer con alguien a quien amar y quien la ame a ella.

Soy también perfectamente consciente de que no tengo oportunidad con ella. Y me gustaría tenerla. Oh, mataría por tener a aquella mujer, pero no puedo ser yo a la que quiere. Yo deseo solo verla sonreír. Junto con Henry. Recuperando la relación con él se encontrará a sí misma y sabrá entregarse a un nuevo amor.

Aquella idea me da dolor de estómago, pero decido dejar de lado mis buenos propósitos para disfrutar aquellas horas con ella, que llegarían en breve.

Leggins, suéter ligero y zapatillas de deporte. Estoy lista.

En primer lugar, decido pararme en una cafetería para comprar  café y buenísimos cupcakes de chocolate que nos acompañarían durante el trayecto. Giro la esquina y me coloco frente a su cancela. La veo, me está esperando. Me regala una inmensa y encantadora sonrisa antes de saludarme con la mano, después cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

¡Dios, qué bella es!

El corazón en mi pecho se mueve de manera inhabitual, como si lo hubiesen encadenado y quisiera huir para alcanzar a su compañero, que me está mandando al manicomio.

Abre la puerta y la pierna aparece dentro del habitáculo. Bajo la mirada para intentar comprender si lo que veo es realidad o me lo estoy imaginando.

«¿Te has comprado las Converse blancas? ¿Cómo…» doblo la rodilla a mi pecho para mostrarle mi pie «…estás?»

Ella esconde tras su chaqueta el rostro, para después dejar aparecer los ojos y confesar

«Quería parecer más joven a tu lado, para no parecer tu madre y las Converse, por lo que parece, rejuvenecen  bastante, así que voilà»

Alarma roja. Deseo de besar aquella sonrisa

Emma, tú puedes lograrlo. Puedes respirar, y darle el café.

«En efecto, ahora la vieja parezco yo» digo sonriente, con fingida calma «Café y cupcake para el camino, ¿te gustan?» con el dedo señalo la bolsita de los  cupcakes.

«Oh, gracias, no tenías por qué, ¡claro que me gustan! ¡Adoro el dulce!»

Apoya la chaquetilla sobre las piernas, perfectamente doblada. Después aferra su café y el mío de mis manos y me sugiere que nos vayamos.

Meto la primera y salgo.

Una vez adentradas en la autopista me devuelve el café. Ella ya ha dado algunos sorbos al suyo mientras me cuenta, sin un momento de pausa, las últimas noticias matinales del viaje de Henry.

«La maestra, no aquella que lo intentó conmigo, me ha enviado fotos, mira» hace desaparecer su mano en el bolso, buscando el móvil. En una aparece Henry con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, junto a su compañerita pelirroja, teniendo a la espalda la Estatua de la Libertad. En otra el mismo Henry está absolutamente cautivado por un animal nunca visto, probablemente en un zoo.

«Ok, ahora mira la carretera, o vamos a tener un accidente»

«Eres tú quien me las he enseñado. Parece muy feliz. ¿Ves cómo hiciste bien dejándolo ir?» otro sorbo de café, mientras ella baja el vaso de sus labios. No la miro, permanece en silencio.

«Quizás quiera contarme lo que ha hecho» dice con tono esperanzado

En realidad yo no soy tan positiva con respecto a eso. Henry debe antes enfrentarse a lo que lo atormenta, y solo después logrará confrontarse con su madre. Pero no quiero apagar la luz de sus ojos.

«Sí, puede ser» comienzo «pero no te derrumbes si no pasa. Llegará seguramente el momento, te lo prometo» la miro de manera reconfortante y ella suspira, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento. Después vuelvo a poner la atención en la carretera y diviso nuestra salida. Dejo el café en el contendor de cartón que me dieron en el bar y tomo el enlace.

«Normalmente no vas por esta carretera para llegar al rio» me dice

«Lo sé, pero la escollera está más alejada y pasando por aquí lo hago más deprisa. Diez minutos y llegamos, tenemos tiempo para comernos esos» guiñó un ojo y ella coge la bolsita. Un enorme cupcake parece de dentro de la bolsa.

«Una hiperglucemia asegurada, peor bueno» dice antes de darle un mordisco.

«¿Cómo está?» pregunto curiosa

«Mmmmm» dice en tono sexy de morir. Pero estoy segura que ella no se da cuenta. La miro mientras mastica lentamente, completamente extasiada.

«¡Nunca he comido cupcakes tan buenos, supera con mucho a los míos!»»

Me pone la bolsa cerca para que yo pueda coger uno. Lo muerdo y…suave y riquísimo como de costumbre.

«Madre mía, hacia siglos que no los probaba» hablo con la boca llena casi haciendo incomprensible la frase.

Regina estalla a reír casi ahogándose con su pedazo.

«¡Ops, perdón!» digo después, imitándola en la risa.

«De todas maneras, ¿hay algo que no sepas cocinar?» pregunto con seria curiosidad.

Ella se queda pensando un poco, después como atrapada por un imprevista iluminación dice

«¡Sí, la crema catalana! ¡Lo he intentado millones de veces! Una vez se quemó, otra vez se quedó completamente líquida y otra se solidificó como un helado. Al final, decidí dedicarme a otros dulces» hace desaparecer el último pedazo entre sus labios «¡Como estos!»

«Oh, está bien saber que también eres humana, me anima mucho…ohh, ¡ya hemos llegado!» exclamo

Un lugar absolutamente olvidado de Dios. O quizás lo tiene bastante en sus pensamientos y por eso las personas no lo frecuentan.

Apago el motor en el centro de un claro. El rio en ese punto es muy grande y ruidoso debido a la pequeña cascada que nace en la escollera que escalaremos. Digamos que son seis o siete piedras que hay que subir, nada imposible. La escollera se extiende más hacia lo ancho, pero lo que la dejará atónita será lo que hay más allá del amasijo de piedras.

Veo por el movimiento de sus labios que está diciendo algo, pero el ruido del agua es demasiado fuerte para poder oír su voz.

«No te oigo, habla más fuerte» digo a voz muy alta.

Ella cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí pasando por la parte de atrás del coche.

«En vez de gritar, basta con acercarse, ¿no?»

Frunce las cejas y cierra también mi puerta. Me gustan las mujeres que saben tomar la iniciativa.

«Es muy bonito, pero no entiendo de verdad qué vamos a hacer aquí, te advierto que no tengo intención de tirarme desde allá arriba» señala el punto más alto de la escollera y su mirada deja ver miedo. Tenemos que subir hasta allí, pero no tenemos que tirarnos, yo nunca lo habría hecho.

«Ven conmigo, y pon los pies exactamente donde los ponga yo si no quieres hacerte daño» del maletero cojo una pequeña mochila y me la pongo a la espalda.

«¡De acuerdo, jefe, pero de allí no me tiro!» repite de nuevo asustada, pero decidida.

Yo me limito a sonreír y comienzo a caminar. Un estrecho sendero nos guía hasta la primera roca. En pocos pasos llegamos a alcanzarlo. Ella es un poco lenta, pero solo porque no conoce tan bien como yo los puntos donde debe apoyar los pies, pero pronto logra imitar mis movimientos sin tener que hacerme preguntas. Está extremadamente concentrada, pero no muestra señales de vencimiento, sigue mi ritmo como un pequeño boy scout.

Mis cuerdas vocales comienzan a prepararse para lo que, en breve, harían. Los brazos y las piernas tensas, prácticamente, se derretirían, dejando el puesto a una sensación de tranquilidad y paz que me ayudaría en las próximas semanas. Tras un cuarto de hora, logro alcanzar el punto más alto. Ella está todavía parada en el paso anterior y mira encantada lo que tiene delante: el mar.

La llamo desde lo alto de la roca y ella alza el rostro para posar su mirada en mí. Le sonrío y lentamente la expresión de su rostro cambia. Los ojos se cierran ligeramente, los labios se alejan para descubrir los dientes blanquísimos y aquella sonrisa casi me derrumba. El sol la golpea  por el lado derecho de su cuerpo, provocando que sus ojos emitan luces de mil colores, con tal intensidad que se hace difícil mirarla sin que los ojos molesten. Y el reflejo del sol sobre el agua del mar no es nada frente a las luces que emanan en ese momento de sus ojos. Después se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara, y me parece hundirme en un precipicio que tiene su nombre. Solo su mano hacia mí puede salvarme, la misma mano que me pide ayuda para llegar hasta mí.

Finalmente estamos una al lado de la otra, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

«Es algo cansado, pero vale la pena, ¿no crees?» pregunto sin interrumpir el contacto visual con el mar.

«Completamente» responde convencida.

«¿Y ahora…?» me giro hacia ella que me mira esperando una respuesta.

Me separo un poco. Levanto mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, a continuación respiro profundamente y comienzo a gritar.

Grito hasta perder el aliento. Doblo mi cuerpo sobre sí mismo y sigo gritando, y expulso hacia fuera todo lo que obstaculiza mis pensamientos, mi tranquilidad, mi futuro: Elisabeth, el miedo de no triunfar con Henry, el terror de no poder controlar lo que, definitivamente, siento por Regina. Hago salir todo, para dejarlo irse de mí, lejos, transportado por el viento, a un lugar que me es desconocido. Me libero de pesos y ansias, barro las lágrimas sin dejar que caigan de mis ojos, alejo  los miedos sin hacerlos pasar a mi pecho.

Mis pulmones y mis cuerdas vocales piden clemencia, y así interrumpo mi performance digna de la mejor película de exorcismos. Jadeo e intento recuperar un poco de ese aire que con demasiada fuerza he arrojado fuera de mí. A continuación la miro.

Regina mi mira con ojos casi aterrorizados. Los brazos cruzados sobre el  pecho como si quisiera protegerse de mí.

«Estoy definitivamente mejor, fiuuu» suspiro de nuevo y me recompongo. Bajo las mangas del suéter, me arreglo el pelo y me acerco a ella. Le desato literalmente los brazos, la agarro por una muñeca para arrastrarla a mi sitio.

«Ahora te toca a ti» le comunico sin medias tintas.

«¿Eh?» parece absolutamente sorprendida

«Te toca a ti, grita, te hará bien, verás»

«No quiero parecer una bipolar pasando por una crisis maníaca»

Me esperaba tal respuesta.

«Oh, no digas absurdeces» estoy delante de ella.

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira sus pies.

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has llorado dándole sentido de verdad a esa palabra?» doy vueltas a su alrededor. Quiero ponerla nerviosa, quiero sacudirla, quiero que se sienta libre. Si no conmigo, al menos consigo misma. «Te lo digo yo, en mi opinión no lo has hecho nunca, tu madre nunca te lo habría permitido y tú no quieres darle más motivos para odiarte»

Desde atrás veo sus manos apretarse en dos puños.

«Puedes decir que odias a tu madre, aquí no te escuchará nadie» pequeños pasos a su alrededor. En su cuerpo cambia algo. Siento su respiración hacerse irregular, el pecho sube y baja, el pie derecho golpea veloz sobre la roca.

«Odio a esa mujer. Me ha destrozado la vida» lo dice bajo, temerosa de que la persona a quien va dirigida pueda escucharla.

«No te oigo» le digo cerca de su oído

Se gira hacia mí. Aquellos ojos negros habrían dado miedo al peor de los asesinos.

«¡Odio a esa mujer!» exclama con fuerza. Respira pesadamente.

«¿Qué más odias, Regina? Díselo al mar, díselo al agua, dímelo a mí, pero sobre todo dítelo a ti misma y después estarás mejor» alargo los brazos «Estamos solo nosotras. Tú y yo»

Con los labios semi cerrados y tensos me mira furiosa. Cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar.

«Odio a mi primer marido porque no lo amaba y no quería casarme con él. Lo odio porque prácticamente me violó la noche de bodas. Y yo me queda quieta y callada, como querían que hiciese. Lo odio porque lo hizo cada noche durante dos meses, hasta que ya no sintió placer ni siquiera con eso y entonces lo hacía alguna vez cada cierto tiempo»

Sobre aquella roca se pueden dar más o menos cinco pasos adelante y atrás. Ha dicho una frase, pero he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha ido de atrás hacia delante en aquel pequeño espacio. Retrocedo y apoyo al espalda en la pared  de rocas, en silencio, esperando su próximo desahogo.

«Oh, mi madre, aquella mujer. Oh, ella es una enorme bastarda, ¿sabes?» me mira con ojos como saetas, antes de continuar «Me preguntaba cada mes si estaba embarazada. Era lo único que le importaba. ¡Y todo lo que me dijo cuando me divorcié! ¡Aquella mujer no tenía que poder procrear, tenía que haber nacido estéril, al menos no habría sufrido tanto! ¡Y después llega el top del top! ¡El Señor perfección! El príncipe soñado  en su caballo blanco y con armadura que salva a la pobre e indefensa princesa encerrada en la torre del castillo, y ¿después qué hace? ¡Se echa una amante! ¡Oh, ese sí que es un príncipe con dos cojones! Estas sí que son personas dignas de ser definidas como tal, estos he tenido que encontrarme en mi vida, ¿eh, Emma? ¿Me explicas por qué?» ha dicho mi nombre, pero no me mira. Continúa mirando el cielo y después sus pies y a continuación el mar, y sigue caminando como si quisiera consumir las suelas de los zapatos.

«Y luego mi padre, que va y se muere cuando tenía dieciséis años, dejándome sola con aquella bruja. ¡Él nunca le habría permitido que me casara por conveniencia!»

Grita.

Ahí está finalmente. Su tono de voz ha ido creciendo a lo largo de aquellos diez minutos de desahogo. Casi está balanceándose mientras se deja transportar por el grito liberador. Las manos entre los cabellos, las piernas ligeramente separadas para mantener el equilibrio.

Yo me quedo quieta mirando esa esplendida criatura que quizás estaría recomenzando a vivir.

El grito se hace débil y se convierte en sollozos. Sabía que llegaría esa fase. En mi mochila tengo suficientes pañuelos para todas las lágrimas que tiene que echar fuera. Lentamente se deja caer al suelo, sacudida por temblores y sollozos. Ha eliminado cada freno inhibidor y ahora, por primera vez, deja aparecer todo el dolor que ha acumulado en esos años.

La pequeña manta está lista en mis manos. Le envuelvo los hombros y la aprieto en un abrazo.

«Todo está bien Regina, todo está bien»

Me arrodillo a su lado. Su cabeza se inclina sobre mi pecho y mi corazón se contagia del galope del suyo. Demasiadas son las emociones que siento ante aquel sencillo gesto. Después sus brazos buscan mi cuello, y su rostro encuentra puerto seguro al lado del mío.

Por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy abrazando un cuerpo que se amolda perfectamente al mío. A pesar de sus lágrimas que mojan mi rostro, a pesar de aquella incómoda posición, sobre la dura roca, no hay un solo músculo que se sienta en tensión, inhibido, fuera de lugar. Todo está en su justo lugar.

Desgarradores sollozos nos acompañan un poco más junto con el agarre de su abrazo. La mano derecha está firmemente cerrada en un puño, mientras que la izquierda, abierta, sube y baja por mi espalda. Le acaricio dulcemente los cabellos y espero un pequeño gesto, una pequeña señal de su cuerpo que me diga que es hora de separarnos. Pero no llega nada de eso.

Es más, su agarre se hace más fuerte cuando las lágrimas cesan y el único ruido alrededor de nosotras es el de las olas del mar. Respondo a su abrazo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se adhiera más al suyo, haciéndole sentir cuánto enloquece mi corazón estando a su lado.

«¿Cómo te sientes ahora?» pregunto acercando mi boca a su oído

Siento un profundo suspiro por el movimiento de su espalda sobre la que tengo apoyada mis manos.

«Cefalea, astenia, ardor ocular, taquicardia, agitación, vacío»

«Parece una cartilla médica» una risita escapa de su boca. Poso mis labios en sus cabellos y en ese momento sus brazos ceden, separándose un poco de mí, para después mirarme a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos. Aquel oro negro brillante, me está mirando. Aquella dulzura. No hay nada en aquellos ojos, solo un universo entero. Y yo no logro hablar, no logro pensar, no logro respirar. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que su mano se apoya en mi rostro, sobre la mejilla que siento encenderse bajo ese toque y su frente que se apoya en la mía.

«Gracias, Emma. Gracias, de verdad» su aliento sobre mis labios.

Bésala ahora, Emma, nunca más podrás hacerlo. Este beso quedará escondido, custodiado por las olas del mar, arrastrado por el viento, y ello lo olvidará, mientras yo pondré fin a esta tortura.

Sus ojos se han cerrado cuando me ha dado las gracias. Y yo he cerrado los míos.

Después un toque suave sobre mis labios. Imprevisto, cálido, inesperado como la lluvia de verano. Sus labios sobre los míos. Abro los ojos, tengo que comprobar que no es fruto de mi imaginación.

Me está besando. Un pequeño y casto beso se aloja en mis labios, y por mucho que quiera contenerme, por mucho que la idea de prolongar ese contacto sea considerada dañina para mi consciencia, no me contengo. Si ese es su modo de darme las gracias, yo quiero agradecérselo a ella. Quiero, sin embargo, mirarla un momento a los ojos.

Me separo de ella justo el tiempo de un respiro. Ella me mira a su vez posando mi mano en su pecho. Algo está golpeando con fuerza en el interior: su corazón.

Rozo sus húmedas mejillas con mis dedos antes de tocar sus labios con los míos, degustando aquel sabor a vainilla mezclado con lágrimas. Y cuando la boca se entreabre dejando espacio para lamer la lengua, comprendo que el camino al infierno es el único que quiero recorrer. Porque ella, seguramente, me llevaría hasta allí.

Fuego y llamas se desencadenan en mi cuerpo. La aferro fuertemente por las caderas, la quiero más cerca, la quiero al lado. La quiero y punto. Pero lo que más me impide recuperar mis sentidos es su manera de tocarme, sus manos que arañan mi cuello, sus dientes que muerden mis labios.

Sus cabellos negros totalmente despeinados y jodidamente sexy.

Es diabólicamente sexy.

Después se detiene.

Yo me detengo.

El viento viene a refrescar nuestros cuerpos.

«Quiero ir a casa»

Sabía que para ella no significará lo mismo, pero…

«Quiero ir a casa contigo, ahora»

Ok no. En el mejor de los escenarios que había en mi mente ella me decía, como mucho,  que había sido bellísimo y que me estimaba como nunca.

Se levanta y recoge la manta y la mochila. Permanezco aún bloqueada en mi posición, las rodillas se han fusionado con la roca, todo es una cosa. Su mano aparece frente a mí.

«Vamos, por favor…» es definitivamente una súplica

Le aferro la mano y descendemos lentamente aquellas rocas.

Me hará daño, lo sé.

Pero no puedo y no quiero renunciar a ese placentero dolor.


	12. Odi et amo

 

Tiemblo.

Tiemblo por lo que he logrado decir por primera vez en voz alta

Tiemblo por el odio con el que he pronunciado esas palabras.

Tiemblo por cómo he definido a mi madre.

Tiemblo por cómo he definido a mi primer marido.

Tiemblo por cómo he definido a Robin.

Tiemblo por cómo, después de haber gritado mi desprecio, el odio hacia ellos casi ha disminuido.

Tiemblo porque Emma me ha abrazado como si fuese el cristal más frágil del mundo.

Tiemblo porque mi corazón no tiene paz.

Tiemblo por el calor que ha invadido mi cuerpo cuando me ha mirado fijamente a los ojos, profundamente, como si quisiera arrancarme el dolor y hacerlo suyo.

Tiemblo porque el deseo de besarla ha superado el miedo de hacerlo.

Tiemblo porque si pienso en la desfachatez con la que le he dicho que quería ir a casa con ella, me sonrojo.

Tiemblo porque durante el viaje de regreso, intenta apretar las manos al volante y yo le he cogido una y se la he apretado fuertemente.

Tiemblo porque ella me ha devuelto el apretón, y en su mirada podría jurar que he leído la palabra “finalmente”

Tiemblo porque no sé cómo explicar ni dar un sentido a lo que quiero de ella en este momento.

Tiemblo porque estamos frente a mi casa y quiero solamente estar dentro, con la puerta cerrada a mis espaldas.

Tiemblo.

La puerta se ha cerrado, y las cuatro paredes nos protegen del mundo de ahí fuera que quizás no comprendería todo esto. Ella está quieta y decidida  a no dar el primer paso, no quiere forzar una puerta que solo yo  puedo abrir.

Cojo el móvil del bolso sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

Llamo al hospital y digo que estoy enferma.

Ella, asombrada, coge a su vez el móvil y a la velocidad de la luz teclea un sms, para después dejar aquel fastidioso objeto encima del primer mueble disponible.

Se lame los labios y me mira. Sigue mirándome incesantemente, continúo leyendo versos enteros en el interior de aquellos ojos color aguamarina. Da un paso hacia mí y yo doy uno hacia atrás, hacia las escaleras. Parece turbada por mi alejamiento, pero quiero que me siga. Deseo que aquellos versos sean solo para mí y solo hay un sitio donde estoy segura de que no se verán contaminados por miradas y personas: mi habitación.

Presa de un temblor ya descontrolado, recorro los escalones. Lentamente, uno a uno. A cada paso mi respiración se hace más profunda. Tengo hambre de aire, el oxígeno no me basta y la temperatura que parece haberse apoderado de mi cuerpo me da la sensación de ser presa de una fiebre de caballo.

Parada frente a las escaleras, eleva una pierna y apoya el pie en el primer escalón. Después, vuelve a su posición de partida. Solo entonces le hago una ligera señal con la cabeza, una señal de aprobación. Desde arriba comienzo a desatarme los zapatos, en espera de que ella se me una. Nos quedamos ahí, en el recorrido hecho por mi cuerpo y por el suyo. Me imita desatándose los suyos, desinteresándose del sitio a donde van a parar a lo largo del pasillo. Sus cabellos caen suavemente por sus hombros y los pasos hacia mí son fastidiosamente lentos, una lentitud que sigue a la mía en cada movimiento, casi como una sombra.

El corazón ya ha alcanzado una velocidad sin parangón. Le abro camino atravesando la puerta, que cierro tras mis espaldas en el momento en que ella la supera, apoyándome en la madera, para sostenerme.

Me quedo ahí, quieta, con los brazos a lo largo de los costados y la boca entre cerrada, mientras ella se quita el ligero suéter que deja caer en el suelo, quedando en camiseta. Admiro aquel cuerpo de mujer con la misma curiosidad de un bebé que descubre sus manos.

Querría imitarla, pero en el mismo instante en que agarro los bordes de la camiseta, ella me interrumpe rápidamente. Pocos centímetros separan nuestros rostros, su cálida respiración se mezcla con la mía.

«Cierra los ojos» me dice con voz insegura

Obedezco sin replicar.

Una viva llama se enciente en el bajo vientre cuando sus manos rozan las mías, y lentamente recorren los brazos a lo largo, hasta llegar al cuello. Es una lentitud extenuante y excitante, cómo sus palmas viajan a lo largo de la espalda y agarran la camiseta y desde abajo la elevan y me la quitan.

Tiemblo.

Aquellos cinco centímetros de diferencia entre su altura y la mía me hacen sentir totalmente superada por ella. Más que con Robin que me sobrepasaba veinte centímetros. Me supera en decisión y delicadeza. En ternura y precisión.

Siento otro temblor.

«No quiero que tiembles cuando estés conmigo» me aferra las caderas pegándolas a las suyas. Yo, impertérrita, sigo con los ojos cerrados, pero las manos pasan inevitablemente por sus caderas, buscando la piel bajo la camiseta.

«Ahora mírame»

Quiero mirarla, pero no tengo el valor. Siento que toda la perfección del momento podría destruirse por la realidad de sus ojos que miran los míos con pasión.

«Regina, mírame, te lo ruego» ya su voz es una súplica

Alzo los parpados. Lo que veo me turba.

Dos labios rojos, húmedos, carnosos. Las mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos lúcidos y las pupilas casi completamente dilatadas me miran, a pesar de todo, con dulzura. Tiene los ojos atormentados por el deseo, las pupilas dilatadas lo confirman, sin embargo lo que transparente es solo dulzura.

A mi corazón le cuesta bombear la sangre a las zonas precisas.

El cerebro ya turbado pierde cualquier conexión con la realidad. Una realidad donde una mujer está poniendo patas arriba mi vida como nunca ha sucedido, y se lo estoy dejando hacer, le he abierto la puerta y la he invitado a entrar como al más peligroso de los vampiros. Y como todos los vampiros, su encanto la vuelve irresistible.

De nuevo, mis labios rozan los suyos, como si quisiera ratificar mi total rendición a su voluntad, que era mía antes de convertirse en suya.

Un beso lento y profundo nos acompaña hasta la cama. Me siento lentamente, mientras ella apoya titubeante sus labios entre mis pechos, cubiertos solo por el sujetador negro. Otro temblor me sacude.

Sus manos, expertas en los movimientos, se deslizan sobre los pantalones, quitándomelos rápidamente. Sin embargo, a mí me costó ponérmelos.

Se para y me mira.

«Eres tan encantadora que no sé cómo tocarte para hacer que esto sea tan bello, al menos la mitad de lo bella que eres tú»

No puede de verdad haberme dicho eso.

«¿Pero eres real?» me susurra sobre los labios para después besarme de nuevo.

Su pelvis yace sobre la mía, con las rodillas plegadas y las piernas en paralelo con mis muslos. Enderezo mi espalda y hundo el rostro en su pecho, deleitándome con su olor y arrancando aquella camiseta que me separa de su piel. Y mientras dejó pequeñas estelas con los labios alrededor del sujetador, sus hábiles manos hacen desaparecer el mío.

«Por favor, quítate los pantalones»

Una sonrisa sesgada acompaña aquel breve striptease que le concede a mis ojos. Aquello que sin saber he imaginado se me muestra. Blancas, musculosas y perfectas piernas vuelven completo aquel cuerpo que codicia el mío.

La pasión de sus besos, la delicadeza de su toque, la protección de su abrazo hacen que se esfume cada inseguridad tenida en el pasado, y ligeras lágrimas caen en las sábanas. Las nota inmediatamente, pero al contrario de lo que todos habrían hecho, es decir asustarse y cuestionar mi falta de contención, ella besa mis lágrimas, besa mis labios, besa mis más profundos miedos. 

«Te mereces esto y mucho más» susurra su boca sobre mi piel marcándome con sus palabras.

«No llores, Regina, ahora vive. Vive junto a mí. Esto que sientes ahora es lo que debes sentir siempre, porque te vuelve bella como nunca» dice a mi oído, en un susurro sofocado «y aunque tengas miedo porque estás conmigo, un día dejarás de tenerlo con quien tú quieras. Porque hay alguien en este mundo que solo espera besar tus labios, encantarse con tu sonrisa, morir entre tus brazos en la más delirante de las pasiones»

¿De qué obra literaria habrá salido esta mujer que he tenido la suerte de encontrar? ¿Por qué extraño cruce de astros está ella ahora en mi cama y lo único que quiero es que me haga suya? Nuestros ojos enlazados temen cualquier movimiento. Pero su mano imprevistamente se coloca sobre el pecho, para después descender al abdomen y sobre la prenda que me cubre. Con la otra mano me masajea la nuca robándome un beso lento y profundo, por el que ya no sé cuál es la frontera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Como transportada a otra dimensión, no me doy cuenta ni siquiera, cuando la tanga ya no cubre mi intimidad, sustituida por su pierna, la cual sigue subiendo y bajando. Aquel roce de piel se aparece en mi mente como dos trozos de madera que de repente prenden fuego, ayudados por alguna hoja seca.

Y nosotras estamos definitiva e innegablemente quemándonos.

Mi piel se inflama cuando, como si nada, aferra mis tobillos y los apoya en la parte bajo de su espalda. Cálidos besos devoran todo lo que logran alcanzar entre rostro, cuello, boca y seno. Insaciables, imparables como un tren a toda velocidad. Me cuesta mirarla a los ojos de tanta excitación que recorre mis venas. Pero cuando su mano roza lo que más sensible tengo en ese momento, un grito sofocado llena la estancia.

«Em…ma…» pronuncio su nombre como un rezo. Aquella dulce e inesperada tortura que aquella mujer me está infringiendo pronto tendría su fin. Ansío aquel fin (o aquel inicio) y al mismo tiempo lo temo, ignorante de lo que aquel acto vendría a significar para mí y para ella. Le toco una mejilla, guiando su mirada a la mía. Dobla la boca hacia un lado y me besa la palma. Después la aferra y me la lleva sobre la cabeza, entrecruzando los dedos con los de su mano.

En ese momento, con la mano libre, se insinúa en mí. La espalda se arquea sin control, elevando la pelvis hacia ella.

«Estás haciendo que pierda la razón» le digo sin pensar

Esta vez empuja más fuerte dentro de mí, y los dedos se deslizan con una facilitad inaudita.

Su boca se estira en una débil sonrisa, acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza. Eso hace que de sus cabellos se libere un perfume que hace que me sea necesario acercar todo mi cuerpo al suyo con la única mano libre. No me importa el esfuerzo, debo tenerla encima. Mi gesto la sorprende, se lo leo en los ojos.

«Oh, créeme, estamos atravesando el Aqueronte juntas, hacia la otra orilla del río. Eres la tentadora más terrible que nunca haya encontrado»

Sigue citando obras que yo apenas conozco. Es un pozo de belleza sin precedente. Sus dedos parecen conocer a la perfección lo que están tocando, lo que están haciendo.

Rodamos sobre la cama un número indefinido de veces. Está haciendo de mí lo que quiere y parece que nunca tiene suficiente. A continuación se desliza hacia abajo con la boca y por un momento temo que pueda caerse de la cama…pero también en eso sabe exactamente qué hacer.

Arrodillada en el suelo, me arrastra literalmente a lo largo de la cama, haciendo que me siente en el borde, para que pueda envolverla entre mis piernas. Acaricia mis muslos hasta llegar a los tobillos, después vuelve a ascender. Solo cuando su boca toma el lugar de la mano sobre las piernas, comprendo qué quiere hacer, y me tenso.

Alza la cabeza, me araña suavemente la parte posterior de las rodillas, acercándome más a ella.

«No debes tener miedo. Confía en mí…»

Aquella voz, aquella seguridad en la mirada, me somete completamente a ella. Mi voluntad es absolutamente inútil.

O quizás encaja con la suya.

O quizás sea en primera lugar la mía.

Le agarro el rostro con ambas manos para darle un sofocante beso. Con las manos aún entre sus cabellos, me alienta con otro beso a echarme sobre las sábanas y me sostengo sobre los codos. Sus incandescentes labios besan pequeñas zonas a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sin un esquema preciso, para que yo, sin estar preparada, permanezca siempre a la espera de la sorpresa.

Su boca, su lengua saben tocar puntos que ninguna palabra humana está capacitada para describir. No logro describirla a ella, no logro describir la excitación posterior que me da mi propio sabor en sus labios cuando estos vuelven a los míos.

Pierdo totalmente el conocimiento del tiempo hasta que, sin darme espacio para recuperar el aliento, en la enésima embestida en mi interior, grito su nombre, sin frenos, sin…mí.

Ya no estoy en mi cuerpo, aquella no soy yo.

Sus labios sobre los míos, solo esos me hacen volver a ella. Y cuando sus dedos me abandonan, me siento por un instante vacía. Se aparta hacia un lado para no apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y me envuelve en un abrazo.

Me acurruco sobre ella. Exhausta y sudada, marcada por miles de besos y miles de caricias que me ha regalado, tengo los ojos cerrados sobre su pecho. Escucho la irregularidad de este, la fuerza. En silencio, como dos criminales que se esconden del mundo.

Aún no he tenido el valor de mirarla a los ojos. Me ayuda ella, posando dos dedos bajo el mentón y elevándome el rostro. Me acaricia con la mirada, como si fuese un objeto raro y precioso para contemplar. Probablemente me ha mirado de esa forma todo el tiempo.

«Querría decir tantas cosas que creo que me quedaré callada» dice antes de rozarme la punta de la nariz con sus labios.

«No recuerdo el paso desde aquella roca hasta mi casa, hasta aquí, contigo. Tengo un vacío de algunas horas y no creo que nunca me haya sentido mejor»

Es verdad. ¿Por qué esconderlo? No tengo intención de esconder lo que siento, cómo me siento a la que, por lo que parece, es la única amiga que tengo.

Amiga.

Debes revaluar el concepto de amistad, Regina.

«Lo he olvidado en el momento en que me has besado»

Se enrojece y yo sigo el mismo camino. Parecemos dos muchachitas en su primer enamoramiento. Que además no sé si definirlo así, sé con seguridad que ciertas certezas entre los brazos de alguien no suceden todos los días.

«Tuve en aquel momento unas inmensas ganas y también después» le sonrío sobre los labios, besándoselos «y también ahora…»

Mientras la beso, sonríe.

«¿Qué es esa sonrisita? Estás regocijándote» me enderezo y apoyo el rostro sobre la mano y el codo en la cama. Le acarició las costillas mientras ella me coloca el pelo.

«Nada…» deja la frase en suspense «soy feliz de que me hayas permitido hacerte sentir como espero que te hayas sentido»

¿Cómo me siento ahora?

Libre del odio, que prácticamente voló en aquel llanto liberador.

Libre del temor de que algo pueda, aunque lejanamente, mellar este momento.

Libre del ansia de no lograrlo con Henry

Libre de sentirme una mujer.

«Tengo un malsano deseo de tocarte» digo

¿Cuándo he separado el cerebro de la boca?

«Oh…» dice ella con fingida sorpresa

«Pero no creo que sea capaz, ni de cerca, de hacer lo que has hecho tú»

Estampa pequeños besos sobre mi rostro, soplando encima

«Créeme, estos labios» me los roza con sus dedos «y estas manos…pueden hacer todo lo que tú quieras…pero leo en tu mirada que no estás realmente segura, y yo solo quiero que hagas lo que sientes» aferra la sábana y me la pone por encima. En efecto, empezaba a tener frío.

«Y ahora, quiero estrecharte un poco más…»

Me dejo acunar por aquellos estilizados y fuertes brazos que me hacen sentir al seguro como nunca antes.

Miles de pensamientos corren por mi mente…los veo pasar, pero no presto atención a ninguno de ellos. La vista se nubla, los músculos se relajan y sin darme cuenta, me duermo.

 

Me despierto de repente. En el sueño, Henry gritaba mi nombre y yo no lograba alcanzarlo. Emma, a mi lado, me mira asustada.

«¿Va todo bien?»

«Sí, solo un mal sueño…¿qué hora es?» aquella mujer me perturba demasiado.

El despertador de la mesilla señala las siete de la tarde.

«¿De verdad he dormido tanto?» digo sorprendida

«Evidentemente lo necesitabas…»

Me quedo en silencio mirándola. Seguramente he comprometido nuestra amistad y su parcialidad para encargarse de Henry. Pero, sin embargo, estoy feliz.

De común acuerdo, decidimos dormir allí, al menos por aquella noche, ninguna quiere definir lo que ha pasado, no darle demasiado peso. Volver a vestirse es un esfuerzo después de todo aquel embrollo de manos, labios y emociones.

Le estampo un ligero beso en los labios antes de abrir la puerta. Ella sencillamente me abraza y mi corazón vuelve a galopar de modo desembocado.

«Dile a tu corazón que se calme o no sobrevivirá» me susurra con sus labios en mi cabello.

La abrazo más fuerte. No quiero que aquella sensación de plenitud y tranquilidad salga de esa casa. Cuando se aleja y abre la puerta me aprieta la mano.

«Haré lo que pueda…nos vemos el domingo» le digo sin pensar

Me manda un beso, enmarcado con la sonrisa más bella de mundo.

Cierra la puerta con un inmenso cansancio. Mi mano tiembla de nuevo y esta vez conozco exactamente el motivo: quiero que se quede conmigo esta noche. No sería una buena idea llamarla de vuelta. En el momento en que mi cabeza pare ese pensamiento, el timbre de casa suena.

Ella ha tenido mi mismo pensamiento y no ha tenido ningún problema en regresar. Mi Emma.

Abro la puerta.

«Has olvidado…» la respiración muere entre mis labios.

Mi madre.

«Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?» me cierro la bata que me puse de prisa para acompañar a Emma

Con una expresión de disgusto dibujada en su rostro cruza el umbral sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

«Te dije por teléfono que Henry vuelve el domingo, ¿qué haces aquí hoy?»

«¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto lesbiana?»

Una flecha en pleno corazón. No me ha ofendido la palabra lesbiana, me enfada y no poco el hecho de que mi madre haya ya metido las narices en algo que ni yo aún conozco.

«Creo que es mejor que te vayas» respondo intentando mantener la calma

«¿Es ella la niñera de tu hijo?» levanta la voz y comienza a pasearse delante de mí como si yo no estuviera.

«¿Y crees que yéndote a la cama con ella tu hijo te amará o te hablará de nuevo? ¿No crees que eso no hará otra cosa sino aumentar el odio y es asco que siente por ti? Pero, ¿qué clase de madre eres?»

«¡TÚ, QUÉ CLASE DE MADRE ERES TÚ!» exploto

«¡Me juntaste a un hombre que no amaba solo porque querías su dinero! ¡Cuando Robin murió ni siquiera tuviste una palabra de apoyo, es más, hundiste el dedo en el hecho de que me había traicionado y que no había logrado mantener a mi lado ni siquiera a él! ¡Te digo una cosa, querida madre, si soy así, es por tu culpa! Los hijos maduran  en base al amor, a las atenciones y a las enseñanzas de sus padres» estoy enfadada, furiosa. Y esta será la última vez que mete las narices en mi vida y en la de mi hijo. Sus ojos se empequeñecen y se cargan de odio, pero no le permito replicar. No esta vez.

«¡Me has enseñado que la felicidad no existe! ¡Que el dinero es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, también que la felicidad de los propios hijos! Y querida madre, seré un desastre también como mujer, pero soy  la reina de las madres, que no tira a su propio hijo a las manos de verdugos solo para obtener algo» me acerco a ella con gesto amenazador y ella, turbada, retrocede.

«Por lo que te digo una cosa, intenta recordar bien mi voz y los trazos de mi rostro, conserva fotos, mira algún video, porque hoy es la última maldita vez que me verás la cara y oirás mi voz, ¿ok? ¡Tú para mí, estás muerta!» la maldad de mis palabras retumba en la estancia.

«¡Y ahora, largo!» añado

«No sabes lo que dices…» intenta responder, pero no le doy tiempo

«¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA!»

La saliva en mi boca es prácticamente inexistente. Las sienes me laten dolorosamente y un peso se abre camino en mi pecho. La observo dar pequeños pasos hasta la puerta, con los hombros curvados y la cabeza baja, vencida.

Se ha acabado.

Me he liberado.

Así, dejándome caer al suelo, me concedo un último llanto liberador.

Quizás lo que ha sucedido con Emma es un error. Pero ¿una cosa equivocada puede hacerte sentir tan bien? Debo proteger a Henry. Emma conmigo se distraería, y yo quiero que ella piense solo y exclusivamente en él. Estas serán mis palabras si en algún momento me pide algo.

Si esto es lo correcto, ¿por qué mi estómago se retuerce? ¿Por qué el dolor de ese alejamiento (no de mi madre obviamente) parece que me rasga el corazón con un cuchillo?

No quiero y no puedo ahora darme una respuesta. Quizás el tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar.

O las destruirá.


	13. Corazón partido

La puerta de su habitación ya estaba cerrada.

Los dados estaban echados, la decisión había sido tomada, y no por mí.

Me besó, me trajo a su casa. Sentí su deseo durante todo el camino en coche y también mientras retrocedía hacia las escaleras, casi como si quisiera escapar de mí o de aquello que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Su perfume inunda cada centímetro de la estancia. Querría hacerlo a mi modo, querría abrazarla, besarla, hacerle olvidar quién era, desnudarla, hacer el amor con ella sin ni siquiera dejarle tiempo para comprender en qué dimensión nos encontrábamos.

Pero ella camina lentamente y yo estoy bajo su juego. Un juego de controlados movimientos, de respiraciones jadeantes y de infinitas palabras no dichas.

«Cierra los ojos» finalmente me armo de valor y pronuncio las primeras palabras desde hace una hora.

Obedece. Siento el calor de su cuerpo traspasar sus ropas. De forma torpe, toco sus manos y sigo a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta llegar a aquel cuello maravilloso que quisiera tener entre mis labios. A continuación, paso a la espalda, y su camiseta cae junto a nosotras, silenciosa. Mucho más silenciosa que su respiración, a la que le sigue un escalofrío.

«No quiero que tiembles cuando estés conmigo. Ahora mírame» la palabra perfección es un insulto a sus caderas. Las acerco a mí mientras ella aún con los ojos cerrados, acera su rostro al mío. Su cálida respiración me hacer estremecer.

Le suplico de nuevo que me mire. Y abre los ojos.

Miedo

Deseo

Belleza.

En aquellos ojos veo reflejado mi rostro y mis emociones. Cándidos, cristalinos.

Su cuerpo emana un calor extremo. Mi mente ya ha perdido cualquier tipo de autocontrol.

Piel de seda, lisa, cándida. La habitación está casi en total oscuridad. Algo se luz se filtra por la ventana, pero aquella luz no es nada respecto al resplandor de sus ojos.

«Eres tan encantadora que no sé cómo tocarte para hacer que esto sea tan bello, al menos la mitad de lo bella que eres tú. Pero, ¿eres real?»

Su cuerpo solo está cubierto por la ropa íntima, sin embargo ella no se preocupa. Es más, me ruega que me quite los pantalones antes de colocarme sobre ella. Sus manos encima de mí hacen pequeños círculos sobre mi espalda. Creo que estoy en el paraíso cuando sus labios tocan los míos, no puedo pensar en pedir más. Pero aquel cuerpo casi perfecto tiene que ser amado, tiene que ser amado de la mejor forma posible, y es lo que tengo intención de hacer.

Mis manos interrumpen su juego cuando algunas lágrimas manchan su rostro. Conozco a la perfección el motivo de esas lágrimas. Nunca antes ha sido tocada de esta manera por nadie, ni siquiera por aquel al que ella consideraba su verdadero amor. Porque seguramente había dejado en segundo plano el objetivo de hacer sentir a esa criatura como la más bella del universo. Así que beso y enjugo sus lágrimas, una a una, como si fueran linfa vital, como si de ellas fuera a extraer  la energía necesaria para soportar la separación que inevitablemente sucedería. Me nutriría de sus lágrimas, de su sudor, de su más íntima esencia, de los arañazos sobre mi espalda, de los mordiscos en mi cuello. Custodiaría todo eso en el cofre más precioso de los recuerdos, junto al sabor de sus labios y a la pureza de su corazón, delicado como el cristal…y aprovecharé ese conocimiento para hacerla sentir como se merece.

«Te mereces esto y mucho más… No llores, Regina, ahora vive. Vive junto a mí» quiero que sienta esas palabras como absoluta verdad. Solo así podrá entregarse a mí sin ningún tipo de prejuicio o lamento.

«Esto que sientes ahora es lo que debes sentir siempre, porque te vuelve bella como nunca… y aunque tengas miedo porque estás conmigo, un día dejarás de tenerlo con quien tú quieras. Porque hay alguien en este mundo que solo espera besar tus labios, encantarse con tu sonrisa, morir entre tus brazos en la más delirante de las pasiones»

La beso lentamente, antes de que pueda tener tiempo de replicar. Mi mano se acerca a su tanga, pero sin darle a entender que quiere ir más allá. Pero lo que he sentido no me permite esperar más. Aparto aquella última pequeña prenda que me separa de ella.

Dice mi nombre en un tono de súplica. Le aprisiono una mano sobre su cabeza y le concedo aquello que desea.

«Me estás haciendo perder la razón»

Ella pierde la razón. ¿Entonces yo? Mis movimientos se hacen más rápidos y lo que comparece antes mis ojos no es ni de lejos comparable a mis mejores expectativas.

«Oh, créeme, estamos atravesando el Aqueronte juntas, hacia la otra orilla del río. Eres la tentadora más terrible que nunca haya encontrado»

La hago mía muchas veces. La beso en cualquier parte del cuerpo a donde mi boca llegue. Incluso con mis pechos apoyados en su espalda logro ver que no tiene ninguna inhibición. De nuevo boca arriba, desciendo por sus piernas, teniendo cuidado de no golpearme las rodillas en el suelo. Después la atraigo hacia mí para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Con los cabellos completamente desgreñados, los labios enrojecidos e hinchados y los ojos brillantes, está más bella que nunca. Pero en aquel momento, en mi intento, me detiene.

«No debes tener miedo. Confía en mí…»

Por un instante, sus ojos se anclan en los míos como buscando una respuesta a lo que está pasando. No tengo respuestas. Tengo solo muchas preguntas que estoy segura se quedarán ahí por mucho tiempo. Ahora quiero solamente tener el último pedacito de Regina, el más precioso. Aquello que ha sido tomado a la fuerza y sin consentimiento. Aquello que ha sido injustamente traicionado.

Me atrapa los labios con urgencia y solo entonces la empujo de nuevo hacia la cama, al compás de los besos.

Y cuando siento que ha llegado al límite, subo de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos y disfrutar en primera fila cómo su placer se desliza por mi mano, convertido ese momento en más bello al ser pronunciado  mi nombre, casi gritado, por sus labios.

Entonces la beso.

Mi Regina, es esto lo que significar dejarse ir.

Se acurruca contra mí.

Consciente de lo excepcional que es lo que  ha acaecido, intento imprimir en mi mente cada detalle de este momento. Su acelerado latido, los cabellos deshechos y sudados, las mejillas sonrosadas. La piel ardiente y temblorosa. Su abrazo, su toque sobre mi abdomen. La paz total que nos envuelve. Imposible replicar a todo esto.

No quiero destruir con mis palabras  lo que ha sentido, así que buscamos, en vano, recordar cómo pasamos del mar a su cama. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo he encontrado el camino de vuelta. Solo recuerdo su agarre en mi mano y mi corazón que perdía la razón.

Se queda dormida entre mis brazos, y un mal sueño hace que se despierte sobresaltada.

 «¿Va todo bien?» le pregunto preocupada.

«Sí, solo un mal sueño…¿qué hora es?» mira alrededor buscando un reloj.

El despertador de la mesilla marca las siete de la tarde.

«¿De verdad he dormido tanto?»

«Evidentemente lo necesitabas…» me encojo de hombros antes de rozarle el hombro con un beso.

Baja la cabeza. Por primera vez leo en sus ojos preocupación.

Lentamente me visto, pero la esperanza de que me pida que me quede se asoma prepotente en mi cabeza.

No lo hace. Pero cuando la abrazo antes de salir de casa, su corazón al galope responde a mi pregunta: no quiere que me vaya.

Le dejo un leve beso en sus labios y alargo una mano hacia la suya, sonriendo.

El domingo, a la vuelta de Henry, tendré un veredicto sobre su verdadera reacción.

Recorro el sendero hasta mi coche. Solo cuando me siento dentro veo que una mujer de unos sesenta años está frente a la puerta de Regina. Quizás una compañera ha ido a ver cómo estaba, ya que ella había puesto como excusa su salud.

Dos días y medio. Debo estar lejos de ella dos días y medio. Emma, lo puedes lograr.

 

Han sido los dos días y medio más largos de mi vida.

Dos días y medio que he pasado recorriendo momento tras momento, gesto tras gesto, todo lo que sucedió entre Regina y yo.

Me había besado y me parecía tan inverosímil que creía que estaba borracha. O solo durmiendo y soñando.

Tembló todo el tiempo, como un gatito empapado bajo la lluvia.

Aún siento sus ojos encima de mí, aquellos ojos que me han desnudado y encadenado a ella.

Cierro los míos, echada en la cama, pensando en cómo se había entregado completamente a mí. Se había fiado. Y yo esperaba no haberla desilusionado. Aquel cuerpo divino había sido solo mío por largas, larguísimas horas y conservaría el recuerdo por el resto de mi vida. Sí, porque estaba casi segura de que sería la única vez de una falta total de control por su parte. La sabía yo y también ella.

Duele un poco pensar en sus labios sobre los míos.

Los acarició, casi haciendo palpable de nuevo aquel momento.

Alargo los brazos sobre la cama y aferro fuertemente los cobertores, imaginando que la tengo a ella entre las manos.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo había sido mío, total y irremediablemente mío.

Cada vez que pienso en ello, el corazón me duele dentro del pecho. Quería salir, quería volver a la mujer que lo había colmado de linfa vital cuando ya me había prometido que no se lo concedería a nadie. Pero ella lo había robado con la fuerza de una mirada.

 

La veo llegar, tiene la mirada seria de quien tiene que dar malas noticias. Quiero engañarme pensando que solo está preocupada por el regreso de Henry.

«Hola, Regina» digo en tono cordial y afectuoso. Le rozo delicadamente el hombro y ella, de repente, parece tensarse.

«Hola Emma» ninguna sonrisa acompaña su saludo. Se mira los zapatos como si ni siquiera me conociera. No sé si proponerle lo que he pensado para Henry es una buena idea en ese momento, pero me ha dado carta blanca y no tengo intención de pararme.

«Regina, tendría que hablarte de una cosa que he pensado…»

«Emma, no hay nada de qué hablar» comienza incluso antes de que yo acabe mi frase «Lo del otro día fue un momento de extrema debilidad por mi parte, pero no se volverá a repetir. No quiero hablar de ello, no tengo nada que decir y lo siento si te has hecho alguna idea sobre ello, no hay nada y nunca habrá nada entre nosotras. Cedí ante ti solo para que no abandonases a Henry y el proyecto que habíamos creado»

El cuello de la camisa de seda blanca bajo la chaqueta azul eléctrico se descoloca un poco de su sitio, y en  un instante me doy cuenta de que la perfección con la que la he dibujado en estos meses es solo fruto de mi cabeza. No es perfecta. Es increíblemente imperfecta y mi intento de volver a hacer que resplandeciera, a pesar de todo, me ha sido devuelto con un sonoro y doloroso puñetazo en plena cara. Sus manos están cerradas como las mías.

Doy un paso hacia atrás. En todo los sentidos posibles.

Una cosa puede decir: no ha comprendido de verdad quién es Emma Swan.

«Solo quería pedirte si podía llevar a Henry a casa de mi madre, así podría conocer a mi hermanito Neal, y comenzar el nuevo acercamiento con los niños de su edad o parecida. Mi hermano tiene seis años, solo dos menos que Henry, pero es muy maduro y extrovertido, creo que puede hacerle bien pasar tiempo con él este verano»

Permanece completamente asombrada ante mis palabras. Que no he modificado a causa de su insolencia, era realmente eso lo que quería decir desde el principio.

«De todas maneras, está bien saber qué piensas, al menos evitaré preguntarte cómo estás. ¿Sabes? No quisiera que pensaras que te estoy acosando» no logro no escupirle en la cara esa dosis de veneno.

«Emma, te lo ruego, lo siento, no quería decir aquellas cosas…»

Intenta remediarlo, dando un paso hacia mí, usando _aquella_ voz, pero la detengo.

«Claro, no las querías decir. Comenzaré mis sms con la palabra Henry porque solo en él me interesaré de ahora en adelante»

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras el deseo de llorar llega incontrolable. Después diviso una cabecita castaña entre la muchedumbre de niños. Alzo una mano y saludo

«Hey, Henry»

Viene acompañado de la maestra que una semana antes se había comido con los ojos a Regina. Al llegar a donde estábamos, me presento como una amiga de Henry y al apretarnos la mano, siento que nos comprendemos al vuelo. Regina busca en mi mirada ayuda, pero yo me refugio en el coche con Henry, para intentar saber si se lo había pasado bien en esa excursión.

Pero en lugar de un mini discurso a su estilo, me encuentro entre las manos un diario negro. Me incita a esconderlo en el bolso y obedezco. A continuación se gira hacia su madre como para controlar que no vea ese extraño objeto que ahora está entre mis manos.

«Yo…creo que quiero hablar con mi madre. No sé cuándo y no sé cómo. Pero para hacerlo debes leer eso. Te lo ruego, no le digas nada…ayúdame…»

Por primera vez, en sus ojos leo algo totalmente diferente a la rabia o al miedo. Es un conflicto consigo mismo…quiere abatir los muros que ha construido con sus propias manos y me está pidiendo ayuda para eso.

Extiendo una mano hacia él. Nunca lo he forzado al contacto físico, tenía que ser siempre él quien diera el primer paso. En este caso, rápidamente aferra mi mano y una lágrima cae de sus ojos verdes.

«Todo irá bien, ¿ok? Lo lograremos» digo «y no debes sentirte bajo presión por esto. Tu madre sabe que la quieres. Así que, leeré esto y después hablaremos…y cuando estés listo hablarás con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Sin prisa»

Él asiente con el rostro triste y asustado. Serían meses muy largos y difíciles para él. Y también para mí. Pero saldremos victoriosos.

«¿Te apetece ir a conocer a mi hermanito Neal después de la escuela? Tiene seis años, pero es un pequeño demonio y estoy segura de que te gustará mucho» me muestro entusiasta y le contagio mi sonrisa»

«Bien, entonces hasta mañana, chico. Guardo este cuaderno como si fuese oro. Puedes despreocuparte»

Salgo del coche y saludo a Regina de manera formal y despegada, tratándola de usted y preguntándole si al día siguiente podría llevar a Henry a mi casa a conocer a Neal. Ella consiente y me voy, sin darle tiempo a excusarse. Esta vez debería apañárselas sola sin mí.

 

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

«Ya hemos llegado» digo en voz alta entrando en casa

«¡Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» Neal, como un pequeño huracán, aparece desde la cocina y corre hacia mí, saltándome encima. Casi hace que me caiga hacia atrás.

Miro hacia Henry por un lado de la cabeza de Neal: al principio, está asustado, después sonríe divertido.

Dejo al pequeño demonio en el suelo e intento que centre su atención en Henry. Obviamente le he hablado mucho de la particularidad de Henry y solo espero que no lo asuste con extraños comportamientos y tocándole con las manos sucias, Henry enloquecería.

«Neal, este es Henry. Henry, este es Neal»

Se miran de reojo un momento, mientras mi madre se asoma desde la cocina y mira la escena, divertida tanto como yo.

«Hola, Henry. Emma me ha dicho que no hablas mucho, pero va bien de igual modo, yo hablo muchísimo. ¿Vamos a lavarnos las manos? ¡Así estamos listos para hartarnos a comer y después podemos jugar!»

Henry primero me mira a mí y después a Neal, pero decide seguirlo confiadamente. Supongo que confiando en mí.

La cercanía de Neal hace bien a Henry. Durante el almuerzo responde a todas las preguntas que mi madre le hace (cuidadosamente elegidas por mí: no se debía nombrar ni a su padre ni a su madre, a su abuela sí, sus compañeros, la maestra, el viaje a Nueva York…mis perros) y no parece sudar demasiado cuando Neal lo moja accidentalmente con el agua.

Satisfechos con la comida, se refugian en la habitación de Neal y yo me quedo sola con mi madre.

La ayudo a recoger la cocina y permanezco callada y con la mirada baja, pensando en la conversación mantenida ayer con Regina y en lo que había leído en el diario que me había dado Henry.

«Tienes la mirada de un corazón hecho pedazos» dice con media sonrisa mientras seca un cazo y lo coloca en la encimera

Suspiro. Quizás hablar con ella me haría bien.

«Más o menos…en realidad estoy decepcionada. O mejor, lo estaba hasta que…» echo un ojo a las escaleras para asegurarme de que ningún niño estuviese espiando.

«Hasta que comencé a leer una cosa que Henry me dio»

Mi madre me mira algo confusa, así que me dejo caer, cansada, en una silla, y ella se sienta frente a mí.

«Henry no habla con su madre desde hace casi dos años, desde que Regina echó de casa a su padre después de haber descubierto que la engañaba y él murió esa noche en un accidente de tráfico»

«¡Qué historia terriblemente triste…!» dice mi madre

«En opinión de Regina, soy la única en el mundo con quien Henry habla, aunque poco. Así que me lo ha confiado, para intentar comprender qué lo bloquea de esa manera. Nunca he insistido, pero ayer, al volver de la excursión, me ha dado un cuaderno, un diario» el corazón comienza a acelerarse, querría decirle el resto pero no puedo.

«Es el diario de Regina…» mi madre desorbita los ojos horrorizada.

«Metido en medio encontré un folio de Henry, me explica que lo encontró algunos días después de la muerte de su padre y que solo entonces había comprendido. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho y Henry  se sentía demasiado culpable y poco…digno para recibir el amor de su madre tras las feas palabras que le había dirigido» continúo hablando en voz baja con el temor de que Henry aparezca de un momento a otro. Desde hace un tiempo mi madre había aprendido a no interrumpir mis discursos y no sacar conclusiones apresadas sin antes haber escuchado todo. Por lo que con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas, me observaba amorosamente, esperando mis próximas palabras.

«Mientras leía, me parecía que estaba violando la parte más íntima de Regina. Una parte a la que habría gustado llegar jugando limpio. Una parte que a ella siempre le ha faltado y que merece. Se lo merece de verdad…» mi voz tiembla, ella se inclina pronunciando esas palabras

«¿Te has enamorado?» me pregunta sinceramente

«No lo sé, mamá. Ella es increíblemente bella…y me besó. E hicimos el amor y se dejó ir de un modo increíble conmigo. No creo que nunca lo haya hecho de esa manera con nadie. Pero ayer me hirió, insinuó que quería acercarme a ella usando a Henry. Ni siquiera quería hablar de lo sucedido. Y estoy segura de que siente algo por mí, pero tenía demasiado miedo a admitirlo»

Mi madre me coge la mano y me la aprieta fuerte.

«¿Por qué me ha alejado así de ella? Yo solo quería ser su amiga…»

Realmente es así. A pesar de la atracción física que se ha creado y a pesar de las mariposas en el estómago que se volvían locas ante su presencia, nunca, nunca habría dado un paso como ese, besarla y decirle que me gustaba. La primera regla de una lesbiana es no ir tras las heteros, se corre el riesgo de salir de escena destruida.

«Emma, corazón, sé que ahora te ofenderás, pero tú no eres madre…su primer pensamiento ahora es Henry. Y probablemente lo que ha vivido contigo la ha trastornado tanto que cree que eso restará energías a su recuperación…»

«¡Pero si estoy luchando desde hace meses por los dos! Paso mucho más tiempo con Henry y lo conozco bien…y nunca, y subrayo nunca, habría ralentizado la recuperación de la relación entre ellos. Me ha herido porque me ha tratado como a una niña, pero fue ella la que me besó primero, yo nunca lo habría hecho, aunque me hubiera gustado»

Se levanta y me envuelve en sus cálidos y suaves brazos.

«Por una vez, escúchame…piensa en Henry, deja estar a su madre. Concéntrate en el dolor del pequeño. Cuando triunfes en tu propósito…ella comprenderá a quién ha alejado y créeme, se arrepentirá amargamente. Yo creo que ya se ha arrepentido. Pero como aquel que dice, ha soportado demasiadas pérdidas para seguir luchando. Quizás necesita una cosa bella que le llueva del cielo…»

Me dejo consolar y acunar por mi madre como no sucedía desde hacía tiempo. Sí, debo alejar la locura por Regina y ocuparme solo de Henry. Hablaríamos y todo iría bien.

«Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a buscar a mis perros. Pero tengo que hacer que Henry haga sus deberes primero»

Me coge del brazo y subimos a la planta de arriba. Desde la puerta de la habitación de Neal se escuchan sonrosas carcajadas y el espectáculo que aparece ante mis ojos me conmociona: Henry tiene las manos llenas, y digo llenas, de acuarela roja. Sobre una inmensa cartulina han dibujado con los dedos todo lo que les pasaba por la cabeza. Henry ha dividido la cartulina en dos partes iguales. En lo alto, a la derecha un pequeño corazón con una R mayúscula en su interior. En el centro un gran corazón con otra R y una H. Y  alrededor de aquel corazón hay otro, algo torcido con _Emma_ escrito en él, y que abrazaba al otro desde su interior.

Él alza la mirada y me sonríe.

Henry me ve como una especie de salvadora de su familia. Mi corazón rodea amorosamente al suyo con Regina, para henchirlo de nuevo. Para hacerlo latir de nuevo.

«Él sabe mejor que Regina lo que estás haciendo con él y con ella…los niños lo sienten, porque no tienen el corazón corrompido por prejuicios y preconceptos de ningún tipo. También Regina lo entenderá»

Oh, mamá, Henry tiene más traumas de lo que piensas.

Dos lágrimas descienden por mi rostro. A pesar de todo, me siento extremadamente feliz.

 


	14. Protección

Noto claramente su corazón hacerse pedazos ante el sonido de mis palabras, como una taza lanzada contra la pared por la rabia. No está herida  por el hecho de no concederle una posibilidad. Está herida porque la he alejado también como amiga y confidente.

También yo quiero hablar de lo sucedido, pero hablar de ello significaría repetirlo todo, lo sabíamos ambas. En este momento, la atracción física se pondría por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de la racionalidad que tanto me caracteriza.

No puedo olvidar qué me han hecho aquellas manos, aquella boca, aquella mirada. Sería como lanzarse a las llamas y yo quiero profundamente quemarme con ella, pero no puedo. Necesito recobrar a mi hijo, y ella quizás me habría hecho bien, o quizás me habría distraído del único ser vivo que siempre amaría con todo mi ser.

Se queda ahí, con mirada apagada y el corazón en un tormento, esperando reunir el valor para pronunciar aunque sea una sílaba. En cambio, nos quedamos quietas, sin proferir palabra alguna, mirándonos  a los ojos, los corazones martilleando en el pecho, el cerebro en pura ebullición. Se ha puesto un vestidito con una fantasía abstracta, de colores oscuros. Sus finas y tonificadas piernas a la vista y habría querido cubrirla…conmigo, mi cuerpo hubiera sido perfecto para no mostrar a nadie aquel cofre de belleza que había visto solo pocos días antes realizar movimientos dignos del mejor contorsionista.

Aprieta los puños silenciosa. Leo en ella el conflicto que la aflige: ¿responderme enérgicamente o hacerse la digna? Yo, sencillamente, aparto la mirada del asfalto hacia la entrada de la estación, esperando entrever a Henry en medio de la marea de niños. Las ganas de llorar me asaltan.

«Solo quería pedirte si podía llevar a Henry a casa de mi madre, así podría conocer a mi hermanito Neal, y comenzar el nuevo acercamiento con los niños de su edad o parecida» aprieta los labios Mi hermano tiene seis años, solo dos menos que Henry, pero es muy maduro y extrovertido, creo que puede hacerle bien pasar tiempo con él este verano»

No sé de verdad qué decir. Creía que quería hablar de nosotras, creía que quería enfrentar un argumento que no quería y no quiero afrontar. En cambio, como mujer madura que era, solo quería comunicarme su próximo movimiento con Henry porque él es su prioridad, exactamente lo mismo que para mí.

«De todas maneras, está bien saber qué piensas, al menos evitaré preguntarte cómo estás. ¿Sabes? No quisiera que pensaras que te estoy acosando»

«Emma, te lo ruego, lo siento, no quería decir aquellas cosas…» intento remediar, pero siento que no lo lograré.

«Claro, no las querías decir. Comenzaré mis sms con la palabra Henry porque solo en él me interesaré de ahora en adelante»

Una mirada hostil dirigida a mí. Brazos cruzados al pecho y respiración pesada.

Su mirada se desvía hacia la estación y hace una señal con la mano.

«Hey, Henry»

Me giro. Henry ha llegado.

Arrastra silencio su trolley, acompañado de la vamp-maestra. ¡Dios, solo falta que ella se comporte de manera inoportuna frente a Henry, o peor, frente a Emma! Henry, en cambio, sonríe cuando cruza la mirada de Emma y vuelve a su agujero negro cuando se da cuenta de que también estoy yo.

Caminamos hacia él.

«Hey, chico, ¿todo bien?» le desordena el pelo con una mano y a él se le escapa una sonrisa.

«Hola, soy una amiga de Henry» sin pensarlo, estira demasiado la mano hacia aquella mujer, que mira a Emma de la cabeza a los pies. Se han entendido. Se lanzan extrañas miradas que me aíslan completamente, y decido saludar a mi hijo.

«Hola, tesoro, ¿todo bien? Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, te he echado de menos»

Como de costumbre, el silencio. Abre la puerta del coche y se mete dentro.

Sacudo la cabeza en señal de disentimiento antes de volver al mundo de los adultos.

«¿Se ha portado bien?» le pregunto fría a la maestra

Su mirada famélica se dirige a mi escote y no puedo hacer otra cosa sino pedir ayuda a Emma con la mirada, pero ella se ha subido al coche y parece que está hablando con mi niño. Debo apañármelas sola, como de costumbre.

«Esto es para ti» ¿desde cuándo me tuteaba? «He anotado los desplazamientos de Henry, sus actitudes, etc…He pensado que te gustaría tener un resumen del viaje, ya que él no lo diría de viva voz»

Del bolso saca una pequeña agenda que parece completamente llena. La cojo con cautela, asegurándome de no tocar ni un centímetro de piel de aquella mujer, y custodio aquel objeto como un valioso tesoro. Hubiera querido ser más amable, pero hoy precisamente no lo consigo.

«Muchas gracias…espero que esto me sirva para acercarme a él»

Cojo la maleta y la coloco en el maletero mientras la maestra me sigue con la mirada, pero esta vez sin invadir mi espacio personal.

«Ha sido un placer. Hazme saber si hay mejoría»

Sigue tuteándome. Y sigo fastidiada con esas confianzas. Emma puede tutearme, no una maestra con la que mi hijo ni siquiera ha logrado hablar.

Me hago ilusiones con que el motivo de mi fastidio sea ese.

«Adiós, Henry» escucho su voz que viene del coche y veo la puerta abrirse.

«Señora Mills, pasaré a recoger a Henry mañana sobre las tres, a menos que no tenga otros horarios de trabajo que comunicarme»

El tono de voz severo y distante me rompe.

«¿Hemos vuelto al usted?»

«Creo que es más adecuado para una relación laboral, estoy segura que también le conviene a usted» aquella mirada de total indiferencia es peor que un bofetón. Pero sé que, en ese instante, cualquier intento por mi parte de una reconciliación hubiera sido en vano. Así que le sigo en juego.

«Mañana acabo de trabajar a las tres, ¿podrías recogerlo tú en la escuela? Toma» del bolsillo saco un manojo de llaves, una copia de las llaves de mi casa «les dejo el almuerzo preparado. Después llévalo a donde tú creas que sea beneficioso para él»

Mira las llaves por un momento antes de cogerlas.

«Creo que nos quedaremos a almorzar en casa de mi madre, si no es un problema»

Noto cierta inseguridad en el tono de voz

«No, no es un problema, obviamente»

«Entonces, hasta luego. Llevaré a Henry a casa alrededor de las 19:30»

Escapa sin darme tiempo a replicar.

 

**Cuatro meses después**

Las semanas pasan, pero Emma, a pesar de ser un punto fijo en la vida de Henry, a pesar de que pasa con él casi todos los días, fuera o en mi casa, no ha vuelto a dignarse a dirigirme una mirada.

Innumerables veces he intentado hacer las paces con ella, de viva voz, por mensaje, pero ella siempre respondía lo mismo: «estaré muy contenta de conversar con usted sobre el progreso de Henry, no existen otros argumentos de conversación por lo que a mí respecta»

Me siento sola.

De nuevo.

Siempre he tenido la capacidad de destruir cualquier cosa buena que cayera en mis manos, y normalmente esta sensación de impotencia e inutilidad que corre por mis venas pasaba a los pocos días. Sencillamente no aspiraba a querer más.

Esta vez no lo logro.

Cuando más alejada está su mirada de la mía, más siento deseos de acercarme, tocarla, abrazarla. Una sonrisa suya habría apartado cualquier nube a nuestro alrededor, pero parece firme.

Cuando juega en la habitación con Henry, yo me siento, pegada a la puerta, con las rodillas alzadas hacia el pecho, nutriéndome de las voces de aquellas dos personas que me han excluido totalmente de sus vidas.

Ya ni siquiera logro comprender si la desilusión de Emma es exagerada. Si su comportamiento puede ser considerado infantil. Pero todas las veces que esta idea corre por mi mente, solo logro odiarme a mí misma por haber pensado que ella podía pedir algo tan estúpido. El hecho de que nunca se haya casado y que no tenga hijos no hace de ella un ser que solo piense en el sexo.

O en el amor.

¿Ha sentido acaso algo por mí? No lograr alcanzar una respuesta positiva aún me hace más daño. Porque yo no hago otra cosa sino pensar en las sensaciones que se apoderan de mi estómago solo ante el hecho de verla pasearse por casa, con el chándal y su acostumbradas Converse.

De vez en cuando pillo a esos ojos alzándose  hacia mí. Pero ella los baja rápidamente, tristes, cuando me doy cuenta.

Todo eso hasta hoy, cuatro meses después.

Henry se ha pasado las últimas dos semanas en un campamento y le he pedido a Emma que fuera a buscarlo. Yo me uniría a ellos en casa lo antes posible.

Es 15 de julio.

Urgencias está relativamente en calma, pero hace mucho calor a pesar del aire acondicionado puesto al máximo. Sentada en uno de los taburetes de una de las salas de descanso para los médicos, aprovecho el momento de sosiego para terminar y cerrar varios casos, así no los tendría acumulados al final del turno.

Una hora antes Emma me ha dicho, por medio de mensaje, que Henry estaba con ella y que se irían pronto a casa.

Un ligero crujido y una puerta que se cierra, me distrae de mi tarea.

Alzo la mirada.

Una mujer de piel olivácea y cabellos largos y ondulados me mira.

Su mirada no me gusta, pero, segura de que es una paciente, me levanto para pedirle los datos.

Se me adelanta.

«¿Eres Regina Mills?» pregunta inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Aprieta fuertemente contra ella un abultado bolso beige. Lleva un anillo con un brillante en el anular izquierdo  y un vestido blanco le cae perfectamente sobre las caderas. Su mirada me inquieta, pero a menudo es fruto del temor del paciente de estar delante del médico.

«Sí, soy yo, buenas tardes señora, ¿ya ha pasado por el triaje? Si es así, debería entregarme la hoja con sus datos y el motivo por el cual está aquí, aunque obviamente me contará de nuevo todo desde el principio» mi tono es cordial, pero su expresión ha cambiado de repente después de mi afirmación.

«Tú no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?» me pregunta sarcástica

«¿Debería?» aquel comportamiento de insolencia me estaba irritando y no poco.

«Depende de si alguna vez viste una foto mía en el móvil de tu marido»

Mi corazón se paró. Lenta e inexorablemente. Y mientras estoy asimilando la idea de que tengo delante a la amante de Robin, del bolso extrae una pistola y me apunta con ella.

Observo, como cautivada por un encantamiento, aquel objeto gris brillante que ella sostiene, temblorosa, entre las manos.

«¿Qué diablos piensa hacer con eso?» el tono de mi voz no logra esconder el tremendo miedo que se apodera de mí. Retrocedo buscando un agarradero, miro a mi alrededor intento encontrar un punto donde ampararme. Hay dos puertas en aquella estancia, una detrás de ella y otra a algunos metros de mí. Si intentase huir me dispararía sin  vacilación.

«Oh, ahora que estás en peligro, tienes miedo, ¿eh?, ¡bastarda!» exclama rechinando los dientes.

«¿Sabes? No logro comprender una cosa. ¡Han pasado dos años y debería ser yo la que tendría que tener deseos de matarte!  Eras tú la amante y yo la mujer, recobra tu papel y vete a que te jodan» digo intentando permanecer en calma, con tono firme y decidido. Dentro de mí, el corazón está como loco.

Ella estalla en una carcajada. Después alza la mano y me muestra el anillo.

«¿Ves esto? Me lo regaló el día en que me pidió que me casara con él» está tan segura al pronunciar esas palabras que esta vez soy yo la que me echo a reír. Me doblo sobre mí misma, riendo como nunca por la ilusión que aquella pobre mujer había conservado durante casi dos años.

«Te conviene dejar de reír si no quieres que dispare» ira funesta en sus ojos.

«Siento, entonces, que también tú te hayas creado ilusiones. Porque…no, espera» reflexiono un momento sobre cómo habían pasado las cosas.

«¿Algunos días antes le habías dicho que quizás estabas embarazada?»

Su mirada habla por sí sola. Es como pensaba. La había tratado igual que a mí: nos enamoramos, tuvimos mucho sexo, me quedo encinta y se casa conmigo. Y boom, desde ahí a repetir el guion un número infinito de veces»

«Lo hizo también conmigo, hace ocho años» cruzo los brazos al pecho

«Te usó exactamente como hizo conmigo. Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes podríamos habernos desembarazado de él juntas, en cambio murió solo, no nos dio ni siquiera esa satisfacción»

Ella está visiblemente furiosa. Con mano temblorosa, apunta aún el objeto metálico hacia mi pecho y me pregunto cuándo tardará alguien en encontrarme. Las manos empiezan a sudar, y necesito sentarme, pero no quiero  que se ponga más nerviosa moviéndome de modo inoportuno.

«Te doy un consejo, cuida de tu hijo y no pienses en el padre, no se lo merece»

Su boca adquiere una extraña mueca. Una mezcla entre risa y llanto. Pero gana la segunda cuando una lágrima desciende por su rostro.

«¡También lo pedí a él POR TU CULPA!» un grito inhumano sale de su boca. Los ojos desorbitados, húmedos e inyectados en sangre se vuelven los protagonistas de aquel rostro contraído por el dolor. Comienza a caminar hacia delante y hacia atrás sin encontrar paz.

«¡Sí, porque fui al funeral y estuve apartada todo el tiempo, mientras tú y tu hijo lo lloraban! ¡Yo no pude ni siquiera hacer eso! Ya, porque a la amante no le está permitido sufrir por la muerte de quien ama y de esa manera no solo perdí a Robin, sino también a mi hijo, por un aborto dos días después. ¡Como si el destino no hubiese hecho ya bastante para hacerme infeliz!»

«¡También yo perdí a mi hijo ese día!» grito para superar su voz. La garganta me quema y también el pecho y los ojos. Alguien ha dicho que si se habla de la propia vida, quien te está apuntando con una pistola siente empatía hacia su víctima y lo puede distraer para no cometer algún gesto irreparable.

«¡También lo perdí yo! ¿Piensas que para mí ha sido fácil? ¡Aquella tarde venía de tu casa! Y yo le expulse de la mía. ¿Cómo piensas que me he sentido? ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo piensas que reaccionó mi hijo cuando suplicó a su padre que se quedara y aquel gran hombre ni siquiera se dignó a girarse para darle una maldita explicación? Desde ese día no me habla, no me mira, ¡soy totalmente invisible! Oh, y si piensas que es mi justo castigo por mis acciones, bienvenida, ¡yo me lo llevo repitiendo dos años! ¡Pero Henry…Henry no debía sufrir por su error, por nuestro error!»

Me mira con compasión, como si de repente hubiera encontrado un modo para dejar de proteger al hombre que decía amarla y mirar a quien, ese mismo hombre, la había herido y abandonado. Y no quiero que piense en mi dolor, quiero que piense en el de un niño de solo seis años que vio cómo le robaban el afecto de un padre al que idolatraba como si fuese Dios.

«Quizás tú no podrás estrecharlo entre tus brazos, pero yo para el mío estoy muerta y, créeme, no hay dolor más grande para una madre que ver a un hijo sufrir así, aislarse así y no poder hacer nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!»

También comienzo a llorar. Es la segunda vez que expreso en voz alta todo ese dolor, todo ese resentimiento que siento hacia Robin, y sobre todo hacia mí. Solo que la otra vez era Emma quien me consolaba, esta vez, ¿quién lo hará? Probablemente, esta vez acabará con una hermosa bala en mi cuerpo…y Henry probablemente estará feliz. Tendría que haber hecho testamento y poner a Emma como su tutora. No quiero que sea mi madre quien crie a mi hijo. Emma sería una estupendísima madre y Henry, finalmente, sería feliz.

Mientras las últimas lágrimas surcan mi rostro, y aquella mujer me mira sin lograr decir una palabra, pero con la pistola bien apuntada hacia mí, la puerta de  mi lado se abre de un golpe, y se vuelve a cerrar rápidamente.

Por fin alguien ha entrado, pienso mientras elevo la mirada, aliviada

Pero la sensación de alivio se disipa en el momento en que recaigo en aquellos ojos color del mar.

Emma.

«¡Y ella quién diablos es! ¡Apártese de la puerta, rápido!»

No. ¡Ella no debe estar en esta habitación! ¿Con quién dejaría ahora a Henry?

Me mira de modo tranquilizador mientras se acerca a mí alejándose de la puerta. Espero que haya pedido, al menos, ayuda.

«¿Todo bien?» susurra, ignorando totalmente la furia de la mujer de enfrente.

En ese momento, escuchar su voz me hace estar mejor y su mirada me dice que todo se arreglaría. Asiento a su pregunta. Después, ella se coloca a mi lado.

«¿Lo sabe, verdad? ¿Que todos saben que está aquí dentro y tiene de rehén a la doctora? ¿Y que apenas dé un paso le dispararán y no saldrá de aquí?»

Su voz fría, dura, segura expone una situación absolutamente verosímil, pero no puedo dejar de acercarme a ella y tocarle el brazo desnudo para decirle que no haga que se ponga nerviosa. Mi mano se desliza hacia la suya y la aprieta fuertemente. De forma inevitable, mi mirada se posa en ese gesto. Me aprieta la mano y se acerca a mí tanto que puedo oler su perfume.

«Pero, ¿quién diablos es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes» añade aquella mujer de quien aún no sé su nombre.

Notó perfectamente cómo el corazón de Emma late al galope.

«Soy una amiga de la doctora y de su hijo. ¿Y usted, en cambio, quién es?» mientras habla en mi lugar, me aferró aún más a ella

«Me llamo Marian, sería la mujer de Robin si no estuviera muerto»

Marian. Ahora aquel rostro también tenía un nombre.

«Marian, aquello fue un accidente, ¡no puede culpar a Regina por eso!»

«¡Ella lo obligó a marcharse! ¡Si no lo hubiese echado de casa, aún estaría vivo!»

«Puede ser, pero haga una cosa, póngase en el lugar de Regina, cambiemos los papeles. Su marido tiene una amante y usted lo descubre. ¿De verdad habría reaccionado de modo distinto a como lo hizo Regina? ¿O quizás había intentado comprender el motivo con calma frente a una taza de té? Venga, seamos realistas. ¡Regina ha reaccionado como el 100% de las mujeres lo habría hecho!»

Nunca me he molestado en ponerme en los zapatos de Marian. Para mí siempre había sido una sucia zorra que había engañado a mi marido y me lo había robado. Pensar en eso ahora ya no hace tanto daño. Cuando Emma está cerca de mí, todo el dolor asume una dimensión soportable, casi como si se mirara la situación desde su óptica, como si fuese solo una espectadora.

«Él tenía que casarse conmigo, ¡esperábamos un niño! ¡Y lo perdí por su culpa!» grita de nuevo

Imprevistamente, en su rostro algo cambia. La mirada se ensombrece, la cabeza se inclina y una ligera sonrisa despunta entre sus labios mientras mira hacia algo que se encontraba entre Emma y yo.

«Ella te ama, ¿no es verdad?» asiente mientras Emma y yo nos miramos, confusas y cómplices.

«Oh, no finjan. ¡Pone su cuerpo delante del tuyo como un escudo, tiene los dedos entrelazados con los tuyos! ¿Qué piensas que es eso sino amor?» escupe en una sonora carcajada.

Baja por un instante la pistola y la mirada.

«A pesar de todo has encontrado a alguien que te ama. No te mereces nada de todo esto, no te mereces esa fortuna, querida Regina»

La calma antes de la tempestad.

Un ligero «no» sale de la boca de Emma. Y aún la estoy mirando a ella, a sus ojos aterrorizados cuando aquel no se hace un grito, sus dedos abandonan los míos y se coloca frente a mi cuerpo. No comprendo por qué hasta que escucho el primer disparo.

Después otro.

Afuera escucho gritos, pero nadie ha aparecido aún por la puerta.

Emma da un paso hacia delante y después hacia atrás, tambaleándose, como si estuviera ebria.

Lentamente, se dobla de rodillas y después cae al suelo. Pequeños sollozos rotos salen de su boca, junto a un hilo de sangre que sale de sus labios.

«¡Emma!» me agacho junto a ella, gritando desesperadamente su nombre.

 


	15. El diario

 

Sentada en mi sofá, le doy vueltas en las manos al diario que Henry me entregó solo una hora antes. Es de piel negra, con las gruesas costuras a la vista y una hebilla en el centro para cerrarlo.

Inspiro profundamente y lo huelo. Tiene el olor de Regina.

Retiro el cordón de piel y abro el diario. Tengo una mala sensación, no sé si es justo hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no tengo la mínima idea de lo que hay dentro.

Doblado, entre la cubierta y la primera página, hay una hoja de cuadros sobre el que está escrito «Para Emma»: es la caligrafía de Henry. Desdoblo el papel y comienzo a leer

 

_Algunos días después de la muerte de mi padre, me encontré en su habitación…quería una camiseta de papá…para sentir su olor. En los cajones he encontrado esto. Comencé a leerlo. Léelo también tú. Quiero que me ayudes…_

Él comenzó a leer este diario cuando apenas tenía seis años. Prácticamente era un niñito.

Llena de curiosidad, paso la página blanca que custodia un secreto que ha despedazado a Henry durante dos años. Lo ha mantenido escondido, dentro de sí, poniendo delante de él un enorme escudo sobre el que hacía rebotar todo. En apariencia se había convertido en un niño apático, asocial, indiferente ante cualquier relación o contacto humano. La realidad era bien diferente.

Comienzo a leer.

 

_11 de septiembre de 2012_

_Hace ya meses que me pregunto dónde está mi marido cuando no vuelve a casa a cenar, y ni siquiera avisa. Meses que hago preguntas y obtengo solo gritos. Meses de peleas, meses de amenazas. Sí, no logro decirlo en voz alta…a decir verdad no sabría ni a quien decírselo. A quién enseñar los moratones en las piernas, en los brazos, en la espalda. Se mantiene alejado de mi rostro porque sabe que todos se darían cuenta._

Cierro de golpe el diario.

No. Esto no puede ser posible. Dentro de mí comienza a crecer una rabia incontrolable. ¡Aquel gusano asqueroso…aquel traidor bastardo le ponía la mano encima! Oh, si estuviera aún vivo lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Intento calmar mi ánimo respirando profundamente. Pero lo único que obtengo son lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

Vuelvo a la lectura.

 

_Ayer me ha dicho que estaba conmigo solo por Henry, y que no era digna de ser la madre de su hijo._

_Me pregunto cómo soporto aún a esta bestia en mi casa. Mi madre probablemente me culparía a mí…y yo, en este momento, no tengo fuerzas para combatir también contra ella._

Paso las hojas convulsivamente, aquellas páginas cargadas de dolor, de lágrimas, de vida, leyendo ávidamente todo lo que aquella mujer había tenido que sufrir en años. Ahora comprendo también su inmenso miedo a entablar alguna relación con cualquier ser humano que se encuentra.

 

_28 de septiembre de 2012_

_Tuve dudas durante todo el mes. Pero después de 23 días de retraso he tenido que hacerlo. Es positivo._

_Estoy embarazada. Y es totalmente absurdo que no sé si reír o llorar. Solo sé que no quiero que este niño crezca con ese hombre cerca._

¿En dónde ha acabado ese niño?

 

_10 de octubre de 2012_

_Ayer por la noche, Henry estaba durmiendo en casa de mi madre y le he dicho a Robin que estaba encinta._

_Me ha empujado contra la pared. Me caí y me dio dos patadas en el bajo vientre. Después se ha ido._

_Solo ha vuelto esta mañana con Henry…tenía que ir él a recogerlo._

¡Qué grandísimo hijo de puta! Más leo, más me pregunto cómo es que Regina se pudo haber enamorado de un ser tan asqueroso.

Después, unas diez páginas después, encuentro una página arrugada, doblada, como si hubiera sido mojada y secada después.

Había llorado mientras escribía aquellas palabras.

 

_15 de octubre de 2012_

_He ido  esta mañana a que me hicieran el raspado. He perdido a mi bebé y no se lo he dicho a nadie._

Comienzo a  llorar y cierro el diario. Creo que he leído suficiente. No es necesario ir más allá. El resto lo conozco.

¿La maldad humana puede llegar a estos límites? ¿Matar a golpes a tu mujer que está esperando un hijo tuyo? ¿Hacerla sentir el ser más despreciable de la tierra? ¡Se casaron! ¡Se prometieron amor y respeto para siempre! ¿Por qué ciertos hombres tienen derecho a respirar como todos nosotros?

Me duele el pecho. Cuanto más me doy cuenta del dolor de Regina, más me cuesta ver cómo ha podido Henry, una vez descubiertas estas cosas, sobrevivir ante tal descubrimiento. Ahora comprendo por qué había alejado a su madre. Ella tenía heridas demasiado profundas para los ojos de un niño, heridas que Henry no habría sabido cómo curar. Y las heridas de Henry…bueno, probablemente él veía las suyas como algo absolutamente irrisorio frente a las de la madre.

Es por eso que ni siquiera logra soportar su mirada.

Mañana le devolvería el diario a Henry.

 

**Cuatro meses después**

Henry y yo pasamos todos los días juntos. El único problema verdaderamente grande es estar cerca de  Regina cuando también ella se encuentra en casa. Siento siempre su mirada en mí cuando estamos en la misma estancia.

Quiero volver a ella y abrazarla fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo siento que ahora debo concentrarme en Henry, que ha custodiado consigo, transformándolo a su modo, uno de los sucesos más dolorosos en la vida de una persona.

Es el día antes de la partida de Henry para el campamento estival y Henry y yo estamos en el parque, él jugando con Shila, y yo leyendo mi libro. Ya habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre el contenido de aquel diario, espulgando cada miedo escondido en el interior de él, y, días tras día, se convencía algo más de que  muy pronto le hablaría. Así como se había convencido de que no había sido su culpa y que su reacción, aunque exagerada por lo que había leído, era absolutamente normal. Su miedo más grande era ser considerado un enfermo, uno de aquellos locos de quien mantenerse alejado. Su relación con Neal había crecido y se habían hecho amigos. Se ensuciaban continuamente y había perdido la costumbre de lavarse las manos compulsivamente. Hablaba tanto con todos. Excepto con su madre.

Sudado y sediento, se sienta a mi lado.

«¿Cansado, chico?» le paso la botella de agua. Bebe tres o cuatro sorbos.

«Mucho…me gustaría tener un perro» me dice de repente girándose hacia mí. Cierro el libro y lo dejo sobre las piernas. Nunca me había expresado ningún deseo.

«Bah, cuando logres hablarle a tu madre, podrías pedírselo, estoy segura de que no tendrá nada en contra» le sonrío y se pone serio

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?» cojo una toallita húmeda y me acerco a él, para secarle la cara del sudor y refrescarlo un poco.

«¿Por qué no hablas tú con mamá? Antes hablaban, ahora apenas se saludan. Cuando hablabas con ella, a veces sonreía. Y yo me sentía menos culpable. Ahora, en cambio, la escucho llorar en su habitación…» arruga su nariz cuando termina de hablar

Difícil responder a esta pregunta. Pero quizás debo ser sincera con él, es el único modo para que no pierda la confianza en mí.

«¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía una novia?» él asiente serio y atento.

«Bueno, pues…digamos que un día entre tu madre y yo sucedió algo»

«Sabía que te gustaba mi madre, la mirabas con ojos brillantes»

Frunzo el ceño, sorprendida

«¿Se notaba tanto?» pregunto apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, fingiéndome desesperada. A él estas escenitas le divertían siempre mucho y de hecho se echaba a reír.

«Bah, de todas maneras yo sabía que nunca me miraría de aquel modo, así que yo pensaba en ti. Solo quería que estuvieses mejor…pero ella dio un paso hacia mí para después dar cien hacia atrás»

«¿Se han besado?» pregunta lleno de curiosidad, y con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja

«¿Tú qué piensas que ha pasado?» quería ponerlo a prueba

«No sé…cuando tú estabas volvía a reír y ahora ya no ríe más. Así que creo que te echa mucho de menos. Y creo que tiene mucho miedo de ti» dice serio

«¿De mí?»

«Sí, también yo tenía miedo de ti…porque sabía que me hacías sentir bien. Una vez mi psicólogo me dijo que cuando nos ocurren cosas malas tendemos a alejar las cosas buenas porque imaginamos ya que van a pasar  cosas malas»

Sigo repitiéndome en la cabeza que solo tiene ocho años. Soy yo la que tiene miedo de él.

«Sin embargo, podemos hacer una cosa…cuando vuelva del campamento, podemos hablar todos juntos, así volverá a sonreír fácilmente, ¿va bien?»

Por primera vez escucho salir de su boca, por voluntad propia, el deseo de hablar con su madre, solo para verla sonreír de nuevo.

«Va bien chico» sonrío orgullosa y le desordeno los cabellos.

«Ahora, sin embargo, vamos a llevar a estas fieras a sus casas o se nos hará tarde»

«A la orden» exclama feliz.

 

**Dos semanas después**

«¿Has entrado alguna vez aquí dentro?»

Alzo la mirada dentro de la enorme sala de espera de Urgencias. Henry se esconde detrás de mí cuando frente a nosotros aparece a toda velocidad una camilla pilotada por tres personas. Sí, dada la velocidad a la que van, diría que pilotada es la palabra correcta.

«He entrado algunas veces, pero no me acuerdo mucho»

«Ok, estate aquí, voy a preguntar en admisión si han visto a tu madre»

Visiblemente agitado, me mira con una mueca

«Todo irá fantásticamente bien, ¡verás!» poco convencido se sienta donde le he indicado.

Después de tres intentos, alguien logra indicarme la estancia donde se encuentra Regina. Voy rápidamente a comprobar la veracidad de la información y echo un vistazo por el cristal, que oscurece la mitad de la estancia.

Lo primero que me salta a la vista es la mirada aterrorizada de Regina. La segunda es un objeto metálico en las manos de una mujer. Objeto apuntado peligrosamente hacia Regina.

Es una pistola.

Miedo: emoción dominada por el instinto que tiene como objetivo la supervivencia del sujeto o de alguien que queremos, que irrumpe siempre que se presenta un posible desafío a la propia incolumidad y, por costumbre, viene acompañada de una aceleración del latido cardiaco y de las principales funciones psicológicas defensivas. A esto se añade bajada de la temperatura corporal, sudoración y aumento del ansia.

Tengo todas estas cosas juntas.

Regina es rehén de alguien que la está apuntando con una pistola y la idea de que alguien pueda hacerle daño me lleva a hacer el gesto más idiota de la historia de los gestos idiotas: entrar allí dentro sin avisar a nadie.

La puerta ya está cerrada a mis espaldas. El alivio de Regina  al verme desaparecer en un instante, en el momento en el que comprende que también yo estoy ahora atrapada por aquella mujer que, como histérica, me obliga a apartarme de la puerta. Obedezco sin vacilación y me coloco al lado de Regina que lleva su uniforme azul eléctrico: solo la he visto una vez con esa ropa de trabajo y había olvidado lo bella que estaba también con eso.

Intento tranquilizarla con la mirada, pero la verdad es que muero de miedo. Literalmente. Y espero en el alma que Henry no venga atrás de mí por ningún motivo del mundo. Poner en peligro a aquel niño es algo que nunca me perdonaría.

«¿Todo bien?» le susurro a Regina rozándole el brazo.

Ella asiente y mi mano desciende buscando la suya, y rápidamente la estrecho.

Después me giro.

Miro a aquella mujer buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme. Parece desesperada y no controla de ninguna manera la situación. No parece que haya preparado todo esto por lo que es consciente de que su loca idea podría acabar de un momento al otro. Pero yo miro intensamente el agujero de la pistola que sostenía en la mano y que, apunta, temblando, contra nosotras.

«¿Lo sabe, verdad? ¿Que todos saben que está aquí dentro y tiene de rehén a la doctora? ¿Y que apenas dé un paso le dispararán y no saldrá de aquí?»

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de haber usado un tono frío, calmo y despegado como si estuviese yendo a comprar el periódico al quiosco.

«Pero, ¿quién diablos es usted? ¿Qué quiere? Estábamos hablando de cosas importantes» responde en tono alto. Regina tiembla y su mano comienza a sudar. Me acerco más a ella.

«Soy una amiga de la doctora y de su hijo. ¿Y usted, en cambio, quién es?» ahora sí que el corazón galopa en mi pecho.

«Me llamo Marian, sería la mujer de Robin si no estuviera muerto»

Robin. Pero, ¿Robin el bastardo de Regina? ¿Aquel que le hizo perder a su hijo a golpes de patadas? ¿Es ella la amante que Regina tanto odia? Querida Marian, creo que la muerte de aquel hombre ha sido tu salvación.

Pero no puedo decir esas cosas, Regina no debe saber que yo conozco la verdadera naturaleza de su ex marido.

«Marian, aquello fue un accidente, ¡no puede culpar a Regina por eso!»

Cada vez que aquella mujer dice una frase, Regina se sobresalta. Y yo con ella.

«¡Ella lo obligó a marcharse! ¡Si no lo hubiese echado de casa, aún estaría vivo!»

Esa sí hubiera sido una desgracia, me descubro pensando.

«Puede ser, pero haga una cosa, póngase en el lugar de Regina, cambiemos los papeles. Su marido tiene una amante y usted lo descubre. ¿De verdad habría reaccionado de modo distinto a como lo hizo Regina? ¿O quizás había intentado comprender el motivo con calma frente a una taza de té? Venga, seamos realistas. ¡Regina ha reaccionado como el 100% de las mujeres lo habría hecho!»

«Él tenía que casarse conmigo, ¡esperábamos un niño! ¡Y lo perdí por su culpa!»

Ya, también Regina ha perdido un niño por su culpa. Y también ha perdido a Henry, de cierta manera.

Aprieto la mano de Regina hasta a hacerme daño. Con el pulgar hago pequeñas caricias sobre el dorso de su mano y es en nuestras manos que, en un momento dado, la mirada de Marian se concentra.

Una sonrisa burlona precede a su frase.

«Ella te ama, ¿no es verdad?» abro los ojos como platos y miro a Regina, quien me mira más confusa que yo mientras aquella mujer continua ensañándose con nosotras.

«Oh, no finjan. ¡Pone su cuerpo delante del tuyo como un escudo, tiene los dedos entrelazados con los tuyos! ¿Qué piensas que es eso sino amor?» ríe. Y por primera vez la saliva desaparece de mi boca.

Baja por un momento la pistola y la mirada.

«A pesar de todo has encontrado a alguien que te ama. No te mereces nada de todo esto, no te mereces esa fortuna, querida Regina»

Observo la escena como a cámara lenta. Marian levanta de nuevo la pistola hacia nosotras. Yo me giro hacia Regina y con la ayuda de la mano libre, despego nuestras manos.

«No…» logro susurrar

Me pongo velozmente delante del cuerpo de Regina cuando dos disparos retumban dentro de la estancia, y encuentran descanso cálido y seguro en dos puntos imprecisos de mi cuerpo.

Una fuerte quemazón me sube hasta la garganta mientras la vista se me nubla y me tambaleó hasta caer.

«¡Emma!» grita Regina a mi lado, aferrándome antes de que la cabeza golpee contra el suelo.

Querría hablar, pero solo consigo concentrarme en la respiración.

Un sabor fuertemente metálico asciende a mi boca y algo húmedo corre de esta hacia mi mejilla. Regina continúa repitiendo incesantemente «No, no, no» como si se hubiese vuelto loca y aprieta fuertemente contra mi abdomen.

Después, repentinamente, mi vista se nubla.

A lo lejos continuó oyendo la voz de Regina que repite mi nombre, pero no veo su rostro y eso no me permite concentrarme en qué palabras decir. Intento hablar, pero mis oídos no escuchan ningún sonido, así que deduzco que mi voz no sale.

Es un trabajo fatigoso para mí solo la idea de poder hablar. Toso.

«Reg…gina» un silbido. Aquella no es mi voz.

«Sí, Emma, estoy aquí, quédate conmigo, ¿ok? Quédate conmigo, no te duermas, todo irá bien» finalmente la escucho perfectamente después de que se hubiera movido para mirarme a los ojos.

Ya no siento las piernas y los brazos se me han hecho muy pesados. Con gran esfuerzo, elevo el brazo derecho hacia ella, hacia su rostro. Cierro y abro los parpados, intentando centrar la visión en algo diferente al techo de la habitación. Veo sus labios. Veo sus ojos.

«Regi…na» balbuceo «tengo que decirte una cosa»

¿Estoy muriendo? No lo sé. ¿Qué se le dice a la persona que amas antes de morir?

Siempre he leído y escuchado que antes de morir pasa toda tu vida por tus ojos.

Pienso en mi madre, en mi padre y en Neal, que se preocuparán. Pienso en Ruby, que odiará a Regina por todo esto. Pienso en Elisabeth a quien debería decirle una última vez que lo sentía por haberle roto el corazón. Todos estos pensamientos llegan como un relámpago. Pero frente a mis ojos ahora  tengo a Mi Vida. Y se lo tengo que decir. A riesgo de agotar todo el aire que me queda en los pulmones.

«Henry te quiere…y mucho…Regina» tomo aliento. Cada palabra es una tortura. El dolor en el abdomen aumenta y Regina, presionando, no hace otra sino aumentar ese dolor.

«Shhhh, no hables Emma, no hables» está llorando. Sus ojos están rojos y húmedos, y cada cierto tiempo se los seca en el uniforme, y ella continúa repitiendo que todo saldrá bien.

«No, Reg…ina…escucha» cosechó las últimas fuerzas que siento que se me escapan «no le reprendas por…» me giro un instante para escupir aquello que me impide respirar. Veo que es sangre, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora «…por lo que ha hecho. Él…tenía miedo» añado « y yo también he leído…aquellas cosas»

De nuevo se me nubla la vista.

«Emma, quédate conmigo. Emma, háblame» me da una bofetada. Y por un momento puedo enfocarla. Continúa llorando y me pregunto qué habrá sido de Marian.

Después, escucho otro disparo.

Regina se echa sobre mi cuerpo, protegiéndome. Tiembla y contiene la respiración. A continuación, siento un gran alboroto en la habitación.

Me giro

Una figura está agachada a lo lejos. Finalmente, se doy cuenta de este gran alboroto.

«Emma, todo irá bien, estoy aquí contigo, ¿ok? Ahora te llevo al quirófano y resolverán todo » se separa de mí rápidamente

«Traed el carrito de emergencia» grita hacia la puerta

Ya no tengo fuerzas para mantener su atención sobre mí. El brazo se derrumba sobre el suyo, golpeando el suelo.

Ya no siento dolor.

Comienzo a tener miedo y no logro decir nada. No he conseguido explicarle nada. No he conseguido hablarle de Henry, del diario.

Inspiro profundamente. Alzo ambas manos y encuentro el rostro de Regina que, finalmente, parece concederme su atención.

«Dime, Emma, dime. Estoy aquí, todo irá bien, no tengas miedo»

Sus ojos negros lloran sobre mí. Con un trozo de tela me limpia la sangre de la boca, quizás para permitirme hablar mejor.

«Besa…me, por fav…or…Reg…ina»

Me sonríe. Después posa los labios húmedos de lágrimas sobre los míos. Se separa y me mira a los ojos.

«Prométeme que este no será el último, Emma. Por favor. Quédate conmigo, no me dejes también tú»

Sus labios me han dado un último empujón para resistir, antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

«Henry está fuera…y yo» toso violentamente y escupo algo sobre el suelo. Intento mantenerme calmada para acabar la frase. Siento su mano en mi mejilla, limpiándome de aquello con lo que me he ensuciado.

«Te amo…» digo con un último aliento.

No tengo más fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos. Los cierro rápidamente  después de haber visto en los suyos un destello de emoción. Un fuego, una luz, acompañada de una ligera sonrisa.

A mi alrededor la oscuridad. La voz de Regina está cada vez más lejana y otras manos se aferran a mis brazos. Regina ya no me toca.

El calor que me mantenía ahí, con ellos, ha interrumpido el contacto con mi piel y sin aquello ya no tengo motivo para permanecer despierta. Tengo tanto sueño, estoy tan cansada. Mi cuerpo es sacudido por varias partes y ya no siento el frío mármol debajo de mí. Quizás estoy en una cama, o quizás ya estoy muerta.

Querría que Henry no me viera, podría asustarse y ha avanzado tanto en estos meses, con él mismo y con su madre. Sabía que este día hubiera sido decisivo en la evolución de la relación entre ambos, y una mujer herida ha decidido estropeárselo todo. Y arruinarme las cosas también a mí.

Y a Regina.

A todos.

Y todo por un estúpido e insulso hombre que traicionó a dos mujeres y a un niño.

Regina enseñaría a Henry a respetar a las mujeres que fuera a amar. O a los hombres que fuera a amar. En fin, a los seres humanos en general.

Ya no escucho ninguna voz y no siento ningún dolor. La oscuridad se esclarece, y un calor recorre mi cuerpo.

Siento que ha llegado el momento de dormir. De descansar.

Regina sabía todo y mi madre comprendería.

Finalmente me siento con la conciencia tranquila.

Después…la nada me envuelve.


	16. Reconciliación

«Te amo…»

Ella me ama. He esbozado una sonrisa en aquel esplendido rostro sucio de sangre y de sudor. Y una vez que confirma que yo he recibido el mensaje, cierra los ojos.

Mi corazón se para.

Y algunos segundos después también el suyo.

«¡Emma, Emma!» grito con todo el aliento que tengo en el cuerpo.

Coloco una mano en su cuello y el rostro sobre su boca.

Espero en religioso silencio diez segundos.

Nada de respiración, ningún latido. Está en parada cardiaca.

«¡Tráiganme el carro del desfibrilador, rápido!»

Finalmente, una horda de colegas y enfermeros aparecen en aquella maldita estancia. Se dividen en dos, algunos vienen hacia mí y Emma, otros hacia aquella mujer.

Dos enfermeros cogen a Emma en peso y la colocan en una camilla, mientras uno de ellos se pone a la derecha y comienza el masaje cardiaco. A su cabeza, alguien está con el laringoscopio y la intuba, un tercero coge  una vía, mientras un cuarto coloca los diferentes adhesivos en el tórax para monitorizar el latido cardiaco.

Observo rápidamente el monitor: hay fibrilación ventricular, puedo desfibrilar.

Cojo el carrito de emergencias y tras haber descubierto su tórax, coloco las palas, respectivamente bajo la clavícula derecha y bajo la axila izquierda.

«¡Cargad las palas a 200!» grito

El colega continúa dando el masaje y no tiene intención de moverse.

Alguien me agarra las manos y me mira a los ojos. Es el médico jefe.

«Mills, apártate, nosotros nos encargamos de ella»

Aquel está loco si piensa que me pondré a un lado a mirar.

«No, tengo de desfibrilar, quítate de en medio!» repito echándome a llorar.

Ella me ha salvado. Ella ha recibido dos balas en mi lugar, DEBO salvarla.

«Se puso delante de mí cuando aquella mujer disparó…» continúo llorando, viendo la escena como en una película. Como una pesadilla. La peor que haya vivido. Él me mira. Todos me miran y yo, repentinamente, ya no logro moverme. Todas las decisiones tomadas para salvarle la vida parecen esfumarse lágrima tras lágrima.

No estoy con la mente lúcida, no puedo hacer nada por ella.

Así que decido confiar las palas a él, que concentrado y sin implicaciones emocionales, imparte órdenes  a todos.

Llega la primera descarga.

El cuerpo de Emma permanece inerme, así como su trazado plano, mientras, otra ampolla de adrenalina es inyectada rápidamente en su cuerpo.

Los miró a pocos pasos de distancia, confusa. Solo tengo en mente cuántas descargas ha tenido que sufrir aquel cuerpo.

Cuatro.

Después la adrenalina y las transfusiones. Nada parece servir para que su corazón vuelva a latir.

Ni siquiera mis plegarias, ni siquiera mis lágrimas. Ni siquiera mi mano apretando la suya.

Las descargas parecen solo empeorar el sangrado de la boca y del abdomen.

El tórax se expande solo gracias al aire expulsado por el balón.

Mi llanto es un continuo sollozar en silencio.

Cuando, tras casi veinte minutos, parecen querer renunciar, me abro paso entre dos médicos y los enfermeros, y con toda la fuerza que tenía en el cuerpo, descargo un puño contra su pecho acompañado de un grito desesperado.

Me miran asustados.

Un pequeño BIP invade la estancia. El electrocardiograma registra actividad cardiaca.

Anómala, veloz, pero hay.

Suelto un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras me llevo las manos al pecho.

El corazón late sin control y mi único miedo es que no lograría soportar su pérdida.

Recorro la escena, su cuerpo delante del mío, los disparos, ella derrumbándose.

En bucle, como si quisiera recuperar detalles que se me hubieran escapado.

La veo dejar la estancia sobre la camilla y estoy lista a seguirla cuando mi colega me bloquea, literalmente, el paso impidiéndome que los siga. Van derechos al quirófano.

Cierro los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas riegan mi rostro.

«Henry te quiere mucho, Regina» pienso en la última media hora de locura.

Las palabras de Emma me retumban en la cabeza como una batería alocada, no logro encontrarle sentido a nada.

Marian…ni siquiera sé si está viva o muerta.

El rostro de Emma que empalidecía minuto tras minuto, mientras la tela, que había arrancado de la camilla que estaba a mi lado y con la que taponaba las heridas, se empapaba de sangre. Los proyectiles seguramente han perforado el hígado. Y habría una contaminación peritoneal que se extendería a los órganos huecos. Se arriesgaría a una septicemia.

«Bésame, por favor, Regina»

Había visto la vida escaparse lentamente de sus ojos, de su piel, de su respiración que se hacía cada vez más leve y rápida. Más fría. Más fatigosa.

Y junto a ella me había apagado también yo.

Ha usado su cuerpo para protegerme. Se ha llevado dos balas por mi culpa.

Está en peligro de muerte por mi culpa. Todo lo que toco desaparece, como si mi persona envolviese en una nube oscura todo lo que se acerca demasiado.

Primero Robin.

Después Henry.

Y ahora también Emma.

Te beso porque te quiero conmigo-había pensado

Te beso porque echo de menos besarte.

Y te beso porque no quiero que sea el último.

¿De verdad, Emma? Aquel no ha sido el último beso. No. No ha sido el último.

Intento autoconvencerme mientras desvío la mirada hacia mis manos, llenas de sangre. Corro al lavabo y comienzo a restregar con abundante desinfectante. La sangre ha llegado hasta el codo, pero de nada sirve el jabón y la rabia con la que restriego manos y brazos, para limpiarme.

Me rindo. Me seco con un paño y de repente me acuerdo de una de las últimas frases dichas por Emma: Henry está fuera, en el pasillo.

Me precipito fuera de la estancia y lo encuentro allí, de pie en una esquina, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y el bolso de Emma apretado contra el pecho. Sus ojos están clavados en los míos y los míos en los suyos, no baja la mirada ni una vez. No hay odio o rencor hacia mí, sino comprensión y un inmenso e inaguantable miedo. Da pequeños pasos hacia mí, lento, pero decidido, sin pararse una vez. Después sus pasos se hacen más rápidos y comienza a correr. Al principio, no comprendo el motivo de aquella rápida aceleración y temo que quiera escaparse otra vez. Pero él me está mirando, llora y corre hacia mí.

Cuando comprendo, instintivamente me agacho un poco para poder abrazarlo, levantarlo del suelo y estrecharlo fuertemente contra mí como no me había permitido hacérselo desde hacía casi dos años. Se aferra a mí como un pequeño koala hace con su madre, con las piernas y los brazos. El bolso de Emma se balancea desde su brazo y él llora desesperadamente. No sé cuánto ha visto, no sé si ha visto algo, y ni siquiera sé si quiero preguntárselo.

Solo quiero llorar junto con él.

Quiero llorar porque todo esto es mérito de Emma y ella no puede verlo.

Quiero llorar con él porque me ha hecho falta su calor. Antes de la muerte de su padre éramos un equipo hermoso, cómplices en todo. Después las cosas cambiaron.

Sus sollozos se mezclan con los míos. Las fuerzas me faltan y lentamente, doblo las piernas, hasta que las rodillas tocan el suelo. Mi boca se posa en sus cabellos y comienzo a llenarlo de besos. Aferro su cabecita sudada, y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos a muy corta distancia. ¡Qué hermoso es mi niño! Le estampo entonces dos besos en sus mejillas mientras continuamos llorando.

«Mamá…» dice entre sollozos

De su boca, después de veinte meses, ha salido de nuevo un sonido, una frase, una palabra dirigida a mí. Se me derrite el corazón y le aprieto de nuevo entre mis brazos.

«Emma se pondrá bien, ¿ok?» digo de la manera más convincente posible.

«Mamá…Emma» repite él

Parece que está llorando las lágrimas de toda una vida. Ni siquiera lloró en el funeral del padre. Probablemente está recordando también aquello.

«Henry, escucha, Emma está bien, ¿ok? ¡Ella es fuerte! ¡Nos ha enseñado a los dos que en la vida hay que ser fuerte!» se lo digo a él, pero también a mí misma

Emma estará bien.

Volveré a ver su maravillosa sonrisa

Volveré a besar aquellos labios.

Volveré a apretar aquellas manos.

Y mi corazón volverá a latir ligero y seguro como cuando ella estaba a mi lado.

«Doctora Mills, ¿podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?» una voz interrumpe nuestro llanto y mis pensamientos. Abro los ojos y me giro. Visualizó a dos hombres de uniforme, dos policías, que con bloc y bolígrafo en las manos están listos para recoger alguna información sobre lo sucedido.

Con esfuerzo me pongo en pie, ayudando a Henry a levantarse y agarrándolo por la mano. Con el dorso de mi mano, me secó el rostro, después me giro hacia Henry.

«Solo si podemos ir a un sitio donde él no pueda escuchar, pero no yo pueda tenerla a la vista»

«Por supuesto. Él puede sentarse en aquella silla» señala una silla al lado de la salida «y nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí»

Me arrodillo de nuevo ante él

«Ahora tengo que hablar con estos señores, deja de llorar, te lo ruego…vuelvo en un momento» camino con él hasta la silla. Con los ojos y la nariz roja, asiente tristemente.

Quince minutos de incesantes preguntas. Quince. Poco falta para que me pregunten qué talla de sujetador llevo y si uso ropa interior de algodón o sintética. ¡Ella me ha disparado a mí, no al contrario! Y ahora una persona está entre la vida y la muerte porque no ha sido capaz de convivir con su dolor. Bueno, ahora tendrá que aprender a hacerlo, como he hecho yo, como ha hecho Henry, ¡como hacen todos!

Cuando finalmente me dejan libre, vuelvo con mi hijo que sostiene entre las manos un teléfono.

Me siento a su lado

«Es de Emma…quizás debes avisar a su mamá, estará preocupada»

Deja el teléfono entre mis manos. Henry tiene razón. Pero sinceramente tengo miedo de su reacción. Tengo miedo de que me eche la culpa a mí de lo que le ha pasado a Emma.

«Ya he buscado el número en la agenda, solo debes marcar»

Apoya su cabecita en mi brazo y yo aprovecho de nuevo para estrecharlo contra mí.

Después, con las últimas energías, tocó la tecla verde de llamada y me llevo el móvil a la oreja.

Un toque

Dos toques

Tres toques.

Al cuarto estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea

« _¡Hey tesoro! ¿Cómo estás?»_  Una voz alegre y cordial

«¿Señora Swan? Soy Regina Mills, la madre de Henry, ¿me recuerda?»

Las manos me sudan y el corazón se acelera nerviosamente, de nuevo.

 _«Claro que me acuerdo, pero…»_ silencio _«¿Cómo es que me llama desde el teléfono de Emma? ¿Ha sucedido algo?»_

¿Cómo le digo que han disparado a su hija, que está en quirófano y que ni siquiera sé si está viva o muerta? ¿Cómo le digo que esas balas estaban destinadas a mí? ¿Cómo le hago comprender que lo lamento, que lamento con todo el corazón que Emma haya hecho ese gesto tan descabellado?

_«Regina, me estás  preocupando, ¿qué le ha pasado a Emma?»_

«Se ha producido un incidente y Emma ha estado envuelta. Está en el hospital donde trabajo, el San Antonio. Creo que usted y su marido deberían venir rápidamente. No me haga contar por teléfono, por favor»

Siento su respiración hacerse más jadeante y después responder.

_«Yo…nosotros…estamos fuera de la ciudad. Nos llevará algunas horas. ¿Me asegura que Emma aún está viva?»_

«Sí, aún lo está»

Miento. No sé si está viva. Pero quizás en esas horas saldría del quirófano. Quizás. No lo sé. No sé nada.

_«Nos ponemos en camino ahora mismo»_

«De acuerdo, los espero aquí, con Henry»

_«Hasta luego»_

Cierro la llamada, y pongo el teléfono en las manos de Henry.

«Deberías volver a meter en su bolso»

En silencio y diligentemente, se apresura a esconder el teléfono en el bolso.

Estoy destrozada y ni siquiera tengo el valor de ir a preguntar cómo está Emma. Me masajeo la frente con la mano libre, intentando encontrar una solución a este momento.

Ok, quizás debería darme una ducha, y volver después al hospital para recibir a los padres de Emma.

«Ahora nosotros nos vamos a casa, nos damos un buen baño y volvemos con Emma, ¿de acuerdo?»

Asiente.

Me limito a darle un beso en su frete y a decirle que me espere un minuto.

Me dirijo a los vestuarios donde recojo mis cosas. Después, a paso lento, voy al ingreso, y dejo dicho que me llamen cuando se supiera alguna noticia de Emma Swan, la chica de los disparos.

Todos la recordarían por eso.

Cuando volvimos al hospital, Emma aún estaba en quirófano. Henry y yo nos sentamos cerca, en silencio, esperando  que de aquella maldita puerta saliera un compañero y nos diera buenas noticias.

Las horas pasan. Henry se duerme con la cabeza en  mis piernas.

Lo miro encantada, rozando de vez en cuando sus cabellos. Tengo un miedo tremendo a que recuerde lo que le he hecho y vuelva a levantar ese muro de ladrillos, sólido y altísimo que había elevado contra mí en esos años.

Son las siete de la tarde. Ya lleva en el quirófano cuatro horas.

Es una buena notica  que aún no hayan salido, significa que no ha muerto.

Después Henry, que se había despertado poco antes, da un salto, y se queda mirando a las figuras que se acercan a nosotros. Corre hacia ellos y se echa en los brazos de la madre de Emma. El padre sostiene en brazos a Neal, su hijo más pequeño y en sus ojos veo toda la preocupación y desesperación que solo dos padres amorosos pueden tener.

Aquella mujer deja a mi hijo en el suelo y su marido hace lo mismo con el suyo. Después ella le coge de la mano y nos alejamos de los niños.

«¿Dónde está Emma?» me pregunta sin pestañear

«Siéntense, por favor»

«No, Regina, te lo ruego…dime dónde está nuestra hija. Te lo ruego»

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su marido rápidamente la estrecha contra él. Se ve desde lejos lo que se aman estos dos.

«Ok. Esta mañana Emma fue a recoger a Henry al campamento…y debían pasar a saludarme» dejo de hablar un momento para tomar aire y valor.

«Me cogieron de rehén. Una mujer, con una pistola. No Me siento preparada para contarles  quién era esta mujer, el hecho es que Emma, como una inconsciente, ha entrado en la estancia donde estaba yo…para protegerme» bajo la mirada, culpable.

«Después, aquella mujer disparó» en mi mente las imágenes pasan a cámara lenta, y lastiman como nunca.

«…y ella se colocó delante de mí» la cabeza me da vueltas y no consigo continuar la frase «y ella…recibió dos balas que estaban destinadas a mí y lo siento» vuelvo a mirarlos a los ojos, pero no leo rabia. Solo miedo, el mismo que leí en los ojos de Henry. El mismo que leí en los míos cuando me miré al espejo.

«Siento tanto que haya hecho una tontería como esa, yo no quería, no debería haberla hecho entrar en mi vida, no saben cuánto lo siento»

Llevo mis manos a la cara y lloro.

Me desespero mientras aquellos dos extraños esperan el veredicto sobre la salud de su primogénita.

Después dos manos agarran las mías, bajándolas y descubriendo mi rostro.

Frente a mí, los ojos de una madre, marcada, herida, aterrorizada, me miran con comprensión, y sonríe.

«Emma tiene un gran corazón…y es muy fuerte»

«Ella ha dicho…que…me ama, antes de perder el conocimiento» susurro entre lágrimas

«Sí, eso lo sé desde hace mucho. Diría que desde hace unos meses…» apoya una mano en mi mejilla.

«Sé fuerte, haz que su sacrificio sirva para algo, recobra a tu hijo. Debes ser fuerte por él»

Me giro hacia Henry. Habla bajito con Neal y está totalmente inmerso en su mundo, un mundo que debo aprender a conocer.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abre y dos colegas salen aún con la mascarilla puesta.

Sus miradas no me gustan. Me giro hacia ellos, cruzo las manos sobre el pecho y me acerco, seguida de los padres de Emma. Recorro aquellos pocos metros como si fuese una de las condenadas a muerte de _La milla verde_. Sé que, al final, tendré mi condena, solo tengo que tener el valor para acogerla, aceptarla y digerirla.

Aquí estoy, cerca, a una mínima distancia, lista para escuchar mi sentencia de muerte. Las manos me tiemblan y querría tanto tener a alguien que me sostuviera, pero estoy sola. Era Emma mi apoyo, y no quería perderla. No así. No por mano de aquella loca.

«Ellos son los padres de Emma» digo

«Emma está a salvo, por ahora»

No, espera

Debo haber escuchado mal.

«¿Owen?» repito, incrédula

«Emma está estable, aunque no está aún fuera de peligro» me repite rozándome el hombro

Detrás, sus padres se abrazan y lloran.

«Solo que ha perdido mucha sangre» añade April «una de las balas ha desintegrado parte de la novena vertebra torácica y con mucho esfuerzo hemos logrado estabilizarla»

Vertebra torácica.

Médula espinal.

Funcionalidad motora incluida.

«¿Cómo están las pruebas motrices?» pregunto

«No podemos decirlo ahora. Solo podemos esperar…y esperar que, una vez despierta, las funciones motoras no hayan resultado afectadas»

Asiento preocupada.

He ahí mi condena. No su muerte, sino que ella me echará la culpa, todos los días (y eso si aún quisiera verme) de su parálisis. Probable parálisis. Quizás con un poco de fisioterapia, si la médula no ha sido lesionada o si ha estado descomprimida  por bastante tiempo, podría recuperar la movilidad.

«Muchas gracias, doctor, ¿podemos verla?» escucho a aquella mujer preguntar a mi lado.

«Ahora no, la estamos llevando a la UCI. Les aconsejo que se vayan a casa y vuelvan mañana. Ahora solo podemos esperar…»

Me giro hacia ellos mientras los dos colegas se alejan.

«Yo…podría quedarme con ella esta noche. Trabajo aquí, no tendré ningún problema para que me dejen entrar» digo reuniendo un poco de valor «Siempre que para ustedes no sea un problema que la causante de todo esto esté cerca de su hija»

Me giro hacia Henry y Neal que observan preocupados y curiosos.

«Entonces, Henry podría quedarse a dormir con nosotros, volveremos mañana por la mañana a ver a Emma, ¿qué dicen chicos? ¿Henry?» aquel hombre se dirige a mi hijo con una confianza que yo todavía no tengo.

«Ok…» responde tristemente

«Entonces yo voy a buscar sus cosas, así podrán irse a casa»

Nos intercambiamos los números de teléfono, yo los grabo como Mary Margaret y David. No conocía aún sus nombres, aunque el de Mary Margaret me sonaba que me lo había dicho algunos meses antes.

Poco después llego a casa.

Me duele la cabeza. Las sienes me laten y las lágrimas, ahora que Henry no está conmigo, han comenzado a caer, sin freno. Entro en casa, arrastrando mis pies hasta la planta de arriba. Me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación. Me encierro dentro.

Vuelvo a ver su cuerpo desnudo sobre aquella cama, sus besos me que hicieron sentir amada. Las manos que me protegían, las palabras que me acunaban. Todo en aquella habitación tenía su sabor, y yo la había dejado marchar. Había dejado que el miedo le ganara la partida a una loca tentativa de ser feliz. ¿Y ahora que tengo entre las manos? Solo la culpa de haberla metido en esa situación solo por salvar a alguien como yo.

«¿Por qué?» digo en voz alta «¿POR QUÉ?» repito con todo el aliento que tengo en el cuerpo.

Después me echo en la cama a llorar. Otra vez.

Lloro, lloro, y lloro.

Sin freno, sin control, sin respiro.

Lentamente, la respiración se calma, y las lágrimas se detienen.

Tengo que estar calmada, tengo toda la noche para llorar a su lado.

En pie, me dirijo a la habitación de Henry y en una pequeña maleta que hay bajo la cama, meto un pijama, algún calzoncillo, calcetines y  algunos cambios de ropa. No sé cuánto duraría esta situación, mejor ser previsor.

 

Me pongo la mascarilla y el gorro. Tras el cristal observo su figura que, como sin vida, respira solo gracias a las máquinas. Me armo de valor y entro.

A pesar del olor a desinfectante y la mascarilla, capto el perfume de sus cabellos.

Inspiro profundamente antes de acercarme.

Su rostro está más pálido de lo normal. Aparto ligeramente las sábanas para ver la importancia de la herida: el vendaje parte del esternón y se extiende hasta por debajo del ombligo. Le quedará una gran cicatriz…además de dos pequeños apósitos que le cubren los dos agujeros de las balas. Le acaricio la frente con los dedos, después dejo un beso en su mejilla.

En el monitor, el latido se acelera sensiblemente, para después volver a hacerse lento y regular.

«Hola Emma, soy yo» me siento en una silla y lo cojo la mano.

«Hoy Henry me ha abrazado y me ha llamado de nuevo mamá, sabía que lo lograrías»

Comienzo a contarle la escena con Henry en sus más mínimos detalles con la esperanza de que pueda escuchar mi voz.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, los parpados comienzan a pesarme. Mary Margaret me ha mandado un sms a cada hora para tener noticas. En el último, dos horas antes, lo he escrito que si pasaba cualquier cosa, la llamaría. Y que haría bien en dormir, para reunir fuerzas para el día siguiente y por los que iban a venir.

Pero también yo estaba cansada. Voy a cerrar  los ojos solo cinco minutos, me digo. Y mientras aún estoy pensando en ese lapso de tiempo, con la frente sobre la mano de Emma, caigo en un profundo sueño.


	17. Coma

_Oscuridad._

_Un silbido agudo e intenso me sacude imprevistamente._

_Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de preguntarme qué está sucediendo porque un nuevo y extraño ruido me golpea los oídos: se asemeja al gotear de un grifo que pierde. Lo extraño es que esos ruidos no me molestan, los encuentro casi familiares y amigables. Así que, me quedo escuchándolos._

_Muevo las córneas como loca, pero a mi alrededor no diviso nada. Ni siquiera una débil luz a lo lejos. Quizás aún no he abierto los ojos._

_Aquella oscuridad, no obstante, no me da miedo, es más, me acuna dulcemente, me hace sentir protegida y en seguridad._

_Ya que no puedo ver, intento agudizar el oído hacia otros sonidos que se han unido a los primeros: oigo tres voces distintas, dicen cosas que no comprendo. Parecen dos hombres y una mujer. La voz de la mujer me es familiar, pero me concentro en las palabras._

_Corazón…parada cardiaca…desfribilador…cerebro…carencia de oxígeno…daños cerebrales…rotura de una vértebra._

_¡Oh, Dios! Parece grave, ¿de quién hablan?_

«Emma»

_Escucho claramente mi nombre en la voz femenina que parece más cercana a mí y me toca la mano. Sé perfectamente a quién pertenece aquella voz, la reconozco, y querría tanto poder decirle que también la escuchaba. Intento captar su atención, pero cada intento es en vano._

_Intentar moverme me provoca solo un infinito cansancio y aquel extraño sonido que he escuchado poco antes aumenta de velocidad e intensidad._

«Emma, cálmate…tranquila, ahora debes reposar»

_La voz de Regina es tan sosegada  y cálida…tranquilizadora…caigo de nuevo en el vacío._

«Hola, tesoro, soy mamá, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?»

_Me despierto improvisamente_

_O quizás es mi mente que se despierta porque a mi alrededor aún solo veo oscuridad y los párpados aún están pesados, tanto que no logro elevarlos._

_Intento mover la mano, pero a pesar del esfuerzo, esta permanece ahí, sobre algo blando._

_Todo mi cuerpo está completamente bloqueado._

_El corazón comienza a latir velozmente, y algo alejado escucho de nuevo el ligero sonido, como una alarma que se ha vuelto loca. Mi cuerpo está dolorido, quisiera levantarme, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no logro ver nada? ¿Por qué no logro hablar?_

_Aquella voz vuelve a hablar._

«Emma, te lo ruego, cálmate…soy yo, solo quiero estar cerca de ti, por favor»

_MAMÁ_

_Mamá, ¿por qué no consigo moverme? ¿Por qué no logro verte? ¿Por qué no logro hablarte?_

_¡Ayúdame!_

_Mi intento de abrir la boca falla porque de forma inesperada llega la tos. Continua, imparable, rabiosa, sofocante. También la deglución es impedida por algo que noto en la garganta, por favor, ¡quitádmelo!_

«¡Ayuda, se está ahogando!»

_El grito de mi madre me asusta._

_Después la voz de un ángel, de mi ángel, se acerca a mi oreja._

«Emma, cálmate. Tienes un tubo en la garganta que te ha ayudado a respirar estas semanas, ahora creo que ya no te es necesario, así que te lo voy a quitar, pero tú debes calmarte, ¿ok?»

_¿Tubo en la garganta? ¿Estas semanas?_

_Ok, realmente hay algo que no va bien y que no recuerdo. Pero ahora que sé qué me ahoga, solo quiero que esta tortura acabe._

_Respiro afanosamente y una cosa fría se posa sobre mi pecho._

_Después su mano me acaricia el rostro._

_No la veo, pero conozco su toque, su perfume, su respiración._

_Un ligero tirón hace, por lo que parece, que lo que tenía metido en la garganta se mueva (espero que alguien pueda explicar, tarde o temprano, por qué) Su mano se coloca al lado de la boca, siento sus dedos moverse y después tirar. En aquel momento estoy segura de que le vomitaré encima. La garganta me quema y la tos vuelve a aparecer hasta que repentinamente se calma._

_De nuevo algo frío se posa en mi pecho._

«Ok, respira autónomamente»

_Regina habla de nuevo, pero ¿a quién?_

«Bien, gracias Regina»

_Ok, mi madre y Regina hablan de mí y yo no puedo intervenir, joder._

_Querría tanto comprender dónde estoy y qué hago en el lugar donde me encuentre. ¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?_

«Hola Emma. Tu madre y yo te repetíamos cosas todos los días para que tu mente permaneciera despierta y activa»

_Esta vez quiero agitarme. Quiero escuchar qué dicen, ya que por lo que parece han repetido el mismo discurso durante mucho tiempo y yo no lo recuerdo en absoluto._

«Sí, amor, estás en el hospital desde hace algunas semanas porque para proteger a Regina te pusiste delante de ella y dos balas te alcanzaron. Perdiste mucha sangre»

_Ahora es mi madre la que habla y yo de verdad no entiendo. ¿Me han disparado? ¿Pero quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

«Sí, Marian, la amante de Robin, ¿recuerdas? Ella vino al hospital para herirme, matarme, creo…después llegaste tú y me salvaste. Al igual que has salvado a Henry. Como me has salvado a mí otras veces desde que nos conocemos»

_Marian._

_Recuerdo su rostro._

_Tez olivácea, cabellos oscuros y rizados. Su pistola apuntada hacia mí y Regina._

_Después una quemazón en el abdomen y después nada._

_Así que, resumamos, estoy en el hospital, ¿verdad? Estoy en el hospital desde ya hace semanas y ellas han venido todos los días y me han hablado y yo no he escuchado nada. A parte de ayer y hoy. Pero, ¿fue ayer la última vez que las he escuchado hablar? No tengo ni idea._

_Quién sabe qué me han dicho._

«Han venido todos tus amigos a verte: Ruby y también tu vecino, Killian» _dice mi madre_

«Que quería besarte, pero casi lo cojo por el cuello y lo hago en la bañera»

_Añade Regina rabiosa_

_Yo lo mato cuando me despierte, de verdad que lo mato._

«¿Es seguro que puede escuchar?» _la voz de mi madre_

«No lo sé, pero le hablaré todos los días si es necesario, la traeré de vuelta. Desde un punto de vista clínico está bien, solo debe despertarse. El electroencefalograma es perfecto. Las heridas están curadas, y cuanto antes se despierte, antes podrá comenzar con la rehabilitación de la pierna»

_Realmente debo haber estado mal. Querría tanto reír, en mi cabeza estoy sonriendo, parezco un caso absolutamente desesperado y esto me divierte._

_No me divierte saber que Regina, mi madre, mi padre, Neal y…Henry están preocupados. Henry estará muy preocupado. Y también traumatizado. Ya no hablará conmigo. Estará enfadado conmigo, estoy segura._

_Pensará que lo he traicionado, como hizo su padre._

_¿Por qué he hecho algo tan estúpido? Hacer que me dispararan…podía haberle lanzado encima una silla, o una camilla. O podíamos, sencillamente haber escapado, intentarlo._

_Recuerdo bien su mirada asustada, las manos frías. Y también la rabia de tener que enfrentarse a la amante de su marido. ¿Por qué las mujeres se obstinan en defender a sus maridos incluso cuando son indefendibles?_

_Pensar me cansa. Siento que las energías se debilitan. De nuevo me siento como en una nube, ligera, que es arrastrada por el viento. Dejo que el viento me acune…las voces de mi madre y de Regina se alejan, demasiado. Intento agudizar el oído, en vano. Me dejo ir._

_La mente es ligera, así como mi cuerpo. En mi modesta opinión, me sedan mucho todos los días, quizás con morfina o algo parecido. Debe ser esa la sensación de alguien que se ha “pinchado”…todo parece bello, sencillo, de colores._

_Pero al final, tengo que estar en coma (¿o estoy muerta?), así que quizás mi mente está alterada. Pero no sé lo normal que es que escuche las voces y los ruidos y no consiga abrir los ojos._

_Las voces a mi alrededor son serias y concentradas._

_Siento mucho frío en el abdomen, ¡Oh, Dios estoy desnuda y ellos me miran! ¿Me estará creciendo el pelo en las piernas? Si han pasado semanas no deben estar muy lisa. No pienses en eso, Emma. Lo importante es que Regina no esté ahí._

«¿Han decidido quitar los puntos?»

_Ahí, está, claro. ¡Cómo no!._

_Siento que el corazón se acelera y la maquinita emite el acostumbrado ruido fastidioso capaz de perforar los tímpanos. Ahora comprendo por qué, después, la gente decide morir, es un ruido insoportable._

«Emma, tranquila…soy yo. Ahora mis colegas te quitarán los puntos, todo irá bien, no te dolerá»

_Su mano se apoya en la mía y siento un beso en la frente._

«Calma tu corazón, Emma»

_Me lo susurra sobre la frente, a flor de piel._

_¿Se da cuenta de que así solo puedo agitarme más?_

_Pero sin darme cuenta, el bip del monitor desparece. Y mi respiración vuelve a hacerse regular._

«Mills, esta rubia escucha todo lo que le dices, eh, pero, ¿quién es?»

_¡Qué bruto maleducado! ¿Qué te importa quién soy? Regina, dile tú que se meta en sus asuntos._

_¡Qué suave es su mano…!_

«Es la canguro de mi hijo y mi amiga. ¿Por qué no te concentras en lo que estás haciendo? Intentemos al menos que no sienta dolor al quitarle los puntos de la sutura, ya ha soportado bastante»

_Siento que me  mira. No la veo, pero lo siento._

_Me ha definido como su amiga. No sé si estar feliz. No sé qué somos._

_Pero…tengo breves recuerdos. No sé si son sueños o si ha pasado de verdad. Recuerdo que me besó y yo le dije que la amaba. Pero es todo tan confuso…fragmentado. Sus lágrimas, las mías. El sabor de la sangre. Y después la nada, la oscuridad. Solo me dejé ir y ya no vi ni oí nada._

_Su mano está siempre ahí, sobre la mía. Querría tanto apretársela, pero no lo logro. Me esfuerzo, pero ningún músculo parece responder a mis comandos. La cuestión, en efecto, se está volviendo preocupante, no quisiera perder el uso de las manos. Es decir, las manos me sirven para mucho. Podría renunciar a las piernas, pero a las manos no, ni hablar._

_¿Cómo podría renunciar nunca a abrazar a mi hermano o a mis padres? ¿Y cómo puedo renunciar a desordenar los cabellos de Henry? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo podría renunciar a sentir de nuevo los dedos de Regina entrecruzados con los míos? No puedo._

_Todos estos pensamientos me distraen de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Hay silencio. Solo siento su respiración. Y los dedos que acarician mi brazo._

_«_ ¿Sabes ese día…el día en que te dispararon…? Henry me llamó mamá»

_Oh Regina. Estoy tan feliz por ti y por Henry._

_Y sobre todo por mí, lo he hecho. Lo he logrado. ¡He vencido en mi intento! No tengo ninguna carrera, solo he sido…yo misma._

«Y me ha abrazado fuerte fuerte. Y hemos llorado tanto, por nosotros y por ti»

_Tiene la voz ahogada por el llanto._

«Sin embargo solo dice mamá. Tras haberme dicho que avisara a tu madre con tu móvil…me mira, asiente o dice no, pero no dice nada más. No es mucho, pero respecto a antes es un enorme paso hacia delante….después esta mañana tu madre me ha mandado un sms diciéndome que Henry quería hablar conmigo, y quería venir a verte, creo que será el momento. Por lo que parece quiere hablar conmigo en tu presencia»

_Se habrá decidido a hablar del diario. Habíamos dicho que lo haríamos juntos y está respetando su promesa. Quiere, de alguna forma, que esté también yo, así que quizás no me odia._

_Suspiro._

_Háblame otra vez, Regina._

_Necesito escuchar tu voz. Me siento sola aquí, en medio de la oscuridad. Me da miedo._

_Escucho que tocan a la puerta. Regina suelta mi mano._

_«_ Hola, Henry…»

_Regina habla con voz cálida y tranquilizadora._

«Hola Mary Margaret»

«Hola Regina. ¿Cómo está hoy nuestra niña?»

_Pregunta mi madre. Me da un beso en la mejilla._

«Bien, le han quitado todos los puntos…estábamos hablando un poquito…»

_¿Es turbación lo que noto en la voz de Regina?_

«Bien, yo espero fuera…volveré más tarde»

_¿Mi madre ya se va? Quería que escuchase…_

_Ruido de pasos y una silla que cruje. ¡Dios cómo odio no saber qué sucede a mi alrededor!_

«Solo estamos nosotros tres, Henry…puedes hablar, estoy segura de que Emma te escucha»

_Ok. Estamos llegando al final de este sufrimiento._

_Henry, creo en ti, eres un gran muchacho. Eres fuerte y has crecido tanto en estos meses. Ánimo, chico, habla con  tu madre._

_Me doy cuenta del silencio ensordecedor y cargado de tensión. Después un rozar de páginas, ¿o quizás de tela?_

«Hola Emma…te lo ruego, escucha bien»

_¡Qué bello escuchar tu voz, muchacho!_

«Mamá, esto es tuyo»

_¡Qué esté hablando del diario!_

«Quería un suéter de papá, para sentir su olor. Pero entre tus cosas encontré esto. Y comencé a leerlo. Leerlo me recordaba a él»

_No sé qué está haciendo Henry, pero sé qué está haciendo Regina. Seguramente ha comenzado a llorar._

_Y se sentirá culpable por no haber tirado a la basura aquel diario. Y por haber permitido que su hijo lo leyese._

«No quería leerlo, mamá, de verdad…primero decías cosas bonitas, después él se volvió malo contigo. Tanto. Demasiado»

_Él suspira_

«Henry, te lo ruego…»

_No Regina, no lo interrumpas. Nos hemos preparado durante semanas para este momento, deja que diga todo lo que debe._

«No, mamá, espera. Te eché la culpa de todo. Pero la culpa no era tuya. Yo estaba enfadado conmigo mismo…porque había dicho que te odiaba y después descubrí las cosas del diario…y me enfadé con él. Por eso iba al cementerio. Porque le preguntaba el motivo. ¿Por qué te trataba así si no quería estar contigo? ¿Por qué la tomó con mi hermanito?»

_Ok, Henry, lo estás haciendo bien…llora si quieres, pero continua._

«No lograba hablarte porque hablar contigo era difícil. Yo estaba mal porque mi padre había muerto. Y tú lo habías soportado todo ese tiempo…yo fui malo contigo»

«No, Henry, espera. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso. ¡Tú no podías saber y era justo que estuvieras enfadado conmigo!»

«No, mamá, no era justo porque tú siempre me has protegido. Cuando hablé con Emma, ella me hizo comprender muchas cosas…tú nunca me permitiste odiarlo. Nunca me has dicho una mala palabra sobre él, ni una»

_Sollozos. Henry sollozaba y Regina sorbía por la nariz._

_¿Por qué no puedo verlos con mis ojos? Maldito coma…¡o lo que sea!_

«Yo…siento haberlo leído…pero estoy contento de haberlo hecho. Y estoy contento de haber conocido a Emma. Y aunque ella esté así…estoy contento de que te haya salvado. Mary Margaret me ha contado cómo sucedió todo. Ella es así, siempre ayuda a todos…y tú con ella estás bien»

_¡No, Henry, no puedes decirle a tu madre que he dicho que me gusta, cállate!_

_Bueno, a ella le dije que la amaba. Me he hundiendo yo sola._

«Desde que ella está tú sonríes de nuevo. Y sé que han peleado y que se han alejado, pero ella te quiere mucho, mamá, de verdad. Nunca te haría aquello que…te hacía…papá…»

«Ok, Henry, basta, ven aquí, abrázame por favor»

_Finalmente coge las riendas de la situación, es valiente mi Regina_

_Los pasitos inconfundibles de Henry se acercan a mí…a Regina probablemente. Ella se ha quedado cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Henry me parecía que estaba a los pies de la cama…ahora están los dos a mi lado. Y lloran._

_Después, alguno aprieta mi mano. No es Regina. Es la pequeña y cálida mano de Henry._

_Instintivamente aprieto los dedos sobre los suyos._

«Mamá…»

«Dime tesoro…»

«Mamá, Emma me ha apretado la mano, me la está apretando, ¿es normal?»

_¿Le estoy apretando la mano? ¿De verdad?_

_¡OH DIOS MÍO! Siento su mano. Siento que la estoy apretando._

_¡Oh Dios, quiero llorar! Mis manos funcionan._

«¿Emma, estás aquí? Emma…»

_Regina intenta llegar a mí, pero mi mente viaja lejos._

_Aún puedo comer sola, lavarme, llevar de paseo a mis perros. Cocinar, hacer sola la cera. Ensuciar a Neal de Nutella._

_Amar a Regina._

«Emma, estás llorando…»

_¿Yo qué? Su mano roza la parte exterior de mi ojo._

_Estoy llorando y ellos lo están viendo. Quizás no estoy totalmente aislada. Quizás._

«Henry, estás haciendo que vuelva a nosotros…la estás salvando»

«¿De verdad mamá?»

«Absolutamente. Has estado estupendo»

_Ya no consigo escucharlos._

_Mi mente está lejos, en mi personal nube de felicidad._

_He hecho muchas cosas buenas en mi vida. No soy el desastre que siempre he pensado. Con Elisabeth no lo logré. Después el destino o lo que haya ahí arriba, ha querido que me cruzase en el camino de Henry y de Regina. He contribuido al renacimiento de los dos, pero también he renacido yo, junto a ellos._

_Henry me ha enseñado qué significa sufrir en silencio, pero sobre todo me ha enseñado el respeto por un dolor que no se puede comprender._

_Regina me ha enseñado a amar de nuevo…_

_La mente se nubla. Y también los pensamientos que hasta el momento me ha costado juntar. Quizás mañana tendrán un sentido._

_Algo acaricia mi frente._

_Una mano cálida, suave, perfumada._

«Hola Emma, soy yo»

_Sé que eres tú._

_Lo sabría hasta con los ojos cerrados. De hecho…_

_Me siento debilitada, como si me hubieran disparado._

_Hoy me siento de buen humor con todos estos chistes._

_¡Qué pena que solo los escuche yo!_

_¿Qué hora será? Quisiera saberlo._

_Suspiro._

_Un ligero peso se coloca sobre mi pecho._

_Es su mano que escucha mi corazón._

«Hoy estás de nuevo…los últimos dos días tu latido era regular, pero débil, supe que no estabas conmigo, que no me escuchabas. Hoy estás conmigo, tu corazón late fuerte»

_Siempre estoy contigo Regina, incluso cuando no te escucho._

_Te haría de escudo otras mil veces, me lanzaría delante de un tren y bajo un coche se sirviera para salvarte._

«Con Henry va todo muy bien…ha querido volver al psicólogo. No a aquel al ya le había mandado, sino a uno nuevo, que no sabe nada de él. Así puede ser él mismo, ha dicho»

_Se le escapa una risita. Pagaría para volver a ver esa sonrisa._

_De nuevo su mano sobre la mía. De hecho ambas. Las aprieto._

_¿Lo notas Regina? ¿Notas que te estoy apretando?_

«Es hermoso sentir tu agarre…»

_Me confiesa en tono feliz._

«¿Sabes Emma? En estas semanas he tenido tiempo para pensar y pensar. En Henry, en ti, en mí…en nosotras. Antes de que aparecieses en nuestras vidas una melancolía había invadido todo mi ser. Mi corazón era negro, mi alma era negra…mis pensamientos eran absolutamente negros. Lo peor era que lo que tenía alrededor, la vida de los otros que veía pasar, me sorprendía y me inquietaba, me aterrorizaba. Y sobre todo me oprimía aquella sensación de que a mis ojos todo era extraño, y toda aquella extrañeza me estaba matando. Lentamente. Inevitablemente»

_Se calla. Posa los labios en el dorso de mi mano. Me olvido cómo se respira. Y las máquinas lo señalan. Malditas, no puedo esconder lo emocionada que estoy, ¡cállense!_

«Después miré tus ojos cuando te ocupabas de Henry. Y ahí comencé a desear tenerte cerca. Al principio era algo oscilante, después se transformó en desesperación casi abisal, porque aquel vacío que me cree alrededor lo estabas llenando tú. Por eso aquel día te besé…por eso quise hacer el amor contigo. Y verte desnuda, verte quererme de esa manera, era para mí como un regalo, un regalo que desenvuelves y sonríes porque tienes entre las manos finalmente aquello que quieres. En estas semanas he hablado mucho para tenerte despierta, pero cuando te miraba, solo tenía el deseo de escuchar tu respiración, la misma que hizo que recuperare el deseo de vivir. Por eso he continuado hablándote, debía devolverte los días que estás perdiendo en esa cama»

_Quizás debería dejar de respirar para escuchar mejor._

«Pensaba que ya no tenía corazón, pero lo tengo. Solo que era difícil llegar a él, mientras que tú has llegado tan rápido que me asustaste. Me asustas. Pero ya no quiero tener miedo, Emma…no  contigo, no de ti. Dijiste que me amabas…antes de desfallecer aquel día…¿lo decías de verdad? ¿Me amas de verdad o lo dijiste solo porque no sabías si sobrevivirías?»

_Claro que te amo Regina. No me importaba morir. Te amo y debías  saberlo. Amo todo de ti. Tus caprichos, tu rostro, tu voz. Y cada vez que escuchaba  lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, estabas tú, tu voz era la que me traía de vuelta, del lugar que sea que ahora me encuentre. Porque cuando no estás, yo no existo._

«Porque si me amas de verdad, entonces tengo que confesarte una cosa. Me he enamorado de ti»

_El bip de aquel extraño aparato enloquece, junto a mi corazón._

«Te amo y no porque me hayas salvado de las balas. No porque hayas hecho que Henry vuelva a mí. Después de dos años me has dado esperanza. Me has quitado el miedo…o mejor, me has dado el valor para desterrar aquellos miedos, para superarlos. Me has enseñado a cambiar, a hacer mágico algo horrible. Has hecho que matase aquello que me estaba matando…la vieja yo me estaba matando…y quiero hacerte ver cómo es esta nueva yo, por lo que, por favor…abre los ojos Emma, vive por mí, por favor»

_Siento que las lágrimas están apareciendo de nuevo en mis ojos y ella, poco después,  las enjuga,_

_Después escucho una música…cerca de mi oído derecho empieza a oírse una canción…no conozco la letra, nunca la he escuchado._

A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me.  
With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully

You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you

Just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges

You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you

When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you.

_Sigo escuchando la canción y llorando._

_Siento un hormigueo que desde las manos se extiende por todo el cuerpo. De repente, tengo la sensación de tener de nuevo el control de la que soy. Pruebo a girar la cabeza y un ligero roce de cabellos sobre la almohada acompaña aquel movimiento._

«¿Emma…?»

_La voz de Regina está cada vez más cerca, cada vez más fuerte. Los dedos se estrechan más fuerte a los de ella._

_Los ojos arden, pero tengo de nuevo el control de los párpados, los noto moverse sobre los ojos cansados._

_Después, los abro._

_Y la luz me envuelve._

_Cálida, cegadora, brillante._

_Junto a la voz de Regina, su rostro, primero desenfocado, después claro y perfecto como lo recordaba._

«Es…»

«Emma, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Emma?»

_Sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos y me deja pequeños besos sobre la frente, en las mejillas._

«Emma, ¿sabes quién soy?»

_Cierro y abro los párpados para centrar la mirada. Arden  y siento que están muy secos._

_Debo lograr enfocarla. Y debo hablar. Debo decírselo._

_Intento concentrar mi atención en los labios, pero la boca está tan seca que solo mover la lengua es una tortura. Noto los labios secos y la garganta rasposa. Pero las palabras están ahí, en la punta de la lengua, solo debo concentrarme._

«Claro…que…sé quién eres…Re…gina» _a mi oídos llega una voz muy diferente a la mía, pero la he escuchado. Puedo hablar._

_Esbozo una sonrisa._

_Regina sonríe de felicidad, y llora._

_Después sus labios están sobre los míos._

_Sí, realmente he vuelto._


	18. El despertar

Mary Margaret acaba de cerrar la puerta tras sus espaldas dejándome a mí y a Henry solos con Emma.

Tiene consigo su mochila, que aprieta de manera ansiosa contra el pecho, y mira a Emma como si estuviese muerta.

«Solo estamos nosotros tres, Henry…puedes hablar, estoy segura de que Emma te escucha»

Le digo para darle ánimos. Mientras, me siento, cansada, en la silla en la que a partir de ahora se puede escribir mi nombre, al lado de ella, con mi mano rozándole los dedos.

«Hola Emma…te lo ruego, escucha bien»

Escuchar una frase entera de su boca me emociona como nunca. El corazón comienza a martillearme en el pecho, consciente de que, quizás, desde hoy, la relación con mi hijo volverá a hacer la de antes. O quizás mejor que antes. Por la cabeza viajan todas las posibilidades, pero ninguna parece ser suficientemente válida para justificar estos dos años de silencio y la necesidad de tener a Emma a su lado para poder hablar conmigo. Pero estoy muy feliz de que también esté ella.

Me mira con ojos preocupados, después, desde los pies de la cama de Emma, se acerca a mí. Deja la mochila en la cama y saca de ella un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel que me…parece…

NO

No.

No puede ser AQUEL diario.

Aquel cuaderno no puede haber acabado en las manos de mi hijo.

Una sensación de hielo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Seguida de la vergüenza y del sentimiento de culpa.

No puede haberlo leído. No debe haberlo leído

Vacié mi mente en ese cuaderno. Transformé en palabras las lágrimas que no podía versar, los gritos que tuve que contener, los moratones que tuve que esconder…palabras dolorosas como sal en una herida abierta. La parte más oscura de mí está encerrada entre aquellas páginas, junto a los sucesos acaecidos que no podía contarle a nadie. Y ahora está entre las manos de mi hijo que me mira a mí y a ese cuaderno, inseguro de qué hacer.

«Mamá, esto es tuyo»

Al final me lo tiende. Alargo lentamente las manos temblorosas, y aferro aquel objeto que durante casi tres años fue mi única tabla de desahogo para mi vida. Lo giro, solo para confirmar que era el que había dejado en mi cajón el día del funeral de Robin y que ya no había buscado más. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, sencillamente ya no había sentido la necesidad de escribir.

«Quería un suéter de papá, para sentir su olor. Pero entre tus cosas encontré esto. Y comencé a leerlo. Leerlo me recordaba a él. No quería leerlo, mamá, de verdad…primero decías cosas bonitas, después él se volvió malo contigo. Tanto. Demasiado»

«Henry, te lo ruego…»

Las lágrimas llegaron en menos que canta un gallo. Solo el hecho de que me esté hablando es motivo para llorar. Si a eso añadimos que Emma está a mi lado y que Henry de verdad ha leído todo…solo querría desaparecer. Refugiarme en una habitación oscura y vacía para siempre.

Él me mira a los ojos sin bajar la mirada un momento o parpadear. Lo único que me confirma su nerviosismo es su continuo abrir y cerrar la cremallera de la mochila.

«No, mamá, espera. Te eché la culpa de todo. Pero la culpa no era tuya. Yo estaba enfadado conmigo mismo…porque había dicho que te odiaba y después descubrí las cosas del diario…y me enfadé con él. Por eso iba al cementerio. Porque le preguntaba el motivo. ¿Por qué te trataba así si no quería estar contigo? ¿Por qué la tomó con mi hermanito?»

Se detiene repentinamente, las palabras rotas por su voz enfurecida.

«No lograba hablarte porque hablar contigo era difícil. Yo estaba mal porque mi padre había muerto. Y tú lo habías soportado todo ese tiempo…yo fui malo contigo»

Ahí están. Comienzan a descender, imparables, dolorosas. Liberadoras.

«No, Henry, espera. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso. ¡Tú no podías saber y era justo que estuvieras enfadado conmigo!» logro de todas maneras decir con voz rota por el llanto.

«No, mamá, no era justo porque tú siempre me has protegido. Cuando hablé con Emma, ella me hizo comprender muchas cosas…tú nunca me permitiste odiarlo. Nunca me has dicho una mala palabra sobre él, ni una»

¿Y cómo podía? Él lo adoraba. Era el padre sin defectos. Perfecto e intocable.

«Yo…siento haberlo leído…pero estoy contento de haberlo hecho. Y estoy contento de haber conocido a Emma. Y aunque ella esté así…estoy contento de que te haya salvado. Mary Margaret me ha contado cómo sucedió todo. Ella es así, siempre ayuda a todos…y tú con ella estás bien»

Desvía su mirada hacia Emma, y sonríe un poco, lleno de gratitud.

«Desde que ella está tú sonríes de nuevo. Y sé que han peleado y que se han alejado, pero ella te quiere mucho, mamá, de verdad. Nunca te haría aquello que…te hacía…papá…»

«Ok, Henry, basta, ven aquí, abrázame por favor»

Sus piececitos, desde los pies de la cama, se mueven hacia mí y lo abrazo fuertemente. El enésimo en estos días. Sí, porque además de llamarme mamá o decir sí o no, hemos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo abrazados, sin decir nada. La noche  siguiente al incidente con Emma, se metió  en mi cama, en mi sitio y me esperó y solo se despertó cuando le cogí sus manos y le di un beso en la frente.

«Mamá…»

Me dice repentinamente, poniéndose recto.

«Dime, tesoro…»

«Mamá, Emma me ha apretado la mano, me la está apretando, ¿es normal?»

En el trastorno de sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y felicidad, no me di cuenta de que Henry había alargado su mano hacia la de Emma, para buscar consuelo y valor.

Ante aquellas palabras también yo me pongo recta y aparto el cuerpo de mi hijo para observar con mis ojos lo que no quiero creer en palabras. Sus dedos aprietan los de Henry. Los tendones de su mano, delgada, son visibles así como el evidente esfuerzo que ciertamente está cumpliendo en aquel pequeño gesto. Me acerco a su rostro, buscando un detalle que me diga que se está despertando.

«¿Emma, estás aquí? Emma…»

Sus parpados se mueven y los labios de tensan levemente. La arteria sobre su sien izquierda comienza a latir y un segundo después, una lágrima rueda hasta la almohada.

«Emma, estás llorando…»

Seco su rostro con la palma de mi mano. Ella está, está con nosotros, nos siente. Agarró a mi hijo con un brazo y la atraigo hacia mí.

«Henry, estás haciendo que vuelva a nosotros…la estás salvando»

«¿De verdad, mamá?» su rostro, de sorpresa, se gira hacia el de Emma. La mira, extasiado, y espera conmigo, a que los ojos de Emma puedan volver a brillar.

«Absolutamente. Has estado estupendo»

Nos quedamos en religioso silencio. Controlo los parámetros cada minuto, anotándolos en su ficha, mientras Henry vuelve a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama, siempre con la mano apretada a la de Emma, o mejor dicho, al contrario.

Pasa una hora, pero sus ojos siguen cerrados y el latido se vuelve lento y regular. Ya no está con nosotros, no en aquel momento al menos. La desilusión en los ojos de Henry es el reflejo de la mía. Necesito hablar, tengo tanto que decirle.

También me siento.

«Mamá, hoy Emma no se despertará, ¿verdad?»

«No tesoro, no lo hará. Pero creo que no falta mucho»

Una pequeña sonrisa encrespa sus labios, a imitación de la mía.

Dejo un beso en la frente de Emma, para despedirme. Después, aferrada a la mano de mi hijo, salgo de la habitación.

Mi turno ha acabado, podemos volver a casa.

 

Hoy es 20 de septiembre.

Henry ha comenzado la escuela hace unos días y las maestras  están muy contentas de escuchar su voz. La relación con sus compañeros ha mejorado y la pequeña Sarah lo saluda siempre con un beso en la mejilla y cada vez que veo la escena, una punzada de celos ataca mi estómago.

Han pasado siete días de su confesión en el cuarto de Emma. Aún no nos hemos soltado y desenvuelto en una conversación, pero damos pequeños pasos adelante. Uno de ellos ha sido el de quemar juntos nuestro diario, y junto a él todo lo que en aquellos dos años nos había herido y separado.

Me gustaría tanto tener a Emma conmigo en esta nueva situación con Henry. Necesito sus consejos y su consuelo. Su comprensión, su calor y su sonrisa alentadora.

En cambio está aquí, echada en una cama de hospital, con hidratación y suero pinchados en sus delgados brazos (ha adelgazado mucho en este tiempo) y el habitual bip que llena el silencio de la estancia.

«Hola, Emma, soy yo» le rozo la frente mientras pronuncio esas palabras, después apoyo la palma de la mano en su pecho. El latido hoy es fuerte, sonrío.

«Hoy estás de nuevo…los últimos dos días tu latido era regular, pero débil, supe que no estabas conmigo, que no me escuchabas. Hoy estás conmigo, tu corazón late fuerte»

Acerco la silla de siempre y me recoloco el uniforme, teniendo cuidado de no arrugarlo mucho.

«Con Henry va todo muy bien…ha querido volver al psicólogo. No a aquel al ya le había mandado, sino a uno nuevo, que no sabe nada de él. Así puede ser él mismo, ha dicho»

Me rio pensando en su petición. Estaba tan avergonzando y titubeante que me hubiera gustado grabarlo solo para después enseñárselo a Emma, que seguramente hubiera soltado una hermosa carcajada. Pero su petición era más que lícita, tenía que comenzar de cero, y solo con alguien que no conociera nuestra historia podría hacerlo.

Le aferro la mano entre las mías y rápidamente me las aprieta fuerte.

«Es hermoso sentir tu agarre…»

Sonrío otra vez pensando en la primera vez que la invité a cenar a casa y ella me apretó la mano, impidiendo que me echase a llorar.

«¿Sabes Emma? En estas semanas he tenido tiempo para pensar y pensar. En Henry, en ti, en mí…en nosotras. Antes de que aparecieses en nuestras vidas una melancolía había invadido todo mi ser. Mi corazón era negro, mi alma era negra…mis pensamientos eran absolutamente negros. Lo peor era que lo que tenía alrededor, la vida de los otros que veía pasar, me sorprendía y me inquietaba, me aterrorizaba. Y sobre todo me oprimía aquella sensación de que a mis ojos todo era extraño, y toda aquella extrañeza me estaba matando. Lentamente. Inevitablemente»

Mis labios se posan en el dorso de su mano y las maquinas enloquecen, su corazón enloquece, como cada vez que me acerco a ella.

Este es el momento justo para hablar, quizás lograría traerla de aquel túnel negro en que ha entrado.

«Después miré tus ojos cuando te ocupabas de Henry. Y ahí comencé a desear tenerte cerca. Al principio era algo oscilante, después se transformó en desesperación casi abisal, porque aquel vacío que me cree alrededor lo estabas llenando tú. Por eso aquel día te besé…por eso quise hacer el amor contigo. Y verte desnuda, verte quererme de esa manera, era para mí como un regalo, un regalo que desenvuelves y sonríes porque tienes entre las manos finalmente aquello que quieres. En estas semanas he hablado mucho para tenerte despierta, pero cuando te miraba, solo tenía el deseo de escuchar tu respiración, la misma que hizo que recuperare el deseo de vivir. Por eso he continuado hablándote, debía devolverte los días que estás perdiendo en esa cama. «Pensaba que ya no tenía corazón, pero lo tengo. Solo que era difícil llegar a él, mientras que tú has llegado tan rápido que me asustaste. Me asustas. Pero ya no quiero tener miedo, Emma…no  contigo, no de ti. Dijiste que me amabas…antes de desfallecer aquel día…¿lo decías de verdad? ¿Me amas de verdad o lo dijiste solo porque no sabías si sobrevivirías?»

La última vez que había confesado mis sentimientos a alguien  me había quedado embarazada y me había casado. Creí que amaba de manera loca, mientras la locura fue solo creer que también él me amaba de la misma manera. Y el miedo que en este momento me atenaza me impide casi respirar. He intentado decírselo muchas veces, pero las palabras siempre se quedaban bloqueadas, en el precipicio entre «quiero hacerlo» y «no lo consigo»

Quiero lanzarme desde la parte correcta. Por una vez quiero hacer lo cosa justa también por mí.

«Porque si me amas de verdad, entonces tengo que confesarte una cosa. Me he enamorado de ti»

El corazón de Emma enloquece, y el mío con ella. Pero es el momento de seguir, no puedo pararme ahora, ahora debo obligarme.

«Te amo y no porque me hayas salvado de las balas. No porque hayas hecho que Henry vuelva a mí. Después de dos años me has dado esperanza. Me has quitado el miedo…o mejor, me has dado el valor para desterrar aquellos miedos, para superarlos. Me has enseñado a cambiar, a hacer mágico algo horrible. Has hecho que matase aquello que me estaba matando…la vieja yo me estaba matando…y quiero hacerte ver cómo es esta nueva yo, por lo que, por favor…abre los ojos Emma, vive por mí, por favor»

Mi voz se vuelve ronca y de nuevo Emma llora.

Después aferro mi teléfono y la busco

Algunas semanas antes, mientras venía al trabajo, en la radio escuché una canción. Una canción que inevitablemente me hizo pensar en mí y en Emma. Intenté recordar algunas palabras y con ellas en la menté, una vez llegué al hospital, comencé a buscarla en el móvil, intentando encontrar aquellas notas, aquellas estrofas que hablaban de mí y de ella.

Busco en mi play list, apoyo el móvil en su almohada y le doy al play.

A fire burns  
Water comes  
You cool me down  
When I'm cold inside  
You are warm and bright  
You know you are so good for me.  
With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face  
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully

You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you

Just like stars burning bright  
Making holes in the night  
We are building bridges

You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you

When you're on your own  
I'll send you a sign  
Just so you know  
I am me, the universe and you.

 

 

Bajo la cabeza y los cabellos caen por mi rostro, creando una barrera entre mi persona y el resto. No veo nada, solo escucho la canción y no puedo sino llorar. Me siento sola como nunca antes. Enjugo las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me doy cuenta de que la canción ha acabado.

Después, un roce de cabellos.

Ligero como…sus cabellos sobre mi almohada.

Recuerdo bien aquel ruido.

Levanto la cabeza, y su rostro se está moviendo de derecha a izquierda, mientras los ojos intentan abrirse.

«¿Emma…?»

Me pongo de pie de un salto, y alineo mi cara con la de ella, Le acarició la mejilla con los dedos, esta vez no la dejaré ir. No.

Sus ojos se abren.

Fanales verdes que repentinamente recobran luz, calor. Las pupilas recobran vida cuando encuentran las mías. Aferro con ambas manos su rostro en el momento en que ella intenta abrir la boca y pronunciar algo.

«Es…»

«Emma, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Emma?»

Me mira y parpadea como para enfocarme. Ha vuelto a mí. La felicidad de mi corazón es incontenible. Los labios no pueden sino tocar su rostro.

«Emma, ¿sabes quién soy?»

Le pregunto entre lágrimas

Entreabre ligeramente los labios y los ojos, de nuevo. Observa lo que tiene delante como si conociera la respuesta, pero no recordase el nombre. Traga saliva y una expresión de dolor se dibuja en su rostro. Probablemente la garganta le quema por el tubo de respiración artificial y también porque no se hidrata por vía oral desde hace un tiempo. Después, reúne todas las energías, inspira profundamente y abre la boca.

«Claro…que…sé quién eres…Re…gina»

La voz es ronca, muy diferente a la de antes. Pero habla.

Habla y sabe quién soy.

Sonrío entre lágrimas y la beso

La beso y lloro y ella sonríe y me abraza. Sus brazos llegan con dificultad a mi cuello y lo rodean.

«Cuánto me has faltado, Emma…»

Me lo digo más a mí misma que a ella.

«Todo va bien, Regina»

Una débil voz susurra en mi oído. Me separo de nuevo, y observo su rostro, que, desorientado, mira alrededor intentando comprender dónde se encuentra.

«Emma estás en el hospital, ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado?»

Ella asiente, decidida

«Has estado en coma un tiempo» le digo mirándola a los ojos

La miro y lo único que logro pensar es que estoy feliz. No la he matado, ella está aún conmigo y las cosas podrán arreglarse. Podremos hablar, podré contarle sobre Henry, podré decirle sobre las largas conversaciones que he tenido con su madre y cuánto bien hace Neal a Henry. Quisiera decirle ahora todas esas cosas, pero no lo logro. Las palabras mueren ahí, en mis labios, como las infinitas lágrimas que descienden al ver sus ojos que débilmente me sonríen.

«¿Estoy…en…el paraíso?» tiene la voz  ronca, pero se esfuerza por hablar. Una débil risita llena la habitación, aún logra bromear

«No, Emma, por ahora el paraíso puede esperar…estás solo conmigo»

«Es por…que estás tú que pensa…ba que estaba en el pa…raíso…» su mano, fría y delgada, se posa débilmente en mi mejilla y yo, instintivamente la beso.

«Eres siempre la misma» le digo «¿quieres un poco de agua?» le pregunto, pues, seguramente, tiene la garganta muy seca. Asiente de nuevo y del mueble que hay a su lado, cojo un vaso con una cañita. Acero ésta a sus labios y ella toma un par de sorbos.

«Me duele la garganta» dice llevándose la mano al cuello

«Sí, Emma, lo sé, es normal, pasará» le acarició el cabello

«Regina, gracias…»

«¿Por qué cosa?» pregunto asombrada

«Escuchaba tu voz, algunas veces» da algunos golpes de tos antes de volver a hablar «estaba oscuro, pero cuando habla…bas tú no me sentía sola» inclina un poco la cabeza. Sonríe y aparece un pequeño hoyuelo en un lado del labio.

Ella me ha escuchado hablar, quizás ha escuchado las últimas palabras que le he dicho, quizás ha escuchado que la amo. ¿Quiero saberlo?

Sí

No.

«¿Qué has escuchado concretamente?» mi corazón late al galope. Quizás no tendría que repetir todo el discurso, quizás aquel esfuerzo ha servido para algo.

«No recuer…do qué, pero recuerdo que…me hablabas, a menudo»

No sé si estar feliz o triste por eso, pero el hecho de que hable es un motivo suficiente para adjuntar este día a la lista de los más memorables.

«¡Oh Dios, tengo que avisar a tu madre!» exclamo de repente y reprendiéndome por no haberme acordado antes.

Cojo el móvil y casi se me cae de las manos por la agitación. Pocos toques, solo tres palabras.

«Emma está despierta»

Media hora después, Mary Margaret, David, Neal y también Henry vuelven a abrazar a Emma.

Observo desde lejos el acercamiento de aquella familia que casi destruyo. Henry, después de haberla saludado, se acerca a mí, como si también él se sintiera un extraño en ese momento. Decido salir de la habitación con él.

«Te había dicho que se despertaría pronto, Henry»

Digo apenas cierro la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

«No veo la hora de poder volver a pasear a los perros a su lado…a propósito, ¿podemos tener un perro?»

Sus ojitos grandes y llenos de gratitud me miran esperanzadores.

«Claro que podemos adoptar un perro…quizás cuando Emma se restablezca, podréis ir los dos»

Le acaricio la mejilla antes de posar un beso en su frente y alargar su pequeño rostro hacia el mío.

«O los tres juntos» me dice guiñándome un ojo

«Sí, Henry, o los tres juntos, sería una gran idea»

Todas las piezas del puzle están encajando.

Haber confesado a Emma mis sentimientos me han liberado de un enorme peso. Ahora no sé si ella recuerda lo que le he dicho, lo importante para mí ahora es que mis palabras la han traído de vuelta.

Si está viva puedo repetírselas cuantas veces quiera.

Lo único que no he controlado es la pierna de Emma. Tendrá que hacer sesiones de fisioterapia antes de volver como antes y espero con el corazón que eso sea suficiente y que el trauma sufrido no deje ninguna señal en su cuerpo. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero también para ello explotaría todos mis contactos, para garantizarle un servicio excelente.

Quien pone en riesgo lo mejor de sí misma, merece lo mejor. Y se lo encontraría.

 


	19. La fiesta

Estamos en la primera semana de octubre.

Siempre he pensado que para un paciente en coma el despertar era la parte más difícil.

Me equivocaba.

Las complicaciones y las dificultades para mí apenas habían comenzado.

Los brazos, las piernas y todos los músculos del cuerpo estaban debilitados por las semanas de inmovilidad. Los primeros días no lograba mantener un simple cubierto en las manos, y mi madre ha tenido que meterme la comida en la boca, provocándome una terrible incomodidad. No lograba arreglarme el pelo, no podía ir al baño sola y no podía lavarme sola. Veía mi cuerpo delgado y debilitado y pensaba en cuándo podría de nuevo volver a ser independiente.

Es el único objetivo en mi vida desde hace tres semanas.

Con el pasar de los días, los pequeños objetivos marcados por el fisioterapeuta han sido logrados, una a uno, poco a poco. Comer sola, hacerme la cola de caballo, mantener el móvil en las manos, pasar de la posición supina a poder sentarme (siempre exclusivamente en la cama) con la ayuda de la barra colocada en un lado de la cama.

La noticia del trauma espinal me deja sorprendida, pero no me traumatiza como cuando me vi obligada a pedir ayuda para mis necesidades fisiológicas.

Sueño con mi bañera y mi cama todos los días y cada vez que Regina cruza la puerta de mi habitación querría desaparecer en una nube de humo. Por fortuna aún no me he mirado en un espejo, creo que habría tenido un infarto. ¿Cómo puedo estar ni de lejos atractiva para ella?

Mi fisioterapeuta (el mejor del hospital) dice que en tres semanas he hecho muchos más progresos de cuantos ha visto en su larga carrera laboral. “Tengo un motivo válido para acelerar las cosas”, le digo sinceramente.

Las fuerzas en los brazos están casi completamente recuperadas, mientras que la recuperación del funcionamiento de la pierna derecha no avanza a la misma velocidad. Me arriesgo a pasar de la cama a la silla de ruedas completamente sola, pero cuando intento cargar el peso, aquella cede, siempre.

No dejo que esto me desmoralice.

Ni tampoco las cicatrices en el abdomen. Cada día me levanto el camisón y las rozo. Están rojas y aún sensibles al toque, pero ciertamente con el tiempo se volverán casi invisibles.

Hoy es el día del gran regreso a casa. Espero a mi padre en mi silla de ruedas, Regina a mi lado, que tiene una sonrisita malvada y siento que esconde algo.

«Tú me escondes algo»

Le digo con tono ofendido

«Mira que eres tú la que has olvidado decirme que pasarías la tarde entre esteticistas y peluqueros, y baño turco, y no sé qué más»

Mi madre que no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

«Bueno, como mínimo tengo que volver a estar como nueva» le digo cansada «tú siempre estás maravillosa y yo tengo que, por lo menos, estar otra vez normal»

Siento su camisa revolotear a mi lado y de repente me la encuentro frente a mí, con las manos apoyadas en los brazos de la silla. Su nariz a medio centímetro de la mía.

«Ahora también estás maravillosa y no te atrevas a decir nunca lo contrario, ¿ok?» me roza los labios con los suyos

«No está ok  porque me he mirado en el espejo y no me gusta lo que he visto y también me debe gustar a mí, ¿no crees?» rebato decidida

«En efecto, estoy viendo unos bigotes que…»

Desorbito los ojos, avergonzada. Ella se echa a reír y después me abraza

«Oh, Emma…no sé cómo ha podido ni siquiera rozarme la idea de poder renunciar a esto» le devuelvo su abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus cabellos

«¿A qué?» susurro en su oído

«A tus cómicas caras, a tu vergüenza, a tu voz, a tu sonrisa…en fin a ti»

Se separa y nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo.

«Gracias por estar aún conmigo»

Sonrío avergonzada. Nadie nunca me ha dado las gracias por el sencillo motivo de existir. A parte de mi madre, pero ella no cuenta, ¿no?

La puerta, que se abre sin estar precedida del toque, preanuncia a mi amiga Ruby, que me acompañará al centro estético. Mi padre sencillamente es el chófer.

«¡Hola Emma!» dice presa de la agitación, sosteniendo en la mano tres globos naranjas con mi nombre escrito en ellos.

«Ruby…¿siempre tienes que exagerar, verdad?» digo moviendo la cabeza, divertida

«¡Uh, doctora Mills, hola!»

Regina me toca el hombro mientras Ruby empieza a atar los globos de helio al manillar de la silla.

«Puedes llamarme Regina, si quieres» responde, divertida

Mientras, mi padre, con un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos, me saluda con un beso en la frente.

«¿Cómo estás, tesoro? ¿Contenta de salir de aquí?» pregunta feliz, dándome las flores.

«Gracias, papá…sí, quiero restaurarme, darme una verdadera ducha y vestirme con algo que no sea un camisón, así que sí, ¡estoy muy feliz de salir de este lugar!»

«¡Entonces vámonos!» dice mi padre tomando las riendas de mi nuevo bólido.

Alargo la mano hacia Regina que la aprieta, y poco después tengo que soltarla

«Por favor, no la canséis mucho, y no le hagáis comer guarradas y…»

Regina comienza a soltar la lista de cosas que no debería hacer. La interrumpo tras tres segundos

«Stop» tomo posesión de las ruedas y me giro hacia ella. Saco una rosa del ramo y se la doy.

«Dame cancha» la rosa es como una ofrenda de paz

Se enrojece antes de aceptar la flor. Después, se inclina hacia mí y posa sus labios en mi mejilla.

«De todas maneras no te canses mucho» repite en un susurro «Mañana tienes fisioterapia»

Ciertamente es la frase que más repite desde que estoy despierta. Parece que la pierna es la suya y no la mía.

«Haré lo que pueda» mi mirada se desvía, sin quererlo, hacia el escote del uniforme azul eléctrico que lleva. Bajo él, un sujetador de encaje negro increíblemente familiar me salta a los ojos.

«Bonito sujetador» susurro, incapaz de apartar la mirada

Dos dedos elevan mi mentón y la mirada vuelve a sus ojos

«Estoy feliz de que las hormonas hayan vuelto a funcionar, pero ahora debes marcharte, querida» se endereza, dejándome estupefacta por unos segundos.

Alguien ha cogido de nuevo las riendas de la silla y me está llevando lejos de ella. Elevo los dedos para despedirme, como atontada, y ella me devuelve el gesto.

Su mirada me llevará al manicomio, estoy segura.

 

La operación “hagamos retornar a Emma” ha comenzado.

La depilación ha sido más larga y fatigosa de lo previsto. Mi pierna casi inerte es un verdadero obstáculo, tanto que Ruby interviene para sostenerla del modo pedido por la esteticista.

La limpieza de cutis me rejuvenece al menos cinco años y la sauna que sigue me relaja como nunca.

Pregunto amablemente a la propietaria si puedo usar su baño para lavarme como es debido, siempre con la ayuda de Ruby, que me ha acompañado por ese motivo. No podía claramente hacer entrar a mi padre, en fin ¡sigue siendo mi padre!

«Entonces, ¿cómo va con la sexy doctora?» pregunta sin medias tintas mientras me enjabona y masajea el pelo.

«Rubs, estoy totalmente relajada, hablar de Regina me agita» con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, me dejo ir con las atenciones de mi amiga que se ha puesto un bañador solo para ayudarme a darme una ducha digna de tal nombre.

«Es tan dulce contigo» añade, ignorando totalmente mis palabras.

«Sí, lo es…» respondo sinceramente «no sé cómo va entre nosotras, no hemos hablado desde que me he despertado. Hemos hablado de Henry y de mi recuperación. Y de Marian que está en la cárcel. Quizás no hay mucho que decir. En fin, yo le he dicho que la amo…ella no»

En realidad las cosas no son exactamente así. También ella me lo ha dicho, pero yo estaba inconsciente y ella no sabe que yo lo escuché todo. O quizás lo imagina y no quiere tocar el asunto. O quizás sencillamente no hay nada de lo que hablar.

«A veces no hay necesidad de decir que se ama a alguien. Ella te lo demuestra y basta» comienza a enjuagarme el champú, teniendo cuidado de que la espuma no me caiga en los ojos.

«¡Ruby Lucas, acaso no te estrás convirtiendo en una romántica!»

Me apunta el agua a la cara y me ahogo.

«Hey, aún estoy convaleciente, no puedes aprovecharte de mí de este modo» le digo tosiendo convulsivamente

Ella ríe a más no poder y su risa es tan contagiosa que no puedo hacer otra cosa sino imitarla.

«¡Venga, que tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer! Ven aquí, ¡no te atrevas a volver a convertirse en chaleco antibalas humano, ¿entendido?» dice poniéndose seria.

Restriego mis ojos con las manos, para quitarme el agua y el jabón. La mirada de Ruby ahora es seria. Sí, también la había preocupado a ella.

«Palabra de honor, no sucederá más»

Vuelve a mi lado, asintiendo. Después de haberme puesto una mascarilla nutriente en el pelo, me ayuda a lavarme, secarme y vestirme. Me siento renacida, limpia, perfumada. Estaré medio invalida aún, pero sentirme sucia volvía todo más difícil de afrontar. Ahora por el contrario, se siento divinamente.

Tras tres largas horas, estoy en el coche, camino a casa.

En el asiento posterior, observo las casas que pasan veloces a nuestro lado.

Ruby y mi padre charlan animadamente, pero yo no los escucho. Estoy finalmente volviendo a casa. Repito esta frase en mi mente tantas veces, y ahora que de verdad se está verificando no logro creerlo.

Ruby ha devuelto la vida a mis cabellos con sus esplendidos y suaves rizos y también ha restituido un poco de color y vitalidad a mi rostro con maquillaje. Llevo un vestido negro suelto, con mangas y cuello blancos y en los pies mis adoradas Converse. Negras y doradas para la ocasión. Estoy casi segura de que Regina, tras el trabajo, pasará por casa de mis padres para verme y quiero estar de nuevo bella…y en este momento me siento bella. A pesar de la pierna, a pesar de las cicatrices, a pesar del dolor de cabeza.

Me siento de nuevo yo.

_«Ya te echo de menos. ¿Cómo haré sin mi doctora preferida?»_

Le mando un sms justamente cuando mi padre está entrando en la calle de nuestra casa.

«Estamos en casa» anuncia él feliz tras haber aparcado en el porche.

La vibración del móvil me distrae

_«Mañana llegará pronto y te abrazaré fuertemente. Disfruta de tu familia, ¡lo necesitan!»_

Sí, mañana llegará pronto y sí, podré abrazarla y sí, ¡decididamente estaré presentable!

Ruby, rápida como siempre, se presenta en la puerta con la silla de ruedas, pero decido recorrer la breve distancia hasta la puerta de casa a pie, con la ayuda de mis muletas.

«Ven tesoro» me aferro al brazo de mi padre para ponerme en pie, y, agarradas las muletas, intento encontrar mi equilibrio sobre mi única pierna funcional.

Ok, aquí estoy. Un pasito tras otro, con extrema fatiga, logro alcanzar la meta.

Mi padre me precede y, abierta la puerta, mi madre me lanza los brazos al cuello, emocionada.

«¡Oh, tesoro, estás maravillosa!» me dice entre lágrimas

«Sí, mamá, gracias, pero tengo que sentarme, ¡de momento solo tengo una pierna!»

Se separa tras haberme besado una vez más. Y cuando atravieso el umbral, un grito invade la estancia

«¡SORPRESA!»

A parte de los diez años de vida que he perdido por el susto, cuando me giro a la derecha veo a un grupo de personas con vasos en la mano. Aurora y Philippe, la abuela de Ruby con su enorme perro, algunos propietarios de los perros que paseaba antes del incidente, Belle y Rumpel, queridos amigos de la familia, Jefferson con Alice, una extraña chica nunca vista antes, Elsa y Anna, mis amigas de la infancia, acompañadas de su prima Melody, y por fin Killian, mi vecino de casa perdidamente enamorado de mí desde siempre. A la derecha, Regina, con un espléndido vestido azul eléctrico de escote asimétrico, me observa con ojos brillantes y mirada asombrada.

Sí Regina, soy yo, y tú estás malditamente bella.

Y enmarcándolo todo, Henry y Neal tirando confeti, divertidos.

«Están completamente locos» logro decir con voz ronca

Uno a uno, se acercan a abrazarme y cada abrazo parece darme aquella energía que dejé en la cama del hospital. Incluso el abrazo de Killian me conforta y me tranquiliza y él parece muy diferente respecto a la última vez que lo vi, respetuoso y amable como nunca lo había sido.

Por último se acerca ella, la diosa del vestido azul, que recorre la distancia que nos separa a paso incierto.

¿Logrará alguna vez comprender cuánto amor pongo solo mirándola a la cara?

«Nos vemos mañana, ¿eh?» le digo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello, recordándole las palabras pronunciadas solo pocos momentos antes. ¡Dios, qué buen perfume lleva!

Ella se abraza fuertemente y hunde su rostro en mis cabellos

«Solo para          que lo sepas, estabass muy bella también hace tres horas, cuando saliste del hospital» dice acariciándome la espalda

«Para que lo sepas, hoy estás bella como no lo has estado desde que te conozco»

Mi respuesta la golpea, la asombra y la incomoda, y ciertamente no necesito mirarla a la cara para compréndelo. Me aprieta un poco más y casi me olvido de que tengo las muletas y de que solo puedo contar con una pierna.

«No me habría perdido nada de esto» me estampa un sonoro beso en la mejilla «¡Ahora, siéntate en el sofá, así también las pequeñas bestias podrían saludarte como Dios manda!» añade indicando a aquellos diablillos que corren alrededor de la mesa provista de golosinas.

Los dos niños me abrazan a la vez, felices y emocionados, seguramente no solo por mi vuelta sino también por la fiesta. Todos parecen felices.

Hablan conmigo sin mencionar nunca el problema de la pierna o quién me ha disparado. Casi parece que el periodo en el hospital ha sido unas largas vacaciones de las que he regresado más feliz que antes. Tras un invitado y el otro, noto que Killian habla animadamente con la prima de Elsa y Anna, y ella parece particularmente feliz de aquella atención. Pero lo que más me asombra es el comportamiento de Ruby con aquella extraña y desconocida chica que se presentó como su amiga. Yo conozco a todas las amigas de Ruby, porque también son mías. La morena le roza la nariz con un dedo y ella se sonroja.

¡OH DIOS MÍO!

¡A Ruby le gusta esa chica!

 «Ruuuubs» grito para hacerme oír mientras muerdo un donut.

Ella se sobresalta y mueve la cabeza interrogativamente

«Sabes bien qué tengo que preguntarte, ¿quiere que lo grite o prefieres acerarte?» continúo masticando de modo sonoro, cuando la veo acercarse a mí junto con la chica.

«Hola, eh. ¿Cuándo tenías intención de decírmelo?» pregunto a quemarropa mientras la chica de la que no recuerdo el nombre comienza a reír

«Te dije que habría comprendido» añade poco después

«¿Entonces?» la invito a hablar, pero parece incomodada. Ruby avergonzada, no…

«Estaba bastante triste por lo que te había pasado y entonces fui al local que siempre frecuentas, para beber algo…y Mulan se acercó y comenzamos a hablar y…» baja la mirada y se sonroja

«Y le dije que era muy guapa, porque lo es…y en fin…estamos aquí, mirando a ver qué saldrá de esto» la ciñe los hombros antes de besarla dulcemente en la frente. Ruby cierra los ojos en respuesta a aquel gesto y mi corazón se derrite totalmente.

«Son absolutamente adorables, vengan aquí» las aprieto en un abrazo afectuoso que me devuelven presas de la risa

«Estoy contenta de conocer finalmente a esta estrepitosa amiga que ha hecho de escudo humano ante las balas. ¡Joder, tienes ovarios, chica!» me dice dándome un ligero puñetazo en el brazo

Inevitablemente mi mirada busca a Regina, absorta dando unos sorbos de vino y hablando como viejas amigas con mi madre. Serias, intercambian palabras que desde mi sitio no logro captar, pero al final mi madre la abraza y ella devuelve el afectuoso gesto.

«En realidad, estaba protegiendo a aquel ángel del fondo…»

Mi boca se curva en una ligera sonrisa y de repente, se da cuenta de mi mirada sobre ella.

Me basta verla sonreír para estar feliz, feliz de verdad.

No existe vestido o joya que la hagan más bella de cuando una sonrisa nace en su rostro en respuesta a la mía. Nada la hace más hermosa.

«Hey, rubita, ¿estás con nosotras?» dice Ruby moviendo un plato de plástico ya vacío ante mis ojos

«Estoy en el planeta Regina Mills y no quiero regresar» suspiro extasiada aún perdida en la mirada de Regina. Mirada que no se aparta de la mía.

«La hemos perdido, Rubs» escucho a Mulan hablar y reír poco después.

Mi madre se da cuenta de nuestro intercambio de miradas e invita a Regina a acercarse a mí. Supera el sillón y la pequeña mesa que están en el centro de la sala antes de acercarse y sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Alarga la mano hacia la mía y se la aprieto. Y alrededor de nosotras se hace el desierto.

Ya no hay personas, charlas o niños.

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Cansada, pero feliz. De verdad, verdaderamente feliz»

Es así. Estoy en casa, con mi familia y mis amigos. La mujer que amo me mira exactamente en el modo en que quiero ser mirada. Y no sirve hablar, porque escuchar aquella mirada es más intenso que hacer salir palabras de su boca.

Cuando hasta el último invitado se ha marchado, Regina y mi madre se sientan exhaustas a mi lado.

«Ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de Neal me canso tanto» exclama mi madre apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro

«Si quieres vuelvo al hospital» digo ofendida

«Ni bromees con eso…¿no estás cansada?» tiene un tono preocupado

Regina gira su rostro hacia mí y mi mano, como un imán, se acerca a la suya. Sus dedos inmediatamente se cruzan con los míos y me falta la respiración. Inspiro profundamente.

«Claro que estoy cansada, pero estoy feliz de estar cansada a causa de una fiesta. Ahora te ayudo a recoger. ¡En fin, con la silla de ruedas ahorro muchas energías!»

A la vez, las cabezas de Regina y de mi madre se inclinan para mirarse como queriendo decir «esta está loca». Paso de mirar a Regina a mirar a mi madre, derecha e izquierda.

«¿Qué ocurre?» pregunto poco después

«Ocurre que tú ahora te quedas aquí y tu madre y yo recogemos este enorme follón» me responde Regina seriamente. Se lleva mi mano a sus labios, deja un leve beso y se levanta.

«Sí, Regina tiene razón» mi madre imita a Regina «quince minutos y todo estará recogido, estate quieta aquí, lo hacemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos»

Observo a las dos mujeres de mi vida caminar por todo el salón y cocina, llevando platos sucios, botellas medio vacías, sobras de comida para guardar. Son muy diligentes, y sobre todo Regina parece saber exactamente dónde meter las manos, como si ya hubiera estado a menudo en esa casa en mi ausencia. Estoy feliz de que haya hecho amistad con mi madre, estoy feliz de que pueda fiarse de alguien, y nadie mejor que mi madre podrá comprenderla, ya que casi me pierde.

Una vez todo recogido, mi madre invita a Regina a acompañarme a la habitación, para prepararme para la noche.

Al principio parece incomoda, pero me extiende la mano y me ayuda a levantar, me acompaña hasta la habitación. Los escalones son la parte más difícil, pero gracias a su apoyo todo es más fácil.

Caigo como un peso muerto en la cama, arrastrando también a Regina conmigo. Nos echamos a reír.

Me giro hacia ella y aquella risa, aquella risa verdadera, aquella con la que, junto con la boca, sonríen también los ojos, me recuerda por qué había decidido despertarme. Poder admirarla en vivo es mejor que cualquier sueño.

«Eres bellísima» pronuncio esas palabras con la respiración cortada.

Su sonrisa se recompone por un momento, antes de que su mano se apoye en mi mejilla.

«Porque no te has mirado en un espejo, ¿verdad? Eres absolutamente maravillosa. Resplandeces. Y yo estoy muy feliz de estar aquí»

Endereza la espalda, ayudándome a hacer lo mismo

Sus ojos enterrados en mis ojos

«Querría preguntarte una cosa, pero pienso que es extremadamente estúpido preguntarlo, por lo que…» bajo la mirada mientras pronuncio esas palabras

«Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Emma. Te he visto en condiciones mucho más desesperadas que esta» baja la mirada, pero siento de todas maneras el dolor en sus ojos al recordar ciertos sucesos

«Quería preguntarte qué sucedió después de que…en fin, Marian…» a parte del beso y de mi «te amo» y de sus palabras durante el coma, no sé qué pasó. No conozco los detalles y quisiera saber, pero no sé si es justo que ella retome pensamientos que querría mantener alejados.

Alza el rostro y con un pequeño movimiento se acerca a mí.

Después me abraza. No añade nada, no habla. Se queda aferrada a mí, como un niño con su peluche, como una madre con su propio hijo, como quien tiene necesidad de aire y busca desesperadamente su oxígeno. Mis brazos se aferran inevitablemente a ella, a su cálido cuerpo, ahora mío más que nunca.

«Solo querría pensar en este día de forma positiva…te contaré qué pasó, pero hoy no, ¿ok? Hoy quiero recordar solo tu sonrisa cuando me has visto, tu abrazo…tus manos en las mías» con las manos en las caderas, intento separar nuestros cuerpos, lo suficiente para posar mis labios en los de ella. Deseaba hacerlo cuando la vi, de pie, con el vestido azul y el champan en la mano. No, cuando me ha rozado los labios antes de salir del hospital. No, cuando me ha contado sobre Henry…ni eso. Quería hacerlo desde el momento en que abrí los ojos. Tocarle los labios sabiendo que necesariamente no debía parar porque no habría sido apropiado. Respirar su aliento hasta faltarnos la respiración.

La última vez que la había besado de ese modo fue antes de la partida de Henry a Nueva York. Con las manos en las mejillas, mantengo su rostro, acercando aquella boca que, estoy segura, haría cosas mágicas.

Un pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior me hace volver a la realidad.

«Mi boca sobre la tuya…» añado como queriendo concluir su frase

Sus labios están de nuevo sobre los míos, sin embargo no me besa, sonríe pegada  a ellos. En ese momento, abrimos los ojos. ¿Saben ese dicho que dice «Las palabras a veces no sirven»? Bueno, en este caso las palabras arruinarían todo. No sé qué estaría sintiendo ella, pero yo solo tengo una vida…y sé con quién quiero vivirla.

No existen otros ojos que quiera ver por la mañana que no sean los suyos

No existen labios más suaves sobre los que hacer caer los míos

No existe perfume mejor que el suyo con el que embriagarme

No existe sabor mejor que el suyo con el que alimentarme.

La miro y siento que le pertenezco con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Cuerpo que la ha protegido de aquellas balas que querían apagar sus ojos y su sonrisa. Sonrisa que me ha dado todas las respuestas que buscaba y que ni siquiera sabía que quería encontrar. Pero las he encontrado, y todas llevan su nombre.

«Soy muy buena completando las frases…» susurro, colocándole el pelo tras las orejas

«No, tú eres buena completándome. Punto» añade decidida

En sus ojos un ligero resplandor de certidumbre. Su boca se entrecierra ligeramente antes de apretar sus labios, uno sobre el otro, e inclinar la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes. Dilo Regina, dímelo ahora, es el momento justo.

«Yo…te echo una mano a prepararte para la noche, ¿qué te parece?» se aleja de mí de sopetón, restregando las manos, una con la otra. Un poco desilusionada, asiento, sacando mi camisa de dormir de rayas blancas y azules de debajo de la almohada.

«Tendría que desnudarme, no sé, quizás deberías salir…» le digo pensando que a lo mejor pudiera incomodarla.

Ella frunce el ceño como si hubiera escuchado la mayor estupidez del mundo.

«Te he visto llena de sangre, con un tuvo en la garganta, te he visto el abdomen lleno de puntos…te he visto con el rostro más pálido que el de un muerto, ayudarte a ponerte el pijama no me crea ningún malestar, créeme»

Nombra todas esas situaciones contándolas con los dedos, antes de acercarse a mí y coger la camisa de dormir. Haberme visto en esos estados ha quemado las etapas, nunca habría querido que sucediese. Como cuando después de una historia que dura algunos años se hace pipí juntos. Entiendo que el tiempo vuelve inevitables ciertas acciones cotidianas, pero estas hacen perder esa sensación de vergüenza  y de sorpresa de no conocer al otro de verdad. Ella me conoce ya bajo todos los puntos de vista y no me gusta mucho.

«En fin, ¿te doy pena?» mi tono es sarcástico, pero no del todo, mientras comienzo a quitarme el vestido de la fiesta, subiéndolo desde las piernas hasta la cintura.

«¿De verdad piensas que hago todo esto porque me das pena o por qué  me siento culpable?» coge el vestido y lo deja en la silla, mientras yo me pongo la camisa de dormir. Quizás el sujetador me lo quite después.

«En realidad, sí, un poco lo creo» le digo sincera

«¿Entonces tú también estuviste a mi lado porque te daba pena?» replica ella de repente

«No, lo hice porque pensé que era justo, por Henry y porque me sentía bien ayudándote»

Quitarme las medias es algo más dificultoso que el resto, pero con su ayuda logro quitármelas y bajo la camisa hasta por debajo del trasero, para cubrirme mejor.

«¿Por qué entonces no puede valer también para mí? ¿Acaso es porque me has salvado la vida? Créeme, no me la  salvaste de aquellas balas, comenzaste mucho antes»

Con los ojos desorbitados y las manos aferrando el borde de la cama, intento digerir su confesión. Sus mejillas, ligeramente sonrojadas, expresan su incomodidad ante la confesión apenas hecha, de nuevo, en voz alta. Los labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa entes de retroceder de nuevo.

«Bien, entonces salvarte es lo mejor que podía hacer»

Mientras me ayuda a ponerme el pijama, me emociona, ¿cómo diablos hago para superarlas?

«Ahora voy con Henry, tú metete en la cama, nos vemos mañana en el hospital para la fisioterapia, ¿de acuerdo?» me dice, mientras abre lentamente la puerta. Parece que quiera huir y yo no quiero entretenerla más.

«Sí, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches, Regina, y gracias»

Sonríe de nuevo y sale de mi habitación.

De nuevo sola, aparto las sábanas y con un poco de dificultad, coloco la pierna inerme bajo estas. Seguramente tendría muchos días para pensar en sus palabras y en lo que quiere hacer de mí, de nosotras. Pero como ha dicho ella, es un día demasiado importante para estropearlo con pensamientos estúpidos. Bajo el edredón, me dejo acunar por el suave olor que ha invadido la estancia, antes de dejarme ir en un dulce sueño.

 


	20. Rehabilitación

Sentada sobre la cama, miro con insistencia el armario abierto de par en par dejando a la vista todo su contenido. Obviamente poseo ropa de cualquier tipo y para cualquier ocasión, pero en este momento todo me parece absolutamente fuera de lugar: excesivamente elegante o excesivamente…formal.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresalta.

Es Mary Margaret.

Respondo

 _«¿Sí? Hola Regina, soy yo_ » me dice con voz aguda

«Sí, he visto el nombre en la pantalla, ¿todo bien?» respondo algo agitada. Las cosas siempre podrían cambiar, para Emma y para ellos.

 _«No, no, todo bien, quería saber si podrías estar aquí a las 16:30 para ayudar a arreglar las últimas cosas en casa_ » escucho gritos por el teléfono

 _«¡Neal, déjalo ya o te arranco las cuerdas vocales y las meto en conserva!»_ grita ella poco después. Finalmente silencio

«Optimo modo para calmar a un niño» digo yo divertida

« _Te lo ruego, intentar estar, así Neal juega con Henry y deja de mostrarse hiperactivo ¡El regreso de la hermana lo está volviendo loco!»_

«Oh, bien, es algo que nos une a todos entonces» añado yo, olvidándome de nuevo que estoy hablando con la madre de Emma

 _«¿Qué ocurre Regina? ¿Estás preocupada? Todo irá bien, ¡Emma estará muy feliz por tu presencia en la fiesta!»_ me anima mientras repaso una vez todos mis vestidos.

«Sí, eso lo sé, solo que ella no es una paciente como las otras…querría que las cosas fuesen bien» digo preocupada.

« _Tú como médico y como amiga, y mira bien, uso este término solo por respeto a ambas, porque, por una vez, siento que no tiene sentido inmiscuirme en las relaciones de mi hija…decía que has hecho todo lo que debías. Ahora le toca a ella poner su empeño en la rehabilitación y sobre todo, ella no te culpa…y nosotros tampoco. Te ha salvado y tú la has salvado, nunca lo olvides Regina, pase lo que pase, eso no cambiará nunca»_

Hablar con Mary Margaret me da la sensación, nunca antes sentida, de estar charlando e intercambiando opiniones con una madre…una madre en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. O al menos eso creo, nunca he hablado de sentimientos con mi madre. Con ella, en cambio, es todo tan sencillo, incluso comprender a Emma se convertía en un juego de niños. Más o menos.

«Tienes razón, Mary, ¡todo irá bien! Me visto y salgo hacia allí, ¿ok? ¡Henry se podrá más que feliz de tener tiempo para jugar con Neal!» respondo convencida y mi mano se detiene sobre un vestido azul eléctrico que había olvidado completamente que tenía.

_«¡Bravo, así me gusta! ¡Entonces hasta ahora, adiós Regina!»_

«¡Adiós, Mary!»

Cuelgo.

Sacó el vestido y lo extiendo en la cama. Son ya las 15:45, tendré que darme prisa.

«Henry» grito desde mi habitación

«¡Tesoro, cámbiate rápido, tenemos que estar en casa de Emma a las 16:30, su madre necesita ayuda!» Poco después, con un videojuego en la mano, aparece en mi habitación, respondiéndome mientras sigue jugando.

«¿De verdad nos vamos ya? Tengo que enseñarle a Neal este nuevo videojuego, ¡me cambio rapidísimo!» responde feliz corriendo hacia su cuarto a cambiarse.

«Tu ropa está sobre la cama, lávate los dientes, por favor» le recuerdo mientras busco las medias en el cajón

«Aquí están» digo en voz alta. Me pongo lentamente las medias, teniendo cuidado para no rasgarlas. Después el vestido. Maquillaje y cabello ya están listos. Me miro en el espejo: Emma tiene razón, parezco una mujer definitivamente mucho mayor de 33 años, dentro de unos días, 34, pero de todas maneras mi estilo no me disgusta. Envuelvo mi cuello en un foulard negro y me pongo el abrigo del mismo color. Algo de perfume y estoy lista.

El tráfico nos hace llegar tarde, diez minutos sobre la hora prometida a Mary Margaret, pero una vez dentro, el tiempo pasa en un santiamén. El salón está lleno de las chucherías preferidas de Emma. En las escaleras de la entrada, hay globos, y para completar el todo, una enorme pancarta donde está escrito «Bienvenida Emma» enganchada a la chimenea.

Un sms de David nos avisa a todos de que están de camino. Mis manos tiemblan mientras distribuyo los vasos a los invitados y les echo un ojo a mi hijo y a Neal, en evidente estado de agitación. Felices ellos que pueden mostrarlo mientras que yo me limito a temblar y soportar en el pecho un tamborileo alocado. Creo que me dará un infarto en breve.

Después la puerta se abre y ella está tan bella que ni siquiera participo en el grito unánime de «¡SORPRESA!»

Sí, porque primero noto que está hermosa de la muerte y solo después me doy cuenta de que se mantiene en pie con las muletas y no está con la silla de ruedas: se las apaña de verdad muy bien.

El corazón late al galope y me siento como la mañana del 25 de diciembre. Ella está viva y está bien. No hay más motivo para sentirse culpable, porque las cosas se están arreglando, y esta vez, de verdad. Ya no están por ahí amantes de ex maridos que me odian y quieren matarme. Lo único de lo que tengo que preocuparme es de que aquella mujer recobre su vida de antes de que yo se la pusiera boca abajo. Mi único objetivo es que a la entrada del próximo año (y solo falta un mes), ella abandone esas muletas.

Nos mira con ojos brillantes mientras observa, uno a uno, a todos los invitados en aquella fiesta de regreso a casa. Pero su mentón casi toca el suelo, asumiendo una expresión de extremo estupor, cuando me ve. Los ojos se estrechan y una sonrisa apenas acentuada se hace evidente, explícita, mía. Estoy paralizada frente a su mirada perdida en mi cuerpo. Con los ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada, doy las gracias por haberla conocido.

Lentamente, todos los invitados se dan prisa en saludarla, llenándola de besos y abrazos. Estoy quieta en mi sitio, reflexionando sobre las palabras que le diría cuando me acercara. Pero programar las palabras con Emma Swan es imposible. Por lo que simplemente me dejo guiar por ella, por su mirada cómplice que me pide explícitamente que reduzca la distancia entre nosotras.

«Nos vemos mañana, ¿eh?» dice, abrazándome rápidamente y sosteniéndose con mi ayuda.

Hundo el rostro entre sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios

«Solo para          que lo sepas, estabas muy bella también hace tres horas, cuando saliste del hospital» le acaricio la espalda, buscando saborear la realidad de que de verdad está de pie, frente a mí, y que está bien.

«Para que lo sepas, hoy estás bella como no lo has estado desde que te conozco»

No dejaba de ser luminosa y positiva, ni siquiera cuando los días de niebla habrían podido aplastarla. Las sonrisas iluminan sus ojos y, lo extraordinario es que su modo de hacer es extremadamente contagioso para mí.

La abrazo más fuerte.

«No me habría perdido nada de esto» añado después estampándole un beso en su mejilla

«¡Ahora, siéntate en el sofá, así también las pequeñas bestias podrían saludarte como Dios manda!»

Con la ayuda de mi brazo, se acomoda en el sofá pegada a un reposabrazos, y poco después, Neal y Henry la asaltan, abrazándola y comenzando a contarle todas las novedades. Roban su atención al menos por veinte minutos antes de escaparse, dejándola con otros invitados.

La velada prosigue tranquila. Está rodeada de tantas personas que la quieren tanto, desde lo más grandes a los más pequeños. Su mirada es luminosa, pero es la sonrisa lo que me quita el aliento siempre.

«¿Por qué no te acercas a ella?» me sobresalto y dejo caer palomitas en la copa. Mary Margaret, con una sonrisa cómplice, me alcanza una copa de vino blanco. Mi mano tiembla un poco.

«Gracias» me giro de nuevo hacia Emma, que charla animadamente con Ruby y una amiga «no quiero molestar, yo podía verla cada día en el hospital, Ruby la habrá visto más o menos solo cinco veces. Ya tendremos tiempo de estar solas y hablar» cojo la copa de la anfitriona, que me mira con afecto.

«Dime que te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho por Emma. Lo he hecho ya, ¿verdad?» me pregunta, de repente sería, con la frente fruncida. Siempre que pronuncia esa frase, mi estómago se rebela: ¿por qué sigue pidiéndome perdón cuando soy yo la que debería cada día hacerlo por el resto de mi vida?

«Sí, Mary, ya lo has hecho un millón de veces, pero ha sido ella la que me ha salvado, no al contario»

Ella mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

«Eso es lo que le he enseñado a mi hija, proteger a los que ama a toda costa. Solo es que se lo ha tomado muy a  letra. Ella ha hecho exactamente lo que tenía que hacer por la persona que ama, Regina»

Una ola de calor asciende hacia mi cara, exactamente mientras sus brazos rodean mi busto.

Me está abrazando.

Con delicadeza, le devuelvo el afectuoso gesto, teniendo cuidado de no tirar el contenido de la copa. Ella es de verdad una madre. Un abrazo así nunca lo había recibido de nadie, mucho menos de mi propia madre. Es uno de esos abrazos que colocan en su justo lugar todos los pedazos.

Poco después, una mirada insistente de Emma sobre mí me obliga a acercarme a ella. Permanecemos la una al lado de la otra por el resto de la fiesta, sus dedos entrelazados a los míos, y en mi pecho, mi corazón dando volteretas.

 

Desde el día de la fiesta, Emma se presenta todos los días, puntual como un reloj, a las sesiones de fisioterapia. La sigo como una sombra, asegurándome de que pone empeño  en ello y no se pierde ni una.

Lo que veo, sin embargo, no me gusta para nada. En mi presencia parece poner poco de su parte, aún no logra estar de pie sola, y lo peor es que ha decidido, tras solo un mes, volver a su casa y estar sola, para acostumbrarse a afrontar las dificultades que eso traería a su vida. Y de todo esto ella no me ha dicho ni una palabra. He intentado que me confiese su decisión, por sms o por teléfono, pero cada intento mío ha sido en vano.

La demanda desesperada de Mary Margaret me obliga a intervenir, así que, en mi coche, ensayo toda una serie de frases que podría utilizar para convencerla de que vuelva a casa de sus padres, al menos hasta que pudiera valerse por sí sola.

Las vigilancias efectuadas casi un año antes me permiten llegar frente a su casa sin la ayuda del navegador. Abro la chirriante cancela de madera que separa la calle de su casa. El breve sendero está cubierto de hierbajos e imagino que David le ha propuesto ayuda para arreglar eso, y ella, orgullosa, le ha dicho que no. Subo los dos escalones y una vez frente a la puerta, toco.

«¡Voy!» su voz a lo lejos me tranquiliza, al menos está viva

«Emma, soy yo, no te esfuerces, puedo esperar» le digo tras la puerta.

La abre.

Sentada en su silla de ruedas, me mira incomodada, intentando esconder como podía, sus ropajes.

«Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? Podías avisarme, me hubiera puesto en condiciones menos indecorosas»

Lleva puesto un gran suéter gris y pantalones de gimnasia del mismo color.

«Podría hacerte la misma pregunta…» le digo yendo directamente al grano y entrando en la casa

«Te lo ruego, acomódate si eso» responde rápidamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

Cruzo los brazos, no quiero posar la mirada en nada a mi alrededor, de otra manera me perdería, me distraería y no lograría decir ni la mitad de lo que tenía que decir. Así que la miró a los ojos, con mirada enfadada y desilusionada.

«¿Qué quieres decir con «podría hacerte la misma pregunta»?» pregunta ella sinceramente confusa

«¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Decides volver a tu casa y ni me lo dices? ¿Cómo si fuera una desconocida?» alzo el tono de voz y comienzo a caminar hacia delante y atrás, antes de golpear violentamente las manos en las caderas a la espera de su respuesta.

Con el ceño fruncido y expresión triste, aferra las ruedas de la silla y pasa por delante de mí sin dignarse a mirarme. ¿Ahora me ignora? La sigo y después me paro, cuando, ella, deteniéndose al lado de su árbol de Navidad, coge el cable de las luces y lo enchufa. Luces rojas y blancas comienzan a relucir, primero lentas, y después a velocidad intermitente.

Ella se queda ahí, quieta, con la mirada iluminada por las luces, completamente subyugada por aquel resplandor.

«Quería hacer mi árbol como todos los años. Quería volver a ver las luces, y habría querido invitarte a ti y a Henry uno domingo de estos» pronuncia esas palabras con la mirada fija en el árbol «también habría querido invitaros a cenar a casa de mis padres en Nochebuena, pero quizás tenéis otros asuntos…»

Por un momento, solo uno, pienso que su idea es de una dulzura desproporcionada. Haber pensado en mí y en Henry en su casa y en la de sus padres me abriga el corazón. Saber que me considera parte de la familia es para mí motivo de extrema felicidad, pero por el mismo motivo me siento con el deber de decirle también todo esto. Me siento en el sillón al lado del árbol y, la acercó a mí, agarrando la silla de ruedas, para que pueda mirarme a los ojos.

«Tu madre está muy preocupada, querría que volvieras a casa, y también lo querría yo» el tono de voz, que al comienzo quería que fuera duro, se hace dulce, acompañado de una ligera caricia en su mejilla.

«Me sé apañar yo sola, y por si no lo han notado, no tengo doce años, puedo sobrevivir sola incluso sobre esto» su tono es de enfado y de molestia. Su rostro, tenso, me lanza una mirada que habla por sí sola. Entonces decido adecuarme a su humor.

«No entiendo, por ejemplo, qué haces en la silla de ruedas después de más de un mes de fisioterapia. Esta silla no debería estar en esta casa, deberías estar de pie, lenta y coja, pero de pie» sacudo la silla, irritada, antes de levantarme y pasar por su lado. Quiero darle miedo, aunque me doy cuenta de que no es el mejor acercamiento, sobre todo, con alguien como Emma

«Voy a las sesiones todos los santos días y me esfuerzo, no puedes saber cómo están yendo ni cómo estoy» responde ella, girándose y buscando mantener un tono adecuado

«Claro que sé cómo vas y no vas bien. El fisioterapeuta habla conmigo y me dice las cosas» replico de repente

«Deberías existir el secreto profesional…»

«Soy médico del hospital y soy un médico que te ha curado, no existe secreto en este caso»

En realidad, me he limitado a observarla desde detrás del cristal. A veces, lograba sostenerse sola, otras no. A menudo, lanzaba por el aire los instrumentos de la terapia, y en esos momentos, el fisioterapeuta  salía hasta que se calmara. Y, en opinión de él,  se esfuerza, pero no bastante. Es como si quisiera ralentizar el proceso de curación. O sencillamente le falta algo que la incite a hacer más, como si hacerlo solo por ella no fuera suficiente.

«Bien, yo también estoy dando lo mejor de mí, y tú ciertamente no puedes decir lo contrario»

Cruza los brazos al pecho, soltando una sonrisita de desafío. Testaruda y arrogante. Ese lado de ella aún no lo conocía.

«Ah, entonces, ¿tú piensas que estaré aquí mirando como pierdes el tiempo en esa silla? Creo que no» ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Si ella es testaruda, yo lo soy diez veces más.

«Pues sí, Regina. Porque es mi  cuerpo y también la salud y el deseo y tú no puedes meterte en este asunto»

Agarra las ruedas de la silla y se aleja hacia otra habitación

«¡Claro que puedo!» le grito desde detrás

«No, no puedes. ¡Yo decidí colocarme delante de aquellas balas por ti, tú no me obligaste, lo hice todo sola!»

«¡Pero casi mueres por mí! ¡Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alentarte!»

«Regina, tú no haces otra cosa que estar encima de mí porque te sientes culpable. Deja de sentirte culpable. Yo no soy solo una pierna que funciona mal. Soy una mujer. Con una mente, sentimientos, y con tiempos de recuperación diferentes a los tuyos y a los de cualquier otro»

Su voz se resquebraja, y los ojos brillan.

«¡Tengo el deber de ayudarte!»

«No, Regina, ¡no tienes ningún maldito deber!» me golpea literalmente con sus palabras, como un puño «¡No soy tu hija, para ser sincera, no sé qué somos! » gesticula mientras la primera lágrima aparece en su rostro. Odio cuando llora por mi culpa. «Solo sé que tu sentido de culpa me está literalmente matando. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que después de haber leído tu maldito diario y después de haber comprendido lo que habías pasado yo no estaba tentada a pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento? Pero no lo hice porque, tampoco el tuyo conmigo era justificado, porque yo no había hecho nada malo. Por lo que, si quieres tratarme como un ser humano y no como un problema que tienes que resolver, bienvenida»

La miro. Observo aquellos ojos color aguamarina bañado en lágrimas y me pregunto: «¿por qué te he conocido?» Querría que se pasease un poco en mis pensamientos, esperando que no te asustes por el desorden característico. Encontrarías algunos soldados con rostro de malvado que solo esperan una caricia…los he emplazado yo, servían para protegerme. Después podrías proseguir tu camino.

A derecha encontrarías el ansia y a la izquierda, el miedo. Sabrías cuánto crecieron cuando te conocí. Sabrías cómo, literalmente, han barrido la esperanza y la confianza que, poco a poco, se habían asomado, por primera vez, desde tú sabes quién. Pero ellos no han ganado, te lo puedo asegurar: la inconsciencia y la razón se han comportado como dos verdaderas salvadoras, de tal forma que esperanza y confianza  podrían de nuevo ser acogidas en mi pequeña estancia de los deseos.

La estancia de los deseos era para mí una sala de las torturas. El Amor por mi hijo había sido relegado a una esquina y todas las veces que intentaba acercarme era agredida y empujada hacia atrás por alambres de espinos tan afilados que llegaban hasta el corazón. Y lo sentía todos los días, y todos los días aquella herida se abría. Después llegaste tú y estoy segura de que te diste cuenta por tu paso por aquella estancia…de que aquella pequeña nube blanca y plateada, que brilla como nunca, es mi Locura. Estaba dentro de un cofre y la liberaste, para mi fortuna. Por las noches no me dejaba dormir por sus gritos. Ahora que está libre, mi mente ha encontrado paz.

Sé que intentarías poner orden, pero no te lo aconsejo, te volverías loca también tú.

Solo te ruego, Emma, te ruego, no salgas de mi estancia de los deseos. No hagas que de nuevo en mis pensamientos gobiernen el ansia y el miedo. Puedo llenarme la vida de sueños, uno más hermoso que el otro, pero he comprendido que los sueños son realmente hermosos cuando puedes compartirlos con alguien. Y si tú no estás, estos sueños pierden su significado.

Yo pierdo significado.

Querría, a pesar de los fantasmas y los pensamientos desordenados,  poder hacerte bien como tú me lo haces a mí. Y quizás lo hago de la manera equivocada, pero no conozco otro modo.

«Pero Emma…» intento decir, consciente de la inutilidad de cualquier intento por mi parte.

«Nada de “pero Emma”, una mierda. Con mi madre hablo yo. Si quieres aún formar parte de mi vida, trátame como si fuese Emma y no una discapacitada. Y si no lo consigues, no te quiero ver. Ahora, por favor, vete»

Vacía, herida, culpable. Con el dorso de la mano seca su rostro de las lágrimas y mi corazón pierde un pedazo.

Otro, de nuevo. Solo que esta vez lo he hecho todo sola. Retrocedo, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

 


	21. Yo también te amo

La respuesta que temía recibir llegó. No quería escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras: se sentía con el deber de ayudarme. No quería ser el deber de nadie.

Quiero ser aquel deseo que nunca ha tenido hacia otro ser humano a parte de su hijo. Quiero ser aquella fuerza que le permita decirme “me has devuelto la vida que ni siquiera creía tener”. Un deber no puede hacer pensar en esto, un deber es un peso, una piedra, dolor, lágrimas. Algo de lo que liberarse.

Así que, en el mismo momento que le gritaba a la cara, con toda la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo, mi disgusto, había decidido quitarle aquel peso. La amaba demasiado para dejarla soportando ese peso después de que, con esfuerzo, había logrado quitarle de encima aquella piedra que llevaba el nombre de su hijo, infeliz y mudo.

En sus ojos se reflejaba su fracaso como mujer, como médico, y sobre todo, como amiga. Su deseo de control que la caracterizaba había explotado conmigo, en su intento de expiar una culpa que se había autoimpuesto. Así, contra mi voluntad, había tenido que alejarla para darme tiempo de comprender si la idea que me había hecho de ella era equivocada y si tenía frente a mí solo a otra Elisabeth, bajo la ropa de otra mujer.

Y así, al igual que no había sido fácil para ella ver su fracaso, del mismo modo no había sido fácil para mí: le había dejado libertad de elección en todos los detalles de su vida, incluso cuando hubiera merecido una explicación, o por lo menos una conversación sobre lo sucedido algunos meses antes. No quería forzarla de ningún modo, pero no quería tampoco que dejara de lado un sentimiento que estaba claro que sentía y que, sencillamente no sabía gestionar. Porque la verdad era esta: esos sentimientos nuevos, hacia una mujer, hacia mí, la asustaban, y yo la comprendía, pero solo hablando conmigo habría podido darle un sentido a todo.

Decido tomarme mi tiempo, continuando desarrollando todas mis tareas cotidianas, como la fisioterapia, y continuar con mis ejercicios para fortalecer la pierna. Mi fisioterapeuta, en estos meses, se ha vuelto un objeto de desahogo y consuelo al mismo tiempo: a él le había pedido que le dejara claro a Regina que no me esforzaba bastante en los ejercicios, porque le quería dar una sorpresa antes de Navidad, justo a tiempo para su cumpleaños. Porque ya lograba mantenerme en pie desde mucho antes de que mi madre y después Regina vinieran a darme la reprimenda.

Pero continuar esperando a que Regina diera un paso hacia mí o que comprendiera mi punto de vista es absurdo, el ansia me está comiendo viva, y aumenta siempre más el deseo de volver a verla y recobrar mis tardes junto a Henry, aunque mi madre me había sustituido magníficamente en ese sentido. Así que, aunque me considere una muchacha inmadura, decido ir a enfrentarme a ella, quitarme finalmente este peso del corazón, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente recibiría de ella el enésimo y doloroso rechazo. Al menos sería el último.

Han pasado diez días desde la última vez que la vi, y hoy es la víspera de Navidad.

Y es también el cumpleaños de Regina.

Necesito verla, abrazarla, admirar su rostro y finalmente dar aire a mis pulmones.

Recogida la casa, con lentitud y esfuerzo, me tiro literalmente dentro de la bañera.

La pesadez de la última semana me ha dificultado mi sueño, por las continuas peleas con mi madre que continuaba pretendiendo que volviera a casa, por la bronca con Regina y por la escasa, si no inexistente confianza que ambas tienen en mí.

Solo quería darles una sorpresa, llegando a la cena de Navidad sobre mis piernas, y hacerles partícipes a ellos también de esto, pero los últimos sucesos casi me hacen perder el deseo de verlos y sorprenderlos.

No es verdad. Quisiera verla sonreír por mí, por Henry. Por haber encontrado una familia que la ama de verdad.

Y eso independientemente de lo que suceda entre ella y yo.

Mi madre la estima como mujer y como médico, Neal adora a Henry y Henry adora a Neal.

Espero ardientemente que mi madre haya logrado seguir mis indicaciones como habíamos acordado, al menos eso me lo debe. Y espero que Regina haya aceptado la invitación de mi madre para la cena.

Me quedo en remojo al menos una hora en un agua con aroma a manzana.

Me recuerda a Regina y no sé ni por qué. He colocado algunas velas con el mismo aroma por todo el baño, y la débil luz emanada de estas es la única fuente de iluminación de la estancia. Siento los tensos músculos relajarse y, como en cada baño o ducha, me rozo las cicatrices que marcan mi abdomen y repaso en mi mente los fotogramas de aquel día. Los ojos llenos de rabia de Marian, los aterrorizados de Regina. El ardor en el abdomen y el sabor metálico en la boca después del primer disparo. No había tenido miedo después del disparo, eso lo recuerdo a la perfección. La visión, aunque nublada, de Regina me había dado valor para no dejarme arrastrar por la desesperación. Las lágrimas que sentía deslizarse por la parte externa de mis ojos siempre las asocié al dolor que estaba sintiendo, no al miedo que aquel dolor me estaba provocando, sino a las consecuencias que podría haber.

Esternón, ombligo, pubis. Acaricio con delicadeza aquella herida de guerra y sonrío cuando aquel movimiento me provoca cosquillas. Cinco meses después aún está muy sensibles. Un poco más a la derecha, los dos pequeños y profundos agujeros de las balas. Estos son definitivamente antiestéticos, se parecen a los agujeros que Neal me obliga a hacer cada vez que estamos en la playa, en la arena. Después, él se mete dentro y mi padre y yo debemos cubrirlo de arena y descascararlo  (hacia lo llamaba él) como un pequeño caracol de mar. Así queda siempre un agujero a la mitad, irregular y peligroso. Como aquellas dos cicatrices.

Un escalofrío me azota intensamente, hasta el punto de hacerme temblar, así que decido salir de la bañera, envolverme en el albornoz y acurrucarme al lado de la pequeña estufa de mi habitación, donde todos los días pensaba en los males del mundo. O, más en pequeño, en los míos.

Ya han pasado de las cinco, me doy cuenta de que  han pasado horas sin que mirara el teléfono y lo cojo de la cómoda. Un sms de mi madre me tranquiliza sobre la presencia de Regina y Henry esta noche en la cena, asegurándome que Henry ya estaba con ellos, así que tendría algunas horas libres para estar a solas con Regina, en su casa, y definir finalmente su posición.

O felicitarla simplemente.

Los rizos rubios caen suavemente hacia un lado y el vestido negro, el usado en mi fiesta de regreso, cada vez me gusta más. Quiero que este vestido me acompañe en los momentos importantes de mi vida, y nada es más importante que Regina en este momento.

Timbre.

Alguien ha llamado al timbre, y yo…no quiero que nadie me vea caminar, aún no. Me acerco lentamente a la puerta antes de preguntar

«¿Quién es?»

«Emma, soy yo, Regina. Sé que estás enfadada, pero ¿puedes abrir la puerta, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo…y no te daré reprimendas»

Contengo la respiración, como si dar aire a mis pulmones me fuera a hacer perder media silaba de sus palabras, pronunciadas de forma tan calmada y sincera que me dolía.

Velozmente me siento en la silla de ruedas, antes de acercarme al umbral y quitar todos los cerrojos de seguridad que había puesto. Incluso los de mi corazón.

Retrocedo con la silla mientras su imagen aparece frente a mis ojos. Su rostro es un compendio de incomodidad y preocupación. Lleva con cansancio sus 34 años, no le han sido bastantes para soportar las injusticas de la vida.

Quisiera sonreírle y tranquilizarla, pero tengo que continuar recitando mi parte, ya que ella ha destrozado, de nuevo, mis planes.

«Hola Emma»

Asiente ligeramente, mientras inspecciona el interior de la casa.

«Hola Regina» responde poco convencida

«¿Puedo entrar?» pregunta tímidamente

«Si no te fastidia estar al lado de una discapacitada, adelante»

Sí, lo sé, he exagerado. Pero me lo ha puesto en bandeja de plata y quiero que comprenda que no me he olvidado de las palabras de nuestro último encuentro.

«Tocada y hundida, gracias» responde sarcásticamente

Avanza hacia mí antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

La estancia ya está impregnada de su perfume y mi concentración vacila. Cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta, llevando conmigo la silla móvil.

«Adelante, siéntate. Puedes dejar el abrigo en el sofá si tienes calor»

Vuelvo a poner mi mirada sobre ella, está petrificada frente a mí, con los ojos brillantes y la respiración agitada.

«¿Ha pasado algo, Regina?» mantengo quieto el brazo que quiere extenderse hacia ella, para aferrarle la mano y apretársela.

Dice que no con la cabeza, antes de suspirar profundamente, dar un paso hacia mí y comenzar a hablar.

«¿Sabes Emma? En estos meses he intentado de todos los modos posibles decirte cómo junto a ti, a pesar de mí, me siento verdadera»

La saliva se seca. Y el corazón…el corazón puedo compararlo a una de esas bolitas de goma que botan como locas por horas.

Tensa y preocupada, esboza una leve sonrisa, hacia el lado de su cicatriz. Yo aprieto fuerte los puños.

«Siento mucho lo que pasó la última vez. Siento haberte tratado como a una niña, sé bien que no lo eres, en fin mírate» alarga la mano hacia mí, dando un paso hacia delante y rozándome el rostro

«Eres lo que toda madre puede desear, lo que todo hombre o mujer puede querer. Eres fuerte, eres consciente de tus elecciones, de tus capacidades, de tus acciones. Has reunido en ti la fuerza de mil huracanes y de esa manera me has arrollado»

Silencio.

Continúa abriendo y cerrando los labios, buscando palabras que parecen escapársele con cada toma de aire.

Y dado que a mí el aire comienza a faltarme, decido ayudarla, de alguna manera.

«Regina. Yo me he impuesto estar alejada de ti, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, tú me habrías alejado de todas maneras. De los huracanes no se puede escapar…así que lo máximo que he sido…fue una ráfaga de viento» digo convencida

Con la mirada baja, gesticula buscando palabras que puedan contrarrestar las mías.

La amo.

Sin embargo, non logro demostrárselo. Amo sus defectos tremendamente invisibles a los ojos de los otros. Su modo de hablar y actuar, y aquella mirada que encierra algo bueno, lo bueno que nunca ha encontrado. Estamos vivas y estamos aquí, solo deberemos volver a renacer juntas.

«¿Qué has hecho en estos días?»

«Te he esperado, Regina. No logro hacer otra que esperarte últimamente. ¿Y tú?»

Completamente aturdida con mi respuesta, vuelve a sonreír.

«Nada. He deseado volver aquí»

«¿Por mí?» pregunto tímidamente

«Sí, por ti. Todo lo que hago está ligado a ti. Lloro por ti, río por ti. Tengo miedo por ti. Me vuelvo un plomo por ti. Me transformo en la peor mama aprensiva por ti, y sé que no puedo y no quiero para nada tener ese papel. Me desnudé de verdad por ti cuando comprendí que aquellos miedos que tenía, contigo, daban menos miedo. ¡Me he puesto en duda a mí misma por ti!» la voz, antes sutil y débil, alza el tono.

Sus manos se juntan como en un rezo, junto a sus labios. Está tan bella como atormentada.

«Regina…»

«No, tú no entiendes. Yo estaba aterrorizada. Pero concretamente mi miedo te lo lancé a ti la semana pasada cuando casi te obligué a recorrer más rápidamente un sendero que solo tú podías construir, no conozco otro modo de amar a las personas, el sentimiento de culpa está en primer lugar, y las personas están a mi lado porque quieren algo de mí, siempre. ¡Mi madre quería el dinero, Robin, mi cuerpo, en cambio tú, tú no quieres nada y yo no sé gestionar relaciones en que la otra persona no quiere nada de mí sino mi bienestar o mi sonrisa o todas las cosas hermosas que se deberían pensar y querer!» se gira de repente y me da la espalda, y se echa a llorar.

Aprieto los labios en una mueca dolorosa, retengo las lágrimas que quisiera versar junto a ella. Escucharla admitir que no sabe gestionar esos sentimientos me hace respirar, me hace comprender que su interés morboso por mi salud es el único modo que conoce para demostrarme interés porque continúa teniendo miedo de que yo quiera otra cosa de ella.

En cierto sentido es así. Quisiera que me mirase a los ojos sin tener miedo de la enésima traición, quisiera que comprendiese que lo único que quiero son sus sonrisas. Ya tendremos muchas ocasiones para escupirnos miedos y sentimientos de culpa, pero ahora, ahora, debemos solo apretarnos las manos y encontrar la feliz certeza de que nos hemos elegido.

Regina, me he cruzado con millones de ojos, pero ninguno de ellos me hace sentir en casa como los tuyos lo hacen.

La observo desde mi emplazamiento especial, emplazamiento que me ha hecho comprender que nada ha sido previsto o debido, emplazamiento que creía que ya no podía abandonar y que a veces me hacía sentir inútil y poco digna de atención. Han sido meses difíciles y todavía lo serán, pero el rostro escondido tras los hombros de aquella mujer que tenía delante se había convertido en el primer motivo para respirar.  El primer motivo para llegar a ser algo más, para demostrar que podría ser aquello que quería.

Aparto lentamente las piernas de los apoyapiés de la silla, los levanto delicadamente, atenta a no hacer demasiado ruido. Con la ayuda de los brazos me pongo en pie y doy medio paso hacia delante antes de pronunciar de nuevo su nombre.

«Regina…»

¡Qué pasa, Emma!»

Las palabras mueren en sus labios apenas se gira y recojo su estupor con una enorme sonrisa.

Su mirada vaga inquieta entre mi rostro y las piernas que comienzo a mover hacia ella.

«No, para. Caminas, ¿desde cuándo caminas? ¿Por qué caminas?» comienza a preguntar sin control

«Shhh» le digo, cogiendo el móvil y poniendo la canción que ella misma había usado para traerme de vuelta a la vida.

Las palabras de aquella canción resuenan en la estancia, y ella comprende.

Cuando nos separa solo una respiración y sus ojos ya son un lago de lágrimas, retomo la palabra.

«Feliz cumpleaños, Regina» digo «Quería decírtelo mirándote a los ojos, quería hacer especial esta Navidad, tu cumpleaños, tu vida, por una vez»

Baja los parpados y dos lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. La mirada no habla, pero dice tantas cosas. Su mirada me ha vuelto fuerte e indefensa al mismo tiempo y he tenido que bajarla, al inicio. He tenido que aprender a sostener esa mirada llena de dolor y de vida perdida detrás de personas que no la han merecido. Detrás de aquel pecho y de aquellos labios que besar con sabor a manzana se encerraba siempre con llave una pequeña y despechada niña de cinco años. Niña que siempre ha dicho no…y conmigo ha aprendido  a decir sí. En realidad esperaba solo un gesto de afecto, puro, sincero, como una madre que te arropa.

Es magia incomprendida, y conmigo, comprendería cómo usarla.

«Si quisieras, si supieras verme, te dejaré tanto de mí que me sentirás y te sentirás bajo la piel, también cuando no estemos físicamente juntas. Si solo te vieras como te veo yo…»

Me echa los brazos al cuello, en un abrazo liberador.

«Te amo, Emma» dice de sopetón, mientras mi corazón se para. Solo sus brazos me mantienen en pie.

«¿Cómo, perdón?» pregunto yo, incrédula, alejándome de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos

«Te amo, Emma. Hace meses que te amo, pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo porque…porque mi vida siempre ha sido una mierda y no quería inmiscuirte en mis problemas. Pero te metiste delante de aquellas balas y tu coma finalmente despertó mi corazón…pero por la canción que estamos escuchando, creo que tú ya sabes todo esto, ¿no es verdad?»

Me ha seducido. Caí a sus pies como una quinceañera presa de las alocadas hormonas. La he visto llorar, beber café, desesperarse por Henry, desesperarse por mí, para después volver a ser la mujer inalcanzable. He sido, durante casi un año, un inconsciente títere  de sus miradas, de sus cálidas manos, de su corazón destrozado. Ahora aquel corazón me lo ha dado a mí y haría de todo para levantarme y hacerlo latir de mejor modo

«Sí, lo sabía. Pero quería que lo dijeses cuando fuera capaz de escuchar y de querer»

Esta vez soy yo quien avanzo los labios hacia ella para besarla, concediéndome aquel paso que nunca había tenido el valor de dar por primera vez, demasiado cohibida por el poder que ella tenía sobre mí: aquel de rechazarme en cualquier momento.

Me concentro primero en el labio superior, después en el inferior, disfrutando de la liberadora certidumbre de que, de ahora en adelante, podría hacer míos sus labios y toda ella cuando me viniera en gana.

El beso comienza lento y profundo, y así permanece por todo el tiempo, incluso cuando la empujo, inevitablemente hacia mi habitación. Cada pequeño botón de aquel abrigo que tenía puesto salta, y  la prenda se desliza hacia abajo, dejándome delante una de las visiones más celestiales cuyo derecho a observar me ha sido concedido. Sus labios, posados en mi cuello, acompañan el movimiento de sus manos que encuentran el único e insignificante botón que tiene mi vestido, tras la nuca. Así, agarrándolo desde la cintura, me lo quita, tirándolo a un punto impreciso de la habitación.

Su vestido rojo fuego obtiene el mismo fin poco después. Decido dejar donde está aquel sujetador negro que la vuelve aún más excitante.

Piernas entrecruzadas, dedos entrecruzados, ojos clavados.

Sus dedos se hunden en mí, primero inexpertos y después seguros y decididos, como si hubieran sido creados para aquella parte de mi cuerpo. Me concedo a ella, saciándome todo el tiempo con los ojos lujuriosos que capturan su reflejo en los míos. Quisiera restituirle el mismo placer, pero mis muñecas están bloqueadas por un fuerte agarre de su mano izquierda, obligándome a permanecer quieta bajo el preciso  toque de ella.

Lo único que todavía puedo mover son las piernas, así que meto una entre las suyas, advirtiendo inmediatamente aquella inevitable y placentera sensación cálida y húmeda, aunque escondida aún por el tanga.

Continúa torturando mis pechos, ora añadiendo pequeños mordiscos, ora estimulando los pezones con la lengua. No existe tortura más placentera que esta.

Cuando siento aquel calor familiar ascender dentro de mí, me muevo e invierto las posiciones, eliminando aquel tanga y colocando, como la primera vez, sus piernas detrás de mi espalda.

Así me apodero, con si fuese la primera vez, de su parte más preciada.

Ninguna acción es suficiente para mudar en concreto lo que siento en aquel momento. Pero cuando vuelve a acariciarme, en ese momento nuestros cuerpos se tensan y me lanzo sobre su boca, sofocando y controlando los gemidos y jadeos de placer que nos envuelven a ambas.

Me dejo caer su cuerpo desnudo.

Después escucho provenir de ella una ligera risa

Frunzo la frente antes de mirarla a los ojos, sosteniéndome con ambos brazos colocados a los lados de su rostro. Mis cabellos le rozan el cuello.

«Si te digo una cosa nunca la creerías» me dice divertida

«No sé si tener o no miedo de esta confesión, ¿sabes?»

«Bueno, no voy a quita el miedo rápidamente: este es el tercer orgasmo de mi vida. El segundo fue contigo, la primera vez…el primero y único con Robin, cuando concebimos a Henry. Después una serie de actos insatisfactorios»

Me cuenta eso, absolutamente inverosímil, con la sonrisa en los labios: está realmente divertida.

Yo estoy indignada. ¿Cómo las mujeres complacen a sus hombres sin exigir el mismo placer que ellas les dan?

«¿Cómo has podido  soportar todo lo que te ha hecho?» añado posando mis labios en su frente

«Estaba Henry…»

Dos palabras, un nombre.

«Mierda, ¿qué hora es?» exclamo de repente, bajando de la cama de un salto y asustando literalmente a la criatura que aun yacía en la cama. Miro alrededor buscando mi teléfono.

«¡Son las siete!» desorbito los ojos, y Regina me imita

«¡Tu madre comenzará a odiarme desee hoy!» añade, mientras tambaleándose un poco intentaba volver a ponerse el vestido. Yo, mientras, hago lo mismo, con la diferencia de que debo apoyar el culo en una superficie plana si quiero vestirme sin arriesgarme a una fractura.

«¿Ahora puedo preguntarte cómo estás? Por la  pierna, quiero decir…» pregunta vacilante

«Estoy bien…de vez en cuando cede, pero cada día está más fuerte. Aguanto siempre más en pie y solo me duele por la noche si he exagerado mucho durante el día, ¡me pondré como nueva!»

Como respuesta, asiente sonriendo, antes de alargar la mano a la que me aferro para ponerme en pie.

La beso. Después me quedo ahí observándola el poco tiempo que basta para perder la razón.

La amo con el corazón, el alma y los huesos. Sin vacilaciones o perplejidad, sin miedos de adolescentes. La miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo un mundo entero para descubrir y espero que me conceda toda la vida para hacerlo. Descubrir cada angosto precipicio  y encontrar en cada uno de ellos aquel rinconcito de paz creado a posta para mí por ella misma,  donde podré sentarme a contemplarla.

Frente al espejo del baño se arregla el maquillaje, mientras yo parto de cero.

Aquel pequeño atisbo de cotidianidad hace que mi corazón se sobresalte. Creo que para ella es lo mismo al notar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Al contrario de lo que yo misma habría imaginado, recorremos el camino desde mi casa a casa de mis padres en total silencio, mirándonos de vez en cuando y robando leves caricias a nuestras manos.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, me doy cuenta  de su nerviosismo. La respiración acelerada es una máscara no bien puesta sobre su rostro. Así que, golpeada de nuevo por la certidumbre de la situación, aferro su mano y cruzo los dedos con los suyos.

Baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos antes de devolverme el apretón.

Con la única mano libre, agarró su mentón y la acerco a mí, creando el enésimo contacto entre nuestros labios.

«Yo también te amo, Regina» pronuncio aquellas palabras cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran una vez más.

Sonríe  y su respiración se calma, mientras la mía sufre una repentina aceleración.

El tiempo se detiene para ambas.

Después las manillas vuelven a correr.

Nuestras vidas están comenzando, de nuevo. Con la diferencia de que ahora, por primera vez, ya no seremos esclavas del tiempo pasado.

Mi madre abre la puerta y su sonrisa al verme en pie, sobre mis piernas, se convierte en la  guinda del pastel.

Ahora mi Navidad es finalmente perfecta.

 

_Sobre nuestros refugios destruidos_

_Sobre nuestros faros derrumbados_

_Sobre los muros de nuestro tormento_

_Escribiremos nuestros nombres   (Paul Eluard)_

 

**FIN**


End file.
